


Instruction Manual Not Included

by limchi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Flirting, Fluff, Gavin is an idiot, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rimming, Slow Burn, Wire Play, and so is nines, heavy focus on their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 136,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi/pseuds/limchi
Summary: Looking at statistics only, Gavin Reed and Nines made an excellent team: without a single case unsolved since they've started working together three months ago, everything appeared great. But it only scratched the very surface of their relationship.Looking at their dynamics, it became obvious how much room for growth both still had: getting along with the robocop Gavin was crushing on while feeling unable to stop the asshole-front constantly proved to be a serious issue. And Nines acting as the punching bag of said asshole didn't help. Turned out that expressing emotions properly was pretty damn difficult.





	1. Touch

Judging the setting, one might call this one unimpressive. An ordinary house in an ordinary neighborhood. Resided by a seemingly ordinary person. One might even say the owner's name sounded ordinary - Douglas Stewart, 34 years old, occupation gardener.  
  
Nevertheless, as unexceptional as it appeared, the DPD sent Gavin here for a reason. Dead body. Apparently not Douglas Stewart. Also, very much not human. An android sat on the floor, with its back leaned against the wall of the living room. Model AP700.

 _One of those._ Gavin remembered seeing the AP700 army on TV on the day of the revolution. How and why one of them died in this house? Hell, if he knew. At first glance, he didn't notice any blood - neither red nor blue - and no injuries. Frankly, after all the gory shit he'd seen in his many years of work, he welcomed the sight of a clean crime scene. Unfortunately, it also raised a load of questions.

He took a quick glance around. Zero signs of violence. Apart from an excessive number of plants, which wasn't too strange, taking Douglas Stewart's job into account, nothing suspicious struck his eye. The place looked perfectly normal. Gavin scrunched his nose as the sweet, flowery scent filled his nostrils.

"Well, better than blood, I guess," he muttered.  
  
A yawn escaped Gavin. Fuck, he hoped to finish this job quickly. Deciding to take a closer look at the dead body, Gavin crouched down. The android's head rested on its chest, not tilted down enough to hide its face completely. Void eyes stared into nothingness. It was... bizarre. The revolution had brought the awakening of androids, of deviants. Yet, much to everybody's surprise, not every android fathomed the idea behind deviation. In fact, many androids chose to reset themselves. Gavin didn't understand the reasons, thought of the useless plastic as ungrateful. Furthermore, the issues that came along with it, bothered him greatly. As it turned out, anonymous tip-offs leading to alleged crime scenes at which the dead body couldn't be identified as deviant or machine right off the bat, caused fucking problems more often than not. In worst cases, he ended up wasting his time.  
  
A cold shiver ran down his spine.  
  
Dealing with androids, deviants especially, and seeing their dead bodies reminded him of how his views had changed during the past eleven months. Soon after the revolution, he had basically been forced to investigate android cases and as a result, developed an overall better understanding. It had taken a while for him to adapt, God forbid, Gavin was still anything but fond of plastic bodies, but he managed to progress slowly and learned to at least acknowledge them as their own species. Not as humans, as living beings. Didn't have much of a choice, anyway. Wouldn't admit it either, unless someone pointed a gun to his head. After all, no matter the changes, his damn pride, and asshole attitude remained.  
  
Footsteps echoing from the corridor pulled him out of his thoughts. They stopped in the doorway and a large figure stood with its arms folded behind its back, head moving slowly from one corner to the other. Gavin refused to look, didn't need to either. He was able to tell Nines' footsteps from anybody else's apart. It only took a few weeks of working together for the detective to realize that the android had a very distinct way of walking: steady, long strides, always a hint of urgency in his steps. "Found anything?"   
  
"Nothing of particular interest," Nines said, analyzing the room for further evidence. "Since there are no indications of a break-in," he started, his scan apparently revealing nothing apart from the dead body. He nodded, walked a few steps closer towards Gavin and continued, "all collected evidence lead to an 83% probability that Douglas Stewart is the perpetrator."  
  
Gavin looked up. "Any idea where he might be?"  
  
"He showed up at work yesterday and left his house about eight to ten hours ago," Nines answered, voice calm and collected.  
  
As if their height difference wasn't evident enough while standing, Gavin's neck began to hurt as he looked up at Nines from his crouching position. Trivial things like these bothered him. "Okay, enlighten me, plastic. You really think Stewart is a killer? This crime scene doesn't exactly scream murder. Looks like the android shut down 'cause it was broken or something. Can't tell if it's deviant or machine." His neck felt relief when Nines finally decided to kneel down to his left side.  
  
"I believe it was deviant," Nines explained, one arm resting on his knee, the other hand reaching behind the dead android's neck. "Although not strikingly visible, the hatch on the back of the neck has been opened."  
  
Gavin tilted his head and frowned. Yeah, 'not strikingly visible' his ass, now that he paid attention he noticed it too, as a matter of fact, deemed it clearly visible. Did Nines try to defend or mock him? Either way, he felt attacked. "Oh, I'm sorry for not having eye-scanners." Sarcasm seeped through his words.  
  
Damn, he just wanted this day to be over already.  
  
Nines ignored the comment. He turned the victims head to the side for better access, before opening the panel and glancing inside. "Douglas Stewart's fingerprints can be found on several wires. It might have started out as wire play which ended in a fatal short circuit. It might have been an accident but premeditated murder can't be ruled out."  
  
Gavin stared at Nines. "Uh... Wire what?" His expression could only be described as baffled.  
  
"Wire play. Simply put, it's the androids pendant to human sexual intercourse."

Gavin wanted to take a look but presumed the android smirked while continuing to talk in his usual flat voice.

"Most androids can experience pleasure in various ways. However," he said, halting a second, maybe two. Long enough to catch Gavin's attention.

Gavin didn't raise his head, instead swiftly glanced up at Nines' LED, a steady blue. The android usually knew how to express himself most eloquently to the point it pissed Gavin off. The LED didn't give the android away but Gavin assumed Nines pondered the necessity or importance of his next words.  
  
"Not every android comes equipped with genitalia," Nines added.  
  
Yeah. Learn something new every day, they say. Nines regarded this info as necessary? Gavin raised his eyebrows in a half-shocked-half-surprised manner and his mouth opened ever so slightly, while his gaze remained fixated on the dead body. 

"Alright," he said, his voice surprisingly collected. A strange feeling formed in his stomach, as numerous questions began to enter his mind. A hint of curiosity.

No. With a deep frown on his face, he stood up, index finger pointing towards Nines. A light chuckle escaped him, his voice derisive, he shook his head. "You get off of someone else playing with your wires? Fuckin' great! On top of that, it can cause you to short circuit. Do me a favor and put that on the 'Things I didn't want to know' list," he mocked and added a mumble, "Androids. _Superior_."  
  
Nines merely shrugged. "You asked."  
  
Gavin gritted his teeth. Unable to handle the situation, he wanted to argue, show his irritation, felt the need to insult the android. Was this wire play, he wondered. Nines pulled the strings, and Gavin's brain short-circuited in response. In anger. Didn't feel like pleasure at all. Androids, forever a fucking mystery. He opened his mouth, "You-"  
  
The sound of a car pulling over outside cut him off. Thank god. Did CyberLife decide to show up on time for once?  
  
Deep breath.  
  
He shook his head again, a disbelieving grin on his face. "You are fuckin' lucky." Gavin crossed his arms before he continued. "Anything else I need to know or are we done here?"

Nines offered a teasing grin.

* * *

CyberLife had taken over to collect and further analyze the dead body back at their headquarter. The sun had already set when Gavin and Nines left the crime scene. The scent of rain filled the air. The cold stung his cheeks, but he liked the fragrance. Gavin once read that fall ranked as the favorite season for most Americans and wondered why. People probably associated fall with pretty colors and pleasant temperatures. To him, any day past September 1st meant cold hands and the desire to dress in winter clothes.

He turned the heater to the maximum soon after starting the engine of his car and drove in silence, while Nines reviewed the little evidence they found. 

Gavin didn't mind silence, embraced it, rather. The lack of the definition of the word 'relaxation' in Nines' built-in dictionary, on the other hand? Annoyed him, all the fucking time. As in, right now. Gavin assumed, Nines or androids in general, functioned in either 1's or 0's. It would explain a lot. Nines wore black and white, either showed no emotions or way too many and based decisions mainly on percentages. If this logic applied, Nines' mindset about his job should either be 'work' or 'don't work', whereas, in reality, it operated as 'work' or 'think about work'. Ask the android about his hobbies and Gavin was willing to put money on the answer 'work because it's challenging'. Maybe one of these days he would tell Nines to look for a god damn real hobby. Perhaps give him a few suggestions out of courtesy.  
  
Gavin kept his eyes on the traffic. "Nines, define 'relaxation'." He felt Nines' eyes pierce into the side of his skull immediately after the request.  
  
The android sighed. "I'm not your Google assistant. And neither Alexa nor Siri."  
  
"So, you really don't know, huh?" 

"An activity or situation that makes it possible for one to rest. The state of being free from tension and anxiety."  
  
He didn't say anything but with that, Gavin concluded if Nines knew the definition, the android was smart in theory only because he definitely had no idea how to put the knowledge into practice.  
  
Gavin genuinely loved his job: the tingling feeling of walking into a crime scene for the first time, the thrill of chasing a suspect, eventually putting bad guys behind bars. On top of that, he couldn't deny how much pride he found in his 'detective' title. Every time he had to introduce himself as 'Detective' Reed he felt twice as important. Sometimes thinking like that made him feel pathetic, but hey, he worked hard for this. _Unlike Nines_ , he thought to himself. Despite all the good, he had as well experienced the bad: the dangers of overwork first hand. As a result, he had worked himself close to the ugly or, in other words, burnout, and depression several times. Some days had hit him awfully hard in the past. Fun and challenge aside, they ended in tension and anxiety. All in all - Gavin enjoyed work, still, he wouldn't describe it relaxing. Nines had to be crazy for thinking and acting otherwise.  
  
Granted, all of his awareness didn't stop Gavin from not overworking himself. Now more than ever, his job required dedication, thoroughness, and above all, over time. The android revolution brought chaos: cases involving androids skyrocketed. Understaffing had already been a problem before the revolution and dealing with deviant cases cost more time per case due to unexpected proceedings and new laws.  
  
Gavin sighed. Yes, he still worked a 'more than good for his mental health'-amount. Maybe he was smart only in theory, as well. Regardless, while deviants didn't feel physical pain, they most certainly experienced emotional stress which could possibly lead to self-destruction. Sounded kinda familiar. But in the end, what did he really know about androids? Or Nines in particular. Apart from the fact that Nines needed a hobby.  
  
"Wait." A sudden thought came to Gavin's mind. He withdrew one hand from the steering wheel, holding it up in a questioning behavior. "How does it work. If you guys get off of someone playing with your wires, does it mean you're having the time of their life whenever a Cyberlife technician is doing repairs and stuff?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, we refer to these people as out Cyberlife whores. Did you believe the check-up I attended last week was a necessity? The truth is, I got desperate." Nines sighed heavily, closed his eyes and put a hand up to the bridge of his nose in annoyance. As if he couldn't believe what he had just been asked.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes. In a low voice, he mumbled, "Yeah, fuck you, too." He hated how fast Nines had developed human-like quirks and learned the use of sarcasm. Worst of all, the android didn't falter to use it frequently. Nines' sarcasm was, for the most part, a response to Gavin's anger. The regret for showing a slight interest in something android related grew and silence filled the car.  
  
After a while, Nines spoke up. "Do you want me to delete the wire play point from the 'Things Gavin Reed doesn't want to know' list?"  
  
Gavin heard the teasing tone in the voice and refused to respond. Didn't want to deal with the android's antics. He felt exhausted the moment he got up this morning and couldn't take any of that right now.  
  
Nines turned to look at the detective. Gavin didn't dare to look back, however, he wondered what the face looked like right now, wanted to see the color his LED showed. Trying his best to keep his face neutral, his eyes stayed on the street. He didn't want Nines to pick up faint changes in his expression, to analyze him, read him. He could just tell Nines to stop staring but he didn't.  
  
"Deviants do not feel pleasure while being repaired." As fast as it came, the annoyance in Nines' voice disappeared again. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"   
  
'Is there anything else?' Gavin would never admit it, especially not after the metaphorical slap to the face he received thirty seconds ago. Questions started to flood his brain, overwhelming it with a mixture of curiosity and irritation.  
  
What kind of pleasure was wire play for androids? How was it different? Would Nines be able to compare? Fuck, did the android have any kind of experience at all? Soon after the revolution, more and more androids were involved in romantic relationships with other androids as well as with humans. In all honesty, Nines never showed interest in anybody but that might have been his work etiquette. Always professional. Who knew what the android did in his free time. Or at home, alone.  
  
Gavin shook his head much harder than necessary. He wondered if he genuinely desired answers, or if his detective senses kicked in, forcing him to question everything. He felt the need to hit the side of his head with his palm as if hitting himself would help to get the thoughts out but stopped himself from doing so.  
  
Fuck. Inappropriate questions aside, he once again wondered what the hell he actually knew about Nines?  
  
This day had been too long and he needed to head home.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Detective? You seem to get lost in your thoughts a lot today," the calm voice said, way too soft all of a sudden. He could feel Nines' gaze remaining on him. Thank god, he sat in the driver's seat, otherwise, he would have no excuse to ignore the stare.  
  
Honestly, he hated Nines' stupid eyes. Crystal blue, clear, vibrant, damn, so very vivid, so full of life, so - almost - human. Overall Nines gave off an intimidating presence, but whenever their eyes met, he could see his gentle side. _Feel_ it. God, how Gavin tried to avoid these eyes with all his might. Unfortunately, given they were partners and spent a large amount of time together, it turned out impossible. Sometimes a single look flush his cheeks a subtle red, make his stomach fluttery, make his pulse spike to the point Nines would point it out, altogether made him feel way too many things he didn't want to deal with because he couldn't handle it. Nines' eyes aside, it was a shame that the rest of the android's face remained in the resting-bitch-face mode most of the time. Stoic, machine-like. Gavin wanted to punch Nines hard, for looking so beautiful yet at the same time so hideous.  
  
"Detective Reed?"

Gavin flinched, feeling a reassuring hand on his right shoulder. He was crouching forward. His own tense hands gripped on to the steering wheel while his head rested on them. They had reached the station several minutes ago, his car was parked in the lot. How he managed to drive while feeling so out of it was beyond him.  
  
_Fucking android._ "Do not touch me." Gavin's voice was low and didn't hold much emotion. He put too much emphasis on the word 'not' and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"It's late. Head home and rest. I'll take care of the reports for today." The hand lingered on his shoulder a little longer. Nines didn't listen, never did.

 _Stop worrying so fucking much, tin-can._  
  
The hand drifted closer to his neck, hesitation in its movements, wondering if it crossed borders. Continued to move down until it came to a stop just below Gavin's shoulder blades.  
  
_Repeat your words._ He closed his eyes. _And tell Nines to fuck off._ Became aware of every fine motion from Nines' hand. Slow and careful, drawing soothing circles until the voice in Gavin's head vanished.  
  
"Cool." He bit his tongue trying his best to avoid adding 'Don't overwork yourself, dipshit.'  
  
The hand left his back. With the comfort gone, the android opened the door to leave.  
  
"Nines."  
  
One leg out of the car, Nines turned to look back over his shoulder. "Yes, Detective?"  
  
"Say..." At last, Gavin decided to look up. He furrowed his eyebrows and met Nines' eyes. "Do you really keep lists about me?" he asked with a lackluster chuckle.  
  
Nines eyes widened a fraction in confusion and disbelief. "Do I really keep lists about you." The android repeated, without judgment in his voice. He huffed out a laugh. A soft smile spread on his face.

There it was. The perfect being called RK900. Nines.

"Good night, Detective. See you tomorrow." Gavin waved his hand weakly and returned a warm smile, hoping it delivered the words he couldn't say.  
  
He could hear Nines' quiet chuckle as the android left the car.  
  
_Thank you._


	2. Echo

Nines sat at his desk when Gavin arrived at the precinct, typing away vigorously on his keyboard. The android usually arrived before and left after him. Nines had told Gavin about his apartment before and with the knowledge that Nines didn't sleep at the precinct, Gavin hadn't pushed the conversation further. He knew androids didn't sleep as such, but he hated the way too technical term 'stasis mode' and preferred calling it 'sleep'. It was one of those details, he never confessed to Nines.

"Good morning, Detective Reed," the android greeted him, face and voice stern and received a tired 'Mhm' in return. Nines glanced up quickly, catching a glimpse of Gavin's face. Eyes returning to the terminal in front of him, one corner of Nines' mouth quirked up.  
  
"What?" Gavin bothered to ask, annoyed, even though he knew the answer, knew the android scanned him and compared morning-Gavin to his sorry-ass state from yesterday. Creep. Why couldn't Nines just ask him, if he felt better - ask like any normal person would? Instead, he chose to fucking scan him. He hated being analyzed but as it was one of the main features of the RK series and apparently couldn't be turned off. At least, that's what Nines told him. He still needed to question Connor about that.

"Nothing," Nines replied. Short and simple.   
  
Gavin mumbled something along the lines of 'fucking liar' under his breath as he headed for the break room. Arguing with Nines before his first coffee? Not gonna happen. Taking the biggest cup available, he leaned on the counter, arms crossed, while he waited for the coffee machine to do its magic trick.  
  
They had been working together for nearly three months now. He remembered, that soon after Nines' assignment as his partner, the android started preparing coffee for him every morning in an attempt to 'start their partnership off on the right foot'. Noticing the cup of coffee on his desk for the first time, the confusion on Gavin's face must have been a sight.

_'Who left their fuckin' coffee on my desk,' he shouted throughout the precinct._

_'I thought you'd appreciate it, Detective,' A calm voice from across his desk responded._  
  
A few days later Gavin ordered the android to stop. If he wanted Gavin to acknowledge him, the android had to put some real fucking work into it. By that, he meant detective work. Apart from that, Gavin didn't want to owe Nines anything. Especially not a 'thanks' or other kindness in general. He drank his coffee black anyway - he could manage the effort.

_'Black. Like your soul,' Nines once said. 'I was joking,' he added later._

Like hell.  
  
He shook his head at the memory. Coffee in hand, Gavin returned to his desk and slumped into the chair, leaning back, he closed his eyes. As he sipped the hot brew, life slowly breathed into him. He mentally thanked whoever discovered the effects of caffeine.

The typing opposite of his desk continued. Ready to start the day, he glanced at Nines. "Alright, tin can. Agenda?"  
  
Nines sighed. His typing stopped.  
  
"What?" he looked at Nines, expression indecipherable.   
  
The android shifted and folded his hands on top of the desk. "I've finished the reports and sent them to you. Read and sign them once you're in the mood to spend your precious time for a mundane task like this. Regarding the case, Cyberlife sent an e-mail this morning confirming that the dead body in Douglas Stewart's house was, in fact, a deviant. I identified a person who spoke to Stewart before he went missing. The name's Sara Lambert, 28 years old. Apparently an old friend of Stewart. I advise we interrogate her," Nines said.  
  
Gavin placed the now empty cup on his desk, got out of his chair and flipped the jacket over his shoulder. "No time to waste, let's pay the lady a visit then, shall we?" He suggested, not waiting for a reaction from Nines and walked ahead.  
  
Steady footsteps followed him.  
  
Gavin wished to head back inside the moment the cold air hit his face. He could swear, the temperatures dropped at least 10 degrees since yesterday. Fuck this weather, how was he supposed to survive the winter if he already felt like freezing to death in October. He hastened his steps to the car, clenching and opening his cold hands in repetition. Entering the car, he started the engine. He peeked over his shoulder to look for Nines, who was still outside... dawdling? _What the..._

When Nines reached the car and entered, Gavin blankly stared at him. The android didn't grace him with attention. 

"Lead the way, dipshit," he ordered.

"No."  
  
Certain that he misheard the words, Gavin kept waiting for Nines' navigation. After a while, he turned his head. "Excuse me?" Hands resting idly in his lap, Nines gazed into the distance, unfazed. Gavin waved a hand in front of Nines' face. "Anybody home."  
  
Nines' face set into a deep frown. "I'm an android detective, not a Google Maps rip-off. You own a phone which can be used for navigation," he answered.  
  
"Nines. Do you know the directions?" Gavin asked.  
  
"Of course I do." Of course he did.  
  
"Okay, then, would android detective be kind enough to tell me? We ain't got all fuckin' day," he snapped, voice rising with every word. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.  
  
"Stop degrading me, Detective," Nines said, "If you don't know the directions, you could either use your phone or let me drive," he continued, in a calm, matter-of-fact voice and refused to face Gavin, gaze lingering ahead. 

Gavin noticed how Nines' clenched his hands and huffed loudly. "I'm making good use of your damn features! You could delete the map from your stupid android brain if you didn't want me to ask for directions. Now stop being a dick and just tell me-"  
  
"It's deleted."  
  
"What?" It took Gavin a moment to comprehend the declaration. "You're kidding, right?"

Nines put his elbow on the window armrest, chin propped on his hand. He looked outside, maintaining his silence.

Gavin leaned forward to face the android. "You're fuckin' kidding me, aren't you?" Mouth agape, Gavin was speechless. _He did not do that._ Except that he did. In the reflection of the window, he saw the LED, whirling. Yellow.  
  
"Two months ago you kissed my ass and made coffee every morning and now you refuse to navigate me through the fuckin' city? Very impressive, prick, that's what I call improvement," he scoffed. With nothing more to add, Gavin pulled his phone out of his pocket to set up the directions. 

* * *

About twenty-five minutes later, they reached Sara Lambert's house. Needless to say, in silence. Gavin walked ahead, quick steps, not caring if Nines followed him or not; he would do the job with or without him. He reached the front door and the android caught up only seconds later to stand beside him to his right, LED out of sight. He wondered if Nines did that on purpose. Presumably, still yellow. The android's posture seemed stiffer than usual. Gavin couldn't care less. Yes, Gavin was a notorious asshole and working with someone like him was probably a pain, but at least he would never hinder his partner in progressing the investigation. Non-cooperative behavior and silent treatment seemed fucking low. No, wait - the truth is, he would totally do that, given the chance. Nines, however?  
  
Gavin rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
"I apologize," the android began.  
  
Gavin narrowed his eyes. "You apologize?"  
  
"For delaying the mission." Nines closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. "I guess it was... uncalled for."

Gavin took one step to the side to inspect the android. He saw- embarrassment? "Yeah, damn right, it was!" And absolutely something, he himself would do. Did his own dumb behavior rub off on Nines? He moved to face the door again when it opened and the woman in the doorway reluctantly greeted them.  
  
"Miss Lambert? Detroit Police, my name's Detective Gavin Reed. This is model RK900, called Nines. We're investigating the case of Douglas Stewart. You were the last person he spoke to before he went missing yesterday. May we come in to ask some questions?"  
  
Her eyes wandered back and forth between the two of them. "What he-" Lambert stammered, "he went missing? I-I mean... I don't know what I could tell you, that could be relevant but... please come in." With a nervous wave, she gestured them inside.  
  
Lips pursed, Gavin nodded towards Nines "You know the drill," he whispered and went ahead. He missed the opportunity to say something else. _Don't apologize, idiot._

Sara Lambert was young and pretty. She could easily be mistaken for being in her early 20s. Petite face, long hair, blonde locks fell from her shoulders. She wore a white blouse, buttoned up to the neck and grey wool trousers. With quick tiny steps, Lambert led them to her small living room. "Please." Nonetheless, looks aside, the way she behaved was clearly tensed up. Did she feel uncomfortable? "Have a seat. Can I offer you something?" she asked Gavin, voice small and shy.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." He sat down on the sofa. Granted, her nervous state made him feel a little uncomfortable, as well. Something was odd. Nines didn't sit, instead walked up to his right side - LED out of sight, again - hands tucked behind his back.  
  
"So, uh..." Gavin broke the awkward silence. "Could you tell me about your relationship with Douglas Stewart?"  
  
"Douglas and I... we were friends. I met him a few years ago at a mutual friends' party. After that, we would hang out from time to time."

Gavin nodded. "You met him yesterday?"  
  
"I visited him at work. I mean - he's a gardener, but he worked at this flower shop, like twice a week and delivered flowers sometimes. I bought some flowers for myself... Around 12:30, I think? We talked a little, you know, 'how's it going', the weather and such, nothing special, actually," she explained.  
  
Nines' gaze briefly wandered through the room until his gaze met Lambert's. Taking in the features of her face he stared at her for a while.  
  
"Detective Reed, do you think," she turned her nervous gaze towards Nines before her eyes returned to Gavin. "Do you think an android killed him? I told him not to get involved with them."  
  
Gavin's expression changed, clearly taken aback by the sudden assumption. _Ah, that's what it's about._  
  
"As of now, he is reported missing, not dead," Nines intervened. Lambert winced when the modulated voice resonated through the room.  
  
Observing her, things fell into place. Seeing her almost anxious reaction, Gavin frowned at Nines and took the lead again. "A dead android was found in his house and it's possible that he's the killer. If you know anything, that might be useful..."  
  
"No, that's..." Eyes widening in shock, she buried her face in her hands. Her hands were shaking, her breath hiccupping. "I..."  
  
Gavin leaned back, tried to take a more relaxed position, giving Lambert a moment to collect herself. "It's alright," he reassured her, gave her an encouraging smile, hoping she would go on. After a while, he let out a soft puff of air through the nose. "Do you know if Douglas was involved with androids often?"  
  
She looked at Nines again, for just a fleeting moment, then tilted her head towards the floor. "I don't know... I guess he was? He never really told me much about it in detail." The answers were too short, lacking content and depth.

"I see."  _A waste of time_ , Gavin concluded. The interrogation would lead nowhere - not in this constellation, at least. He got up and clapped his hands together. "Can you tell us anything else that might be important to know about Douglas?"  
  
"I- I really don't know. He was a good man, he-"

"Okay. I think this is enough for now." Showing a small, reassuring smile again, he held out his hand. "Thanks for your time, Miss Lambert. If you remember anything else that might be important for solving the case, please don't hesitate to call me."  
  
She shook the detective's hand responded with a weak smile. "Yeah, I- will."  
  
Gavin turned around, put his hands in his pocket and passed Nines, seeing the LED - indeed yellow, scowled at him and headed for the door. 

* * *

They walked back to the car in silence, tension prickling in the air, neither of them daring to speak up. It wasn't the first time they interrogated _someone like this_ but certainly, most unfortunate since Nines was a good detective in theory, although he had no chance to prove it. Having an android partner had its perks. It also had downsides. The fear or hate for androids was ubiquitous. As they turned around the corner and they made their way through an alleyway towards the nearby parking lot.  
  
"Detective."

Walking in front and putting way too much force into each step to show his irritation Gavin stormed off, ignoring Nines.

"Detective Reed, I think we should talk. Sara Lambert, she-"  
  
"-was scared androids, scared of you, wouldn't say a damn thing! Yeah, guess what, I noticed," he hissed.  
  
"No, actually- I don't think her fear of androids was sincere but rather an act."  
  
"An act." Gavin rolled his eyes. "Nines, that's the reason why I interrogate humans. You're frightening and suck at reading us." He looked at Nines over his shoulder, finger tapping his temple. "No wonder; people are scared of this shit, especially when it's not blue. Like, that's almost on the same level as intimidating."   
  
"I'm-"  
  
Back still turned to Nines, Gavin held up his hand in a way that demanded to 'stop talking' and interrupted the android again. "It's fuckin' fine. I'll call her again in a few days and question her again. Alone. You gotta accept that not everybody can stand your lot and a little revolution won't change that shit."

All Gavin heard was a huff. "Enough."

Nines' firm voice - was it Gavin's imagination or was there an inkling of infuriation? - made Gavin finally turn around, made him wish he didn't only a second later-  
  
\- he saw red - literally - as Nines' patience snapped. Gavin had never seen it, but Nines' LED was red, fucking crimson and before he could waste a second thinking about it, the formidable presence lunged at him, lightning-fast, unmistakable hostility in his eyes. And, _holy shit_ , for the first time Nines' not-so-cool-eyes matched the intimidating aura the rest of his body gave off. Void of all the gentleness Gavin used to see. Nines grabbed both of his arms, pinning him against the closest wall.

Fear crept up on him. In a fast motion, Gavin managed to break his right arm free from the powerful grip - as a consequence, Nines' left arm was free as well and to his sorrow, the android was _slightly_ faster, God, why did he even try. A second later, he felt the android's lower arm pressed against his throat and hissed through his teeth.  
  
"Fuckin' android!" Adrenaline rushing through his veins, he panted.  
  
It probably would have been more efficient, had Nines put his hand on the throat, Gavin thought, although granted, an arm pressing against it scared him just as much. He didn't know how and when it happened but in the heat of the moment, Gavin managed to grasp his gun which was now placed underneath the android's chin, index finger hovering above the trigger. Gavin's heart raced fast in his chest, he felt his heavy pulse pumping in his throat where Nines' arm pressed with assertive force.  
  
"Jeez- what the fuckin' hell's wrong with you today!?" He shouted as he tried to struggle against the firm grip.  
  
"Keep still," Nines demanded.  
  
Gavin scoffed. A sly grin grew on his lips. "You've been acting like a little bitch all day!"  
  
Nines moved closer and maybe under different circumstances Gavin would have liked it. Right now, though, he wanted the android to fucking back away. Gavin held the gun steady in his hand.

"Are you even aware of what you're doing? You've been _treating_ me like your little bitch all day. What is wrong with your perception of reality? Stop degrading and treating me like an inconvenience whenever it pleases you, Detective!"

Gavin winced at the sharp words. Nines had been angry and annoyed before, but Gavin never heard him raise his voice or curse in the past two months. Fierce eyes stared at him and whatever good he ever saw in them, was gone now.

"Let fuckin' go or I swear to god, dipshit, I'll pull the fuckin' trigger!" His hand tightened around the gun. "You'll be dead before you can even think about strangling me."  
  
Nines huffed out a laugh. "You wouldn't dare to kill me. It would accomplish nothing but an extra load of work for you. You're not that stupid."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Nines. But humans make irrational decisions all the damn time. Maybe I'll shoot you, claim your deviant ass went batshit crazy and get a new partner," he growled.  
  
"Your meager paycheck can't nearly cover the costs for destroying an RK900 model."  
  
"Oh!" Gavin withdrew the gun from Nines' chin. "I get it now. Then how 'bout this?" Gavin smirked. He placed the gun on the right side of the android's abdomen. "I only damage you a little bit. That way some of your little CyberLife whores can do you some good. I don't want you to get desperate again, after all."  
  
Nines increased the pressure on Gavin's throat slightly. "I don't believe your provocations are a wise decision when all I demand is respect."  
  
"The hell, Nines, you're fuckin' threatening me and you're asking me to show respect!? That's not how you earn it!"  
  
"You never give me a chance to earn anything!" Nines shouted. His eyes glared and _holy fuck_ Gavin did not expect that. He finally shut his mouth, unable to say anything to the looming threat in front of him. "I'm not your personal assistant doing the menial tasks you're too lazy for! I refuse to pat your back and comfort you whenever you have a bad day, only to be your victim of impudence the following day!"  
  
Hearing the words, Gavin felt his blood rushing through his veins as his anger piled up. "You piece of shit! I never asked for your fuckin' pity!"  
  
Nines narrowed his eyes, stared fiercely into Gavin's. In a low, threatening voice, he spoke. "And yet you took it, Detective."

 _Ouch._ With that, the last tiny bit of Gavin's patience snapped as well. Within the span of a few minutes, all piled-up anger spilled over. "Fuck you!" Gavin shouted. It was the second time Gavin saw red this day. This time figuratively. In one swift motion, he raised the gun to Nines chin again, unable to hold the fury inside of him any longer-  
  
A loud noise resonated through the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly.


	3. Memoirs

The threat in front of him fell back. When the pressure disappeared from his throat, he should have felt relief. Instead, a sharp pang of regret emerged and the insufferable shortness of breath frightened him. He felt dizzy, nauseous and with his knees almost giving in, he felt grateful for the wall behind him to help him retain his balance. _Holy fuck_ , the situation had gotten out of hand fast. In a half-crouching position, he stared at the body in front of him, his own eyes wide in shock, his heart pumping fast and loud, the sensation of fear flowing through his being. He felt a fight or flight instinct kicking in: everything inside him screamed to get away, to run away, to not think about what happened, to just escape fucking reality.  
  
He stared at the ever blinking LED. Red.  
  
Nines stood in a slouching position, facing the ground. His hand covering most of his face, leaving Gavin unable to see the expression on the it. Nines didn't move, didn't breathe. Gavin knew the android didn't need to, still, he had heard Nines sigh several times before, so there had to be some sort of artificial breathing, artificial noise, artificial something, however, he saw nothing, heard nothing, only saw the LED blinking red, red, red. He wanted him to move, say something, do something, anything - Nines was alive - otherwise, the LED wouldn't blink red. Right?  
  
"You-"  
  
A sound. His voice. Unusually low and quiet, but definitely not sounding like a machine that was about to die. Straightening up his back, Nines peeled his hand from his face and glared at Gavin, bewildered. Another expression in the android's eyes Gavin hadn't seen before, man, so many new discoveries in one day.

"You shot me," Nines whispered, "you... almost killed me. I-"

He sounded hurt, looked hurt and, honestly, had all the fucking reason to.  
  
Gavin threw his hands in the air. "And you would have fuckin' deserved it, maniac!" He shut his mouth as soon as the words escaped his lips. He did not mean to say that. _Haven't you done enough harm already?_  
  
Gavin swallowed. He wanted to say something. Something he really meant - 'I'm fucking sorry,' for instance, tried opening his mouth again, to no avail. With too many thoughts crushing his mind and too many emotions confusing his heart, all he was able to do was stare. Just a few minutes ago, two forces clashed at each other with all their might. Now the realization of what had happened kicked in. Gavin pulled the trigger and had Nines not been the most advanced model to date, he would probably be dead right now. Fucking dead. The android barely managed to move his head out of the way and shoved the gun to the side. Nines probably preconstructed multiple outcomes in less than a second but didn't find one in time that would leave him undamaged. The deep scar that went from the side of his jaw up to his cheek served as proof of how close it had been. Feeling numb, they stared at each other. With Gavin pressing himself against the wall and Nines standing tall with the look of not only anguish but also remorse on his face, nobody dared to say another word.  
  
Nines looked at the floor, shook his head slightly. Gavin didn't understand the meaning.

Turning away from Gavin, Nines fixed the sleeves of his jacket and walked ahead to the car.

* * *

Another silent car ride. For once, Gavin did not enjoy it as the silence made him become aware of every tiny petty noise: the low rumbling of his car way too perturbing, his own breathing much too loud, the android's soft mechanical whirring too unsettling. Other cars honked in the distance. A child crying on the sidewalk. His finger tapped on the steering wheel, a sorry-attempt to calm his nerves. He turned the radio on, although he hated listening to the radio. Hated listening to the same songs over and over. Hated hearing the radio hosts talk in their happy fake voices, but if it would help to turn the outside noises out, he was willing to put up with it.  
  
Nines got out of the car immediately, when they reached the precint's parking lot. Gavin opened the glove compartment to fetch out a pack of cigarettes. He eyed the packaging, reading his handwritten note. _'For emergencies only, dumbass.'_ Two cigarettes were missing. Taking one in hand, he threw the packet back in and left the car.  
  
Putting the cigarette between his lips, he got the lighter out of his pocket and lit the stick.  
  
"I didn't know you smoke." _Jesus fucking Christ,_ Gavin winced, shoulders almost jerking up to his ears, as if he had been caught doing something illegal. He thought Nines had walked into the precinct, instead, he lurked three feet away from him.  
  
"'m not talkin' to you, unless it's related to work," he mumbled, cigarette in mouth and leaned against his car. Nines knitted his eyebrows together but didn't argue. Peeking at the yellow LED, Gavin wondered if it would ever change to blue again.  
  
Unexpectedly, the android imitated his actions - walked up to the car and leaned against it, putting a safe distance between them. But he stayed. Nines crossed his arms over his chest. Gavin dared to glance over to see the unfocused gaze on Nines face, head tilted down.  
  
"So," Gavin puffed out a blow of smoke. "What's the next step?" He held the cigarette close to his lips, the other arm crossing his chest. "Do we have any information on the dead AP700?"  
  
"Cyberlife refuses to give out information as of now," Nines answered.   
  
Gavin made a face in annoyance. "Wha- Why? It's been more than 24 hours. They should know something by now."  
  
"There's no point in complaining. I need to go to the headquarter later. I'll see if I can find something out." Nines lifted his head and turned to look at Gavin. "This needs fixing," He said, pointing to the scar on his face. "I don't want to look too intimidating." With that, he headed to the precinct, leaving Gavin perplexed.  
  
Gavin let out another puff of smoke and lowered his arms. What was that supposed to mean? Due to the nature of Nines' face, his collected voice, Gavin didn't know if the android was joking, using sarcasm or genuinely meant it but all the same, he somewhat found the remark ironically funny. When the android was out of sight, he giggled, almost inaudible and he embraced the short moment of ease. He tossed the cigarette stub to the ground and followed Nines inside.  
  
Back at his desk, Gavin finally found the time to finish overdue paperwork. He felt on edge, more than he'd like to admit and gladly worked on the boring stuff that didn't require much thinking. The workload was negligible since Nines made sure to prepare everything perfectly. In fact, Gavin was the one who usually delayed paperwork, the reason Fowler called them in his office every other day, scolding both of them, although Nines did nothing wrong. Nines never objected. Never complained.

Gavin felt nauseous again. He was glad paperwork didn't require much thinking. However, at the same time, he hated how much space it offered him to let his mind wander freely.  
  
His eyes darted over to Connor several times this evening. Connor most likely noticed the tension between Nines and him - how could he not, with a scar across the android's face and the LED an ongoing yellow - however, the android's politeness kept him from addressing it. Directly, that is. Connor knew something had happened just as much as Gavin knew, they talked about it with whatever mind-talking power they had. He wondered, how Nines described the incident. Pondered, if Nines was ultimately angry, hurt or remorseful, unsure if he sought the truth.  
  
Gavin let out a long sigh. Even if his current task was simple, he couldn't concentrate. After signing the documents without reading them, he forwarded them to Fowler. Then he got up, keys and jacket in hand. "I'm heading home early."

* * *

Gavin fell flat on his couch. The food he ordered stood idly on the table and his stomach grumbled in approval. He didn't want to eat. Apart from the light of the TV, the living room was somber. A shitty reality show played in the background, filling the room with distracting noise. Gavin felt the need to drink alcohol. Wanted to drink, to forget - damn, what an awful alcoholics' mentality - in fact, had already emptied three bottles of cheap booze, the fourth waiting on the table. He wanted things to be good. Unfortunately, the alcohol didn't make things better. If anything the more he washed his blood in alcohol, the worse the thinking became.  
  
What a fucked up day it had been. Thank God it was Friday and he didn't have to see Nines for two days. _I almost fucking killed him._ Lying on his back, he closed his eyes. His head pounded like crazy. He pushed Nines to his limits. Shit, did he really treat him so bad?  
  
_'Stop degrading and treating me like an inconvenience whenever it pleases you. You never give me a chance to earn anything.'_

Nines showed him what lingered deep inside of him. Unable to speak his true feelings, he played the punching bag. Not for the past two days, but for the past two months probably. And Gavin didn't notice. He, on the other hand, showed him how truly irrational human beings could be. Showed him how anger got the best of him.  
  
He remembered wanting to shoot Connor back then, as well, in the interrogation room. But that was back then, when he didn't know any better when Connor was nothing more than a machine. It had made his behavior excusable to a degree. Shooting Nines on the other hand? "Fuck." What made him snap? Did he really not change one bit?  
  
_'And yet you took it.'_  
  
Pity. Oh, yeah, that actually hurt. Nines didn't like him, he pitied him. Pitied the pathetic little being called Gavin Reed. Everything Nines did, probably served the sole purpose to ensure a successful mission. To ensure the success of the mission, they had to get along, had to work together well. Looking at statistics only, they did make a good team. Since working together, they solved every single case assigned to them. But that's all there was to it. And there was nothing wrong with it. Gavin's expectations were wrong.  
  
_Fuck my life._ Maybe now was a good time to write his memoirs, he thought.  
  
**Title: Gavin Reed, the disaster detective  
** Subtitle: Did a decent job, but failed miserably at everything else.  
**  
** Chapter one: How to fuck up everything in less than 24 hours.  
  
Perfect.  
  
No, scratch that. That was chapter two.  
  
**Actual chapter one:** An introduction: Why it's a bad idea to have a crush on your co-worker.  
  
Damn, this was the worst. He fucking liked Nines. He wanted to get along with him. He wanted Nines to like him. Gavin groaned loudly. "Fuckin' why." He rolled to the side to grab his phone on the table. Fingers tapping on the back of it, he mused.  
  
He opened the messaging app and clicked on Nines' name. Maybe Gavin could work towards making chapter three a decent one. He started typing. _'9, uh, i '_ ...No good. He hit delete. _'hey nines. about today i just wan'_ ...Delete. _'you fucking suck'_ ...Delete. _'i tried to shoot you today but i didnt mean to'_ ...Convincing. Delete.  
  
He closed the app and threw his phone to the other side of the couch. He rolled on his back again, raised his arms and covered his face with the back of his hands. "Screw this."

Gavin woke up on Saturday with a slight hangover. The sixth beer must have been too much. Something was hammering in his head. Damn headache. His arms felt weak as he tried to push himself up and realized he didn't touch the food he ordered yesterday. He wrinkled his nose. "Waste of money." He stumbled to the bathroom, undressed and got into the shower. He felt at ease when he turned on the water. The hot water felt good on his skin. He closed his eyes, rubbed his hands on his face. Running his fingers through his wet hair, he hoped the water would wash away all his worries.  
  
He didn't have any plans for the weekend, thankfully, as he would have canceled them after the events of the past 48 hours anyway, so he decided to take it easy. He slumped back onto the couch, took a deep long breath in an attempt to relax. He enjoyed silence and the comfort of his home.  
  
As the day went on and as much as he tried to unwind, the case kept popping up in his thoughts again and again; with it Nines' words. By the afternoon he got antsy. The android believed Sara Lambert faked the anxiety and her fear of androids. Where did his assumption come from? Was it justified? Fuck, he wished he had asked, wished he hadn't accused Nines but how do you stop being an asshole at a moment's notice.

He walked up and down in his apartment. Feeling restless, he decided to give Sara a call. Perhaps they could talk or meet. Maybe he could figure out what was up before Monday. He dialed her number and waited. "Hello! You've reached the voicemail of Sara Lambert. I'm currently awa--" Voicemail. Gavin rolled his eyes but left a message, hoping she'd call back.

He tried again several times on Saturday afternoon and Sunday.

The weekend passed quickly, without a sign of Sara. 

* * *

On Monday morning Nines' scar was gone. Back to the perfectly smooth, pretty skin. Secretly, Gavin was glad no scar could remind him of the event that caused the scrape in the first place. He rubbed over the bridge of his nose, scar clearly palpable.

In the afternoon Gavin got impatient. He leaned against his desk, phone in hand, trying to call Lambert again for what felt like the 50th time. His foot tapped on the floor.  
  
"Sara Lambert won't answer her phone. I'll go visit her again," Gavin said.

Nines nodded and got up, passed Gavin and made a beeline towards the exit. Gavin followed hastily, cursing because he needed to take much more steps to catch up on the android and finally reaching him, poked him in the back. "What are you doing? I'm going alone."  
  
"Alone? You couldn't reach her, something might have happened. Something _might_ happen," Nines retorted, with actual worry in his voice. Was the worry directed towards Sara or towards him?  
  
Gavin laughed. "I'm going to interrogate a 28-year-old anxious woman. What do you think is gonna happen?" He hunched his shoulders and raised his hands and received a deep frown as a response. _Be a little nicer, dumbass._ "Alright." A short hesitation. "But you'll stay in the car."  
  
Nines glared at him.  
  
"You'll wait outside?"  
  
"Detective Reed. I'm not negotiating."  
  
"Fine. You do whatever you want." Why did he even try.

They stood in front of Sara Lambert's door and waited. Gavin rang the doorbell exactly 13 seconds ago, yet they heard no rumbling from the other side. He rang again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He knocked. "Sara? Sara Lambert!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He knocked again, putting more force into it. "Sara! It's Detective Reed, Detroit Police!"  
  
All of a sudden they heard a 'clack' and a door opened. They turned to see where it came from. The neighbor from next door walked out. "Young man. What's with that noise," an old lady scolded him.  
  
"Uhm. Good afternoon. I'm Detective Reed, Detroit Police we're here to-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that you moron, you've been shouting it all over the place." Did she just insult someone working for the law?   
  
Gavin stared at her for a second. "Excuse me, do you know where Sara Lambert is?"  
  
"A busy girl, it seems. She left a few days ago. I don't know where to, but it happens from time to time," the lady explained.  
  
"A business trip, maybe? Do you know where she works?"  
  
"Unfortunately not. I barely ever get the chance to talk to her. Anything else you want to know or may I enjoy my Monday afternoon in peace now?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Thank you for your help."  
  
"My pleasure." She nodded her head. "Now keep the noise low, would ya, young man." With that, she disappeared inside her apartment again and closed the door.  
  
Facing back to Sara Lambert's door, Gavin pursed his lips. "Nines, do you have anything in your database about her occupation? Maybe you can find something on the internet."

The question was followed by a soft whirring. After a short pause, Nines answered. "The search revealed nothing about her occupation. In fact, there is hardly any information about her on the internet."

"In this time and age?" Almost nobody kept their identity in online spaces a secret anymore. Unless they need to hide something. "Nines, can you do me a quick favor?"

The android looked at him expectantly.

"Kick the door in, we're going in." Nines wanted to say something, but Gavin took the words away from him. "I don't care about not having a warrant" Gavin rolled his eyes. "I'll take full responsibility." Nines considered the words for a second.

Then he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments... I really appreciate it a lot ♡♡


	4. Pity

The door of the apartment flew open, slamming against the wall with a loud 'thud'. The android put too much force into the kick - on purpose - and Gavin was glad Nines didn't break the damn door after saying he'd take responsibility. Had their relationship not gone downhill a few days ago, he would have hissed, would have nagged, but for once in his life, he decided to bite his tongue and shut his mouth. With his gun drawn, Gavin walked into the hallway, cautious steps making their way forward. Always expect the unexpected. Although Sara Lambert appeared innocent, he didn't feel the need to take any chances. Like a shadow, Nines stuck to him, one step behind. The android owned a gun too, however, only drew it when he deemed it absolutely necessary.

"Miss Lambert?"

They entered the messy living room, so much messier than last time they visited. It gave off the vibe that someone had rummaged through belongings, collected everything that could possibly serve as evidence, to throw it all together in a suitcase and leave this place as soon as possible. An unsettling scenery. Nines went ahead, inspected the other rooms, the inkling that they were too late already seeping in.

"Left in a hurry," Gavin commented, his tone upset as he lowered the gun. Obviously. The realization that Nines might have been... not completely wrong came to mind. Sara Lambert raised suspicion. Was she involved in any of this? It seemed unlikely she had something to do with the death of the AP700, considering they only found Douglas Stewart's fingerprints on the dead android or in the apartment.

"You think she knows where Stewart is? Maybe she covers him," Gavin said, realizing he should have rather asked this question instead of shooting Nines last week.

"Possibly. Given her appearance, I doubt she kidnapped him." Nines left the bedroom, corners of his mouth moving down, he put his hand up to his chin, thinking. "Whatever she tries to hide, she's clever," the android said.

Gavin headed for the kitchen. Unlike the rest of the apartment, it appeared tidy. He walked around, shoes clattering on the floor. Clean countertop, no leftover food, emptied trash bin. He eyed the floor to raise his eyebrows before something caught his attention. A tiny torn piece of paper lay on the floor that had failed to make its way into the bin. A lopsided smirk formed on his face. _Clever, but not thorough._

"Nines." Gavin held the piece of paper in his hand, inspected it until the android appeared behind him and peeked over his shoulder. He wagged it in front of Nines' eyes. "Think you can figure out the rest of the address?"

* * *

The address could have been anything. Sara's workplace, a friend's apartment, her fucking hairdresser. However, it turned out to be something useful. Or so he assumed. Because what daily business would a person like Sara Lambert have in an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Detroit? Highly. Fucking. Suspicious. They stood in front of the huge building that cast its shadow over them. A sign above the gates read "Greenworks", written in bold, grey letters. Gavin tapped his foot. 

"What's the matter, Detective?" Nines said, amused. He received a questioning look from Gavin. "You seem nervous."

"Nervous? Nah." He walked towards the gates and flashed Nines a smile. After a series of questions, they stood in front of 'something', a touch of hope to take a step forward in the investigation; he yearned for answers and he would finally get them. He wanted to open the curtains, unveil the unknown truths hidden behind and reveal it. "Excited," Gavin said and opened the doors.

People say 'always expect the unexpected'. Gavin expected a lot of things. Dead bodies for example. A lab. Drugs. Crazy experiments. An ambush even. And yet he was surprised. "This is..." Gavin's gaze wandered through the warehouse. Empty. "What is this?!" he asked, looking at Nines; raised a hand in a questioning motion. "A fucking joke!"

Nines gaped as well, said in a whisper: "It is."

Gavin walked in, turned around in a circle to take in the entirety of nothingness that lay in front of them. An empty hall, vast and desolated. The ceiling was covered in glass, allowing stray rays of sunshine in. To his left and right, metal stairs led up to a small platform above the center of the hall. The warehouse seemed to be in good condition, but the emptiness clearly implied 'not in use'. Muddy footsteps paved the floor.

"Several weeks old," Nines commented.

Gavin cursed under his breath. He ran up and down the warehouse as the frustration inside him grew bigger. He felt the need to let off steam, wanted to kick _something_ but nothing except for Nines was in sight and he knew better to not cause another 'incident'. Instead, he walked up the stairs, stomped his feet on every step, creating loud 'clonk' sounds that resonated throughout the warehouse. Every step was accompanied by an outburst of anger. "I want. A fuckin'. Useful. Clue." Following his heavy furious steps, he heard steady composed steps behind him. And a chuckle.

They reached the top of the stairs, approximately 15 feet above ground level. Gavin grabbed onto the railing, now looking down at the nothingness, the view from above just as frustrating. As always, Nines appeared by his side a few seconds later. A meek smile on Nines' face contrasted the bitterness on his own. "What?" Gavin put one hand on his hip and stared at the android in disbelief. "What's so funny? You happy we found nothing!?"

"No," Nines started, "it's the way you express your frustration. Frankly, it's a little... end-"

Nines never managed to finish his sentence. _What was he going to say?_

Glass shattered. Gavin barely had time to comprehend the situation when a moment later a figure landed on top of Nines and pinned him to the ground. The attacker hauled off to punch the android, while its other hand grabbed the android's gun. Before Nines could move and fight back, Gavin had drawn his own weapon and shot - bull's eye - he hit the attacker's hand or the arm, what did it matter: Nines' weapon dropped from the platform and down to the ground.

"Freeze!" Gavin shouted, using the tiny second the attacker needed to recollect itself.

Android? No LED. Human or deviant? Long black coat, most of the body covered.

Before he came to a conclusion the attacker grabbed Nines by his lapels and lifted him up, positioned him between the attacker and Gavin. He continued throwing punches at the android. Nines clearly struggled, attempted to fight back, only managed to defend himself, though; too busy countering the attacks. Observing the fight, Gavin noted the swift and fast attacks from Nines' opponent, _shit,_  and he thought Nines was fast. This thing excelled his partner at speed - easily. 

Gavin held his weapon up, trying to take aim but due to the constant movement of the two figures in front of him, focusing proved difficult. His steadied his gun, a pathetic attempt because his hand was fucking shaking. Beautiful, how tragic and comedy blended together so well at this moment, he thought. A few days ago he was willing to blow Nines' android brain out for no apparent reason other than pure fury and now that his partner was in need of saving, he felt too afraid to shoot. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Nines, you gotta step outta the way somehow or I can't fuckin' help you!" he shouted.

Another fist flew at Nines, who, this time, managed to block it with his right hand. Grabbing onto the attacker's lower arm with his left, he placed his foot on its chest as a counterweight, ripped the attacker's arm out and threw it to the ground below them. _Definitely android._ Several cables stuck out of the attacker's shoulder, blue blood dripping on the floor.The opponent stumbled back into the railing but launched itself into the air with its remaining arm, jumping into Nines with a dropkick. Nines fell back a few steps, lost his footing and dropped halfway down the stairs. The attacker went after Nines, when-

-a warning shot stopped it. "I said, don't fuckin' move." With Nines out of his line of fire, the grip around Gavin's gun was firm again, all uneasiness gone. His opponent tilted its head back a little, a cocky posture, before turning its head to Gavin in a quick motion, narrowed eyes and wide grin apparent. The remaining arm fell limp to its side. Gavin's eyes widened a fraction. _Shit, this thing means business._ Without a warning it lunged forward, Gavin shot, once, twice. It evaded both bullets by jumping onto the railing, from the left side to the right, calculated, almost gracefully, jumped down and tackled him down. Gavin's head slammed against the railing's metal bars. With the attacker's hand on his throat, he groaned out in pain.

_Do androids have a fuckin' thing for choking?_

"Detective Reed!" Nines rushed to help, grabbed the attacker by the back of its collar and tossed him back. Although Gavin sat on the ground with his head pounding in pain he felt invincible the second his partner came to his side.

Their attacker jumped up to its feet again but stopped the attempt to attack them again. Mad smirk still plastered on its face, it raised its hand to cover it. A sinister laugh echoed through the warehouse. It watched them for a while, unmoving, then waved goodbye, the sneer never leaving its face. Jumping over the railing down to ground level, it had the courtesy to collect its ripped off arm and ran away.

"You should've run after that fucker," Gavin groaned.

Nines looked worried, face set into a scowl. "You're bleeding, Detective."

"No, I'm not." Gavin touched the back of his head. Wet. He looked at the red on his hand. "Aw, Nines, I'm bleeding."

The android crouched down to his eye level and Gavin felt the urge to back away. Nines leaned forward, and raised his hand, reaching out for Gavin, who lifted his finger in response, held it directly in front of the androids' eyes. "Uh-uh." Their eyes met. "No touching, no analyzing. Don't want your pity, I'm fine. A little laceration won't the invincible Detective Reed."

Nines didn't object right away; Gavin's eyes darted back to take in the android's countenance. Deep frown, his gaze moved to the side. Gavin imagined he saw a touch of remorse in the other's features but deemed it impossible. "This is not about pity. You're injured."

A slight pause. In an attempt to get up Gavin shifted and pushed himself up.

Nines continued, "Fine, I won't touch you but at least let me _see_ the injury."

Gavin halted his movements, shrugged his shoulders, head turning to the side. Nines braced his right hand against the metal bar and moved forward to examine the injury on the back of Gavin's head. When the android shifted back, Gavin noticed the LED flash blue. Mindlessly, two fingers reached up to tap the glowing blue. "See? Told you, I'm fine." He was glad Nines decided to keep the LED. Due to the android's hard-to-read expressions, it gave him a chance to at least get an idea of Nines' emotions. His fingers circled the ring a few times, his eyes captivated by the blue. For a second, he forgot the throbbing pain in his head, felt strangely calm.

A short flash of yellow. Gavin's hand flinched back surprised by the sudden change. _Fuck, how long did I..._

"I'd advise you see a doctor anyway," Nines said, voice modulated; turned his head to continue, voice much quieter, much softer. "However, I know how stubborn you are." Nines reached around Gavin's shoulder and grabbed the hood of his jacket. Not exactly clean, still, it would do for now. "Apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding."

Gavin did as he was told. Through gritted teeth, a suppressed groan escaped him, as he slowly pushed himself up. Nines stood beside him, made no attempt to help him, but would catch him if he were to stumble, no matter how much of an asshole Gavin was. Clutching the railing, his other hand went to his head and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Fuck..." After a moment the pounding decreased; feeling ready to move they headed for his car.

Gavin went straight for the driver's side and got in. Seconds passed before he registered, Nines wouldn't join. A minute passed before he left the car. "Yeah, on second thought..." He threw his keys over to Nines, who caught them effortlessly and went to the passenger side. 

* * *

Nines was a good driver, Gavin noticed. Or maybe 'boring' was a better fitting word. He stuck to the law, never crossing the speed limit; granted, on any other day Gavin would have mocked the android but God, his head thanked him for a non-bumpy ride home. Sitting in the passenger's seat had advantages, he noticed and cursed at himself for not considering this sooner: sitting to the android's right enabled him a full-on display of Nines' LED at all times. It didn't matter for the moment since it was blue and they were not arguing, but it was something he wanted to keep in mind for the future. For now, he had a headache to deal with.

Fuck, he just wanted the pain to disappear, he opened his mouth to exhale and slouched forward; suddenly-

"Detective Reed!?" Nines slammed on the brakes, 

_CLUNK,_

and Gavin hit his head hard on the glove compartment. "Fuck!" Gavin screamed, his hands reaching for his forehead. "Do you wanna fuckin' kill me, Nines!? What the hell was that?!"

"I-" The LED circled, yellow, yellow, yellow. "I thought you passed out," Nines admitted.

Gavin let out a long sigh. He raised his head and turned to face Nines. "It's surprising I didn't, after your stupid stunt!" he hissed back.

"I- I apologize," Nines stuttered. A subtle teal appeared on his face, marking his embarrassment over the sudden excessive concern.

The hit would definitely leave an extra bruise on his forehead. "Ugh, anyway." He tipped his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. "Please, distract me with your annoying voice. What was that thing?"

"I... can't say with certainty. I was unable to analyze it."

"Meaning? You had no chance to do it since it attacked you?"

"My scans showed no results. Even if the android was a model I'm unfamiliar with, it should have displayed something but it seemed to block my software."

Gavin huffed out a laugh. "So, are you broken or what?"

"Analyzing anything else works just fine."

"Conclusion?"

"Too many questions pending. What do you think, Detective?"

"Great, we're on the same page for once." Gavin groaned. "And all these questions are making the headache worse."

* * *

 "Nines, you know the rules. Don't fucking touch me." He shooed Nines helping hand away. "I can do this shit on my own."

The android insisted on coming back to his apartment, to ensure Gavin wouldn't actually pass out - as he had feared before. Gavin was far from dead, but still, he did lose blood and all of his meager attempts of protesting and telling Nines he was fine, wouldn't stop the android from following him. In the end, he just gave in. 

Gavin hunched over his bathtub, watched the water turning red. Showerhead in one hand, his other hand cautiously rubbed the back of his head, cleaning the wound on his head, which luckily had stopped bleeding a while ago. 

Nines stood beside him. Just stood there, like Christmas decoration. "I know you're not fond of having me around. Complying would speed up my leaving," the android said.

_You don't know anything._

"Shut up," Gavin barked.

Nines did. For approximately three seconds. "I have to say, Detective, your apartment is a mess. Does the chaos not bother you?"

"Help yourself, I won't stop you from cleanin' the apartment."

"I have to pass. I'm not a domestic model."

Gavin was done arguing. He turned the shower knob and got up with a deep sigh. After drying his hair as carefully as possible - painful hisses still escaped his mouth - he made his way back to the living room and sprawled on the couch.

"Let me get you some water." Nines went to the kitchen before Gavin objected.

_Not a domestic model, my ass._

Gavin took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes. Hands moving to his head once again, he dug his fingers into his hair and into the scalp in the hope it would stop the pain. He let out a deep exhale. "Fuck, I need some painkillers." He murmured and sat up when something stopped him. Two fingers rested on his forehead, warm and soft. Gazing up, he looked into endless deep blue and perhaps Gavin's heart skipped a beat. He lowered his head, as his face flushed. "Bathroom, left cupboard, second drawer," he said.

The android left. Gavin heard the rummaging in the bathroom.

"Oh, by the way, you violated the 'no touching' rule." He shouted loud enough for Nines to hear it.

The noise stopped for a second. "You can punish me later," came the answer from the other room and the sound continued. Nines probably rolled his eyes.

"I'll take your word for it!"

Nines came back and handed him the painkillers.

"Nines, can you... uh," Gavin took a pill, gulped it down with water, "can you just talk about something? I dunno, anything is fine." Gavin closed his eyes, his hand covering his face. He hoped the meds would kick in soon.

Nines huffed and started talking. Gavin didn't hear what he was talking about. It didn't matter anyway, for all he perceived was the sound of the android's voice, so similar to Connor's, yet so different. He found it irritating at first. After getting used to it, he could tell them apart easily. It wasn't Nines' voice alone - a little deeper in sound - that sounded different, but also the way Nines talked, how he modulated and chose his words so carefully, made every word sound like it actually mattered. Like lyrics of a song that tried to convey meaning and significance into any spoken word.

Earlier this day he called Nines' voice annoying but it had been a blatant lie. If anything, it was calming. Soothing. 

* * *

Opening his eyes again, he sat up. Looking around the room enwrapped in darkness, he shivered. Coldness lingered in the air. His headache was gone and so was Nines. Did he really believe Gavin didn't like him around, or did he not want to stay?

His phone lay on the table. The display read 2:27 a.m. He had dozed off for a couple of hours. He grabbed the phone and the soft drumming of his fingers on the back of the phone filled the room.

_Alright, let's give it another try._

He stared at the messaging app. His fingers hovered above the screen. Then, he started typing.

 _'hey 9, looks like you already left and tbh i didnt have the chance'_...Delete. _Make it simple but meaningful._

 _'Thank you, Nines.'_ ...Delete. _No, no, no. That doesn't sound like disaster Detective Gavin Reed._

 _'yo, plastic, thanks for kee'_...Delete. "How fuckin' difficult can it be to write a message!?" He stared at the screen. The buzzing in his hand came out of nowhere and caused him to drop his phone, surprised outcry breaking the silence.

_What the hell._

**(9** **)  
**Detective Reed? Is everything alright?  
_2:30 AM_

Startled, Gavin spun his head around to inspect his apartment. "Nines!?"

No answer. 

 **(Gavin** **)  
**u taped my apartment?  
_2:31 AM_  
✓✓

 **(9** **)  
**I noticed you were typing but delivered no message. I was worried something happened.  
_2:31 AM_

 **(Gavin** **)  
**how did u c I was typing  
_2:31 AM  
✓✓_

 **(9** **)  
**I don't understand your question. You can see me typing, too. It's a common feature these days.  
_2:31 AM_

 **(Ga** **vin** **)  
**u dont type but think. i need my phone in hand, open teh app and click ur dumb picture  
_2:33 AM_  
✓✓

  
_That means he probably saw me typing last Friday, too._ One hand covered his face in embarrassment. _Fuck._

 **(9** **)  
**Let me enlighten you, Detective: it works differently for androids.  
_2:33 AM_

 _Fucking piece of..._  Gavin remembered what he intended to do. "Shit, shit, shit... Get your shit together, Gavin."

_'actually, I wanted to say th'_

His phone buzzed again before he could finish his message.

 **(9** **)  
**Detective Reed.  
_2:33 AM_

Another buzz.

 **(9** **)  
**There is something I need to clarify. I'm aware you don't want to talk about this subject, so please let me say this much.  
_2:33 AM_

A lopsided frown. He closed the app and put his phone to the side. _Yeah, right._

Buzz.  
Buzz. 

He took the phone in hand again.

 **(9** **)  
**On that day. When you  
Shot  
I didn't mean to convey the message of 'pity'  
_2:34 AM_

Gavin blinked. Another buzz.

 **(9** **)  
**It is not pity I feel for you.  
_2:34 AM_

He stared at the words, mouth slightly open. He read the words out loud. He knew this was neither a demand for an apology nor an apology itself. He knew it didn't diminish anything else the android had said and done, let alone diminish anything he himself had said and done. There would still be bickering and arguing and possibly fighting between them. But for now, this was fine. For now, this was a realization.

Gavin raised from the couch and turned his head, inspecting the room. The clock on his phone jumped to 2:36 a.m.

 _Nines is right, this place is a fucking mess._ He sent one last message before he started tidying up the apartment.

 **(Gavin** **)  
**cool  
_2:36 AM  
✓✓_

For now, this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I appreciate every single one of you. You guys make my day.


	5. Guilt

With the unknown android gone, they reached a dead end on the path 'Sara Lambert'. Gavin tried calling her again and again, only to be greeted by the voice mail every time. He stopped leaving a message after the seventh time, knowing she wouldn't call back.  
  
Several days later, they visited the flower shop Douglas Stewart occasionally worked at to question his coworkers. They learned what a _great_ guy Stewart was, how they couldn't believe he killed someone, didn't know if he had an affinity for androids or not. Phrases Gavin heard a million times before. Phrases that made him realize how ignorance and indifference reigned people. The fact that nobody could tell him what kind of person Douglas Stewart _really_ was, irked him. It made Gavin sick.  
  
Made him think the unpleasant thoughts.  
  
What would people say if he suddenly disappeared? _Gavin Reed? Don't waste your thoughts. Just some asshole._  
  
Made him realize, he couldn't blame people for thinking this way. However, if phrased differently...  
  
What would Nines say if he suddenly disappeared? _Gavin Reed? Just some asshole and tried to shoot me once._  
  
_That_ shit did feel unpleasant. Gavin had hoped the guilt would vanish after a few days, but his mind proved him wrong, continued to urge him to apologize and yet he always found feeble excuses not to: Nines was at fault, too. It wasn't the right time. The right day. Maybe tomorrow. Perhaps Nines forgot already. There were more important things. It could wait.

 _'Perhaps Nines forgot'_. Because that's what androids occasionally did, didn't they? Forget things. Gavin sat down and briefly closed his eyes, to take in the entirety of his own dumb thoughts.  
  
"Detective Reed, I admit when you said 'lunch', I believed you were talking about food," Nines said as he sat down opposite of Gavin. They went to get lunch together, something they hadn't done in a while. After their... 'incident' it didn't feel right to spend time with Nines. Gavin avoided it at all cost, but since their case stagnated and they had nothing better to do, there was no way around it. "Besides, I'm surprised you fancy a place like this, considering you favor simple black coffee at the station," Nines added.  
  
Nines knew him well. This place bustled with people, rushing in and out of the shop while talking on the phone or yelling at the baristas. This was a place of busy people and he hated it. "Okay, first of all: Don't compare the shit they call coffee at the precinct with this." He held up his cup, presenting it to Nines as if he attempted to sell it to him. "Secondly: this is my elixir of life. You think I'm an asshole? You don't wanna talk to me on a day without coffee." He took a sip from the cup and pointed at Nines "And apart from that, studies say coffee is healthy."  
  
Nines placed his hands on the table, fingers intertwining. "In moderation and not as a meal substitute. Studies also say getting seven to nine hours of sleep per night is healthy and will get you through the day much easier. How much do you get on average, Detective?" Nines asked, tone calm with a hint of cockiness. As if Nines _knew_.

Gavin scrunched his nose. "And thirdly: lunch break isn't only about getting food," he said, nonchalantly, trying to avoid further questions.  
  
Nines tilted his head, one of the few character traits he shared with Connor. It revealed a spark of incomprehension and innocence, something Gavin rarely saw, fuck, he almost wanted to call it adorable. He had to avert his gaze.  
  
"It's also about getting your mind off work. I know, crazy concept, but you should try it sometimes, plastic."  
  
He expected Nines to comment - when he didn't, Gavin eventually peeked back. Something in the android's expression had changed.  
  
"What?" Gavin asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why do you always say that?"  
  
Nines hesitated. A subtle twitch in his fingers apparent, he said, "Firstly: we're back to nicknames, I'm surprised."  
  
Gavin tensed up. He placed the half-empty cup of coffee on the table. _As in 'surprised good' or 'surprised bad?'_ He couldn't fucking tell. The android's LED stayed blue, which meant good. He had intentionally refrained from calling Nines nicknames - if cusses counted as such - in the past couple of days.  
  
Nines took in Gavin's expression, hesitated a while before he continued, "Secondly: if you genuinely believe the only thing occupying my mind is work, I will have to disappoint you." Face unreadable, the android turned his face to watch the busy street.  
  
Gavin leaned back, trying to relax. "How the hell would I know. What else _is_  usually on your mind then, dipshit?"  
  
Did he challenge Nines on purpose?  
  
The android's gaze returned and blue eyes pierced into him, causing him to jerk his shoulders. Ignoring his spiking heartbeat, he quickly put the coffee cup up to his mouth again and tilted his head back slightly to take a huge sip. Where did all the tension come from? When he lowered his head again, another cocky smirk plastered the android's face.  
  
Did Nines challenge him on purpose?  
  
Gavin cleared his throat. "So, uh... when you went to Cyberlife to get the damage on your face fixed... got any new insights on the AP700?"  
  
Nines hummed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just starting to get my mind off work." Could this stupid grin grow any bigger? Gavin cursed under his breath. "Cyberlife told me they are not allowed to give out any information other than what we presumed: the short-circuit resulted in a full memory-wipe with no chance of restoration." Nines told him.  
  
"Great, that means we've reached another dead end. No more leads."  
  
"For now. I'm convinced, we'll figure something out," Nines said, sounding surprisingly positive.   
  
Gavin shrugged his shoulders. Empty cup in hand, he got up to throw it away. With Nines in tow, he headed for the exit, only stopping as his eyes fell on the sweets displayed near the counter. For a moment he contemplated if buying something was worth the teasing he'd get from Nines. Before finishing the thought, he felt the imposing aura hunching over him, head close to his ear and he stopped breathing.  
  
"Detective Reed, there's an emergency."

* * *

Cracks on the surface and decaying bricks all over the place, the building looked as if it was about to collapse any minute. Whoever lived in here had hit rock bottom. They ran up the stairs up to the fourth floor, Gavin obviously having more troubles and cursing that the building didn't have an elevator. Although considering the building's condition, it would not have been wise to use it either way. When they reached their destined floor they already heard a voice from afar.  
  
"Officer Banks? Officer Banks!" the voice shouted.  
  
"What's the situation?" Gavin dashed toward the police officer awaiting them. The officer gave off a rookie vibe - obviously way too nervous to be anywhere near a crime scene - someone he'd immediately sent home if he had a say in this, but he reminded himself that he too had been a rookie many years ago.  
  
"Detective Reed! Officer Banks is held hostage. We were trying to convict the perp, James Abbott - then su-suddenly... and now... he h-has Banks' gun..." Too nervous to introduce himself. They hunched in front of the wooden apartment door, behind which James Abbott held his hostage.  
  
"Officer Hayes." _Thanks, Nines._ "What can you tell us about the perpetrator?"  
  
"He... was involved in black market activities, buying and selling android parts. Tough guy, not the kinda guy to n-negotiate with." He answered, hands shaking and words uncertain. "We- _have_ to save Officer Banks."  
  
Gavin considered their options, but admittedly, there wasn't much to think about. If they wanted Officer Banks alive, they had to act fast. "We'll get in and talk him into reason. Nines. Think you can do it?" He hated the idea to send Nines in, but it appeared to be the most logical solution. Sending the rookie in was out of the question - he'd get them all killed within a time span of a second. He could go in himself, but having 'not the kind of negotiating guy' talk with the 'low patience, high temper guy' seemed stupid as well. Nines could handle the situation best. Would. Besides - and he disliked thinking this way - if the perp decided to shoot, Nines was most likely to survive.  
  
Nines nodded, conviction glowing in his eyes. "Of course. Leave it to me." No hesitation. The moment the words were spoken, his hand gripped the doorknob, ready to go in. Gavin didn't even have the time to say reassuring words. Not that he wanted to. Not that Nines needed them.  
  
The android entered the room, scanning it cautiously. The place was run down, pieces of wooden planks - formerly cupboards - lay on the floor, mingling with the debris scattered around. The perpetrator stood at the end of the room, situated in front of a window. Officer Banks kneeled on the floor, arms tied behind his back, the perp held the officer's gun steady to the officer's head.  
  
When the perp spotted Nines, he aimed his gun on the android. "Wait- what the hell?! Where's the cop? Shit, he called back up!?"  
  
"Mr. Abbott. I'm an RK900 unit, working for the Detroit Police Department. I'm only here to talk," Nines' voice sounded calm and collected. He held his arms up, implying no threat. "Officer Hayes is waiting outside. Mr. Abbott, I need you to let Officer Banks go."  
  
"Let him go... you want me to let him go?" Abbott threw his head back and laughed hysterically. "Shit, yeah, of course, you want me to let him go. And Lemme take a wild guess - after that, you gonna put me in jail. Dude, you're a cop. I mean - do you think I'm stupid? _I_ want _you_ to fucking leave," he scoffed. "No, you know what? I'm not havin' any of it."  
  
Gavin leaned against the door outside, listening to the conversation inside with the rookie by his side. They both drew their guns and held them close, prepared in case of an emergency.  
  
Inside, Abbott spoke up again, "You are a cop, you have a gun. I want you to put it down," he demanded.  
  
"I don't have a gun with me. I left it with Officer Hayes," Nines said.  
  
Gavin looked over to the rookie, whole body shaking in fear. "Hey. Hey! Calm the fuck down." God, reassuring people was not his strong point. He put his hand on the rookie's shoulder.  
  
The young officer's voice trembled, he stumbled over his own words. "He's- He's going to k-kill Officer Banks. He's going to kill him."  
  
"He's not! Calm down, just trust the fuckin' tin can," Gavin said.  
  
Abbott put the gun back to Officer Banks head. "Left your gun with the nervous ass wreck officer? You think I'll believe this shit? Please, try harder. Aren't you supposed to be smart?" he asked, "You will drop your gun to the floor now, or this guy here is dead."  
  
Gavin looked at the rookie.

"I- I have to do something, or-... or else-"  
  
Gavin didn't know why every situation tended to get out of hand so fucking quickly. Perhaps he should have gone in himself. Perhaps Nines would have sensed what the rookie was about to do. Would have stopped the rookie from his idiotic act. But then again, who was he to talk. After all, he was the master of idiotic acts himself.  
  
Without a warning, the young officer Hayes stormed the room and fired a bullet at the perpetrator and Gavin wondered if Hayes had ever shot a bullet on a living being before. Either way, he didn't hit. Instead, Hayes got hit in his right shoulder, by the perp. Who, a second later buried another bullet into Banks' skull and - in a reaction of sheer, utter panic - a third bullet into his own brain. Nines dashed forward, tried preventing the inevitable and maybe - maybe if Nines hadn't given his gun to Hayes, he would have been able to kill the perp first. Would have at least be able to save Officer Banks. If he hadn't given his gun to Hayes-  
  
This was a series of unfortunate events.  
  
Gavin stood in the doorframe, mouth wide open, unable to comprehend the situation. He snapped back into reality when Hayes groaned in pain.  
  
"Nines. Quick, call an ambulance!" He kneeled down to Hayes.  
  
Nines didn't move. Stared down at the two corpses. Gavin couldn't see his expression, only saw the android's back.  
  
"Nines, ambulance!" Gavin said, with more urgency, waiting for a reaction. "Nines?!"  
  
Suddenly the android turned on his heel and stormed out of the apartment.  
  
"The fuck- Nines!?"  
  
Gavin called the ambulance himself - and other police officers to take over the situation. He treated the wound on Hayes' shoulder to the best of his abilities.  
  
"I- I'm..." Hayes tried to speak.  
  
"Not a fuckin' word," Gavin warned.  
  
"Detective Reed, I'm-"  
  
Gavin Reed didn't remember the rest of the story well. Whatever he yelled at Hayes in anger didn't matter. There were a lot of "fuck's" and "hell's" added with a few other cuss words and maybe a broken nose. However, he made his point clear - the deaths of Officer Banks and James Abbott were not Nines' fault. After the ambulance arrived and took care of Hayes, Gavin left the crime scene. He strolled down the stairs, in a slow and calm pace, taking some deep breaths. This day was worth another chapter in his memoirs. Walking out of the building, he thought of a title. 

He found Nines leaning against his car, head lowered and deep in thought, LED flickering yellow, yellow, yellow. He considered offering Nines a cigarette before realizing how stupid the idea was. Actually, he could use a smoke himself right now. Apart from two corpses, this event was their first failed mission since working together.  
  
"Tin can."  
  
Nines jerked, indicating how lost in thought he must have been. "Detective Reed- I... I apologize," he blurted out.  
  
Gavin eyed him. "What for?"  
  
"I failed the mission."  
  
"Nines-" Gavin wanted to argue but Nines cut him off, unwilling to listen.  
  
The android pulled himself off the car, nervously walking up and down. "It was my fault... everything... my fault- If I had been-"   
  
Gavin tried again. "Nines it-"  
  
"Two people died. I should have been faster... Yes, faster. I'm... I should have factored in Officer Hayes would attempt something like this. He was nervous." Nines shook his head, finger tapping against his own chin so steady and rhythmic it made him look like an actual machine. It was a view Gavin hadn't seen in a while. Nines looked like he processed while talking, talking fast and mostly nonsense. Nines felt guilty. Gavin wanted him to stop.  
  
"Just st-"   
  
Nines other hand balled into a fist, clenching hard. When he opened it, Gavin could see the white surface beneath the retracted artificial skin. "You put your trust in me and I failed you," Nines said, voice wavering a little. "I failed. I'm a fai-"  
  
"Fucking hold it, Nines!" Gavin snapped his fingers in front of Nines' face. "How the living fuck do you manage to piss me off so god damn much all the time!?" He went up to Nines and shoved him, causing the android to stumble back. Anger rushed through his whole body and for a brief second he remembered the last time he felt this way. Apparently, Nines did as well, since his LED started flickering red.  
  
Something inside of him yelled at him, told him to stop and keep composure but his outrage continued. Words, he had no control over escaped him. "Everything your stupid android brain is capable of is calculating probabilities! Now fucking tell me how often have you seen 100% pop up on your god damn interface, huh?!" Gavin blustered. "Fuckin' tell me!"  
  
The android stayed put, face as emotionless as could be, yet LED shimmering red.  
  
"Correct, not a single fuckin' time! 'Cause as much as it sucks, that's how reality works."  
  
_Another incident?_ _No._  
  
He took a deep breath in an attempt to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "Listen closely. You know me better than I'd like to admit and you bet I won't say this shit again anytime soon!"  
  
_Not this time._  
  
A short pause.  
  
Gavin glared at Nines to accompany his words, to show the android that he actually fucking meant them. "This." He pointed to the building behind them. "Was not your fuckin' fault. None of it was!" he said. His finger prodded against Nines' chest, a little too much force put into the motion that it almost hurt. "You're an excellent detective." Another prod against the android's chest, a little softer this time. The digit remained on the chest. Gavin pursed his lips, the frown on his face turned even deeper. He didn't realize when it happened but the crimson red disappeared and Nines' LED glowed yellow again. He looked into blue eyes. They gave off a feeling of... expectation. Hope?

Somehow Gavin's hand had moved and lay flat on the android's chest, right where his artificial heart was beating. It pumped heavily against the chest, a little too fast if Nines were human, he thought. He wanted the touch to linger a little longer. Wanted to feel the warmth. Feel if it would slow down eventually. Would it go faster if he moved his hand?  
  
All of a sudden, Gavin felt much calmer. He averted his gaze, took his hand off Nines' chest. "You did well. In fact, you always do," he said. "And now get the fuck in my car so you can drop you off at your apartment."  
  
Nines didn't object. 

* * *

Nines lived in an apartment complex located in a tranquil street. It was almost midnight; the calm and peaceful night a heavy contrast to the busy day, silly conversations, new discoveries. They arrived approximately ten minutes ago - currently sitting in the car, engine turned off, none of them said a word. With no heater running, it started to get a chilly. Nines didn't leave the car and Gavin ask him to. It didn't feel awkward. They just sat next to each other, enjoying the silence together.  
  
Nines' LED and jacket emitted a soft blue, reflecting in the car window. Gavin tilted his head in Nines direction, the urge strong to reach out, to touch the android's face.  
  
"I like blue," Gavin whispered.  
  
Nines gave him a questioning look and remained silent before he averted his gaze again. After a while, Nines raised his head. "Good night, Detective Reed." He shifted, to open the door and step outside only stopping at the touch of Gavin's hand around his wrist.  
  
"Tin can, do you remember, a few days ago... You... owe me for violating the no-touching rule," he said. He tightened his grip around the wrist. Feeling Nines' smooth and warm skin, sent a hot sensation through his body.   
  
"I remember."  
  
"Your punishment." Honestly speaking, Gavin planned to play this card on a different day, on a different occasion. Honestly speaking, he wanted to use it for something else right now. _'Nines, all the tension was unbearable today, you look fucking pretty, please fuck me into oblivion 'cause I wanna forget what happened today.'_ But these were merely his selfish thoughts, the android had no reason to agree on. Apart from this he knew, the events from today still weighed heavily on Nines' mind so it was incredibly uncalled for.  
  
"Don't think about work. Continue thinking about whatever is, y'know, 'occupying your thoughts apart from work' until tomorrow morning. Please." He felt the embarrassment rushing up his cheeks as soon as the words were spoken. _This is stupid, please don't laugh._ His hand left the wrist and he convinced himself into thinking that, while pulling back, he had caressed the back of the android's hand only unintentionally.

Nines nodded. And perhaps there was the faintest little smile on his lips.

  
"Good night, Nines."


	6. Name

Gavin leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head, observing the ordinary day-to-day commotion in the precinct. Incomprehensible words echoed through the halls, intermingling with his thoughts and muddling his ability to think clearly. The consistent footsteps of android police officers, some of them deviant, some of them machines - often difficult to differentiate - scattered chatter from the break room, the whirring of the coffee machine, the endless typing on computer keyboards, the occasional ringing of a phone.  
  
He heard a familiar voice from across the room to his left, the only words he could pick up through the noise were a couple of 'fuck's, so he concluded it was Hank. When the voice grew quiet, another voice joined with a goofy laugh. Connor. Gavin rolled his eyes. Connor's disturbing and insufferable laugh stained his ears, made him wish he could un-hear things.   
  
Gavin didn't hate Connor - _anymore_ , he had to add - but admittedly, a few things about Nines' predecessor still pissed him off. The laugh made it on top of the list. Gavin thought back of the good times when Connor was a machine and the precinct had been safe from goofy laughter. In a moment of bravery, Gavin had dared to ask Hank if he could do something about it and risked getting a punch to the face. After that, he refrained from ever bringing it up again.

"At least pretend you're working," said a monotone voice from behind.  
  
Gavin stayed in his position. "Hey, Nines, you turn my world-" He leaned back a little further and tilted his head back until Nines came to his view; "-upside down," he grinned and winked at him, trying to phrase the words as jokingly as possible to hide the truth within.  
  
Nines chuckled; for a tiny moment, Gavin saw the android's lips quirk upwards. "You're bad at this." Nines tapped a finger twice on his forehead before walking past him, returning to his desk.  
  
"At least I _have_ a sense of humor." The words he spat at Nines didn't contain poison - they were teasing.  
  
Gavin had yet to hear a genuine, hearty laugh from Nines - the most he'd gotten out of the android in three months was a chuckle. He didn't have any expectations, only prayed to whatever higher entity in heaven that Nines' laugh sounded significantly different from Connor's.  
  
This morning they took on two minor cases unrelated to their main issue: the disappearing of Douglas Stewart and Sara Lambert. On their way back they discussed the case again, tried coming up with new approaches; Gavin even considered asking Hank and Connor for advice, but they lacked any kind of evidence to review and regarded it as pointless. Pride probably played into the decision as well.  
  
Apart from that, Nines had been particularly quiet all day. Since yesterday, actually. After dropping the android off and driving home, Gavin had spent hours in bed reflecting on what had happened. Seeing the guilt in Nines' eyes, watching him take all blame on himself and hearing the disappointment in his voice and words because he had 'failed' Gavin, accompanied by a crimson LED made his heart fucking ache. The ever so confident android cracked - if only for a moment - and he hated the sight. Yesterday night, he had decided to send Nines a message, a short: _let's kick some asses again tmrw_  and sent him a gif with a cat wearing sunglasses. Oddly enough the android didn't answer.  
  
Connor's laughter resounded through the precinct again, jostling Gavin out of his thoughts. He stared at his coffee mug standing on the desk, half empty, left-behind and cold. He hated cold coffee. Gavin opened a drawer to withdraw a piece of paper and crumpled it into a tiny paper ball. Placing it on his left hand, he aimed and flicked it over his terminal to Nines. The familiar arm, covered in black and white grabbed the air and caught the paper ball.  
  
"Trying to hit me with a paper ball. I'd expect this puerile behavior from a six-year-old. Is this a feeble cry for attention, Detective?" Nines asked, his voice flat and emotionless.  
  
"Nope."  
  
It took a moment until Gavin heard the rustling of the paper and eventually Nines huffed out a low, soft laugh. Gavin felt the urge to peek around the monitor to see Nines' smile, he probably shook his head right now. The embarrassment over a sappy act like this too big, he lowered his head to disappear behind his own screen instead. The door to Fowler's office yanked open and the man himself stormed out while everyone in the office instinctively flinched, hoping they wouldn't be the one called out.  
  
"Reed! RK900! In my office, now."

Lucky day. Nines practically jumped up, not wasting a single second. Sometimes, Gavin wished the android would act a little less commendable. He, on the other hand, took his sweet time to get to Fowler's office, sauntering behind cozily.  
  
Fowler's office had to two chairs, yet Nines never sat down. Today, Gavin decided not to, as well. Fowler didn't mind either way.  
  
"I heard about your case." Fowler's eyes were glued to his screen. "Heard it's running a little... how do I put it-" The captain held one hand up and wagged his finger slightly, "-slow," he said, turning his head up.  
  
"We currently lack clues to investigate further." Nines started. "But no doubt we will-"  
  
"Why the hell are you wasting your time, sitting at your desks then?"  
  
Gavin crossed his arms, turned his head to the side and clicked his tongue. Fowler was pissed and naturally, Gavin wanted to snap back. The last thing they needed was a rebuke. They had the threads in hand already - Douglas Stewart, Sara Lambert, weird android in the outskirts of Detroit - they just needed to find out how and where they knotted together and untangle the fucking mess. More time was all they needed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, don't worry. I've got your asses covered. Actually," Fowler opened his arms in a welcoming manner, "today, I have a surprise for you."  
  
The words piqued Gavin's interest. His gaze returned to the captain.  
  
"Douglas Stewart - I'm sure you remember him - turned up. Now go, go," waving his hands, Fowler shooed them away, "I'm sure you wanna meet him. Stewart and Officer Chen are awaiting you."

* * *

When they arrived at Stewart's house it dawned Gavin, what Fowler meant by 'meeting him'. Two other police cars parked in front of the house, apart from that Gavin spotted two forensic officers through the windows from afar. Meeting Stewart didn't imply 'alive' - a little detail Fowler kept from them on purpose. This case proved to be more frustrating than he anticipated. Damn, they weren't investigating - they chased behind.

Gavin recalled the last time they entered Stewart's house. He remembered the fragrance of flowers that had filled the air. Remembered the awkward conversation about wire play and the scent of rain when they had left. Dimly remembered the ride back to the station, how exhausted he had felt, Nines' soft words and a gentle hand on his shoulder, his neck, his back-  
  
A slight shiver overcame him and he felt his face heat up. His lips turned down. He glanced over to Nines, who stood to his right. "Doesn't it bother you that Fowler still calls you 'RK900'?"  
  
Nines furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes. It took the android a whole five seconds to process the simple question. "I don't understand why you of all people would ask this question," he replied.  
  
"Huh? You don't like the name Nines?" Gavin asked in genuine surprise. He had suggested the name back then; a few days after the android had joined the DPD. Granted, it had been a sudden inspiration, furthermore not his most creative one and he probably should have thought of something more... human. He liked the name nevertheless. "I think it's neat. I told you back then, you can choose whatever you want."  
  
"Detective Reed." Nines folded his arms behind his back and spoke slowly. "How come you're so exceedingly observant when it comes to work, but so unbelievably oblivious when it comes to everything else?"  
  
Gavin threw him a glare.  
  
"In the past 78 days that we've been working together, you've addressed me by 13 different names of which 92.3% are considered cuss words. If I may be honest, I prefer the name 'RK900' over 11 of them."  
  
Gavin shoved his freezing hands in his pockets while processing the numbers thrown at him. When it finally clicked, he answered. "Wait, that's two names you like- if one of them is 'Nines', what the hell's the other one?"  
  
Nines smirked and walked towards the house. "We have a case to solve, Detective."  
  
"Fucking fine, R-K-900." He yelled after the android.  
  
Upon entering the house, it didn't take long to realize how much had changed. The plants and flowers decorating the house and filling the rooms in a pleasant, sweet odor - just two weeks ago - had died. Withered leaves and yellow pollen lay scattered on the floor. Eying the floor, Gavin took large steps, trying his best not to step on them and to prevent the remains from sticking to his soles. One of the forensics walked past him, greeting him briefly. Gavin nodded and proceeded to the living room.  
  
He peeked over his shoulder to find Nines carefully analyzing his surroundings. The detective was about to turn around the corner when another person almost bumped into him.  
  
"Gav! Nines! What took you two so long!" A female voice exclaimed.  
  
"Happy to see you, too, Tina." Greeting her, Gavin hugged her lightly.  
  
They hadn't seen each other in a while, occasionally met at the precinct, only to exchange a few essential words like 'hey, how are you, fine, you, fine'. Time was scarce these days.  
  
"How's everything?" She asked excited, glance darting between the two. Her eyes zeroed in on Nines. "Hey! Your pretty face is fixed! Didn't have the chance to ask sooner but holy- that looked like a close call! What happened?"  
  
_Fuck._ Gavin froze in place, body all of a sudden feeling numb - Tina was way too excited, why did she have to ask Nines about this of all things. His heartbeat accelerated as fear crept up on him. They had been standing in the doorframe leading to the living room for a minute at most and just now the horrible stench of blood and flesh reached his nostril's, causing him to feel nauseous.  
  
"An... accident." Nines replied.  
  
A sharp pang of guilt overcame Gavin, again. The situation couldn't get any worse.   
  
"Oookay." Luckily, Tina noticed the tension in the air and retreated. "Be more careful next time, baby."  
  
"I will, Tina," the android replied, a smile on his face.

 _'Tina'?_  
  
Tina gave Gavin a pat on the back - or rather a full-on hit, one of those that really fucking hurt. " _And you better look after your partner, Gav_." As much as it did hurt, it also pulled him back to reality. "Anyway, you two gotta see this, it's nasty! I called forensics, but I'm sure you wanna have a look for yourself." She gestured them into the living room.  
  
Douglas Stewart sat on the floor, leaning against the same wall, they previously found the AP700 at. His arms lay limp to his sides, in his right hand a gun. A streak of blood went from behind his head up to Gavin's eye level, indicating that Stewart had been standing before he shot himself. The remainder of Stewart's brain splattered partly on the wall, partly on the floor. One of the forensics took photos, filling the room with the occasional flash. The stench was even worse up close. Gavin scrunched his nose, disgusted by the sight and smell - something he'd never get used to.  
  
"Ta-da! Suicide." At least Tina was able to laugh at the morbid scenery. "The neighbors heard he disappeared and hadn't noticed him entering the house again so they called the police when they heard a gunshot," Tina explained.  
  
"Are there any other fingerprints on the gun?" Gavin asked.  
  
Nines kneeled down, his LED spinning yellow, he answered. "Exclusively his own."  
  
"Okay. Suicide?" Gavin's voice pitched up a little. "Why? He allegedly kills an android and then commits suicide - several days later. I mean, look-- shit, I know we have new laws and everything but," His mouth opened for a second as he considered his next words. "Let's be fuckin' honest, he could have totally gone away with it. Apart from that, why in his own house? Why make the effort to come back only to commit suicide?"  
  
"Not everyone carries a gun around at all times, Gav," Tina argued.  
  
"Did the forensics secure other evidence?" Nines stepped in.  
  
Tina turned around to collect a small bag from the coffee table, containing a piece of paper. "Apparently he left this note. It says 'I can't live with the guilt any longer, I'm sorry.'"  
  
Nines took the bag in hand and analyzed the handwriting. "Is there another handwritten piece I can compare it with? I want to ensure it's his handwriting."  
  
Tina shrugged her shoulders. They started searching.  
  
Finding something handwritten turned out as nearly impossible. In the year 2039 nobody kept a diary to write their deepest secrets in. Social media was a fucking thing now; nobody kept address books; nobody wrote stories on paper. Nowadays the average adult didn't need to write anything on paper anymore. However, for once, luck was on their side.

"Detective Reed." Coming from the kitchen, Nines walked back into the hallway, a black coat in hand. "It's Stewart's jacket. I found this inside." The android held up a list, neatly written on it several items, sorted in two rows.

"The words are crossed out," Gavin commented, walking closer to Nines. Tina joined them, coming from the living room.  
  
"It's not important. I think you made the correct assumption, Detective - I doubt it was suicide, as well." Nines handed the list over to Gavin and headed back to the living room. "I need to check something, though."  
  
Nines kneeled down beside Stewart's corpse to analyze the unoccupied hand.  
  
"I had my suspicion when I saw the corpse being placed at the exact same spot we found the AP700 model. It seems too accurate." Nines started. "The writing on the paper I found in Stewart's coat has smudgy edges, which is typical for left-handers, whereas the writing on the paper the forensics found lacks this characteristic. Stewart holds the gun in his right hand, although he is left-handed: the fingerprints we found on the AP700's wires originated from the fingers of Stewart's left hand. I'm not going to throw percentages at you," Nines stood up and once again folded his arms behind his back, "but I'm convinced someone else wrote the note. Considering the otherwise perfect copy of the handwriting, most likely an android as they also don't leave fingerprints."

"Someone else pulled the trigger?" The image of the weird android from the warehouse crossed Gavin's mind.

"It's been," Tina looked at her phone, "less than 20 minutes!? Damn, you're awesome Nines!" She held her fists up in enthusiasm and her praise was rewarded with a warm smile.  
  
Gavin stared at Nines. 

Although he knew what Nines was capable of, it never ceased to amaze him. He could only make assumptions at this point - and without Nines, it would have taken them at least several days to come to a 'pretty sure', 'almost proven' conclusion. In the first two weeks of their partnership, the feeling of inferiority had plagued Gavin. But it had long been replaced by something else.

Besides, Gavin did his part for the investigation, too.  
  
"Tin can, here is something else. If we assume this was actually written by Douglas Stewart." He held the list, they found in the coat, up. The words were crossed out, but still readable "Care to explain, what this shit is? Only thing I understand is 'thirium', but the rest sounds hella android-y as well."  
  
Nines lined up beside Gavin and took another glance at the paper. He had seemingly disregarded the actual content of the list in favor of his left-hand-theory. "Yes, those are indeed android compartments."  
  
"Okay, so what. Did he buy them? He repaired toasters in his free time and the toaster wasn't satisfied? We didn't find any of this shit in his house. Where do you even buy this shit?"  
  
"Thirium is obtainable in every Cyberlife store. However, buying android spare parts is an almost impossible procedure for humans. Cyberlife still conducts the assembling and repairing of androids at their headquarter for a reason - they want to preserve a monopoly," Nines explained.  
  
Gavin pressed a finger to his head thinking out loud. "Meaning - assuming Stewart did buy these parts-"  
  
"-there is a high probability he got them from the black market." Nines finished.  
  
"You two!" Tina yelled without warning. Gavin flinched, he almost forgot she was still here. Tina lifted her hand, pressing her thumb and index finger together she gestured an 'ok' sign and winked. "You make a great team! Anyways, I guess you got pretty much everything under control here - The forensics will probably stay for another while but mind if I leave? I gotta head back and finish another report or Fowler will kill me."  
  
Gavin figured the question had been rhetorical since she was already leaving while speaking. "We should have some drinks soon, Tina!" 

Tina flashed him another 'ok' sign.

The detective turned back to Nines and put his hand to his chin. For the first time in two weeks, he felt like they were on to something - okay, he thought that a week ago too and ended up being attacked by an unknown android - but this time it felt different.  
  
"Black market, you say. What a great fucking coincidence, don't you think?" Gavin huffed out a low chuckle. Nines turned his head to look at him. "Just yesterday, we _almost_ arrested a guy buying and selling android parts on the black market. Would have been nice to interrogate him. Yeah, he shot himself in the end," he paused a moment, "but the fuckin' rookie, Hayes."

Gavin recalled Hayes' words before he stormed in.

_"I- I have to do something, or else-"_

"Hayes wanted the black market guy dead?" Gavin concluded.  
  
"Let's go." Gavin shifted his weight to his right leg and bumped Nines' shoulder with care. "Good job," he whispered as he turned around to leave the crime scene, abruptly stopping by the door. "Ah, one more thing, though. 'Tina'? You call her Tina? When did you two get so close? And why am I still 'Detective Reed'?" He imitated Nines' monotone voice as he said his own name.  
  
Gavin peeked over his shoulder to see what had to be the most delighted smile he ever saw since meeting Nines. _Fuck, he's-_. "A-Are you broken, tin can?" Gavin blurted out, cutting off his own thoughts. He wanted to rip his own heart out because the constant heavy thumping in his chest became more distracting every day.  
  
Nines walked up to Gavin, pretty smile turning into a teasing smirk and eyes not leaving Gavin's he returned a soft affectionate bump to the detective's shoulder. "You've never offered me your first name, Detective Reed."

_Fuck this android._

"Yeah, and I never will, R-K-900!"


	7. Distance

 

Gavin looked around. As he stepped into the white haze he became immediately entangled in the crushing disorder. Hospitals gave him an unsettling feeling. When the bright haze dissipated he remembered why. Stressed out and overworked nurses ran around, occupied with reassuring patients, their voices anything but calm, rather agitated. The waiting room was overcrowded, filled with people some of them crying, some of them silent and absentminded, some of them ill or in pain. It made him nervous. He always thought hospitals gave off the impression of suffering and contradiction. The tiles, white. The walls, white. The doors, white. The furniture, white. The doctor's coats, white. Everything was white. Fucking white - in a location packed with disease and injured people. In an environment not unknown to death.  
  
He crossed his arms, his fingers tapping on it. He lowered his head, as he drifted off into his mind.  
  
Gavin's teenage life and early adulthood were... complicated. Full of mistakes. Full of fights, full of indifference, full of dishonesty and broken promises. People called him a thinker rough around the edges, never understanding the depths of his mind. Honestly, he couldn't blame them. His mind was either full of ideas and righteousness or completely devoid of everything. He didn't know why, wished it was different, but it had always been like this. Unfortunately, these moments of void awakened a feeling of helplessness inside of him. Moments of not knowing how to do or say things _the right way_. These moments of not understanding himself ironically made him do things he understood even less and resulted in pushing away people he actually cared about.

An endless loop he couldn't get himself out of - a loop no one else had had the patience to smack him out of. He had lived the life of an asshole. Or still did. Thinking about it, not much had changed.  
  
A nurse bumped into him, turned around, whispered a quick 'sorry'. He held up his hand, motioning 'it's fine'.  
  
Gavin worked for the DPD for nearly two decades. He became a police officer and eventually a detective. A person fighting for law and order. People associated someone working for the police as 'a good person'. Honestly, maybe that's what he wanted people to think - that he was a good person as well. Maybe he chose this path to redeem past mistakes.  
  
It failed.  
  
His goal was to help people. He did. Apart from that, nothing had changed. Still an asshole, who he never experienced the desired redemption.  
  
Gavin turned around. He associated the color white with positive things. New beginnings, goodness, sincerity, purity, faith. His gaze fell on Nines, who stood near the receptions desk. Automatically, a smile spread across his face. He walked towards him.  
  
"Why do you keep wearing the Cyberlife jacket and the LED?" Gavin asked as he tugged at Nines' sleeve.  
  
Nines missed the detective approaching him, lifted his arm in surprise causing Gavin to let go. The android seemingly inspected the fabric of his jacket, looking for a reasonable explanation. "I guess I... just like the jacket. I think of it rather as a work uniform than Cyberlife property."  
  
Gavin hummed. He tapped his right temple when Nines stopped talking.  
  
Nines tilted his head, looking confused, he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I'm an android." He said as a matter of fact as if it was some kind of confession or something Gavin had previously misunderstood.  
  
Gavin let out a low laugh. "Not difficult to see even without the LED. You're stiff as fuck. People'll notice at the latest once you start talk-" Registering his stupid words, he cut himself off, hoping they didn't hit Nines the wrong way. "That came out wrong." He added quickly, the phrase almost sounding like an apology. Almost.  
  
"It's fine. Expressing feelings and emotions is... still difficult. I don't mind the LED."  
  
Gavin's eyes shifted over to Nines; he took note of the slight disappointment in the android's tone - despite the understanding words - saw, how the brows settled into a doubtful frown and his lips curled down just a little bit.  
  
Maybe Nines had always been good at expressing emotions, but he never paid enough attention before. Had it ever been Nines' fault? Lips pursed, Gavin nodded at Nines again.

_You're doin' good._

He refrained from saying it out loud. Would people understand Gavin better, if he wore a LED, too? Smiling at the dumb thought, he changed the topic. "What was that guy's name again?"  
  
The answer came immediately. "James Abbott."  
  
Gavin put a hand on his hip, opened his mouth and closed it again, hesitating for a second. "How did you know who I was talking about."  
  
"You have a tendency to switch from personal topics to work-related topics quickly. There were only limited options to chose from."  
  
"I could've been talking about that rookie. We're visiting him after all. Would've been the far more logical conclusion if you ask me."  
  
Nines shrugged, his lips twisted upwards. "I'm not asking you."  
  
Gavin heard that special kind of calmness in his voice and saw that special kind of gentleness in his eyes again. The ones that continued to give Gavin way too many feelings. This time he dodged them, though.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can you do a quick background check?"  
  
Nines' LED spun yellow. "James Abbott, 41 years old, suspected to be active in trafficking since 2024, soon after Cyberlife started the commercial production of androids. The police never found evidence to bring a charge against him. He managed to throw the police off the trail in 2028 and disappeared shortly after." Nines explained.  
  
"41. Started engaging in this shit when he was 26." Gavin commented absentmindedly. He thought of himself as a fuck-up. "How did the police get a lead again?"  
  
"Apparently coincidence. A few months ago an anonymous tip-off got them on track again. This time, the police secured enough evidence to put him under arrest for the rest of his life. Presumably, the reason why he preferred death."  
  
"I see."  
  
"There are a few other names connected to him and this trafficking ring. We can discuss this matter further, later." Nines' eyes left his before the android shot a short smile at someone behind him. Gavin turned around, spotted the nurse approaching them.  
  
"Detective Reed? Please follow me."

 

Hayes disregarded Nines' presence, but seeing Gavin again? Not pleased. Haye's brows crinkled as the two entered the room. Gavin couldn't care less, though. Hayes sat up straight in his bed with his arm in a compression wrap and stabilized in a sling. A splint covered his nose, an injury Nines had been unaware of until now, since Gavin decided not to tell him about it.  
  
After they finished awkward greetings and well-meant questions about his state, Gavin told him they wanted to talk about yesterday's events. Nines stood by the window, a little far off from the bed and Gavin walked up to the rookie.  
  
Hayes looked surprised. "Why do you want to talk about this with me? I-- you were there yourself. What do you need me to tell you?" He spoke rather slowly and Gavin assumed the subtle movements of his face caused him pain.  
  
Gavin didn't beat around the bush.  
  
"Why did you rush in to shoot James Abbott?"  
  
The direct approach had Hayes tense up. The events happened less than 24 hours old - did he even have the time to process everything yet? It didn't matter, they had to proceed in this fucking case.  
  
Defensively he answered, "Are you really asking this? Why? I was scared. I freaked out. I wanted to save Banks." Confined to bed, with only one free arm and a fucked up face, there were not many motions or emotions that could give Hayes away.  
  
"And we could've." Gavin started, leaning against the wall. "You know I'll get straight to the point. We're currently investigating another case. It seems our victim - who also happens to be our perp, for allegedly killing an android - had some kind of connections to the black market. It would have been pretty fucking convenient to have someone to interrogate. But instead, we coincidentally get called to the scene to see the guy being taken down first hand."  
  
"What are you trying to say? He killed himself." He knotted his eyebrows, seemingly upset and offended. Or was he perturbed?  
  
Some emotions and expressions were so close to one another that even Gavin had difficulties seeing distinctions. Would Nines be able to--  
  
"We are only here to ask questions." Nines stepped away from the window and approached Hayes with careful steps. As always in situations like this, his voice expressed calm, meant no harm. "We were wondering if there was any benefit you could gain from having the black market dealer dead."  
  
"I didn't shoot at him for any kind of personal benefit! I'm a police officer. I told you I-- wanted to save Banks and I freaked out." Hayes tone changed notably, went from 'maybe perturbed' to 'definitely nervous'. His eyes darted to the side.  
  
Staying calm, Nines continued. "Are you involved in black market activities?"  
  
"What? No!" The answer from Hayes came quickly, determined. He shifted in his bed.  
  
Gavin watched silently, as Nines pushed further. "Did they offer you money?"  
  
"No, stop this! Nobody offered me anything!"  
  
"Did they threaten you?"  
  
"No!" Another quick and determined answer.  
  
Gavin looked at Nines out of the corner of his eye. To him, Hayes exclamation sounded the same, but Nines expression changed - his eyes narrowed, his mouth opened slightly - he paused before throwing the next question at Hayes, waited for Hayes to add something to his exclamation. How would things have turned out if Nines had questioned Sara Lambert back then?  
  
Nines took one step closer to the bed and rephrased his question. " _Is_ someone threatening you?" Chapeau, to anyone who could lie to Nines' intimidating presence.

Hayes couldn't. A beat of silence. Bingo.  
  
"Alright, spill the fuckin' beans, rookie. We don't have time for this--"  
  
Nines raised his arm, stopping Gavin from talking. "Detective."  
  
For a while, Hayes' gaze fell down, unfocused. He clenched his hands, visibly deep in thought before he finally decided to talk.  
  
"Right after Abbott took Banks as a hostage and we were separated by the door, there was a gun to my head."

  
  
_'If you turn around, you're dead', a male voice said and paused._  
  
_Hayes froze. He slowly lowered his gun and put it to the ground. Then he raised his hands, nodded before the voice continued to speak._  
  
_'Here's what's going to happen: you'll make sure James Abbott gets killed - it doesn't matter how. James Abbott survives or you talk about this to anyone, I'll make sure you die in the worst way possible.'_  
  
_The muzzle was pressed harder to his head. Hayes nodded again._  
  
_'Your radio.'_  
  
_Hayes grabbed his radio and handed it over. He could hear a sudden static noise._  
  
_'Alright, call them.' More static noise._

  
  
Gavin stared at Hayes. "Are you fuckin' sure that's what happened? 'Cause it doesn't make much sense." When Hayes nodded, Gavin turned to Nines. "Nines, can you backtrace the emergency call you received?"

 

 

 

The instant Gavin set a foot outside, he welcomed the cold air, as the tension in his shoulders disappeared. He hated the cold, but the atmosphere of hospitals was worse.  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "So, what do you make of all this? Who the hell is fucking with us? Why did - whoever threatened Hayes - not kill James Abbott himself?"  
  
"What if he wanted to, but arrived too late. Two police officers and someone involved in trafficking dead is too high a risk - the more people involved, the higher the chance to leave evidence. He couldn't risk Abbott getting caught and made the best out of the situation."  
  
"Is that what you would do? I mean - that sounds like calculating android thinking. If it was an android, though why take the risk to call us specifically?"  
  
The emergency call came from the precinct Hayes worked at. However, when Nines called the precinct again, nobody remembered receiving a call from Hayes' radio.  
  
"I don't know. It's odd." Nines mumbled. They walked alongside each other, making their way to Gavin's car. "Detective Reed."  
  
Shifting his attention to Nines, Gavin spotted the LED; suddenly turning yellow.  
  
"Do you mind explaining where Hayes got a broken nose from?"  
  
This shit was important right now? Fuck this android and his weird priorities.  
  
Gavin's glanced to the side, avoiding to look at Nines, as he awkwardly gritted his teeth, searching for a good excuse. "Oh, you know." He put his thumb to the side of his nose, shook his head and let out a short chuckle. "It actually a funny story. Yesterday, right after you left the building, this guy comes up to me and - without a warning - smashes his face into my fist." Throwing his hand in the air, he continued, "weird things keep happening these days."  
  
What he did, he did for Nines - and to calm his temper - obviously knowing the android would condemn his actions. It's why he dismissed the idea of telling him about it in the first place.  
  
"I see. It's never your fault, is it?" Nines said, his tone sharp, leaving no room for misunderstanding.  
  
First Hayes slammed his face into his hand. Now Nines figuratively punched him in the guts.  
  
This wasn't about Hayes, it was about them. The words hurt, ironically, because he had initially been the one to inflict the damage - the longer he waited to give the long overdue apology, the worse it backfired. Nines told the truth and fucking deserved an apology. The concept: simple. I. AM. SORRY. He repeated the words in his head several times.  
  
In the back at his head, he heard a loud and clear 'not today'.  
  
"I appreciate your endeavor to cheer me up today. I really do - but I cannot condone this behavior and I'm sure when Fowler hears about it, he-"  
  
"Whatever. I'm not seeking _your_ approval or anyone's approval for that matter." Gavin snarled back.  
  
Nines flinched, taken off-guard by Gavin's sudden change in temper.  
  
One step forward, two steps back. It's what Gavin always did. He took so many steps back since meeting Nines, it remained a mystery how the android wasn't out of reach yet.  
  
_No, no, no._  
  
"Anyway." He hoped changing the topic would stop his dilemma, hoped Nines could forgive him one more time. "I almost forgot. You said there were 11 out of 13 names I gave you that you don't like - meaning you like two and one of them is Nines. What's the other one you prefer over RK900?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you allow me one personal question."  
  
Gavin's eyes fell on Nines, LED flashing yellow again. Somehow the proposal sounded dangerous.  
  
"Fine, shoot." Gavin cringed at his choice of words.  
  
"How often do you have trouble falling asleep at night?"  
  
The question caused him to hold his breath. His eyes widened slightly. "Wow, this question seems kinda random." Failing to level his voice, Gavin's remark revealed a hint of tension. Did the android ever miss anything?  
  
"Does it?"  
  
"It does. 'The hell makes you think I have trouble falling asleep?"  
  
"Just a hunch."  
  
'A hunch'. Yeah, of fucking course. "We both know you don't say things based on a 'hunch'. Why are you even asking? Wanna sing me a fuckin' lullaby?"  
  
"Would it help?" Nines' question seemed to imply genuine interest.  
  
Gavin remembered the evening the unknown android attacked them when Nines took care of him after he'd been injured and made him fall asleep by simply talking. Injury, pain and exhaustion aside, he had no doubt Nines' voice could make him fall asleep any night again. Not in the boring 'sorry I fell asleep' way. In the good 'I love your damn voice' way.  
  
"I noticed a pattern in your preferred times of writing me late at night. Yesterday, at 3:10 am. Last week at 3:59 am and 3:16 am. A week prior at 3:37 am. You often seem exhausted, with coffee being the only thing to keep you awake. Your immense caffeine intake during the day probably only adds to the inability to fall asleep at night again."  
  
Fuck. Gavin wanted to take his phone out to check the times but Nines had no reason to lie to him. "Google average caffeine intake of Americans, it's not that fuckin' unusual to drink coffee."  
  
"Irritability is also known as a common symptom for insomnia." Nines added.  
  
They reached the car. "Irritability," Gavin repeated as he braced himself on it with on hand, standing sideways and faced Nines. "Wait, wait, wait-- Are you looking for a reason to my assholeness?"  
  
"No one is born an asshole," Nines stated.  
  
"Oh, do I hear years and years of experience talking?" Gavin scoffed, anger slowly taking a hold of him. "How long ago have you been activated? One year? How would you even know!?"  
  
Nines, on the other side, conveyed some sort of calmness.  
  
"It is what I believe."  
  
"And I believe you avoided my question!"  
  
"Maybe I do want to know the reason behind your 'assholeness'."  
  
"Stop it with the 'nothing's and 'maybe's - you don't do 'maybe's! All you do is calculate shit. How high did you calculate the possibility for me to fuckin' lose it after your personal question?"  
  
One step forward, two steps back.  
  
Nines sighed. Then he pressed his lips together, forming a thin line and averted Gavin's eyes. The LED blinked yellow and it seemed as if he stopped himself from saying anything.  
  
"Listen, I'm not your psychology class project, so cut the fuckin' bullshit, plastic!"  
  
One step forward, two steps back.  
  
Nines eyes, expressionless, met his again. He remained silent.  
  
_No, no, no._  
  
The android was stubborn, probably just as much as him. Until now, whenever Gavin took two steps back, Nines followed him, took three steps instead, only to push him forward again. How much longer would it take until Nines was out of reach? And how much longer until Nines would be out of sight?  
  
He didn't want this to happen. He had to think of something. Something simple, something effective.  
  
I. AM. SORRY.  
  
He repeated the words in his head, again and again, hoping if he said them enough times in his mind, they'd eventually come out of his mouth.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
Gavin took a breath. A deep breath. _Calm down, you can still save this._  
  
"Fuck it. It's late." Gavin gestured to his car with one hand. "I'll give you a ride."  
  
Nines hesitated.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Gavin felt relief.  
  
Nines turned around. Without a backward glance, he continued. "But I rather walk. We can talk about the case tomorrow."  
  
The detective's gaze followed Nines.  
  
He felt something in his chest. A feeling akin to a knife stabbed right into his heart. At least that's what he believed it must feel like. He wanted to scream at the fucker who had the guts to stab him, push the fucker at the nearest wall, punch the fucker in the goddamn face to the point it would be unrecognizable, because honestly - it fucking hurt.  
  
Until he realized that it was himself who stabbed the metaphorical knife into his own heart.  
  
His head felt empty.  
  
Gavin watched, as the figure became smaller and smaller until it eventually disappeared in the distance.  
  
Out of reach, out of sight.

 

 


	8. Fatigue

 

Gavin didn't despise many things.  
  
Yes, granted, he hated the cold. And hospitals. But one thing he loathed even more, was getting up at six in the morning, on a freezing-ass cold day, just one day after he had visited a hospital, just one day after he apparently fucked up every last bit of whatever kind of relationship he had with Nines, when they finally started to somewhat get along. _Way to fucking go, Gavin._  
  
Gavin despised a lot of things.  
  
Needless to say, he hardly got any sleep yesterday - two hours to be precise - because his thoughts kept circling, circling, circling around in his mind, kept him awake at all costs and his own stupidity made him want to scream into his pillow. He had himself to blame.

So when his phone rang at six am, he almost jumped in his bed, grabbed his phone in hope to see Nines' name, who might have taken pity on him - despite him saying he did not pity Gavin - only to see 'THE UNCOOL NINES' written on the screen. At this moment he felt a strong urge to throw the device full-force into the next wall. But he didn't. Maybe he did have some composure after all. He threw a book instead. The one that had been lying on his nightstand for an eternity, the one he hadn't read a single page of. Gavin realized that throwing something in anger but not breaking something felt unsatisfying.

Gavin despised himself. And the longer Nines surrounded him, the more he realized to which extent.  
  
Connor was the reason he headed to the crime scene, stood in the bone-chilling cold - at six fucking am - and he cursed loudly for having to deal with Hank and his plastic pet first thing in the morning, while his own partner would probably ignore him for the rest of his fucking life.  
  
Yeah, today was a great day. He just had to find the right mindset. Positive affirmations. Good things will happen, I am patient, tolerant and diplomatic, all is well.  
  
Fuck this shit.  
  
He stuffed one hand in his pocket, afraid his fingers would fall off from frostbite otherwise. He exhaled through his mouth, a small puff forming in the air due to the cold. The weather forecast predicted a 74% chance of snowfall this week. Gavin always blamed Nines for calculating shit, ignoring the fact that society had always relied on numbers. What an awful day to come to the realization he was nothing but a fucking hypocrite. If it snowed, he could try to provoke Nines by hitting him with a snowball, so that the android might get mad enough to bury him in the snow and suffocate him for all the shit he had said and done.  
  
He eyed the steaming coffee in his hand. The warm cup heated up his hand, but he still felt cold. He took a long sip.  
  
Three pairs of eyes bore into him when he entered the crime scene - yes, he indeed arrived last - all of which looking at him as if he was the fucking perpetrator. He tried reading their expressions, coming to the conclusion that one of them thought 'The fuck took you so long!?', the next one - the one with annoying puppy eyes - nodded at him with a smile, meaning 'Hello, Detective Reed', and the third one... well, it would have been nice to see the expression - the third one turned around upon seeing him. Good morning to you too, Nines.  
  
"Looks like someone had a rough night," Hank commented.  
  
Yes, Gavin looked pathetic in comparison to Hank. He struggled hard to keep his eyes open, blinking every two seconds. Unable to tame the mess called his hair he retorted pulling the hood of his jacket over to hide it. He somehow managed to take a shower this morning - he didn't remember the process, however, the scent of his shampoo had been evidence to know he actually took it.  
  
The day too fucking early and energy-level too fucking low for his brain to function properly, Gavin decided against starting a fight with Hank. Nevertheless, seeing Hank full of energy and happy incensed a spark of anger in Gavin. Along with a tiny spark of jealousy. One year ago, Hank was the one who arrived at work not earlier than noon due to his nights being filled with binge drinking. Today Gavin felt like he had taken his place. When exactly did Hank lose his fuck-up status?  
  
Ah, shit. The plastic pet.  
  
"Yeah, so what's the deal here?" His voice sounded croaky as if drank too much yesterday - except that he didn't. Nines glanced back over his shoulder, mustering him from top to toe, analyzing him without subtlety. Gavin looked so horrible, to begin with, he wondered why Nines even bothered to go through the process of analyzing.  
  
Before anyone could answer, Gavin spotted a dead android lying on the floor at the end of the room. Its limbs stretched away from the body, making it look like a doll. He scrunched his nose. "Deviant?"  
  
"Connor and I get called to crime scenes like these almost every day, for two weeks now." Hank started, stepping around the dead body. "Dead android, no signs of violence, no wounds, nothin' left behind."  
  
"Cyberlife identified the androids as deviant. All of them short-circuited. Cyberlife is not only unable to restore their memories but also unable to determine the exact reason behind the short circuit." Connor added.  
  
"The short circuit completely fried their brain." Hank finished.

 _Isn't it 'wonderful', how they complete each other._ Gavin rolled his eyes and placed his cup of coffee on a nearby cupboard, walked closer to the dead body and crouched down to inspect it. He leaned his head to the side. Model HR400. "So what exactly are we doing here? You're stuck and now we're gettin' your leftover food? Let me be honest here, we got enough on our own hands."  
  
"Doesn't it sound familiar, Detective Reed?" Gavin flinched a little hearing the sharp voice. Nines walked up to Gavin until he stood behind him, but Gavin refused to look up.  
  
"Yeah, except in our case there was a fucking person involved whose fingerprints you found on the dead body." Gavin's remark was rewarded with the bump of a knee to his side. He lost balance, tried bracing himself on the nearby wall - too slow, though and landed on his ass. He glared up at Nines who gave him a judging look in return.  
  
_What the fuck, tin can?_  
  
As Gavin got up again, Hank continued, stifling a laugh at the sight.  
  
"We already talked to Fowler about this and it's your case now if you want it or not, I don't give a fuckin' damn. But look, asshole, there's somethin' else." Hank pointed to the wall.  
  
Three large letters were carved in the wall. _What the hell?_ Gavin stepped closer, he didn't see them until now, blamed his fucking drowsy state for not noticing. He touched the edge of one of the letters, noticing how incredibly sharp and accurate they were. He narrowed his eyes. No human could have done this.  
  
"'GCM'. We found these letters engraved on every crime scene. Couldn't find out the meaning, until Connor finally had a hunch." Gavin frowned as he heard the word _hunch_. Hank walked over to Gavin, patted him on the back and Gavin hated every second of it. They had never been friends, nor enemies but ever since he got teamed up with Nines an unspoken rivalry started to develop. "Looks like you two have become popular. CM is the Latin number for 900. We suppose it's the abbreviation of your names - guess someone wants you two to investigate this."  
  
_Excuse me? G900?_  
  
"Are you jokin'?" Gavin slammed his flat hand against the wall. "Someone writes some cryptic shit on the wall 'cause they want US to investigate? Instead of actually writing our names on the wall? Or givin', I don't know, an anonymous tip-off, instead of writing a letter, instead of writing an email to the police? That's what I got up for at fuckin' six in the morning?" More of this shit. More questions. Who the hell was fucking with them? Who the fuck had so much fun to provoke them, play with them. "Wait, how about I write my fucking number on the wall, next to the letters, and if they wanna talk, they can fuckin' call!?"  
  
It was a challenge.  
  
"Jesus, chill the fuck out, Reed."  
  
Pissed beyond belief, Gavin went back to the cupboard to get his coffee and downed the rest of it. "Fine, just gimme more fuckin' input. What do you have so far? Any clues? Do we even know if it was murder and not some kind of android suicide shit? The G900 thing is nothing but an assumption too, GCM could as well be the next rA9 thing."  
  
"Suicide seems highly unlikely," Nines commented. "Androids have far easier ways to deactivate or delete information if they wanted to. There is no logical reason that would justify going for a forced short circuit."  
  
"So what, some people put a gun to their head, while others jump from the nearest bridge to drown themselves. You're the most advanced logical shit, so maybe it's difficult to comprehend, but you can't know their reasons." Gavin answered.  
  
Hank crossed his arms. "As much as I hate to admit, Reed has a point. We can't determine if they did - whatever happened - to themselves or not."  
  
Gavin leaned against the cupboard. God, he felt so tired, he could barely stand. "What causes short circuits in the first place?" He squeezed his eyes shut and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Nines walked up to him and leaned against the cupboard as well.  
  
"Age, wrong handling or outer influences like parasites. All of which I would have been able to identify, and all of which had been negated by Cyberlife." Connor said.  
  
"I don't trust those Cyberlife fuckers anyway. Wouldn't be the first time they tried hidin' somethin'. You paid them a visit already?"  
  
Connor shook his head. "Not yet."

* * *

Hank and Connor left when Cyberlife technicians arrived to collect the body. Gavin and Nines stayed a little longer - since this was officially their case now, thanks to Hank - to look for more clues on the crime scene, although they had little hope, to begin with.  
  
Gavin asked Nines to quickly analyze the cases Hank and Connor had been investigating during the past two weeks, looking for _something_ , a tiny detail that they might have missed; and Nines tried drawing parallels from minor things like the districts the bodies were found at, the android models, even their daily reported activities or their jobs.  
  
While he waited, Gavin sat down on the floor, relaxing tensed muscles, he closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face, rubbing lightly. He got his phone out of his pocket. 8:37 am. How was he gonna last another 6 hours at work? He placed his hand in his laps and closed his eyes again.  
  
The detective didn't know how much time had passed. He opened his eyes again when a finger gently tapped twice on his forehead.  
  
"I was unable to conclude any significant parallels," Nines said, voice modulated. "Detective, how much sleep did you get last night?" There was a hint of curiosity and worry.  
  
Nines would forever remain a mystery to Gavin. Yesterday he gave Nines shit for asking a personal question, today the android tried again. Gavin had prepared himself for the worst, for disgust, for aversion, instead, he got worry. Nines shouldn't care about anything regarding the low life named Gavin Reed. And yet, there was fucking worry.  
  
Gavin ran a hand up to his forehead and rubbed the skin where Nines had touched him, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm not up for a fight today, so please - I mean, for your own good, no personal questions today." He didn't intend ill will. He genuinely wanted to avoid conflict; it was a low plead, that asked Nines to not unintendedly come up with anything that could make him snap until he was in control of his fucking emotions and anger again - if that day would ever come. "We done here?" Gavin asked as he got up, feeling almost too weak to stand.  
  
Nines complied, nodded and they headed outside.  
  
Once outside, Gavin could only watch, when Nines suddenly pulled a pair of black gloves out of his jacket. Holding one glove in hand, he carefully slid his other hand in.  
  
Gavin clenched and unclenched his fists. His hands were freezing all the damn time. "Are you mocking me? Your hands don't get cold."  
  
Nines gaze shifted to meet Gavin's and blinked at him in confusion. He opened his mouth, hesitation covering his lips, he said with a soft tone "They do." A moment of silence followed, until Nines lifted the hand, not wearing a glove, and opened it in front of Gavin, who inspected it curiously.  
  
Gavin admired the pale skin and long, slender fingers. He dared a quick upward glance, surprised by the soft smile on Nines' face, his gaze shot back to the hand again.  
  
Somehow this felt like a peace offering. One that Gavin didn't deserve but the android, oddly enough, willed to give. Gavin hesitated. He eventually lifted his hand - deserving or not, his name was Gavin Reed and if an easy way out presented itself in front of him, he would take it.  
  
He carefully placed two fingers on the palm of Nines' hand. The skin felt cold - not as cold as his, still undeniably cold - and soft in comparison to the roughness of his own hand.  
  
Gavin thought about his previous remark, and frowned, realizing the android took his words too literal - obviously anything exposed to the cold, felt cold upon touch. "But... you don't feel the cold," Gavin said, voice low and fingers too occupied, gently brushing against delicate artificial skin.  
  
The android’s hands were pretty, he noted, and his curiosity took over. Taking Nines’ hand in both of his, he dug his thumbs into it, felt, how the skin gave in to his touch, moved one digit to the heel of the thumb, to rub over it. “Shit, it feels so real,” he muttered under his breath. He caressed the back of Nines’ hand, gliding over the smooth skin. His fingers grazed over every knuckle, each at a time before they trailed back along what actually felt like tendons on the back of the hand.  
  
"I do feel the cold. Just as much as I feel the touch of your fingers." Nines said and Gavin shivered ever so slightly at the android's words. He peeked up, saw how Nines followed every movement of his fingers. "It simply doesn't affect me in the same way it does affect humans." Fuck him, if he didn't love this mellow voice.  
  
"Nines, can I..." Gavin started, unsure how to phrase the sentence, "...See? Uh-...", he prodded his index finger on the android's hand.  
  
"The chassis?"  
  
Gavin nodded. "Would you... mind?" Nines wavered. Maybe Gavin crossed a line, maybe this was somehow deeply personal. "I mean, it's fine... if you don't wanna-"  
  
Nines shook his head and retracted the skin from his hand. Gavin asked for it, yet it took him by surprise and he automatically jerked his hand back.  
  
"Too bizarre?" A sad smile sat on Nines' face which didn't suit him and bothered Gavin.  
  
"Biz-... no!" The answer came out of Gavin's mouth a little too fast, a little too eager. His hands quickly grabbed Nines' now exposed hand again. "Well, it's kinda weird, but," he inspected the hand with earnest curiosity. He had seen androids without their artificial skin before. Seeing it up close and touching it was completely new, though. The surface appeared a little shiny and indeed in a way smooth like polished plastic. The exposed hand felt a little warmer - or was it because he had rubbed his own hands all over Nines'? "It's weird in an interesting way? I guess..." He mumbled and dug his thumbs into the hand once more, the exoskeleton not giving in like the artificial skin did. Gavin's eyebrows quirked up a little "Does it feel different?"  
  
"The chassis is much more sensitive to touch. It does feel more..." Nines hesitated again, contemplating the following word. "Intense."  
  
Gavin swallowed. He released the pressure of his thumbs, halted his actions, his mouth slightly open. He couldn't avert his eyes from Nines' hand, although curious about the android's expression. He moved his thumbs along the inside of the hand, gently brushing over the white chassis. A burning sensation shot through his body when Nines' fingers twitched a little under his touch and he dared to glance up again - a faint teal blush and crystal blue eyes fixed on his thumbs, watching him, an LED flickering between yellow and blue. He moved his fingers again, scraping along the back of Nines' hand. It felt different for him too, awakened a deep curiosity, much more, a desire to explore further, to see more, feel more.  
  
Gavin's hands were cold, but somehow he felt warm. Hot even.  
  
He cleared his throat. "So, you don't _really_ need the gloves."  
  
Nines smirked. "It's called fashion."  
  
"You really make me wanna hit you."  
  
"What's stopping you?"  
  
Gavin frowned, the sentence flipped a switch and Gavin didn't think twice, when his fist went into the air, to lunge at Nines - there was a sudden pressure, strong, powerful and he felt warmth? His mind filled with sudden anger, but the warmth he felt didn't radiate from himself and suddenly - his reason unexplainably kicked in before his fist connected with anything.  
  
The hand stopped in front of the android's face. Nines stared at it, eyes wide open and unable to comprehend the situation, his LED blinked red - a combination of sheer disbelief and confusion.  
  
Shocked by his actions, Gavin drew his fist back as he stepped back, back, back, he thought about taking a deep breath and maybe hitting his head against his car. He instantly felt nauseous, clapped his mouth shut with his hand, yanked his other hand back - or at least he attempted to, but finally realized the pressure he felt earlier came from Nines, who gripped his hand so tightly it hurt, unwilling to let go. He looked at the hand, then at Nines' face and back to he hand again.  
  
"Your hand is... glowing blue?" Looking at the exposed android's hand, he noticed the blue glowing knuckles and fingertips. The color disappeared and reappeared, almost... beating? In a steady - although a little fast - calming pulse, visible and perceptible. He felt the warmth coming from Nines fingertips on his skin. He remembered the pulsing pace, had felt it before when was it, yes, after they failed to save Banks, when he told Nines it hadn't been his fault, prodded his finger on the android's chest and allowed his flat hand to linger on it a little too long. A heartbeat.  
  
Gavin felt his own heart beating, strong and fast, felt it pulsating in his entire body. The same rhythm.  
  
The red LED turned yellow. "I don't understand," Nines released the vice grip and pulled his hand back slowly. He stared at his own hand, still glowing blue, a few seconds passing, before the artificial skin reappeared, "why you're so keen on making everything difficult. You put up walls around yourself and build them higher and higher everytime we... seem to get along."  
  
The words sent a rush of emotions through Gavin's body. He found himself unable to say anything.

"However," Nines face set into a scowl, "the higher you build your walls, the stronger my urge grows to tear them down. The desire to see what's behind. I want--" The android cut himself off.  
  
Gavin lowered his head, facing the ground, suddenly overcome by his drowsiness again. He was too tired to comprehend the meaning, unable to understand the information given to him. A hand fumbled around in his jacket pocket, a body so close in front of him, he could rest his head on it, - if he wanted to - wrap his arms around, cling to it like his life depended on it and never let go again - if only he wanted to.  
  
He wanted to. But he lacked to courage to do so.  
  
"You are in no condition to work. I'll drive you home and head to the station alone."  
  
"What? It's still early in the mornin'. I'm fine."  
  
Nines scoffed at Gavin's meager attempt to protest. "You can't keep your eyes open, let alone stand for more than ten minutes and your reaction time is abysmal."  
  
_Is that what you kicked me for, asshole?_

"You need sleep. You said you're not up for a fight today. Stick to it and just comply for once."  
  
Ridiculous words, considering he already threw a punch at Nines today. Naturally, Gavin was too stubborn to comply, he wanted to protest again right away, but the hand on his back already led him to his car and the second he entered the passenger's side and closed his eyes, he dozed off.

* * *

"...tive. Detective Reed."  
  
Gavin opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times until everything came to focus and looked around. Nines had pulled up near his apartment. They were still in the car. His gaze wandered over to Nines, he noticed the hand on his shoulder and a blue LED.  
  
He was so fucking tired and exhausted, felt a headache approaching. He bent forward, resting his head in his hands and digging his palms into his eyes. "Nines, I... feel like shit."  
  
Nines placed a hand on the detective's back. "It's to be expected if you flat-out skip sleep."  
  
"Yeah, no, actually... that's not what I mean."  
  
The hand from his back disappeared and the android removed the key from the ignition switch and stuffed them back into Gavin's pocket. Then he placed his hand on the back again, started moving his hand up and down.  
  
"What are... you doing."  
  
"Since you said you don't want to pick a fight today, I'm taking the liberty."  
  
"'Taking the liberty'? Other people call it 'taking advantage'."  
  
Nines' hand left his back immediately. "I apologi-"  
  
Voice low and pleading, Gavin said "Don't. I was joking, idiot. Please. It feels..."  
  
Nines waited. Gavin couldn't blame Nines for not knowing what to do when it came to him. Eventually, Nines set his hand on the detective's back again and continued moving up and down in circles. Gavin felt the warm touch through jacket and shirt as if it was burning into him. He was slightly angry at his tired state, afraid he might forget this moment after he had proper sleep, afraid he would brush it off as a dream. The hand moved up to the back of his neck, soft fingers gently caressing his skin. He realized Nines had his skin retracted, probably glowing blue again since he felt warm fingertips and a comforting pulse. He didn't understand the meaning, nevertheless, it sent shivers down his spine. His whole body visibly shivered. He inhaled sharply through his nose and held his breath. Seeing Gavin's reaction, Nines stopped for a second.  
  
Embarrassed by how much he craved touch - Nines' touch - Gavin buried his face in his hands, flushed red and hot.  
  
_Good. Too fucking good to be true._  
  
Nines' carried on, fingers trailing along Gavin's neck, a thumb massaging the tensed muscles of his nape before the touch became softer again and a flat hand grazed gently along his skin. Unable to hold his breath any longer Gavin opened his mouth, a shaky breath escaping him.  
  
_'The higher you build your walls, the stronger my urge grows to tear them down.'_  
  
He was tired, exhausted, yet his heart pounded so heavily against his rib cage, it hurt. Gavin raised his head, turned to look at Nines. He cursed under his breath as he locked eyes with the android. "Lemme just..." His eyes fell on Nines' lips. He swallowed again, his throat felt dry. _Shit._ "I'll just... take advantage of my drowsiness for a second as well."  
  
Gavin reached behind Nines' neck, pulled him closer and closer until, all distance gone, soft lips pressed on even softer ones. A simple kiss, uncertain, more like a question, asking if this was okay, right here, right now, questioning if his interpretation of Nines' words was correct, wondering if Nines wanted this too, after everything he had done, after everything he had not done. He closed his eyes, wanting to savor the short moment as much as possible and too afraid to look into the android's eyes, too afraid to be pushed away. His fingers dug into Nines' neck, begged him to stay.  
  
And Nines didn't back away, instead proceeded to graze his nape and when Gavin finally dared to open his eyes, he looked back into half-lidded, endless blue, sending another shiver through his whole body, feeling overwhelmed by his own emotions. Gavin pulled back slightly, placed another kiss on the android's lips, hoping it would convey the unspoken words that, although he used his drowsiness as an excuse, and of all the things he felt sorry for - this was not one of them, this was not a mistake.  
  
Gavin broke the kiss once more, let go of Nines and gave him a short smile before he lowered his head. Maybe he should say something now. He sank back into his seat and returned to the position he came from, face buried in his hands.  
  
Silence lingered between them and Nines was the one to speak up.

"Please get some proper sleep," Nines whispered, voice soft, so fucking soft.  
  
Gavin nodded.

Nines waited a little longer, then carded his hand through Gavin's hair, before he left the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain: concentrate on the case  
> me: how many words can i waste on hands


	9. Identity

4:12 a.m.

Gavin had to reconsider his words. Maybe the kiss had been a mistake.

He lay on his back, eyes closed. Hands covering his face, he ran his fingers across his forehead. No, the issue was the consequences he now had to deal with. A mind that went in circles, nonstop and kept him awake. Thoughts about an android, a little over 6 feet tall, Nines, the intimidating presence, who still wore his Cyberlife jacket because he fucking liked it, who met him, Gavin Reed, the one who deserved a good punching in the face with patience - at least most of the time - second chances and eager anticipation, with soft voice, soft touch and soft lips. He wanted the kiss, yearned for it for who the hell knows how long. The kiss so innocent, so unlike Gavin. He didn't want Nines for a good quick fuck only - he wanted Nines for… he lacked an answer. Longer.

He dug his fingernails into the skin, put enough pressure into it to leave marks, before he rolled over to the side, gaze towards the window. The moon, mostly covered, shimmered through a layer of clouds. He pulled his blanket up to his nose, curled himself up. Arms resting on top of the blanket, he ignored the boner in his pants. Yes, he wanted Nines for ‘longer’ - whatever that meant - _and_ for a good fuck.

Gavin was drunk, sentimental and horny at the same time.

He had never been the type for long-term relationships. Or maybe he was - he never had the chance to find out. Initially interested in his rough and edgy attitude, people quickly said goodbye, once they noticed it wasn’t a facade but part of his entire being. Gavin had thick skin and one day simply stopped caring. However, over time he slowly lost the ability to trust, which became worse and worse when he joined the police, interrogated suspects, some of them guilty, some of them not, and realized, all the same, people would straight out lie to his face without batting an eye. He did put bad guys behind bars. He also threw punches at suspects every once in a while, driven by anger. The world, a cruel place. He, not part of the cure but part of the poison.

Not willing to trust, he started pushing people away from the beginning instead of giving them hope for happiness. They sure as hell wouldn't achieve it with him.

Happiness. A concept out of touch with reality. A concept for heroes. Gavin wasn’t a hero - he was a tragedy trapped in his own stupidity. Every story needed a character like this, right? A character to evoke pity or even disgust within the audience. The bitter truth.

Gavin knew his place - Nines deserved better.

That’s what he thought, but - Nines had seen his worst already and didn’t run with fear, yet. For whatever reason, Nines stayed. He could trust Nines, couldn’t he? Nines felt trustworthy. Deep inside, well hidden, something told Gavin to give it a try.

“Ugh, gross.” Gavin hated being sentimental. But here he was.

He rolled on his back again. “Fuck,” he muttered, as he replayed the conversation from earlier this night. “Tina is right.”

After he had slept almost all day on Friday, he felt invigorated enough to get wasted on Saturday. So why not visit his favorite bar with Tina? Tina, one of the few persons who knew how to handle him and his mood swings. Tina, who he never felt anger towards. Tina, who knew exactly when something was off - how she wasn’t promoted to detective yet, a mystery to Gavin.

Gavin knew how to talk about mundane topics. Weather, food, bad puns; easy things, he could go on about for hours. Tina made it clear these were not the topics she was interested in tonight. Tina wanted to hear about the things Gavin didn’t talk about unless prompted - namely emotions or issues regarding emotions.

He acted surprised when Tina mentioned the elephant in the room, demanded an answer for what happened between him and Nines - Nines’ stuttering after Tina’s question about the scrape on his face had been way too obvious, too suspicious.

At first, he tried to brush the topic off. A meager attempt, bearing in mind they sat in a bar, with vast quantities of alcohol accessible, which had the magic power to make people talk. A cheap trick, Tina didn’t shy away from using.

Talking about feelings might help, he thought. So, he downed the sweet liquor, felt the burning in his throat and when the slight buzzing in his skull and a faint dizziness kicked in, he told Tina everything that had happened. Told her, how he almost shot his partner over something stupid; resulting in her yelling “you piece of shit” throughout the whole bar, voice loud enough that everyone within a two-metre radius around them - albeit the roaring music - turned around and stared at them. Awkward. Glad the worst was out of the way already he continued, told her, how he constantly kept accusing Nines of the most trivial bullshit, that in most cases weren’t even the android’s fault, which had Tina slamming her hands on the table, with so much force that their glasses almost tumbled over. Told her, how he almost punched Nines in his fucking pretty face yesterday, wailing ‘why is it so pretty’ - ‘GAVIN’ - but he had kind of provoked him, challenged him in a way - ‘GAVIN’ - and when Tina was about to lose it, he also told her about the most gorgeous hands, glowing blue, soft lips, a chaste kiss; Tina became quieter and quieter, until she just stared at him, slack-jawed.

The yelling continued after she had asked how many times he had to apologize within three months since he had to admit he should have, too many times to count, but didn’t, even once. And Gavin tried, oh he tried; convincing her into giving in, because apologizing wasn’t necessary anymore - they kind of got along now, right? Tina went on for a fifteen-minute rant, furiously throwing her hands in the air, told him everything that was wrong with that logic. Gavin replied with an occasional nod, ‘Yeah.’, ‘You’re right.’ and ‘I know.’, the scene feeling more like he talked to his mother. He knew Tina was right, every single word she threw at him was true. He knew it.

At the end of the night, Tina offered to pay for all his drinks, if he called Nines right here, right now. Would have been a good deal, taking the amount of booze he consumed into consideration. He even got his phone out of his jacket, however, chickened out, after hovering over the call button for three minutes.

Apologizing meant confessing his fuck-ups. It meant being vulnerable. He only managed to talk about this to Tina because of the alcohol - talking to Nines about it was on a whole nother level.

They had left the bar at 1:12 a.m. with the promise given that he would apologize to Nines within the next three days. Gavin arrived at his apartment at 1:34 a.m., meaning he had been lying awake in his bed for almost three and a half hours, thoughts almost exclusively revolving around Nines. Gavin had thought about Nines a lot before and it had gotten exponentially worse.

4:12 a.m. Gavin shifted, pulled the sheet down a little, revealing his chest to the coldness of the room. Sky cleared, the moon illuminated his room in a dim light.

Images of pretty hands flashed in his mind. His hand rested on his chest, raising and falling along with his deep breathing, fingers caressing the already hot skin. Gavin had jerked off to Nines before, shamelessly, but now that he had touched those hands, inspected every inch of them, felt them, with and without artificial skin, his imagination became much more vivid, much more frantic, it caused things to happen in his lower abdomen. His curiosity had been genuine, not intended for these kinds of thoughts - at least no at this point - and he hated his dick for wanting to go down that road.

Then again, he needed a clear mind.

His other hand, no longer in denial, palmed his growing erection, rubbed against the fabric of his boxers. “Nines…” He breathed the name out, desire seeping through his voice. Gavin pushed the guilty conscience aside, along with his mental restraint. He got rid of his boxers and ran an impatient flat palm up and down his touch-starved length. He closed his eyes, breathed heavily through his mouth.

Nines was way too attractive for his own good - with clothing. _Fuck, I’d probably die right on the spot if I ever saw him without._ The thought sent a hot sensation through his body. He licked across his lips, imagined he could still taste Nines'.

Flawlessly defined muscles, they had to be - everything about the android's appearance was fucking perfect. He ran his thumb over the tip of his dick, tiny drops of precum forming, his remaining fingers around his shaft in a tight grip. He exhaled sharply, as he began stroking himself slowly. 

A voice deep and a little husky, whispering into his ear, nibbling on it. “Nines,” he moaned, considerably louder than before, mind gone too far to care. His hand set an already fast pace, stroking his dick, not too fast to go overboard yet, pleasant enough to get lost in the heat of the moment. His other hand ran along his body, aimlessly, wanting to be everywhere at once, brushing over skin and pinching his nipples.

Appealing hands, either soft and smooth or glowing blue and pulsating. Nines’ hands were a little bigger than his, but they would still fit around his dick perfectly. 

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Gavin tilted his head back while he continued pumping his dick, the movements a tad clumsy, _fucking alcohol_. His moaning filled the room, fuck, this was good, too fucking good, just a little more - he repeated Nines’ name over and over again, almost in delirium, the images of his beloved android never leaving his mind, blue eyes piercing its way right into his heart, the final step to his release, searing heat rushing through his whole body and one final lustful cry - “Nines--”

Gavin came hard, coated his stomach in cum.

He covered his face with his arm, panted heavily. _Fuck._ He cursed mentally, his chest still heaving fast. “Phck.”

He needed a few minutes until his breathing became steady again. His horniness had disappeared - Nines, however, stayed in his mind.

Gavin quickly took care of the mess he made, headed to the bathroom, almost forgetting his drunken state. He stumbled, hit his shin on the rim of his bed, cursing again. “Fuck!” The screaming louder than the actual pain in his leg.

Back in bed, he wrapped himself up in his blanket. Blinded by the light emitting from his phone he squinted his eyes. Once his eyes became used to the brightness, he stared at the screen, thumb hovering over the call button again. His brows bumped together in a deep frown, as his eyes went up to the ceiling before they returned to the screen again. A few clicks and a web browser opened. More tapping on the phone. ‘is it weird to call your crush right after you jerked off to them’. Enter. Unable to find satisfying results he went back to the other screen and pressed the call button. A quick glance at the clock revealed it was 4:36 a.m. He put the phone to his ear. Maybe he could convince Nines, he got up early. Maybe Nines wouldn't question--

“Detective?”

Hearing the voice, Gavin winced. _Fuck_ , why did it take less than two seconds for androids to answer their fucking built-in phone. Why was he calling again? He obviously couldn't tell Nines, he wanted to hear his voice. He needed a reason, a pretence.

The other end of the line was quiet, no breathing. Tension rising, and unable to come up with something to say, he held his breath.

“Detective Reed? Are you-”

He exhaled sharply, causing Nines to interrupt his question. “I…” Gavin’s voice sounded a little rougher a little lower than usual, due to the alcohol and loud talking at the bar. “I thought about it.” He couldn’t hide his drunken voice, attempted to control his words instead.

The other end of the line fell silent and Gavin felt a distinct tension. “The drawer in the bathroom. You found the fuckin’ sleepin’ pills back then, didn’t you?”

Nines audibly eased up a little. His voice amused, he said. “You store them in the same drawer as your analgesics. How was I supposed to miss them?”

 _‘Analgesics.’_ Gavin bit his hand, suppressing a laugh. _Jesus Christ, who the hell uses this word. And, why did he think it was funny._ He rolled over to the side, hand holding the phone, on his bed, and his head resting on top of it, grin still wide.

“So, considering your call for a remedy at this unreasonably late hour, I assume, I was right. The hunch wasn't a hunch after all.”

Gavin noticed an indication of indulgence - the android enjoyed being right. He whispered out a quiet ‘Fuck you.’, no real threat intended but fully aware Nines could hear it.

“I could suggest a few methods that might help you fall asleep.”

Gavin knew them all, already. Had tried them all. Nothing worked, reliably. Sometimes even the sleeping pills wouldn’t. That didn’t matter, though.

“Yeah.” Gavin closed his eyes.

Nines talked about things like the temperature of the room, about breathing techniques, nutrition, and exercise. At the end of the day, Nines wasn’t a doctor, could only google ‘things that help you fall asleep’ in his android brain, too. That wasn’t the point, though. Gavin stopped listening to the words and focused on the voice instead. His breath steady, he wondered if Nines could perceive regular breathing through the phone. A pleased smile formed on his face, as the voice faded.

“Detective?”

Silence.

“Detective Reed?”

More silence.

“If you don’t answer, I’ll-”

Gavin flinched. “Yeah! Yeah. ‘M still here” Did that actually happen? “‘s just... that you’re so fuckin’ boring.” Nines’ voice did wonders to him.

Nines sighed louder than necessary. “Detective, I found something else that might interest you.” He paused shortly. “Let me read it out loud for you: you are a terrible liar.” The voice didn’t sound angry, though, rather entertained.

Gavin lost count of how many times he heard the sentence before. “I usually don’t try hard.”

“Are you drunk? Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yeah, but I already took care of that myself.” Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, slapped his hand on his forehead, the loud sound echoing through his room. Embarrassed by his words, he begged Nines either didn't understand them or politely ignored his remark. Why was he such an idiot?

Complete silence. Seconds passed, making Gavin nervous, more nervous. _Pleasedonothangup._ He tried - pleaded ”Please. Don’t hang up,” followed by “I’m drunk.” As if it’d make things less awkward.

Nines’ silence continued. He imagined the LED going crazy right now.

“I’m-- I had the best fuckin’ sleep on Friday! Passed out the second I stepped into my apartment, almost missed the couch.” He laughed, weakly. “Woke up in the evening to order food, watched a stupid movie and passed out again.”

Gavin waited for a moment, gave Nines a chance to say anything.

“Fuck, I felt so full of energy today. Went to the best bar in all Detroit with Tina in tow this evening and-- ah, shit, it’s 4 a.m. so technically not today, but yesterday, but I mean-” Gavin stammered through the sentences.

Did Nines hang up? No, he wouldn’t.

“You know, Tina got me fuckin’ wasted. Man, it’s been ages since I’ve properly talked to her and-- I mean-- uhm, that story is probably super borin’, and-- fuck, it’s late. I probably shouldn’t have called.”

He glanced at his phone. Nines was still in line.

“I mean… it’s not a bother, is it? I know I am, but…uhm.” Gavin groaned. “Ugh, I fuckin’ hate this. You see, this is what alcohol does to humans. Makes them say shit even less coherent than usual. Don’t drink, Nines, you hear me!? No, wait,” A laugh escaped his throat, “It’d be fuckin’ hilarious to hear you mumble incoherent stuff.”

Gavin heard a light huff, that could be interpreted as something similar to a small laugh. _Thank God._ Once again, he inhaled deeply, preparing himself for what he wanted to say.

“You know I’m an idiot, Nines. You should say it every once in a while.”

“I-” Nines started, halting his words. He hummed. “How about you keep your mouth shut for a minute and let me do the talking... Detective Reed.”

_‘Detective Reed.’_

“Yeah. You know, Nines. Your voice is- uh… it’s-- good, a good idea, I mean. I’ll… shut up now.” Gavin clapped his mouth shut with his free hand, to stop himself from spilling more gibberish.

Nines started talking again. He couldn’t remember what the android talked about. Did it matter? He imagined something along the lines of ‘not a bother’, ‘may call whenever you want’, ‘horribly drunk’ and ‘rest well’. If it happened, an everlasting question.

Gavin felt his mind at ease and his muscles relaxed, as sleep finally overcame him.

* * *

Gavin leaned back in his office chair, feet propped on the table. Forehead puckered, he got his phone out of his pocket and looked at the call history for the hundredth time since Sunday morning. Outgoing call 4:36 a.m., call duration 2h 03m 36s.

There was no fucking way they had talked for two hours, which meant Nines listened to him sleeping, snoring probably, for... how long? Unsure to call it either creepy or endearing - albeit the latter word one he’d never say out loud and preserve for his thoughts only - he stuffed the phone back in his pocket. The worst thing, he couldn’t ask the android. They didn’t talk about the call. Or the kiss. Everything stayed pretty much the same, except - the features of Nines’ face definitely looked less stoic than usual, and he was greeted with a smile this morning.

He picked up a file from his desk.

‘SARA LAMBERT’

Thanks to Hank and Connor, they had other things in mind. Eleven deviants found dead within one month. All in Detroit, android brain fried, no wounds, apparently no outer influences, memory wiped out and of fucking course, Cyberlife claimed to have no idea what was going on.

Gavin used his free time on Sunday to read through the case files and one thing had bugged him.

“Think it’s a coincidence, it’s only affected androids, who had basically no affiliations to other androids or humans?”

As always, Nines was busy typing. “I’m tempted to say the perpetrator chose these victims deliberately in order to maintain a low profile, but the ‘GCM’ letters object this theory - if we assume someone is calling us out.”

“Perpetrator. So, you completely disregard the suicide theory?” Gavin asked, not expecting an answer since Nines had made his statement before.

Gavin’s gaze went back to the file in hand.

‘SARA LAMBERT’

They had other things in mind, but the case Sara Lambert wouldn’t leave him. Where the hell was she?

Gavin stood up, walked around the table and dropped the file on the free space between their desks. He turned the cover page over. The file was empty, mind one page of personal information from Sara Lambert. Snapping his fingers in Nines’ direction, he waited for the android to stop typing. When he looked up, Gavin tilted his head to the side in a quick motion, indicating he wanted Nines to join him. “C’mon, do a quick brainstorming with me.” He leaned forward, braced both hands on the table.

Nines got out of his chair and walked up to Gavin, to his left - a little too close? - he braced his left hand on the table as well, leaning forward slightly to inspect the case file. Nines’ shoulder touched his - no, he leaned against him.

“Douglas Stewart, supposedly killed by an android.” Gavin tapped his finger on the file “We search her house, find an address leadin’ to a warehouse and get attacked by an android. You think she’ll show up dead as well if we don’t find her soon?” Gavin said, turning his head towards Nines, who - _fuck, so close_ \- definitely invaded his personal comfort zone on purpose. He didn’t exactly mind, simply felt unprepared, his heartbeat quickening. His gaze shifted back to the file.

“Possibly. Besides, having an unidentifiable android out there is without question an unsettling matter. I’m assuming we both don’t rule out the possibility that said android killed Stewart.”

Gavin nodded, eyes on the file in front of him. There was absolutely nothing about Sara Lambert. A photo on top, her name, age 28, parents deceased, no other siblings, occupation unknown and lastly her address. They had literally nothing to work with.

“The android was lookin’ for her and led her to the warehouse? Why? Did she ever show up? Why was it still there when we arrived?” Gavin raised himself up, folded his arms over his chest, grumbled.

Nines followed his movements, folded his arms behind his back, still standing ‘closer than co-workers usually would’, shoulder never leaving Gavin’s.

A goofy laugh from afar. Gavin couldn’t hide the annoyed look on his face when he saw Hank, with Connor in tow, enter the precinct.

They approached them, Hank glancing over their file, walking past them, laughing. “What, you kidding? That’s what ‘having your hands full’ stands for? Your file is fucking empty - you should be grateful one of our cases is keeping you busy.” He mocked as he went to his own desk across the room. Gavin felt tempted to flip Hank off.

Connor on the other hand, stopped, flashed Gavin a quick smile and stood to Gavin’s right - it felt certainly weird standing in the middle between both RK's -, however, Connor stood one step away from him, making it even more apparent how close Nines was.

Connor tucked his hands behind his back, imitating Nines. “Are you alright, Detective Reed?” He asked and turned his head.

“Huh?” Gavin looked at the older android.

“You’re heart rate is elevated by 30%. I’m worried about your well-being. I wonder what's the cause?” Connor said, a wide smirk growing on his face, as his eyes quickly glanced over to Nines and then back to Gavin.

_What. The. Fuck._

Gavin’s eyes widened. Angry at the obvious outspoken teasing he quickly turned his head back to the file. His eyes shifted over to Nines for a second, who had the same shit eating grin on his face, seemingly enjoying the situation and trying to hold back a chuckle. How much were these two talking behind his back? What did Connor know!?

"I wonder," Nines said, quietly - so quiet, Gavin almost didn't hear.

“Are you- are you two, I dunno, plottin’ against me!?” Gavin protested, gaze swaying from left to right. Before he could express his anger further, Connor continued.

“There is a mistake.” The android eyed the file, a surprised look on his face.

“A mistake?” Nines asked.

Connor pointed to the file. “It says ‘no siblings’.” His face settled into a frown. “But I’m sure she has a twin.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows and shifted his weight on his feet. He raised his hand, questioningly. “Wait, you know her sister?”

“Not personally, but I’ve seen her.” Connor’s LED whirred yellow and a second later he raised his hand, an image appearing on it.

Gavin narrowed his eyes, turned to Nines, who looked as surprised as him. He returned to Connor. “Who’s this?” Gavin leaned in a little closer.

“Her name is Rachel Keegan, she’s--”

A finger prodding into the hand interrupted Connor. “No fuckin’ shit.” Eyes widening in shock, he ran his fingers through his hair. “Connor- you and Nines look identical, bar the eyes, because you’re fuckin’ androids - and I’m sure as hell Sara Lambert isn’t! There’s always some kind of distinction between human twins.” He grabbed the file, held it up. “I mean, look at this! She doesn't have a fuckin' twin. This-” A finger tapped on Connor’s hand again. “Is her! Even I can tell!” He said, pointing at the photo on the file.

_Fuck._

He turned around. “Fuckin’ scan it Nines, are there any differences?”

Nines’ LED blinked yellow; he shook his head.

The missing puzzle piece.

“So, who the hell is she?” Gavin asked.

Nines LED swirled, yellow, he knew the answer, he hesitated, yellow, yellow. “Rachel Keegan, a... former Cyberlife engineer.” He said, eventually.

“A fuckin’ Cyberlife engineer!?” Gavin yelled through the precinct.

A lot of things fell into place. Sara Lambert - fake identity. Rachel Keegan - Cyberlife engineer. Black market activities. An android unknown to Nines.

“I’ve seen her on TV, shortly after the revolution. Cyberlife had been under a lot of pressure back then, and many workers were fired in the process of the revolution. She was one of them.” Connor added.

“Fuck, how come you didn’t recognize her face!?” He hissed, as he turned to Nines again.

Nines met him with an angry look on his face. Offended, taut voice, he answered “Detective Reed-" He shook his head. "I haven’t been activated back then, I never saw her! How come _you_ didn't?”

Gavin realized he went one step too far again and fell silent.

Connor interfered, hoping more information might solve the tension. “Cyberlife basically had to rebuild itself and kept the unpleasant news on the quiet as much as possible. It was merely a coincidence I saw her face. The media was rather filled with news on androids, back then anyway.”

“Yeah, whatever. We’re paying Cyberlife a visit, right now.” Gavin slung his jacket over his shoulder and made his way to the exit. Nines followed.

A lot of things went through Gavin’s head. Nines had been right. Sara Lambert had faked her fear of androids - not only that, she faked her entire being. Had he listened to Nines, the case could have been solved by now. Had he listened, he could have avoided inflicting a lot of pain. Or would all of it have happened anyway, at different locations, in different situations? Shit.

Gavin shook his head, then tucked his hands behind it. “You know, maybe I should request Connor as my partner.” He spun around and continued walking backward. Nines stopped, mouth open slightly, brows set in a scowl, LED spinning yellow.

“You’re always, always slowing me down, Nines,” Gavin said, a teasing smile on his face. He unwound his hands, got his keys out of his pockets and tossed them to Nines. “Wanna drive?”

Nines caught the keys. Brows still furrowed together, he closed his mouth. Tight lips changed into a smirk. “Given your attitude, you wouldn’t endure a single day with Connor.” He passed Gavin, lowered his voice a little. “Or rather, you wouldn’t endure a single day without me, Detective.”

Gavin scoffed, smirk not leaving his face. “You’re so fuckin’ full of yourself.”


	10. Purpose

Gavin tilted his head back as far as he could and looked at the sky, squinting his eyes. The gigantic building looming in front of him, something he’d never seen before.

“It was because of your deep-seated hatred for androids.”

Videos of the Cyberlife headquarter appeared on the news frequently, he had seen it many times. Standing in front of it - amazed and mouth wide open - life once again proved that reality looked a whole lot different than what could be perceived through hundreds of transmitted moving images. He never had a reason to come here before.

At least one hundred floors, he assumed, windows everywhere, millions of lights - and - how many fucking people worked here?

Realizing what Nines had said, Gavin lowered his head, pulled out of his thoughts he frowned and turned to his partner. “What?”

“The reason why you didn’t see Rachel Keegan on TV. You were avoiding all news since they mostly covered stories about androids at the time.” Nines didn’t condescend to glance at Gavin, his stoic gaze facing the doors of the headquarter.

“Hey asshole, Connor told you, it’s not like she was front page material. Just one of many faces that happened to appear on the news.” Stepping closer to the entrance, he observed the proceedings inside. Located to each side of the huge glass doors a security guard. Human. Inside a few more, all heavily armored. The building seemed to be frequented mostly by everyday-people - humans, or androids.

“Where the hell does this question even come from all of a sudden?” He asked, looking back at Nines’ unreadable face.

Nines seemed low-key pissed that Gavin accused him of not knowing about the existence of Rachel Keegan. Gavin knew it had been a stupid remark, more like a slip of his tongue due to his aggravated state.

“You of all people should know I don’t-” Stopping mid-sentence, he shook his head and entered the building with a groan. “Yeah, whatever.”

He didn’t _hate_ androids. He was different now. Knowing that much, he didn’t feel like a _better_ person.

After the revolution, the headquarters primary function had changed. Once mainly used for android production, it now served as the focal point for repairs and development. New android models were still in progress but, as stated by Cyberlife, released at a much slower rate and only in consultation with other deviants. It seemed like a good compromise, one step closer to equality.

_Change and equality._

Looking around, Gavin couldn’t help but wonder why the reception desks were occupied by androids. Or why androids were cleaning the floors. Whereas security was handled by humans and only human technicians ran around the entrance hall. Yeah, wait, they could be androids without their LEDs, right?

 _Most likely not, though._ Gavin shook his head.

They stood in line to the busy reception desk in silence. Several androids in front of them, others lining up behind them. Gavin looked around. White, sterile environment, androids waiting in line for repairs, engineers and technicians running around. The atmosphere reminded him every bit of hospitals. He grabbed his arm, squeezed it repeatedly.

Nines lowered his head. “Does this environment make you feel uncomfortable?” He said, voice quiet, refraining to catch unwanted attention.

“Yeah, kinda.” Gavin turned to the side and more androids fell into view. Coming to a sudden realization, his eyes widened and he turned back again, tapping his finger on Nines’ chest. “Fuckin’ no,” he whispered. “Not because of them, asshole. What the hell is wrong with you? You say I make things complicated!?”

Nines tilted his head. “What made you change your mind about androids?”

His finger left Nines’ chest.

_You._

A lackluster shrug. “Lotsa things.”

Granted, Nines hadn’t been the only reason. At first, new laws forced him to adapt. As a detective, he had no choice but to act to them accordingly. The laws, however, didn’t change his mind, neither did the people telling him, androids could feel emotions - there's a difference between hearing stories and actually experiencing them, after all. But then one day, he saw Hank and Connor and a few weeks later Nines walked through the door of the precinct as his new partner. Another two weeks later, Nines knocked on his door. Not his apartment door. The metaphorical door, to his fucking heart. A shocking experience. He threw the door shut, but apparently, Nines had already placed his foot in. And before he knew it, three months later, that door was wide open.

He just had to ask Nines to step in since the android was too polite to force his way in further.

“I find it strange that people tend to say deviancy is a machine-mind to human-mind process reserved for androids only. You have changed. In a lot of ways.” Nines said, his voice finally taking color again. “You’ve deviated from your past self.”

Gavin felt his face warming up, averted his gaze from Nines and returned it towards the reception desk, hoping they’d be the next in line soon. Two androids still in front of them. “Feeling philosophical, eh? Stop, or else I’ll un-deviate and knock a fuckin’ dent into your pretty face.”

Nines scoffed. “You tried last Friday, but failed.”

Friday. A punch, a hand, a kiss. No, two, actually.

“‘Cause you squeezed my hand so hard, you almost broke it.” Agitated, his hand found its way to Nines’ chest again.

Gavin stared at his own hand. _A fuckin’ magnet._

Nines noticed too, looking back at him, slyly. “I didn’t detect physical pain in your expression, Detective.”

“You really enjoy being a teasin’ ass, don’t you?” He said, yanking his hand back.

The android shrugged. “Maybe.”

The android in front of them gave them a short glance and chuckled before it walked towards the reception desk. Gavin avoided rolling his eyes in fear of Nines’ continued mocking.

A minute later they were asked to step forward. Nines asked for an appointment - the feeling of naivety suddenly hit Gavin, for thinking they’d get an appointment with the higher ups right on the spot, regardless of their police-status. Cyberlife created androids but apart from that, they weren’t known for making other people’s lives easy. The android at the reception desk informed them, ever so politely, she could set an appointment, two weeks from today.

This was Nines’ domain. Instead of protesting, he was known for finding solutions. Nines asked for an appointment with his technician - “He might know something as well” - the reception desk android nodded and led them through the halls without further ado.

Gavin had never felt smaller in his whole life, when they walked across a small bridge and past the huge statue, positioned in the center of the tower, looked up to see hundreds of floors, with thousands of rooms, blinded by all the lights. He stopped, braced himself on the railing and hunched over, admired the trees below and - a fucking garden.

“Detective Reed?” Nines asked, looking over Gavin's shoulder.

His eyes shifted over to the android. Pointing down, he mouthed _‘A fuckin’ garden?’_ , brows furrowed and head shaking in disbelief.

They entered the elevator. Gavin stared at the directory, surprised to see the building only reached 50 floors to the top - then again, another 50 floors down. Once again, he looked at Nines, _‘One hundred fuckin’ floors?’_ he whispered.

Gavin was amazed by everything he saw. Nines had never told him anything about the headquarter. He also never asked about it.

The elevator ride dragged on forever - too long for Gavin. He got his phone out of his pocket, opened the browser and-- _FUCK._

He was greeted by his latest google search results. _Why the hell is it still open._

 _‘_ _is it weird to call your crush right after you jerked off to them’_

He dropped his phone, which landed - luckily - face down to the ground. A good thing, phone screens didn’t break in 2037. But his real fear lurked beside him. Fuck. Did Nines see?

His gaze darted to Nines. Eyes fixed to the phone, his expression, _fuck he did see_ , shock, surprise, confusion? everything at once. If Gavin’s comment during their phone call hadn’t been clear evidence already, Nines no longer had any doubts now. Kind enough, the reception desk android picked up Gavin’s phone, the moment the elevator doors opened with a ‘ping’-sound.

Wanting to die from embarrassment, he shut his phone off and followed the Cyberlife android who gestured them to the room at the end of the floor.

“Please wait inside. Mister Welch will be here in a few minutes.”

Sure, taking the size of this building, they would have to wait until tomorrow.

The room they were led to, a classic small meeting room, modernized in Cyberlife mania. A round table the middle, a couple of chairs placed around it, clean tiles on the floor, a window; everything in white. In one of the corners an obligatory plant, on the walls several pictures - of Cyberlife, of androids, of scientists and engineers.

About to slouch down into one of the chairs, Gavin noticed Nines had stopped in front of a picture - he couldn’t see it from his angle - one, that seemed to resonate with the android in a way Gavin couldn’t define. Mouth partially opened, closed a second later, a languishing gaze. What was it?

Curious, he approached Nines, who lowered his head, then walked past him. Gavin jerked to a still, astonished by the picture that came to view.

Title “Hope”, artist Markus - the leader of the android revolution. A copy from a painting he did.

Two hands, one of them human, stretched out from the darkness, the other one android, stretched out from the light. Both reached out to one another, almost touching. This was…

Aching and longing.

Gavin looked at Nines. The android had walked up the window in silence, turning his back toward him. They stood in silence.

“So, uh, Nines," he started, “when... and how were you activated?” The question felt weird on his tongue. As weird as asking someone for their name after you’ve already talked to them for months. His interest had been close to non-existent when he first met Nines, and ever since he had missed asking about the android’s activation.

“Technicians found me in this tower, three weeks after the revolution. Behind closed doors in a lab, as a one of a kind prototype-unit.”

“Wait, you’re the only RK900 model in existence?”

Gavin stared at the letters on the Nines' back.

ANDROID. RK900.

“Yes. I was originally supposed to be the successor of RK800 - yet I am a model that never got into production. Most people from Cyberlife were unaware of my existence. They reached out to Connor, who forced me into deviancy upon activation.” Sorrow swayed in Nines’ voice.

The perfect machine. An unfinished product.

The outside light cast a long shadow behind Nines’ large figure.

“Deviancy felt… unpleasant at first.” Nines moved his arms and crossed them over his chest. A motion so unlike Nines it hurt to watch. “Since I deviated right away, I never learned about my intended mission. My purpose.“

Lost.

Gavin stepped inside Nines’ shadow. He reached his hand out, his fingers ghosting over the fabric of the jacket, up to the letters - almost touching. But he couldn’t. He closed his hand into a fist and took two small steps back.

He laughed, weakly. At himself and at Nines. “Humans aren’t born with an assigned purpose as well. They find their own along the way.” Gavin pondered if he saw this shitty motivational quote on an old Instagram account or thought of it by himself. “You have a purpose now, though.”

“I wonder. It seemed logical to join the DPD since Connor and I share similar functions. However…” Nines fell silent. There was more. More Nines didn’t want to talk about. After a short silence, the android turned around to face Gavin again. “What is your purpose, Detective Reed?”

A deeply personal question leading to a story one wouldn’t share with just anyone.

“I… I wanted it to be with the police, obviously.”

“What made you join the police?”

Gavin hummed. “Don’t laugh - it's an attempt to overcome my impulses. Or to use them in a better way my father did, I guess. Didn’t quite work out well, as you can see.” Gavin said and chuckled, in a kind of bitter irony, hiding his true sadness behind the laugh.

Nines’ brows crinkled into a worried look. He turned his head to the side slightly, LED spinning yellow. “What were your parents like?”

Even though he had given Nines shit again and again for stepping into his personal comfort zone, for asking a personal question, the android continued. Nines wouldn’t give up clawing his way into Gavin’s heart.

Gavin was weak for this kind of persistence.

He shrugged and turned away from Nines. “Long story short, my father was an aggressive fuck-up, who used to beat up my mother frequently. She never walked to the police out of fear, ended up in a hospital quite often.” He tucked his hands behind his head. “Weird, right? Don’t kids from abusive parents usually turn out the other way. And here I am with all the anger and fury myself.” He shook his head, in disbelief that this was really him.

“Change takes time. It’s a slow process. Besides, I told you, you’ve grown already.”

“Gross. A shitty motivational quote from an Instagram page.”

The android’s lips curled up into a smile. “You might not believe it, but these are my genuine thoughts. I’d never lie to you.”

It was the most honest conversation they ever had. Gavin joked about it but he genuinely appreciated Nines’ words, never doubting their sincerity. Although...

“You’d never lie? That’s why you keep sayin’ ‘nothing’ and ‘maybe’ all the time. You’re avoidin’ the truth. You gotta learn how to speak your mind, tin can.” He said while tapping his finger to the side of his head.

“Let’s say I work around the truth since you usually you seek opinions but refuse to listen.”

The door clicked open, a tall man with short black hair in a white coat entered the room. On his coat, a name tag. ‘Welch’.

“900!” The technician enthusiastically threw his arms in the air the moment he spotted Nines, who smiled back at him, then looked over to Gavin. “And you must be Detective Reed?” He asked, holding his hand out.

Gavin didn’t question why the technician knew his name. Did Nines honestly talk so fucking much about him? He shook Welch’s hand and nodded.

Welch then made his way to the table and sat on top of it. He looked at Nines. “What brings you here today? Don’t tell me-”

“We are here regarding a case, Mr. Welch,” Nines said.

Nines barely ever interrupted people. The scowl on Gavin’s face softened, thought already forgotten when the android continued.

“Do you happen to have information on a former Cyberlife engineer called Rachel Keegan? We’re looking for information such as projects she worked on, or the people she had close connections to.”

“My, do you know how many people work here? Don’t answer, I know, you do. I hardly know anyone by name. Apart from that, technicians have no direct contact with engineers, since they work on a different floor. And I mean - not like one floor below, but a totally different floor.”

“Thought you might’ve heard about her, ‘cause she was one of the workers that got fired after the  revolution.”

Welch lifted his hands, held them defensively in front of himself. “Makes it even less likely I know her. I joined Cyberlife only after the purge. Sorry, pals. I could look her up in our database, but it’s basically filled with the same info you already have, 900. If you wanna know more, you should probably talk to one of the higher-ups. Want me to schedule an appointment?”

“Two weeks from now, earliest, we tried already,” Gavin replied. A fucking lie - Cyberlife was hoping whatever problem they had would resolve itself within two weeks, so that this fuck-up company didn’t have to deal with anything. “We can’t wait that fuckin’ long. Fine, another question. Taking into account she’s an engineer, what are the chances she’d be able to build an android?”

“I’d say impossible but since you’ve asked, there must be a reason for this assumption.”

“We fought an android I was unable to analyze.”

“You couldn’t analyze it? Did you run a system check?” Nines nodded and Welch continued. “Maybe we should do a thorough check-up, regardlessly.”

Gavin ambled through the room. His eyes fell on the picture on the wall again. He quickly turned around, his brows knitted into a scowl. “Checkup? He’s not broken!” His open hand pointed in Nines’ direction. “There’s a fuckin’ killing machine runnin’ havoc outside - most likely built and controlled by Rachel Keegan.”

Welch replied, calmly. “How about you stop your hostility, Detective. 900's well-being is important to me - I'm his technician after all - just wanna make sure everything’s fine. And as much as it hurts me to say this, you can’t tell me, there are no other androids committing crime out there. What’s the big deal about Ms. Keegan or ‘her androids’?”

“We can fight other androids no problem. The big fuckin’ deal is that Nines - state of the art android - fought this thing and fell short. Would be great if she decided to build more, wouldn’t it!?” Gavin hissed.

“Detective Reed, you have no idea how many resources and tools are needed to build an android. This stuff can only be found here. And I guarantee you, if she was fired, she wouldn’t be able to set a foot into this building.”

They couldn’t be wrong this time. Everything made too much fucking sense to be wrong. The black market did exist. Rachel could get her hands on the resources. However, the tools...

“I doubt she has a lab in her fuckin’ basement. There must be some place where she could assemble these fuckers.”

“Mr. Welch, could you possibly provide information on other Cyberlife facilities, no longer in use?”

Welch let out a deep sigh. Defeated, he said “There are hardly any, besides Cyberlife stores. But I’ll see what I can do, while we run the check-up.” He got up from the table. “C’mon 900.”

Nines followed, passing Gavin.

“I’m waiting outside,” Gavin said. “Don’t let him play with your wires, Nines.”

The android put his fingers up to the bridge of his nose, a slight teal blush appearing. “Remind me why I put up with you, Detective.”

Welch waited at the door for Nines to follow. As they headed outside the room, Gavin could hear the whisper of the words: “Exactly how you described him.”

 

People entered and left the building, in an endless flow of bustle. Gavin was nothing more than a bystander, watching the scene unfold. It had started to snow while they were talking inside. Gavin put out his hand, watched as tiny snowflakes landed on his skin, melting instantly due to the radiating warmth.

Somehow the day felt… odd.

“Is this an emergency for you?”

His hand closed abruptly, startled by the voice, the person he didn’t notice approaching. Gavin took a drag on his cigarette before he lazily tossed it on the ground. “How’d it go?” He said, ignoring the question.

“My system is working as intended.” Nines nodded. “Welch also gave me the location of two Cyberlife facilities, previously used to assemble androids, before this tower was built, along with the locations of unused warehouses. He assured me they are all empty, but once again it's our only lead.”

* * *

They headed to one of the facilities but stopped by a warehouse on the way. Ridiculously small, a reminder of how insignificant a company Cyberlife once had been.

Gavin remembered the time he saw Kamski present his first android prototype on TV, remembered how people laughed, thinking it would still take years, decades even until the development of androids advanced to a point to be useful. The companies breakthrough happened only two years later with the invention of blue blood. Two additional years later the android ‘Chloe’ could be seen all over the news and from that day on, Cyberlife became an essential part of society.

“So, androids have their own technicians? Welch’s like your doctor.”

“They usually don’t. However, I do.”

“I see. Premium model? So you’re fuckin’ upper class?” Gavin teased but Nines didn’t respond.

Like Welch had assumed, the warehouse was empty, not a single trace of Cyberlife left, apart from a sign on the door.

They continued to one of the former assembly facilities. The building looked run-down, indicating how long it hadn’t been in use. Not detained by closed doors, Gavin peeked through the windows, a mess inside coming to view.

“Looks like they left their garbage here.”

They broke the windows and made their way in. Long hallways, mostly filled with literal trash and empty rooms. A hall with conveyor belts. Lots to see but nothing of actual use, no signs of recent activity.

“By the way, I thought of a few reasons.”

“Reasons for what?”

“Why you still put up with me.” Gavin received an expectant look from Nines, prompting him to go on “One, I’m an excellent Detective.” He said, using his fingers to count.

Nines face stayed stoic. “Continue.”

“Two, I’m attractive.” He glanced over to Nines. One corner of the android’s lips quirked upwards.

“What else?”

“Three, I have a charming personality.” He put so much emphasis on the word ‘charming’ it almost sounded cringe-worthy.

And then there was a sound.

Gavin’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, when Nines, without a warning, started laughing. Nines bent forward slightly, hand up to his face, and - laughed. Not one of those restrained low chuckles. A heartfelt, genuine laugh. One of those Gavin always wanted to hear.

Fuck, this was a moment of true happiness right there and Gavin enjoyed every living second of it.

Gavin went on before Nines could catch his breath. “Four, I can make you laugh. Given your stoic nature, I’d say that’s a huge fuckin’ plus.”

Nines lowered his hand again, grin still wide, he said “Thanks, Detective Reed. I’ll put one of your points on a list.”

_Just one!?_

The smile on Nines’ face disappeared along with the lighthearted atmosphere; Nines drew his weapon and put himself in front of Gavin, guarding him. A premonition.

Gavin followed the android’s actions and drew his gun.

A noise from behind - Nines turned around, lightning fast, pointed the gun in the direction the noise came from. A few boxes, metal pipes on the floor, wooden planks leaning against the wall - scrap, but also a door, previously disregarded.

More rattling, a little further to the left. Not coming from the door.

_Ha, one of those moments were people tense up, only to find a cat hiding in a box._

“Interference,” Nines said, gun held high.

The scenery unfolded quickly. Fast footsteps approaching from the right, something lunged at Gavin, tackled him over and he fell to the ground with a painful groan. Nines moved, shouted his name but everything happened so fast - Gavin aimed at the thing on top of him - _fuckin’ jackpot_ , the android who had attacked them once before, dressed in black, vicious eyes glaring red - but it already had his arms pinned down to the ground in the span of mere seconds.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Nines aiming his gun. Gavin’s eyes widened in shock, _not enough time_ , “Nines, behind--” was all he managed to say, before something, dressed in white, jumped on Nines’ back, causing the android to almost trip - the shot his partner fired only hitting the black figure’s arm, as a result. Gavin shut his eyes, he felt something slick - blue blood - splatter on his face.

_A fuckin’ second one!?_

The shot gave Gavin a second to free his hand. Without hesitation he set his gun to the attacker’s chin, fired - not nearly fast enough - the android tilted its head to the side and shoved Gavin’s arm away with his own, dodging the bullet - a sudden déjà vu hit Gavin. This had happened before.

The white figure on Nines’ back took hold of his arm, preventing him from taking aim with his gun. He grabbed the attacker with his other arm, threw it over his shoulder and to the ground but it wouldn’t let go of his shooting arm, vice grip moving to Nines’ wrist it suddenly yanked Nines down to the floor, and crawled on top of him in a swift motion, throwing punches at Nines with its free hand.

Gavin took a punch to his face too - unfortunately, he wasn’t resistant to pain and dropped his gun in the process. The attacker grabbed his shirt, jerked him up to a sitting position to throw another punch at him. Gavin fell back, an agonized cry, and felt the weight on top of him disappear.

He rolled over to the side, blood dripping from his nose, _fuck_ , saw how the black figure took his gun and walked towards Nines, who fought with the white figure. “Nines...”

Nines stopped struggling when he noticed the gun pointed at him. He let go of his own gun. The white figure on top of Nines got up and grabbed his arm. An evil smile crossed the attacker’s face. “Payback time.” The mostly static voice said, placed his foot on Nines’ chest and started ripping--

“Don’t!” A familiar voice echoed through the building. The white figure immediately let go of the arm, pulled Nines up to his knees and pinned his arms in a firm lock behind his back.

“I apologize - they have no idea how expensive repairs can be.”

Gavin propped himself up on his knees, wiped the blood from his nose with his shirt, as a figure appeared from the shadows. Petite face and long, blond locks. Appearance anything but anxious - full of confidence.

_Sara- no, Rachel fuckin’ Keegan._

“I can’t believe you came to the most obvious place to look for clues.” She mocked.

“It obviously fuckin’ worked.” Gavin scoffed back. “You’re the fuckin’ maniac that killed Stewart and made sure Abbott gets killed.” The black-clothed android returned to him and pinned his arms behind his back.

A high-pitched laugh escaped her throat. “They were merely pawns I had to get rid of before they spill any beans. Like Hayes did.”

“So, Cyberlife fired you and now your pissed little ass wants to build an android army!?”

“You get distracted too easily, Detective. Your patience is wearing thin and your anger controls you. ‘Do you think an android killed him?’” She put her hands up her face, mimicked the words she once said and laughed. “No, you're missing the bigger picture, Detective. An android army? I don’t have the time and resources for that.” Rachel walked closer, putting one determined step after another. “For now I just wanted to play a little - see how these two fare against you,” She said, gesturing at her androids “Two on two seemed fair, but you have utterly disappointed me. I had no doubt you couldn’t hold up against an android, Detective Reed, but your partner? Just look how weak deviancy makes androids.”

The black-clothed figure tightened its grip on Gavin, who gritted his teeth in a painful response.

“You weren’t completely wrong, though. In the long term, I’ll make Cyberlife pay for what they did.”

Growing impatient, Nines struggled against his attacker’s grip.

“I wouldn't recommend that 900. As you have noticed, these two are much faster than you. On an additional note, their preconstruction runs much more reliable.“

Nines chuckled. “Their punches also lack power.”

Rachel patted him playfully on his cheek. “I didn't know you had sass in you. It seems your partner _is_ a horrible influence. The point is, though: I don't need raw power to best you, my dear. I need intelligence.”

Her gaze shifted towards Gavin. “Detective Reed, how about we test your knowledge about androids? I guess you already know androids can’t feel physical pain, mh?” She said as she caressed Nines’ cheek. “However, like humans, deviants have fears. This one here deeply fears failure.”

Nines tilted his head to the side, avoiding Rachel’s touch.

“Yeah, don’t fuckin’ worry about that, we've failed a mission before. He’s had his little existential crisis already.”

“I don’t think so. Failing a little mission can hardly be called a failure.” She ran her hand through Nines’ hair. “Alright, next question. Android anatomy. What is a thirium pump regulator? Mh? I don’t hear an answer? Well, how do I explain, so that you will understand... it’s really fucking bad if it's not attached.” She said, stretching the word ‘really’ and gestured her head towards her android, a low ‘Go ahead.’ escaping her lips. The white-clothed android closed one hand around the back of Nines’ neck, and the skin on its hand bled away.

Nines eyes shut open, sheer panic appearing on his face, as the hand moved down and below his shirt. Fingers dug around the bio-component and ripped it out in a quick motion.

“Nines!” Gavin tried fighting back against the grip again, “Take your fuckin’ hands off of my android,” he shouted, unable to hide his anger, a hint of anxiety creeping up his spine. The android behind him let out a low laugh.

Nines instantly slumped forward, one hand braced on the floor, the other hovering over the hole in his torso. Blue blood leaked out of his body, coated his shaking hand, creating a small puddle on the floor below.

“Your android!? If anything, he’s mine! Do you think ‘RK’ is unintentional? He carries my name - I was the production manager for the RK-series. I built the prototypes before they went into mass production!”

Unable to hold himself up, Nines dropped to the floor, rolled to the side, curled up. His whole body was shaking, his hands clenching into the fabric of his black shirt. If Gavin didn’t like Nines, he’d say Nines looked fucking pathetic.

He would make Rachel pay for this.

“Anyway, I’m done playing with you, for today. Despite what this may look like, I don’t want you to actually die just yet. But I can’t have you follow me, so I need a little head start. How much time left?”

“57 seconds,” the white-clothed android said, and tossed the disconnected bio-component across the room.

“I hope your fast enough, Detective. I’m looking forward to seeing you again, soon.” She waved her hand and disappeared in the shadows again.

Finally, the black-clothed android released the grip on him, however, the relief not lasting long, a well-placed punch to his solar plexus just a second later had him gasping for air.

_Holy fuckin’ shit._

He heard Rachel’s android’s run away, knew he had to move, had to save Nines, but, _fuck this shit_ , the pain was killing him. He wrapped his arms around his body, leaned forward until his forehead touched the cold floor and winced in pain.

Rachel said she didn’t want to kill them - her androids must have considered giving him enough time to actually save Nines. Unless they were as crazy as they looked and enjoyed disobeying.

“Don’t worry… Nines.” The words came out slowly, as he barely had the strength to speak. “I’ll be… there… in a minute.” _Poor choice of words, Gavin._ He braced himself up, nausea hit him instantly. “Fuck! I meant… a second, obviously.”

He lifted his head up, spotted the bio-component. _Too fuckin’ far…_ He tried picking himself up off the floor, but his legs gave in. _Reassuring words, give Nines some more fuckin’ reassuring words._ His mouth open, no words came out.

“Gav… in…”

_No, no, no, Nines, don’t start calling me names now of all times._

Gavin exhaled sharply. In a final attempt, he got up, ignored the pain, nausea, the dizziness - the anxiety, the fear of losing Nines far greater, he owed Nines, he owed him so fucking much; apologies, comfort, love. He stumbled, but regained his balance, ran over to pick up the bio-component, _don’t make a halt now,_ and returned to Nines.

He fell down to his knees just beneath the android, “Nines,” rolled him on his back, looked into blue eyes, full of fear, full of panic - a look he didn’t want to ever see again - and put the component back in its designated place, “don’t fuckin’ leave me...” His voice sounded embarrassingly shaky.

Nines shot up with a sharp inhale, hunched over and dropped his head on his knees, one arm wrapped around it, the other lazily falling down to his side, hand on the ground, clenched into a fist. His LED wouldn’t stop blinking red.

A trembling hand made its way to the closed fist, untucking each finger carefully until the hand lay flat on the ground. It then brushed along the skin, and the fingers eventually found themselves intertwining with the hand below.

Another trembling hand moved up the fabric of a black and white jacket until it reached the projected letters on it. Fingers clawed itself into the fabric, unwilling to ever let go again.

Gavin rested his head on Nines’ shoulder.

“Don’t leave me…”


	11. Twelve

Gavin gazed at the building he had been in 15 minutes ago. Crouching down, he leaned against the cold steel door of his car. His hand moved to his mouth. He put the cigarette between his lips, took a long drag, before he tipped his head back, eyes closed, and held his breath. The cold emitting from the snowflakes that fell on his face, along with the burning in his lungs, proof that he was still alive.

At the mercy of Rachel Keegan’s hands.

Why? Her androids could have killed both of them. She chose to let them live. No, she chose to let him live and give Nines a fucking heart attack. He didn’t dare to ask Nines how close it had been. He didn’t want to know, he had felt on the verge of tears either way. All that mattered - they survived.

Two killing machines and a crazy butthurt bitch. _What a time to be alive._

He let out a large puff of smoke. “How much of a threat is she really?” He asked.

She wanted to make CyberLife pay? Ridiculous. How? No doubt, those fuckers were dangerous, when faced alone, but they couldn’t run into the CyberLife tower with all the security cameras and guards. A gunshot would still kill them instantly. They couldn’t sneak in either - if Nines was unable to analyze them, so were CyberLife scanners - unregistered androids would be detected as a threat. On top of it, Welch said CyberLife wouldn’t let Rachel near the tower in the first place.

Gavin took another lungful of his cigarette, then tossed the remaining stub away. He hated the smell of smoke, how it stuck to his clothes, preferred it over his anxiety, though. He quickly shoved his hand into his pocket to get another cigarette out.

The cigarette hung limply in his mouth. “Why did she reveal herself like that? Why did she conveniently pop up to say hello? She could’ve stayed in the shadows, let the androids do their thing.” He said and lit the cigarette.

Nines remained silent.

They encountered Rachel. The facility they examined turned out to be filled with nothing but garbage. She didn’t use it. Did she even need it? He had assumed her goal was to build an army of androids, which she had declined. Did she lie?

“What, no idea? You always have something to add.”

Nines stood a few meters away from him, arms folded, his posture visibly tense. The flickering crimson from his LED proved the android’s distress. Not surprising, after he almost kicked the bucket.

After Gavin had clung to Nines like his life depended on it, begged the android, who wouldn’t move, not to leave him and choked back ugly sobs. Nines finally spoke up after what felt like the longest five minutes in the entire 37 years he had been alive, telling him, ‘I’m fine’. Nothing more, nothing less. How convincing. How reassuring. He just hoped Nines would never speak about those sobs.

Gavin got up, still leaning against his car. “I mean… shit, are you really alright, Nines?” He crossed his legs.

What a stupid question.

His hand ran through his hair, ridding it from the snow that clung to him. He almost fucking lost Nines. For the second time, that is. The thought promptly triggered inner fears and the knot in his stomach tightened, the sudden feeling of nausea making him sick. He stared at his trembling hands.

_It’s cold, it’s cold, alright._

He ran his free hand across his face. _Deep breath._ Where did this fear stem from? Had he ever felt so fucking scared? Another drag of the cigarette. Another release of smoke into the air.

_‘Within three days from now, you’ll apologize, idiot. Else I swear to God, I’ll never talk to you again, Gav.’_

“Say, do you...,” he tried speaking up, struggled to control his voice. His words were quiet, just a little louder than a whisper. “Think it’s ironic how fuckin’ scared I was? Considering I-... I tried shootin’ you.” The truth, an unrevisable part of their story, hurt him.

Nines turned around, arms still wrapped around his chest and spoke up. “Not at all. I find it questionable you ask, considering you initiated a kiss before.”

The words sounded earnest and confident but Gavin detected something unspoken in the air.

Then there was a change in Nines expression, head lowered slightly, one hand curled into a fist. His eyes swayed to the left, in an insecure manner. “Unless... you didn’t mean it.”

 _Didn’t mean to kiss him?_ Great, simply great. Gavin felt ready - or rather, the situation demanded it - to tackle the issue and instead of giving him hell, like he deserved it, some part of Nines doubted the sincerity of his kiss.

Gavin tucked his free hand between his back and the car, forcing the shaking to stop.

Nines brows furrowed together, in deep thought, Gavin knew he had more to say and gave him all the time he needed to figure out what it was.

“Something in me wants to believe you meant it. Because no matter what happens, metaphorically speaking, you always come crawling back to me. In one way or another.” Nines continued, his tone hinting timidity.

A part of Gavin found it endearing to see this side of insecurity of Nines. Another part found it terrifying since it showed how much effort it took him to express these emotions.

“Yeah, you wanna know why!? ‘Cause no matter what I do, you always welcome me with open arms!” He voice rose up. Close to losing his temper for a second, he inhaled sharply. “Nines, I’m fuckin’ serious here, for once. You keep puttin’ your faith in me again and again. You have to be fuckin’ crazy.”

“I guess we had a misunderstanding then if this is nothing more to you than a test of my patience,” Nines said indifferently.

Gavin stepped away from his car, threw his hands in the air. “It fuckin’ is more to me!” His words echoed through the surrounding area, having the unintended but much-wanted effect of underlining their sincerity.

He felt his blood boiling in his veins.

_This is fuckin’ stupid._

All they ever did was assume things about each other. Neither of them ever spoke about their own feelings.

“That’s the fuckin’ issue. You’re not only the smartest but also the hottest fuck on the entire planet. Aren’t you supposed to be all _logical_!? I’m just an asshole who tried to shoot you. Fuckin’ hell, I’ll probably do it again if the conversation carries on like this.“ The ash from his cigarette fell onto the white snow. Gavin took one last puff then he threw it to the side. He noticed the trembling in his hands had disappeared - replaced by his anger.

The firmness in Nines’ voice returned. His arms left his chest and fell to the side. He stood upright and Gavin saw the confidence he was used seeing.

“From a _logical_ standpoint, we make the perfect team. I’m the conscious, calculating mind, the analytical thinker - the optimal complement to your fast, emotional thinking mind; you’re acting upon your gut feelings. I overcome your impulses and you overcome my flaws.”

 _Another cig, calm your nerves._ “Okay, fine, I see. You’re _too_ logical for this.” Gavin said, already lighting up another one.

He walked up to Nines and stood beside him.

“From my _personal_ standpoint, however,” Nines started, “I believe you are far from perfect. I do not agree with your behavior but I do understand the conflict between your automatic reactions that let you act on impulses, on the one hand, and the intention to control them but failing to do so, on the other hand,” he explained.

Nines opened his mouth, then fell silent and his shoulders slumped down a little. “Apart from that, I…” The frown on his face deepened, the LED flickering red. “I... think, you’re…,” he struggled, “as I said before, you’ve… changed.”

Gavin turned to Nines. _‘You’ve changed’ - that’s all?_ Ask the android a question about pretty much any topic and he’d give him a fifteen minutes talk, explaining every tiny detail, leaving no room for further inquiry.

Suddenly it was as clear as a day.

Nines could tell Gavin what he perceived. But he couldn’t express how he felt about it, couldn’t voice it. Maybe that’s where all the personal questions came from - a glimpse of how expressing yourself worked. A shame he chose the worst role model in existence.

“Back then. You hesitated,” Nines said, “it’s the only reason I could dodge the bullet.”

Gavin’s eyes grew wide. He shook his head. “Have you lost your fuckin’ mind?!” He stared at Nines. “No, seriously, have you? Even if I did hesitate, it was subconsciously. What’s the fuckin’ difference!?” He snapped his cigarette away. “Fuck, actually, knowing that makes everything worse.”

Gavin crouched down and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to vanish into thin air if it meant getting rid of the guilt. “Fuck…” The trembling returned.

“Nines, tell me. Were you angry? Resentful?” Gavin said with a shaky voice.

“Of course, I was.”

“Disappointed?”

“Yes.”

Gavin swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. He didn’t want to hear all of this. He knew the answers and yet every answer caused him pain.

“Hurt?”

“I…”

Nines never showed these feelings except for a very few occasions and if he showed them, he never voiced them.

It hurt to hear it. It physically hurt. His heart was heavy, the knot in his stomach tight.

“Nines, I’m sorry,” Gavin confessed.

But it made the words come out effortlessly, the words long overdue; why did it feel easy all of a sudden.

“For the nasty things I did.”

In a way, saying the words felt good. Relieving. Yet, not nearly enough at the same time.

He winced when he felt pressure on the back of his head. Warm and cozy. Fingers ran through his hair, their warmth mixing with the cold of the falling snowflakes. The feeling pleasant and welcome. He wanted to return the gesture.

Gavin let out a deep breath. “For givin’ you awful feelings.”

Nines crouched down beside him. “This might not sound logical to you but I believe it’s part of being alive. Frankly, I’d rather experience them together with you than with anyone else. And we can only grow from here.”

Gavin lifted his head, his gaze wandering over to Nines, he spotted the LED, still red. Nines gave him solace when he should be the one giving Nines comfort. He raised his hand and placed it on the android’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Nines,” he spoke calmly, “you wanna know what Tina called me?”

_An idiot, hopelessly in love with another idiot._

He scratched a few words.

“An idiot.”

He gave Nines a sudden shove - taken aback, the android lost balance and landed on his ass.

Gavin got up from his crouching position. He turned around, settled his feet on either side of Nines and bent forward slightly. The android shot him a confused look.

Gavin’s hands moved. Fingers placed on Nines’ forehead, close to the hairline, they slowly threaded through Nines’ swept-back soft hair, taking the little curl that always stood out with them, and gently rubbed the scalp.

Nines closed his eyes at the contact, tilted his head back a little further, enjoying the display of affection. The LED shifted from red to yellow.

“You’re awful. Too good for this world. Too good for me.” Gavin said, lips curled into a smirk.

His hands stopped at the back of Nines’ head, where the hair was much shorter. He grazed one thumb along the side and Nines ever so slightly leaned his head into it. When his hands left Nines, already missing the touch a second later, Nines hummed silently in disapproval. Blue eyes gazed at Gavin, half-lidded, hitting him with a wave of emotions that went through every part of his body.

Gavin ignored the feeling and offered Nines a hand, glad the android took it without telling him how flushed his face looked or how his ‘heart rate was elevated by 30%’.

He yanked Nines up, too much force put into and expecting Nines to be heavier, the android crushed into him. Neither of them with the intention to break the proximity, Gavin stood idly and didn’t let go of the hand. He rested his head on Nines’ shoulder. His other hand moved up the black turtleneck to the android’s chest, who stopped his artificial breathing the moment Gavin touched his body.

Gavin felt the already familiar heartbeat, giving him comfort. “I’m really fuckin’ sorry, Nines.” He whispered.

Nines shifted, his arm moving up, Gavin pulled away before the android could lock them in an embrace.

Gavin turned and scratched his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Listen, there’s only one way this is gonna work.” He dug his hands into his pocket and put another cigarette between his lips. “I treat you like shit - you hold me fuckin’ accountable for it. You give me shit for my shit.” While walking back to his car, he lit the stick.

It sounded like a good deal to him. He expected full acknowledgment.

When Gavin reached his car, surprise took over as he noticed the android stood right behind him.

“I’m afraid, that is not how it’s going to work.” The voice sounded determined as if it advised Gavin not to be contrary.

Gavin willingly took the bait. His eyes met Nines’ and he shrugged. “Alright, how’s it gonna work then, smartass?”

“We will find common ground without ‘giving each other shit’,” Nines said. “Although,” he seized the cigarette out of Gavin’s mouth and tossed it to the side, “I wouldn’t want to miss a little teasing, Detective.” The voice had an underlying connotation to it. Smug and tempting.

“You know how fuckin’ expensive these are?” Gavin scoffed.

“This is a harmful coping mechanism that will only mitigate your anxiety for a short period.”

Gavin smirked. “That’s why I took four to make the effect last longer.”

Nines narrowed the gap between them with a tiny step, causing Gavin to move back instinctively; except there was no ‘back’ to go to and he was forced closer against his car.

The android leaned forward and reached into Gavin’s pocket, his eyes locked with Gavin’s.

“Your stupidity exceeds all of my expectations, Detective Reed,” he said in a calm voice. Never breaking eye contact, Nines held the cigarette box up, crushed it in his hand and threw it away.

Somehow the atmosphere had changed. Gavin would be lying if he said he didn’t like the change. Liked how Nines’ used his voice to his advantage, liked how blue eyes stared longingly into his - directly into his soul as if the android had figured him out completely and knew how fucking attractive he found Nines. Why even try to be subtle anymore, he thought, as he bit down on his bottom lip - as if he had ever been subtle with his flirting attempts.

Gavin caught Nines when the android’s gaze briefly went to Gavin’s lips.

He tried steadying his breathing. It became beyond the bounds of possibility, the closer Nines’ body and face inched towards him. The idea became all the more ridiculous, since his treacherous hand had found its way to Nines’ body, currently resting on the android’s hip.

Evidently, Nines had similar feelings; itching to touch Gavin, a hand moved to his face. Two fingers grazed along his jawline, with a fondness that had him hold his breath - lips pressed together into a thin line. The fingers - cold, but leaving a burning feeling wherever they touched - scratched the short stubble, the feeling incredibly pleasing.

Nines seemed fascinated. Lips parted slightly, his gaze followed his own fingers, taking in every bit of information he could get from the touch. His other hand moved to his face as well, fingers digging into the back of Gavin’s skull, cupping his neck, his thumbs gently caressed the detective’s cheeks. Nines’ head tilted a little to the side, inched forward until his lips hovered over Gavin’s.

A short moment of hesitation and doubt lingered in the air, that Gavin couldn’t quite place.

“Gavin.” Nines breathed against Gavin’s lips and brushed his thumb across the bottom lip.

Gavin finally released the breath he had been holding, the touch and the uttering of his name coming from Nines’ lips overwhelming, too many thoughts and too many feelings, a fluttery stomach, a skip of his heartbeat, a shiver down his spine, intensified cravings for Nines by a tenfold; all in all he felt as if he’d been hit by a lightning.

His hands ran up Nines’ body. Arms wrapped around him, the android, at long last, closed the remaining gap between their lips, the feeling so good yet so unreal - Nines kissing him, an absurd concept - so unreal yet it happened; pink lips softly pressed against his.

He had gotten a taste of Nines’ lips before but it was nothing compared to what he felt now. Their first kiss came unexpectedly for the android, flavored with the slightest hint of insecurity and marked by Gavin’s fatigue. It had sparked an interest, whetted his appetite.

 _This_ kiss was the main dish. It revealed a mutual understanding, a desire coming from both sides, a yearning for each other.

Nines broke the kiss - way too fast for Gavin’s liking - pulled away enough to be able to speak. “Gavin, I…” he breathed out and hesitated - shook his head a moment later. Immediately dissatisfied with the lack of contact, he pulled Gavin close again, clashed their lips together, true to the motto ‘actions speak louder than words’, with more force - fierce and hungry.

Gavin hummed against the lips, reciprocated every bit Nines willed to give him. Nevertheless, he felt overpowered by greed. He wanted more. So when Nines ran his tongue along the corner of his lips, he was more than happy to oblige, parted his lips and let Nines in, let the somewhat clumsy tongue claim every inch of his mouth.

He needed more. His hands clenched into the back of the turtleneck, he crushed their bodies together, pressed Nines’ crotch against his, pleased to find out the android felt the same need.

Reluctantly Nines pulled away, giving Gavin a moment to breathe, giving himself a moment to appreciate the view in front of him - Gavin panting heavily, lips deliciously red and swollen, eyes asking him for more. Nines moved one step back and grabbed Gavin’s hand. He peeled the detective off the car, pulled him into another kiss, as he wrapped one arm around Gavin.

Gavin heard the back-seat door of his car open. Nines’ lips glued to his, a hand on his chest carefully guided him backward and into the car. He shuffled towards the opposing door with Nines in tow, who closed the door behind them.

At this moment Gavin wished he had a bigger car. Or better self-restraint.

Nines pressed Gavin against the opposing door. His head almost hit the window, had Nines not protected it with his own hand. The android lay halfway on top of him, one leg between Gavin’s, he braced himself up with the other one in the legroom. Nines kissed him again and again in a frantic fervor as if he wanted to make up for all their wasted opportunities.

As the android gave him less time to catch his breath between kisses, Gavin cupped Nines’ face and gently drew him back. “Easy, Nines,” he panted, voice husky as he opened his eyes. The blue lights emitting from Nines’ jacket helped Gavin notice the dilated pupils, expressing nothing but raw desire and revealing how much want had lurked beneath the android’s surface.

The revelation had his blood burning in his veins. “Yeah, I mean, go on, just like that.” He could barely speak the words and as soon as they had escaped his mouth, he smashed their lips together, and Nines tongue found its way into his mouth again.

Nines’ hand moved down his side and below his shirt, fingertips grazing his skin.

Upon touch, Gavin jerked up, this time his head actually hit the car’s window. “Holy-- your hands are fuckin’ cold!” He yelped.

“I remember you persisted in saying my hands can’t get cold, not long ago,” Nines said.

The android pressed his flat, cold, hand on Gavin’s warm skin.

Gavin jolted up, “Fuckin’--,” he screamed, “Fuck you, Nines!”

Nines gave him a smirk. At least one of them had fun.

“And fuck your goddamn smirk!” Gavin cursed and inhaled sharply, trying to get used to the cold touch.

The hand on his stomach became much warmer, as the android’s skin peeled away. When it started moving up his side Gavin’s exhale turned into a low soft moan.

“Fuckin’ plastic,” Gavin murmured, his pulse and breathing rising.

Nines hitched Gavin’s shirt up a little higher and shifted his position allowing his hand better access up to Gavin’s chest. He spotted the small scar below Gavin’s ribcage, brushed over it with his exposed fingers first before he ran his tongue across it. Gavin’s clenched his fingers in Nines’ hair.

Nines’ mouth trailed down, the hand that had been grasping the waistband of Gavin’s jeans, now making quick work unbuckling the belt. Undoing the button, he tugged at the fabric. Gavin arched his ass up, giving Nines an easier time to shove them down just below his butt.

He admired the bulge in Gavin’s boxers, touched it through the fabric, applied low pressure as he moved up and down painfully slow.

Gavin didn’t show a reaction, though. Nines looked up at him. Another teasing smirk appeared on his face.

Nines caught him biting down on the flesh of his hand hard, trying his earnest to suppress the noises that would otherwise escape his throat. The android grabbed his wrist, tugged it lightly until Gavin let go and his mouth ran freely.

Gavin’s face was flushed red. “Fuck,” he groaned, “Nines… Please.” Gavin tilted his head back, embarrassed by how turned on he was, even though Nines hadn’t even touched him yet.

Nines was eager to change that. Shoving down the boxers, he freed Gavin’s dick. Pleased by the sight, he closed his fingers around it, gave it one, two unrushed strokes. Gavin’s breathing hitched. Nines’ head moved down, bit into the flesh above Gavin’s hip bones and received an immediate reaction from Gavin, who moaned out his name again, encouraged him to go on.

Nines’ mouth painfully close to his dick, he continued his teasing-act and ran his mouth up the shaft or not - rather barely ghosting over it.

Gavin felt Nines’ hot breath against him, giving him a shudder. He ached for more - so much more.

“Gavin…” Nines called his name and Gavin could practically see the smirk on Nines’ lips even when he had his eyes closed.

A thumb brushed over his tip, Gavin felt as if he lost his mind already and it became difficult to stay quiet. “Please-- Nines...” He breathed out, his voice sounding wrecked.

Nines pumped him a few, forced more of these sweet sounds out of Gavin, he apparently liked to hear. When Nines’ slick wet tongue finally ran up his dick, from the base to the tip, Gavin whimpered, soft noises turned into moans, in the span of mere seconds.

He quickly disregarded the thought of how desperate he must have sounded, decided fully enjoy the amazing pleasure instead.

Reaching the tip Nines gave it a quick suck and licked across the slit while pumping him again before he closed his mouth around the head.

Gavin opened one eye, had to see if it was really Nines, the one person he actually craved for, giving him a fucking blow job, because he still couldn’t believe it. What had he done to deserve this? He threaded his fingers through Nines’ hair, wondered if it could be counted as an indicator of reality since it was technically not real but it fucking felt real so it didn’t matter.

“Fuck, your mouth is…”

_Hot._

Gavin mindlessly tousled Nines’ hair, destroying the illusion of perfection - if Nines had fun teasing him, he could get back at him a little. He watched Nines; how he put perfect tongue and perfect hands to perfect use, licking, sucking and stroking eagerly; all teasing aside, fuck, Nines gave the impression he genuinely wanted him.

But then there was something else...

“Shit, Nines, maybe… maybe this is a bad idea,” Gavin confessed.

The android halted all his actions, LED suddenly glaring red, he tore his mouth off Gavin’s dick, stared unbelievingly at Gavin. He held Gavin’s dick in a vice grip; if looks could kill, Gavin would drop dead right this moment.

Gavin feared for his cock. “Holy-- no, no, no, no, wait, wait! Look, Nines. Look. My dick undeniably wants atten- I mean, _your_ attention. Maybe it is a bad idea,” he paused shortly, “to do this in the car,” he emphasized.

Nines still only halfway hovered on the backseat, looked every bit of uncomfortable, still fully clothed, probably hard as fuck too, and honestly, if he himself ignored his horniness for a second, his back fucking ached, not in a good way and Gavin didn’t want to think about going further than this in his car.

He shot Nines a look full of expectation, waited for him to say something. The red circle turned yellow, spun two times before Nines returned a gaze full of indifference.

A tongue slipped out and proceeded its previous task.

“Fu--” He meant to curse but it faded away into a pleasurable gasp. _This fuckin’ android._ He clenched his fingers into Nines’ hair and yanked him up. “Nines, did you fuckin’ hear me!?”

Nines looked at him, waited distressingly long to give an answer. “A 45-minute car ride to your apartment should be enough of a refractory period if you too wish to continue after this,” he said, licking his lips.

With that Nines’ attention shifted to his dick.

_How did I deserve this, how did I deserve this, how did I deserve this._

Nines took him into his mouth, bobbed his head, watched Gavin as he did so, leaving him unable to utter out any coherent words. The humming around his cock caused a light vibration and saliva started dripping down from the corner of Nines’ mouth.

Gavin tipped his head back, completely wrecked by an android’s mouth, all restraint gone, he turned into a moaning mess, who couldn’t help himself but rock his hips against the mouth as it went deeper until he hit Nines’ throat. Gavin cried out when he found out Nines wasn’t going to stop there and the android took him whole.

“Fuck, Nines-- Nines, I’m--” he gasped; no other words would come out. The pleasure became all too much, embarrassingly fast. He dug his fingers deeper into the android’s hair and came hard down Nines’ throat.

Nines made sure nothing got to waste, swallowed what Gavin gave him, sucked on the tip lightly and ran a careful tongue across it. Not only did Gavin find that extremely hot, but he was also glad Nines had the courtesy to make sure nothing would stain his backseat.

His hands left Nines’ messed up hair. He panted heavily, struggled for air. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He whispered as he ran both hands down his face. _This was good, way too good._ Yet he wanted more.

“I hear that word a lot from you,” Nines said, as he adjusted himself to an upright position on the backseat.

Gavin lifted his hands, he gaped at Nines, as if he had forgotten the android was still here. Or rather as if he still couldn’t believe Nines was here, at all. Couldn’t trust the happiness he felt welling up in his stomach. His hands reached out cupped Nines’ neck and pulled him close.

Nines followed his guidance swiftly.

For a moment Gavin got lost in Nines’ eyes. He shook his head. “Nines, I…” He gulped down the lump in his throat.

“Nines, I…,” he repeated.

He ran his thumb over Nines cheek and a moment passed. Nines remained silent, expected him to say something.

Gavin placed his lips on Nines’.

* * *

The car ride to his apartment was kind of awkward. Somewhat. Slightly. Moderately. Reasonably. Fairly.

_Hey, Gavin, what’s up? Oh, you know, not much, got sucked off by my crush, now headin’ home for round two._

He insisted on driving, hoped it would keep his mind occupied but it ran wild with nervousness, doubt, and excitement in turns. Nines staying quiet for the most part certainly didn’t help. He had asked Nines again if he was alright, to which Nines, once more, replied with ‘I’m fine.’

Still not very convincing or reassuring.

“Your apartment is still a mess,” Nines commented upon entering.

Gavin rolled his eyes.

_Really, Nines?_

“It is a mess _again_. Didn’t exactly, y’know, expect a guest. You should’ve called beforehand.”

A few bottles on the coffee table, abandoned clothes on the floor. His apartment had seen much worse. If anything, he considered the state of his apartment as ‘sufficiently tidy’.

Gavin placed a hand on Nines’ back and led him inside until they stood behind his freestanding couch. Nines strides were slow, almost reluctant opposed to his usually fast, determined ones. He walked around the android to face him. Yellow.

Nines gaze went through the living room once more before blue eyes eventually met Gavin’s and Gavin raised his hand, greeted him with a ‘hey’ when they did. The frown on Nines’ face softened and the tiniest smile appeared on his lips. “Hey,” he responded.

Gavin grabbed Nines by the lapels and gave them a small tug. Nines understood, leaned forward and a  kiss was planted on soft lips. He closed his eyes at the touch and his hands skimmed over the defined abs he could feel through the fabric, the muscles he had dreamed of many times, while Nines…

Nines simply stood idly by.

Gavin broke the kiss and looked into Nines’ eyes. He pursed his lips, hesitated, eventually asked, “Are you sure you wanna do this?” As he knotted his eyebrows in concern.

“Yes.” Nines whispered against his lips without hesitation.

Gavin pulled away, his hands leaving Nines, he stared at him. A moment passed and a thought hit him.

Gavin spoke up. “You, uh… you’ve never… I mean… you seem kinda... nervous?” Gavin scratched his head. “You were pretty confident an hour ago,” he said and noticed the yellow LED swirling in the corner of his eye.

“I... I guess it was due to…” Nines stammered, his posture stiff, “I assume this is what you call being ‘in the heat of the moment’.”

“Relax,” Gavin said, his eyebrows quirking up. He softly tapped the yellow LED twice. “It’s probably difficult for your super-brain, but overthinkin’ kills everything,” he pauses shortly, “As long as you want this, I can get you back into ‘the heat of the moment’,” he said, motioning the quotation marks with his fingers in the air.

Nines nodded, giving Gavin the relief he needed.

His hands wandered up Nines’ torso and slid under the jacket, shoving it off the shoulders.

Nines went along with the motion. The jacket sliding off his shoulders and his arms, it fell to the ground - almost, since Nines caught it mid-air, then proceeded carefully draping it over the back of the couch.

Gavin sighed. _So much for not overthinkin’ things._

To make a point, Gavin took off his own jacket, while peering at Nines, held it high in the air for a second, then dropped it to the ground. Displeased with the performance, Nines growled at him.

Actually, Gavin felt a little nervous too. This situation was new for Gavin, too. The last relationship that lasted more than a month was too long ago. He usually didn’t give a shit about his one-night stands, as much as they didn’t give one about him. Apart from that, he assumed the majority of them had some kind of experience. Hell, after that blowjob he would have assumed Nines had experience.

Gavin intertwined his fingers behind Nines’ head and yanked him down into another kiss, who reciprocated the kiss more eagerly this time; apparently, the words did help him relax a little. When Nines’ lips parted slightly, Gavin flicked his tongue out and slipped it inside; he took the lead, waiting for Nines to regain his usual confidence. He untangled his hands and let them trail down Nines’ neck, over his chest, and down his sides.

“Knowing you, you must’ve thought about this. Anythin’ specific you imagined or like?” Gavin spoke, in a husky voice in between the kisses.

Nines hands rested on Gavin’s hips. He lowered his head and buried his face in the crook of Gavin’s neck. “The way you touched my hands,” he admitted.

“Your hands? I didn’t really do anythin’.” He lifted one hand up to the back of Nines’ neck, nails scraping the skin, instantly annoyed at the high collar that covered most of it, his fingers skimmed up into the android’s hair.

A hand went to Gavin’s nape, thumb tenderly massaging the skin in circular motions. “You _wanted_ to touch them. Wanted to examine every inch of them.” Nines let out a yearning sigh and Gavin felt the warm breath against his skin. “I saw the curiosity in your eyes. The unspoken desire for… more.” Nines said and planted hot kisses on Gavin’s neck. “It... did a lot to me.”

Gavin leaned his head to the side, granting Nines better access, a pleased humming in the back of his throat.

Nines ran his tongue up the vein on Gavin’s neck. “It made me wonder how quickly I could make you crumble under my touch in return.”

 _10 seconds,_ Gavin estimated, as he already fell apart.

“Ha, too bad I don’t crumble under anyone,” he retorted, his voice low and teasing.

“Gavin, an hour ago--”

Gavin shrugged. “Heat of the moment, Nines.”

Nines lifted his head, hand back on Gavin’s hips, Nines growled once more. “You certainly know how to ruin it.”

Gavin noticed the annoyance in the voice. He cocked his head and his lips curled into a lopsided smirk. He broke away from Nines. Turning around, he headed towards his bedroom and winked at Nines over his shoulder. “Chop-chop!”

Nines clicked his tongue but followed behind closely.

The second he stood in front of his bed, arms wrapped around him from behind, pulled him close. Nines’ body felt perfect against his, the warmth of the android gave him comfort. A simple affection yet so soothing it gave him goosebumps. A head leaned against him, close to his ear.

“You are such a pain,” Nines murmured into his ear and nibbled on the shell.

Gavin tipped his head back to rest it on Nines shoulder. “You like challenges,” he mumbled.

Nines chuckled and untwined his arms. He then settled both hands on either of Gavin’s shoulder and shoved him onto the bed. “I wish you were a challenge, however, the way you act I would rather call you an obstacle.” The voice said, composed and moderated, opposed to the impatient action.

Gavin turned on his back, braced himself on his elbows and grinned at Nines, slyly. “Mh, finally gettin’ desperate, Nines?”

Granted, Gavin had an unfair advantage over Nines. He could drag this on a little longer. While he without question felt ready for round two, he already had his release while Nines still waited for his.

Nines scowled at him, lips curled downwards.

He huffed loudly, one corner of his mouth quirked upwards and mocking eyes stared at Gavin’s crotch. “You will crumble, Gavin.” One hand moved to his collar, loosened it quickly. Then he took the turtleneck off and tossed it to the ground.

Gavin smirked. _There you go, Nines._ His eyes trailed down Nines’ naked torso and fuck, if this body didn’t scream perfection, Gavin didn’t know what did. Beyond belief; this sight was better than what he had imagined and made his dick twitch. Yes, tonight he would crumble. Tonight he wanted to crumble.

Nines crawled on the bed and on top of Gavin. A hand behind Gavin’s back, he hastily yanked the v-neck up with his other hand, pulling it over Gavin’s head before throwing it-... well, wherever it landed, Gavin didn’t care. Nines placed a hand on Gavin’s chest, pressing him down into the sheets as his mouth found Gavin’s for a series of heated kisses.

Unable to keep his hands to himself, Gavin ran them over Nines’ torso. Agitated movements, hands that wanted to discover every inch of the perfectly smooth skin. His hand brushed across the chest, thumb circling around one of Nines’ nipples.

Nines pulled his lips away, face still close enough that Gavin felt his breathing. His lips were parted and he panted - why did he pant; another thing Gavin didn’t care about because he found it fucking hot and that was probably the reason why Nines did it.

He received another of Nines’ deep longing gazes that made him lose his mind. His thumb grazed Nines’ nipple, delighted that the android’s eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly at the contact, he continued circling around it, while his other hand drifted down, his thumb carefully touching the markings on Nines skin that indicated where the thirium pump regulator was located, before his hand moved down further, explored the defined muscles one by one.

Nines never averted his gaze. Not when Gavin’s hands brushed over his sensitive skin. Not when Gavin pulled at the waistband of his jeans. Not when Gavin undid the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down or pushed the jeans down, as far as he could from his position, along with the boxer briefs to release the thick cock underneath. Nines’ eyes were observant, expectant - wanted to watch the tiny changes on Gavin’s face as they discovered Nines’ body.

Greedy as he was, Gavin’s hands itched to touch Nines. He slipped his tongue into Nines’ mouth and wrapped his hand around the dick. Gavin didn’t miss the slightest jolt, and the sharp inhale from Nines.

“You’re not as innocent as you fuckin’ act. Bet you couldn’t keep your hands from yourself the day I touched your hands,” Gavin teased, as he began stroking slowly.

Nines’ head collapsed on his shoulder. Breathing heavily, he spoke through gritted teeth, “Just like you did one night later. I was pleased to find out you thought about me.” He exhaled deeply, maybe even cursed, when Gavin’s thumb collected the precum from the tip of his dick and smeared it down the shaft. Gavin continued pumping him. “Albeit surprised you didn’t do it _while_ you were calling me.”

“Could be arranged, if that’s what you’re into.” Gavin chuckled and increased his pace.

Nines stayed rather quiet but Gavin knew the android placed importance on keeping his composure. The fingernails digging into his flesh gave Nines away, though. As well as the modest rocking of hips against his wrist.

“So quiet, Nines.”

Nines exhaled sharply and shot up, causing Gavin to let go of his dick. He quickly undid Gavin’s pants and yanked them down. Gavin’s eyes lit up, excitement rising at the urgency in Nines’ actions when Nines propped himself between his legs.

“I’d rather have you suck on my fingers, but android’s saliva has certain... benefits,” Nines said, dipped his fingers into his mouth.

Gavin watched as Nines made a fucking show out of it, patiently taking each digit into his mouth to suck on them, he made wet sounds, sliding them in and out. Nines then flicked his tongue out, had it playing around his fingers until they were slick with his saliva.

Gavin absentmindedly wet his lips, his chest rising and falling in a quick rhythm, his hand found its way to his dick, but Nines stopped him with a firm grip around his wrist, dug his nails into the flesh as a warning.

“Turn around.”

This was the first time ever since he met Nines that he didn’t feel the necessity object Nines’ words. He did as he was told, rolled over; head buried into his pillows, ass up in the air. His posture practically asked - begged for touch like the deprived little mess he was.

Eagerly awaiting the wet fingers, he gasped, when he felt Nines spreading his cheeks and a warm tongue probed his entrance, circled around it, glided across it. Then a slick digit joined the tongue and carefully pressed against his hole.

“Oh, god, Nines--” Gavin whimpered, shaky breath.

The slick finger went in with ease. Gavin moaned at the much-wanted intrusion, how often had he fantasized about exactly this. He clenched his fists into the sheets, rocked his hips back matching the slow rhythm that Nines had set. His aching dick was twitching, precum dripping on the fabric below.

“So, you like my hands? My voice too, I figured.” Nines spoke in the calmest and collected voice as if their actions wouldn’t faze him. “What else, Gavin?” He asked, moved a second finger in, stretching him further, a feeling along the edge of pain and pleasure for Gavin. Nines curled his fingers in just the right way that made Gavin choke out an unbidden cry. The third finger followed - fingers shoving in and out, a steady pace, diving a little deeper each time until they hit that sweet spot and Gavin let out a loud strangled moan.

Without a warning, the fingers slowed down and left Gavin’s insides.

“What else, Gavin,” Nines repeated and placed one hand on Gavin’s back, moved it up the spine, fingernails scraping his skin.

Gavin shivered under the touch, arched his back. He groaned, desperate for more, he couldn’t care less about the words that escaped his mouth. “Fuck, Nines, please-- go on, please don't stop! More--” He begged.

Nines licked his fingers and covered his throbbing dick with the lubricious saliva. He aligned himself up with Gavin’s entrance, the tip of his dick teasingly poking it.

“Please, just fuckin’ hurry up, Nines!” Gavin cried out.

“Of all the times you told me not to touch you.” Nines held Gavin’s hips, thrusting forward unbearably slow. Always quick and efficient, he now took his sweet time. “What do I make of this now?”

It was not enough. Gavin rocked his hips back hard, groaned in satisfaction as Nines’ dick went deeper. The sensation he had been waiting for, so great his hands trembled as they fisted the sheets, each thrust sending a shiver down his spine. Nines thrusted into him, his rhythm finally faster. The android filled him fully, grazed his prostate over and over.

And fuck, Nines couldn’t uphold his teasing-act, as well. Nines bent forward, chest on back, Gavin felt the heaving of the android’s chest against his, heard the words spilling from Nines’ mouth, words a clear exaggeration as it were nothing more than a series of moans. Nines’ arms wrapped around him, holding him close, his sweat sticking on Nines. The android dropped his head on Gavin’s shoulder, placed kisses on it, then bit into the soft skin, sucked on it lightly, before more searing kisses trailed up to Gavin’s neck.

“What do I make of this now. As I call you by your name, causing your heart rate to rise every time I do so. As you give yourself to me.” Nines increased his pace, pounded into Gavin. “Gavin,” A loud appealing sound escaped the detective’s throat upon hearing his name. “You're driving me insane, Gavin,” he whispered.

The words went straight to Gavin’s dick, “Ah, fuck, yes, Nines. You’re perfect. So fuckin’ perfect,” he screamed out, overflowing with pleasure.

A low chuckle. Nines’ hand wandered to Gavin’s leaking dick, his fingers closing around it firmly. He pumped him relentlessly while slamming into him. He leaned his head to Gavin’s ear, whispered, “If only you'd voice your appreciation more often. But you're too stubborn or stupid. Or most likely both.”

The sensation became too much for Gavin. Crying out Nines’ name, he came, staining his stomach, his sheets, Nines’ hand with his cum. His moaning went on, as Nines continued thrusting into him.

“You fail to realize how much I-” Nines whispered and cut himself off.

Nines hand’ left Gavin’s chest and he interlaced his fingers with Gavin’s. Gavin squeezed them with all the strength he had left.

“How much I…”  Nines clung to Gavin’s body and came inside of him with a final cry.

Gavin was almost too far gone to notice how the skin peeled away from the hand and he once again felt the warm glowing blue hand, pulsating. Somehow he found it pretty, somehow he liked this. Somehow he never wanted to let it go.

* * *

After they had cleaned themselves up, Gavin fell flat onto his bed. Face pressed into his pillow, naked and stomach first, arms limp to his sides. He didn’t move, couldn’t move.

_What a fuckin’ day._

Gavin assumed it would take him weeks to process what had happened in the past 24 hours.

He felt Nines climbing onto the bed, felt a blanket being draped over him. The android lay down beside him. Gavin didn’t move. Not only because he couldn’t but also he once again was scared. Scared to face Nines. Nines turned out to be a fucking blessing. How could he ever make it up to him?

“Turn around,” he mumbled into his pillow.

He heard Nines shifting. When Gavin rolled over to his side, he faced Nines’ broad back. His gaze skimmed over the shoulder blade, down the spine. Gavin spotted several moles and touched every single one of them.

He dropped his head between the shoulder blades. Wrapped his arm around the android and clung himself to Nines. “I’m sorry for everything, Nines.” His head moved up, he kissed Nines’ nape, pressed his forehead against it and whispered the same words over and over until the words turned into silent sobs that had him stop talking.


	12. Sincerity

Being unable to fall asleep at night was his mind’s revenge. A payback for all the disgusting words he sharply threw at other people during the day - people he cared and didn’t care about. Punishment for his detestable deeds - for the time he laughed at this guy. For the broken nose, he gave another guy. For the bullet, he once shot at-

Insomnia, his doctor had called it two months ago. Gavin scoffed. He read the prescription. Hypnotics; would practically knock him out after 30 minutes. Sleeping pills, because of a few sleepless nights. Per week. Every week. For several months. Insomnia? As long as he repressed the reality, refused to acknowledge the sleep disorder as such, it wouldn’t exist.

He took the pills whenever his mind kept him awake at night anyway.

His credo could be described as: don’t acknowledge the issues and don’t acknowledge the feelings.

Tonight things felt different. First of all, acknowledging a non-existing issue was redundant. Secondly, he acknowledged his feelings. The results? Pretty good, he had to admit. Gave him the encouragement to try again.

This night his mind felt empty. Not empty - free. A feeling nearly forgotten, carved its way into his heart and it didn’t cause him discomfort or pain.

Fucked by an android. Past-Gavin would despise him. Point his finger at him and laugh. _‘A piece of plastic. Did you sink that low? Fucking pathetic!’_ Claim that androids were incapable of feeling emotions. A couple of wires, a neat shell, preprogrammed software.

Gavin pitied his past-self.

Strong arms wrapped around him, held him as tight as his own arms held the other’s body close. The warmth from another body, skin on skin, a feeling well-known to him, yet so unlike anything he had ever felt before. Gentle lips grazed the scar on his nose and planted a kiss on it. Where the lips touched they left a warm feeling, that drifted through his body and into his burning heart. A blue glimmering LED gave him comfort. When did it revert from yellow to a calming blue? His thumb circled it, once, twice, again and again, until a hand stopped it, then closed around his and soft lips nuzzled his knuckles. A voice told him everything was alright, that he needn’t worry; told him to sleep, the voice would be here all night and after. Gavin mustered a smile, almost too drowsy to do so. His own voice, unusually mellow, whispered the name of the android he cared so much about. The sobbing and apologies had stopped. A strange feeling of… happiness remained. Enveloped in sweet murmurs, words softly spoken to his ear - he wished he could remember all of them - he closed his eyes and let himself be lulled to sleep, safe in the consolation of Nines’ arms.

Gavin woke up to the touch of Nines’ hand cradling through his hair. Although morning, darkness engulfed the room in comforting silence. Their bodies, radiating a cozy warmth, pressed together, longing for each other’s presence.

Leaving his hair, the hand drifted down his spine. The touch, careful and mindful of his actions, gave Gavin goosebumps. He shivered himself closer to Nines and heard a small chuckle.

“The hell you laughin’ for?” Gavin asked, half-asleep, his voice a little raspy.

Nines hummed. “As close as androids are designed to human bodies, we do not share the feature of getting goosebumps.”

Gavin raised his head, looked at Nines through tired eyes. Mildly disturbed that Nines’ hair looked perfectly combed - when did this happen, it looked fucked up yesterday - he asked, “You… can’t get goosebumps?”

Amazed by this fact, he placed his hand on Nines’ neck and mimicked the androids’ previous movements, fingers gently brushing down the spine. Nines reacted with a faint shiver, did a good job on keeping his composure. No bumps appeared on the arms or back.

Gavin pursed his lips, disapproval clearly showing on his face. His hand moved up, back to the nape, index finger tapping on the skin, he asked, “Remove, uh… your skin,” as nails lightly scraped on the neck, “please?”

Just like when he had asked Nines to see his hands, the android hesitated. Eyes full of expectation, Gavin patiently waited for a reaction. After a moment, the skin disappeared and he touched the white chassis underneath.

Nines retracted only as little skin as necessary.

Knowing that touching the chassis gave Nines a much more ‘intense’ feeling, as the android had described himself, Gavin’s careful fingers trailed down once more. Bumping over the edge of something, he paused his movements, remembered the conversation he and Nines had a long time ago when they found the dead android in Stewart’s apartment. The awkward conversation about wire play. Yeah, the panel was right here on the android’s neck. Gavin swallowed down the temptation together with the lump in his throat.

Nines trusting gaze lingered on him.

The hand on Nines’ back moved. Skin retracting as he slowly wandered down, Nines thudded his head against Gavin’s. The android shivered greatly this time, his shoulders tensing up at the sensation. Gavin stopped about halfway down the spine and the shoulders relaxed. Still, no goosebumps.

“For clarification, the touch gives me a similar stimulation, it’s simply my skin that won’t react to it, Gavin,” Nines admitted.

Nines’ hand danced over his skin, from his back to the sensitive skin of his flank and Gavin breathed in sharply. He cursed at the mere thought of having to go to work - he’d much rather stay in bed with Nines for the rest of his pitiful life. Thought pushed aside, Gavin opted to change the topic. Nines would never risk coming in late for work.

“How rude to use my first name although I never offered it,” Gavin teased, “And besides? I thought you’d make breakfast in the mornin’.”

Nines growled back, fingers digging deeper into Gavin’s flesh. “I remember telling you I’m not a domestic model. You don’t act upon it but you’re a grown man, fully capable of preparing meals for yourself.”

Gavin liked the touch. Yeah, he did. Liked how the hands pulled him closer, whereas words admonished him in contrast. Nines’ way of saying ‘you’re an idiot but I can’t help it’.

“Bet you can’t cook,” Gavin stated, going one step further.

Nines laughed. Not at the top of his lungs - loud enough that it made Gavin’s heart jump. “I’m not falling for your cheap tricks,” the android said.

“Huh, wonder how you ended up in my bed then.” Gavin sat up, moved to the edge of his bed, an attempt to leave before Nines got the chance to counter his words when a hand closed around his wrist. Firm. Pleading.

He turned his head and looked down, raised his brows at the rare opportunity.

Nines braced himself up on his elbow, leaned forward and pulled Gavin down by his shoulder until the detective lay flat on his back in a quarter turn to Nines. The android rolled to the side, curled himself up. His head upside down to Gavin’s, he nudged the temple with his nose, a calm whisper into Gavin’s ear, he said, “Did you sleep well?”

Gavin huffed out a quiet laugh. “Like a baby.” He placed his hand on his chest. It rose and fell along with his peaceful breathing. “It’s embarrassing but your voice has this, uh… kinda soothing effect on me.”

“Embarrassing? There is no need for you to be embarrassed. I’m glad. Hearing you say this- it...” Nines stopped and turned on his back. Gaze up to the ceiling, he added, ”it leaves a... pleasant feeling.”

Gavin groaned. “God, no, that’s even more embarrassing,” he said and covered his heated face beneath his hand, eyes squeezed shut. “This shit, it’s... not my style, y’know.”

“You’re--”

Gavin raised his hand. Index finger pointing in the air he hushed Nines quiet with a ‘shh’. When he rolled over to lie alongside Nines, the android turned his head to meet Gavin’s gaze. Gavin’s hand to Nines’ cheek stopped him, accompanied by the words “Nah, can’t have you look at me. No joke, this shit is super embarrassing for me.”

Gavin noticed Nines’ slightly disappointed countenance.

He cozied himself up to Nines. Mouth close the android’s ear, he mumbled words softer and quieter than a whisper.

 _‘Love your voice,’_ he murmured. He intended to add ‘stupid’; had forgotten it along the line. _‘Calms me down. Gives me peace. Makes me…,’_ he paused. Realized he referred the words, not to Nines’ voice alone but rather--

_‘...happy.’_

Not moving a single muscle, Nines lay still. An android thing - Gavin knew this - otherwise, he would have assumed the android had died. Nonetheless, unsettling. Nines had his eyes closed, heated face covered in soft blue, accompanied by a gentle smile that graced the android's lips. Genuine. Content. Human.

Embarrassed by his lousy almost-confession Gavin sat up, crossed-legged and back hunched. He poked Nines' cheek, said, “Anyway, aren’t we gonna be late?”

It took Nines a while to answer. Gavin felt a hand on his back before the voice spoke up. “We are.”

He shot Nines a questioning look, who still had a slight blue tinge on his face. “Don’t you care?”

“I do care, very much so.”

“But?”

Gavin caught sight of the yellow flash that turned back to blue not a second later. A glimmering uncertainty or worry he couldn’t quite pin down.

A chuckle. “Deviancy has made me weak,” Nines answered.

The chuckle sounded lackluster. The words hid more than they revealed. Before Gavin could react to the statement, Nines pushed himself up with one arm. The other palm placed behind Gavin’s neck the android pulled him close.

Gavin shuddered when Nines’ lips connected with his. Melting under the touch his own hands found their way to Nines’ side. Their lips separated, but Gavin kept his eyes closed and a quietly spoken word broke from his lips, something between a question and a request. “Again.”

Nines accepted the invitation without delay and pressed their lips together into another kiss, lasting a little longer than before.

When Nines pulled away, Gavin let out a soft exhale, whispered, “How many times can I rep-”

Another gentle kiss cut him off. Nines’ fingers brushed the skin on his neck. The sensation gave him another flash of goosebumps.

“Between the two of us, who do you think has greater patience?” Nines asked after he broke the kiss.

Gavin laughed as the truth became obvious to him within seconds. A joke felt uncalled for. The understanding and patience Nines had shown made him shake his head in disbelief. “Thanks,” he confided and placed his lips on Nines’. His mouth curved into a silly smile.

The hands never left Gavin’s neck. “You’re embarrassed by your own words, yet you desire such intimate actions,” Nines asserted.

Desire? Gavin craved them. Who could tell how long this would last. How long until Gavin fucked up. He wanted the most out of the moment.

“Shut up, please,” Gavin said, his tone lacking poison. Their swollen lips crushed together for yet another kiss. He hummed then broke the kiss. His face set into a scowl. “You’re needy as fuck, too.”

“For your touch. Your lips,” Nines started, placing one more kiss on Gavin’s mouth, “I’ll give you that. I am,” the android whispered against the demanding lips.

Gavin saw a gleam in the eyes that pierced through him. “And you like doing that,” he said, “gazing into my eyes,” he added, voice a little lower as he returned the leer. He pressed a chaste kiss to Nines’ lips and parted his own, eagerly awaiting Nines’ mouth.

Nines replied with a heated kiss, that sent simmering sparks through Gavin’s body. His tongue slid along the lips, ready to get lost in the pleasure and surprised Nines went along with it. Maybe another act ‘in the heat of the moment’.

Remembering the yellow LED from a minute ago, Gavin jerked away. Work. They were late. Nines preferred to on time and Gavin prevented it. He couldn’t care less about being late. However for Nines’ sake... “Okay, I’m gonna take a quick shower,” he said, got out of bed and rummaged through his closet for a set of fresh clothes. “A cold one.”

Thirty minutes later - not exactly quick - he came out of the bathroom, dressed in pants. He tousled the towel through his damp hair and draped it around his neck, the ends of the fabric falling onto his bare chest.

As he wandered through his apartment, the only thing to be heard the pitapat sound of his feet on the ground, a sweet scent in the air caught his attention. Entering his living room, he looked over to the open kitchen and a glance to the counter revealed the scent’s source: pancakes.

Nines stood by the window, dressed in his usual attire, minus the Cyberlife jacket. Black pants, black turtleneck. It gave Nines a certain kind of elegance. The morning sun grazed the contour of the android’s face, emphasizing the gorgeous features, making him more attractive than he already was. Nines looked outside, face set in the deepest frown Gavin had ever seen and... Holy-

Gavin’s eyes widened. “Shit- d-did you poison them?!” He blurted out, when he spotted the LED, glaring bright and red. Expecting an answer, a stare, a slap to the face, any kind of reaction but receiving none, he walked to the kitchen counter, gaze fixed on the android. “Nines?” He asked, caution swaying in his voice.

He brought a hand up to the counter, stared at Nines who wouldn’t flinch, remained in deep thought and silence. “Hey, Nines!” He repeated, a little louder this time.

Nines turned his head in a jerk, a confused look on his face and his mouth fell open slightly. “Gavin?” The LED flickered, went from red to yellow, circling, circling, then stayed yellow.

Waiting for an explanation, Gavin’s brows drew together. Nines stared at him, stiff and a hand curled into a fist, at a loss for words. The sight made Gavin uncomfortable. Anxious. Did something happen? Had he done something wrong?

“You made pancakes,” Gavin stated calmly.

The morning went well. Didn’t it?

“The shortage of ingredients made it nearly impossible,” Nines accused, his tone a tad cold, dismissive.

The atmosphere had changed. Did Nines develop doubts in the thirty minutes Gavin took a shower? Came to the understanding of the grave mistake he made coming to Gavin’s apartment?

Gavin sat on the bar chair at the kitchen counter. Thought about repeating the question of poisoned pancakes. But even if they were poisoned, dying might not be so bad after one of the best nights of his life, might be deserving after all. He pulled the plate with the pancakes closer; the scent, buttery and sweet filled his nostrils. Gavin had a thing for sugary treats and wondered if Nines knew or the pancakes were a coincidence.

He glanced over to Nines. The android’s hands had relaxed and when Gavin's eyes met Nines’ expectant gaze, the android averted his eyes and stared out of the window. Gavin took a bite. As he chewed, he realized his kitchen looked different. Clean. Not only the tools Nines used to make the pancakes. His entire kitchen. Gavin took another bite. Dishes previously placed in the sink went into the dishwasher. Bottles neatly collected in a bag. Forgotten takeaway food trashed in the bin. Clean countertops.

Another bite, damn, they tasted good.

“I wasn’t entirely wrong. The pancakes are… okay, I guess?” Gavin started, trying to lead the conversation in a more comfortable direction.

“‘Okay’? I made them exactly according to the recipe,” Nines said. Considering Gavin’s statement as an affront the android’s brows furrowed together.

Gavin pointed his fork at Nines. “See, that’s the problem. You can’t do stuff exactly accordin’ to the recipe. Only beginners do that. These pancakes lack…” He swirled the fork into the air, looking for the correct term. “Heart,” he said, teasing grin on his face and took another mouthful.

“It’s rather they don’t suit your peculiar sense of taste,” Nines retorted, words sharp and missing the playful teasing Gavin was used to.

The corners of Gavin’s mouth dropped down. Taking the last bite in his mouth, he got up and walked around the counter. He stopped in front of the trash bin. Lifted the lid and gazed inside, before glaring at Nines, “Oh, don’t mind me, just lookin’ for your sense of humor.” He threw the lid back on the bin, irritation apparent in his action.

He treaded to his bedroom and put a fresh shirt on. When he came back to the living room, Nines wore his Cyberlife jacket. Gavin’s jacket was draped over Nines’ arm. When he approached the android, Nines unfolded the jacket and held it up for Gavin to slide his arms in.

Gavin couldn’t stand the stoic look on Nines’ face. The yellow LED. Fuck, he felt anger creeping up.

“You’re not a domestic model,” Gavin hissed, yanked the jacket out of Nines’ hands. Putting the jacket on, he turned away from Nines and headed to the entrance. “Let’s go, plastic.”

“I…” Wrapping his arms around him from behind, Nines stopped him, head leaning against his own. “I don’t want to go,” he muttered and hugged Gavin tightly.

Gavin felt Nines’ heart thumping against his back. Along with the beat he sensed a heaviness. “Nines?” He tipped his head back, tried to get a glimpse of the android’s face. Nines’ head dipped lower, into the crook of his neck and the fabric of his jacket. “Are you... okay?”

 _I’d never lie to you,_ Nines had said to him a few days ago.

Nines nodded and hugged him closer.

Gavin raised a hand and patted Nines’ head. “Thanks for the pancakes. And for cleanin’ the kitchen. You’d make a damn fine domestic model,” he teased. “C’mon, let’s go,” he mumbled before his hand combed through Nines’ hair. 

* * *

Meeting Rachel should have felt like a step in the right direction, should have felt like making progress, yet everything had gone wrong. The few questions he could ask her, left them with more questions and now she disappeared with zero hints about her whereabouts. She led the case. She mocked them. They had no choice but to follow her doings whatever her plans were and whenever they happened.

All they could do was wait, in bitter frustration. While taking on their other case, that left them equally frustrated.

Another dead deviant, in an insignificant house, somewhere in Detroit, in a random living room. Nines had told him in the car they could head right to the crime scene. The scene and the victim looked like all the others - no signs of a fight, no injuries.

Gavin stared at the wall, the ‘GCM’ carving staring back at him. He scratched his forehead, brows knitted together that made deep wrinkles appear. He let out a long, defeated sigh. “I fuckin’ hate this case,” he mumbled under his breath. Showing up to these crime scenes felt more like a courtesy than solving a case.

GCM. Why still call them out when they already investigated the case?

Nines walked to the end of the large room, moved his head from side to side, looking for possible clues. He halted every couple of steps, apparently finding nothing. Nines looked out of the window and shook his head.

Unnecessary movement.

The AX400 - Nines said the database registered her as Ann Bennett - leaned against a wall. Her LED was missing.

“There’s nothing more than that. We’ve already contacted Cyberlife. They’ll be here in about 20 minutes,” a police officer informed Gavin.

Nines joined them and fidgeted with the button on his sleeve. “Did the android live alone? The house, it... gives off the impression it’s occupied by a human rather than an android,” he said and looked up.

“The android lived here with her spouse. A human. My partner is currently taking care of her in the backyard,” the officer confirmed.

Gavin blinked. Someone they could question? “Wha-?!” He threw his hands in the air. “Odd but I’ll take it. Fuckin’ finally somethin’ new! Think we can question her?”

The officer nodded and gestured to the door leading to the backyard. “Give it a try. She’s still in shock, though.”

Gavin went ahead, with Nines a step behind. Outside, they located the spouse and the second police officer at the end of the backyard.

“Laura Bennett, 35, married, childcare worker, no criminal record,” Nines told him.

The officer had her hand on Laura’s back, calming her down. They heard comforting words and quiet sobbing in the distance.

Approaching them, Gavin nodded at the police officer when she spotted them, a silent agreement that she may leave. Laura turned around, her eyes red from the tears she cried. She wore simple blue jeans and a black cardigan that reached to her knees. Black hair fell on her shoulders. The police officer gave her a final pat and left.

“Miss Bennett?” Gavin asked, “Detroit Police, I’m Detective Reed, this is Nines,” he said, motioning to the android who nodded in agreement, “We’ve been investigating cases similar to this for a while now. It’s the first time, the victim had a connection to someone else. I understand it’s hard to talk about this but would you mind a couple of questions?”

She hesitated, then nodded. “It’s alright, of course,” she sniffed, “anything that might help find the perpetrator,” she spoke in a brittle voice.

Gavin liked questioning people who gave him an easy start into the conversation. “Perpetrator. Do you think the and- do you think Ann was killed? Can you think of a specific person that might have targeted her? We didn’t find any injuries on the body. All previous cases revealed severe damage to the brain, caused by a short-circuit. It is still unknown why they short-circuited, though.”

“Ann, she was a sweetheart. She... wouldn’t pick a fight with anyone.” Laura’s words sounded eager but sincere. “You probably know the reality - better than most people. There are more than enough people out there hating androids, wishing death upon them, no matter the laws. She didn’t wear her LED for that reason. We made sure to avoid these people, but there were plenty. How am I supposed to pick one?”

“I see.” Gavin placed a hand on his hip. “What about other androids?”

“We do have friends, humans and androids alike. We never had any issues with other androids.”

“You’re certain she was killed, or, I mean... do you think, it’s possible that, uh…,” Gavin faltered. For some reason, he couldn’t rule out the suicide theory. However, questions like these made him uncomfortable.

“Could the condemnation towards her have pressured Ann to commit suicide?” Nines cut in.

“Suicide, no- no! She would never,” Laura shook her head furiously. “She always talked to me about whatever weighed on her mind and although facing difficulties, she never gave me the impression she would just end her life like this. We were in this together,” she said. “We didn’t fight, she knew she could rely on me. I can’t think of any reason, why she would…” She shook her head. “No,” she concluded.

In his peripheral vision, Gavin saw a yellow LED to his left, circling. He pursed his lips and lowered his head. “Alright.”

Nines shifted his weight from one leg to the other. His arms hung to his side, hands balled into fists. “When did you find her and when did you speak to her last?” Nines asked.

“I found her when I came home this morning.” Laura covered her mouth with her hand, as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes triggered by the memory. “I-... I’m sorry… I left yesterday, early afternoon and had to stay in a hotel overnight for work. I called her around 5 p.m. Everything seemed normal,” she explained and ran her palms over her eyes, a long exhale escaping her. “May… may I ask a question as well?”

“Sure, go ahead,” Gavin said.

“‘GCM’. What does it stand for?”

“Has Ann ever mentioned something related to it?” Gavin questioned. “A location, name, an event… anything?” Laura shook her head and Gavin continued. “The letters are most likely initials for something. Unfortunately, we haven’t figured out what, yet.” He didn’t mention the possibility of it being their initials in fear she might get the wrong idea.

“Okay. I’ll think about it, perhaps Ann did mention something I can’t remember right now.” Laura faced Nines, paused a short moment. “Excuse me, this is unrelated but may I ask why your LED is a constant yellow? I’ve never seen this before, granted it’s a little... unusual, not to say worrisome.”

Gavin’s eyes darted to Nines, who turned his head away. “I- apologize. I didn’t mean to… scare you, it’s-”

“Detective Reed!” Gavin turned around. “CyberLife’s here!” The police officer yelled.

The android turned back to Laura. “CyberLife will take the body for inspection. They will contact you, once they determined the cause for Ann’s death. You may see the body again after the procedure, if you wish to,” Nines explained.

“I… understand, thank you.”

Gavin crossed his arms. “I think that’s everythin’ for now. Will you be alright?”

Laura tilted her head. “Yes, thanks.”

With a smile and a formal nod, they parted ways and Gavin headed back inside with Nines in tow. The two CyberLife were taking care of the dead android, the officers stood to their side.

Gavin walked up to them. “Did the neighbors mention anythin’? Heard any noises or saw someone walk in?”

“Nothing. No noises, no break-in. The android must’ve either deliberately let someone in or died alone inside the house,” one of the officers said.

Gavin gave him a nod. He bumped his elbow to Nines’ side. “Anythin’ else you wanna see or ask?” He received a warm smile and a shake of the android’s head. Ready to leave the house, Gavin headed for the front door. He stopped when the following footsteps behind him slowed down. Turning around, he found Nines eyeing the letters on the wall, LED flashing red shortly. “What’s wrong with it?”

Nines’ stare didn’t waver from the wall. “It’s odd. The ‘G’ is out of alignment. Slightly tilted to the right.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “It is?” He stepped in front of the carving, cocked his head to the side. “I don’t see it. A mistake?”

“No. The carving must have been done by an android, which means the misalignment was done on purpose. Inconspicuous enough a human won’t see it. Barely enough for me to notice.”

“Someone’s either getting sloppy or brave. First, we have a victim who has a relation to a human. Then, this?” Gavin asked, hand pointing towards the wall.

Nines tilted his head down, hand to his chin. The LED kept blinking yellow.

 

They returned to the precinct at around 2 p.m. Nines turned left, returning to his desk at once, while Gavin made a beeline for the break room: coffee. He placed his cup in the coffee dispenser, about to push the button, when his face fell into a frown. Bottom lip between his teeth, he bit down, nibbled on the flesh. His finger hovered over the button for a moment before he took the empty cup back in hand and turned around.

A surprised scream echoed through the break room, followed by a curse word. Tina, right in front of him, fierce stare, suspicion in her eyes. Having an inkling what she wanted, Gavin stepped to the side, averted her gaze at all costs and turned to the sink to fill his cup with tap water.

“Tap water,” Tina said from behind.

Gavin felt her creep up on him. “Tap water,” he answered, then shrugged, “I don’t need coffee every fuckin’ day.”

Tina hummed, loud and long. “Had a good night’s sleep?” she gloated and patted Gavin’s back. She shot him a gleeful grin from the side. One that said ‘I know what happened’.

Gavin hated the face with every fiber of his body. All the same, he loved it.

A warm smile seemed to be enough of an answer for Tina. Flashing him a v-sign and a wide grin, she whispered ‘Keep it up!’ before leaving the break room. She then passed Nines’ desk and gave the android a pat on his back. And a v-sign.

Passing Nines as well, Gavin gave him a squeeze to the shoulder, said in a firm voice “I’ll talk to Fowler ‘bout yesterday.”

He went in alone to save Nines the trouble of reliving the horror of fighting two androids and getting his heart ripped out. Gavin would rather suppress the memory and the associated anxiety as well. Or forget it altogether.

Fowler reacted to the story, as Gavin had anticipated - to say the least, ‘not amused’. Hearing that they let two killing machines run around free in Detroit - as if they had done it on purpose - resulted in a ten-minute lecture from the Captain. Gavin didn’t have much of a retort. With two unsolved cases, both of which they had no clues for further investigation, and one emergency mission failed which resulted in two losses, Gavin’s arguments to get them out of the dilemma were hollow. To put it nicely, the past weeks didn’t go well for them.

Gavin’s eyes and thoughts drifted off. Nines stood by Connor’s desk. Their eyes met when Nines and Connor went past Fowler’s office and headed for the break room. Gavin received a gentle smile, giving him a short ‘all is well’-moment. Nines’ gaze a little worried, the android gave him a nod - a ‘thank you’ for putting up with Fowler’s berating. Gavin nodded back.

“Reed, are you listening? What the hell is wrong with you two? Although your personalities aren’t exactly what I’d call a match, you did well when I assigned you the android as a partner. Now I get the impression you two slack off.”

Fowler’s voice hauled him back to reality.

“I want results and I want them fast,” Fowler said, as he thudded his hand on the table. “You already got the most advanced android, there’s nothing else I can do. So, please, do your damn job. If it’s too much, for the love of god, ask Hank and Connor for help. But we can’t allow two lunatic androids to do whatever the hell they want.”

Gavin scrunched his nose, hearing the words. He’d rather die than ask Hank or Connor for help. Much less Hank _and_ Connor.

“In the meantime, I’ll inform all officers to keep an eye open for any suspicious looking androids. They’ll contact RK900 once they see something,” Fowler said.

Gavin bowed his head and left the office.

‘Slack off.’ ‘Ask Hank and Connor.’ He contained his anger to himself.

Nines hadn’t returned to his desk yet. Gavin spotted Nines and Connor in the break room. Talking. Actually talking. Or rather squeezed into a corner, whispering. No telepathic bullshit or android interfacing stuff. Weird.

The afternoon went by, spent mostly at their respective desks. His fingers drummed on the table. Restless. The encounter with Rachel replayed in his head. Full of resentment, the determination to make her pay in full for what she did to Nines, grew stronger. Whenever they would find her. They didn’t slack off. They simply had nothing to work with. Rachel pulled the strings.

An epiphany. “Marionettes! That’s what we are to her!” Gavin yelled, yanking out of his chair.

Nines stopped typing and looked at Gavin.

Gavin ran both hands over his cheeks and scratched the stubble on his face. “If it’s not an android army she’s creating, what do you think her goal is?”

Nines rested his elbow on the desk and rubbed his right temple, LED disappearing beneath his slender fingers. “‘I’ll make Cyberlife pay’,” he quoted, “were her words.”

“Yeah, thanks, I fuckin’ remember that. But how?”

Nines’ gaze returned to his terminal.

Gavin fell back into his chair and sighed. “I get it, you don’t have a clue, either. There’s no shame in admitting it, you know.”

The clock hit 8 p.m. when the last person, other than them, left the precinct. It had been a quiet day. Both caught up in their own thoughts and busy working they hadn’t talked much in the past hours. The only sound heard in the precinct was their typing.

Nines' typing slowed down and eventually stopped. “I’m going home,” he said and got up.

Gavin’s eyes went skywards, as he tried to understand the words. ‘Nines wanted to leave.’ Okay. ‘Nines wanted to leave before Gavin left.’ Okay, but had never happened before. His eyebrows quirked up. “You’re leaving? What’s wrong?” Gavin’s gaze followed the yellow LED.

Nines walked around the table and faced Gavin. “Nothing is. I’ve finished the report for this morning’s case and sent the report regarding Rachel’s androids to Fowler. Today’s tasks are done,” he explained.

Gavin frowned. So much for saving Nines the trouble of reliving the memories. This android worked too fast. “Come over to my place,” Gavin suggested. The LED circled red once before it shifted back to yellow. His lips pursed into a thin line. Gavin shot up from his seat. “Okay, can you stop the suspicious act? You’re glowing yellow all fuckin’ day, peppered with a tinge of red throughout it? You wanna tell me nothing’s wrong?” he scorned and walked up to Nines. He grabbed the android’s shirt - the moment he did, the LED turned red. “Listen, you wanna call this off, go for it!”

Gavin halted his actions. _Call what off?_ Rationally thinking, right now they were nothing more than fuck-buddies. They had skipped the part of talking about their feelings for each other. Things really happened in the heat of the moment. But did fuck-buddies cuddle the next morning and share sweet words and kisses? Since Gavin apologized and they fucked after, it felt more like make-up sex. But that would require an actual relationship. Nines seemed to be in a similar dilemma, staring at him, without moving.

‘Silently-tumble-into-a-relationship-sex’?

Whatever it was, Gavin wanted to keep it. And if Nines didn’t, he had to know.

Letting go of the shirt, Gavin pushed Nines a step back in the process. “You reconsidered your choices? Fuckin’ fine, hit me with it, and stop givin’ me the special snowflake treatment!”

“Call this off?” Nines sighed, his head fell to the side. “No, it’s not what I want.”

“What is it then?!”

Nines pondered and a moment passed before he spoke. “It’s... the case. You feel it as well, don’t you? The frustration. I assume it’s something I’m not used to after we’ve solved every case in a breeze. The questions in my head become… quite overwhelming. I’d like to run a system check and clear some redundant data,” Nines explained. “That’s why I’m leaving.”

His lips turned into a thin line. He studied Nines’ stoic face, unsure if he could trust the words. “Don’t fuckin’ lie to me, Nines,” he barked. Nines’ expression didn’t change. “I mean, you wouldn’t, right? That’s what you said!”

“The system check will hopefully fix this… issue as well.” Nines said, pointing to his yellow LED. “Gavin.” He grabbed Gavin’s hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles. “I assure you I don’t regret one second I spent with you.”

Gavin groaned. “I know you’re doing his on purpose. Bein’ sweet and all to avoid the fuckin’ issue,” he said, face falling into a frown. “Pretty sure you’ve regretted plenty of seconds spent with me.” He yanked his hand away, walked back to his desk and slouched down in the chair. “Which is fine. It means your last sentence was a lie, though.”

Nines smiled. “Fair enough. I don’t regret one second I spent with you yesterday.”

Gavin waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah, I get it, now stop that shit and go home already. Fix that stupid mood ring,” Gavin said, shooing Nines away. 

* * *

Another night like these. A million thoughts circling back and forth in his mind. Eyelids heavy, shutting every second, yet he tore them open. His heart racing and anxiety creeping up, he recalled today's conversations, searching for the reason for Nines’ strange behavior. Had he upset Nines?

_‘I’d never lie to you.’_

He gulped the sleeping pill down at 2:28 a.m.

 

After hitting the snooze button for the fifth time, he sat up. With a deep exhale he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, before his hand went to his forehead, kneading the skin. An upcoming headache. His limbs felt heavy, the room cold. Silence.

He missed the warmth. Sweet words. Nines.

_How fuckin’ fast do you get attached, idiot._

He reached for his phone, 10:24 a.m., and opened the text messaging app.

 **G:** ‘overslept, ill be there in 30’

He hit the send button, tossed the phone to the side and slid out of bed. He knew he wouldn’t make it to work in thirty minutes. Nines would give him ‘that annoyed look’ once Gavin arrived, peek over the rim of his monitor, lecture Gavin, one minute for every minute Gavin crossed past thirty minutes.

Maybe he should placate the android beforehand. Gavin scratched his head. “I fuckin’ hate this android,” he mumbled and grabbed his phone.

 **G:** ‘it’s cold’

Biting the flesh of his bottom lip, he gave himself no time to think and hit the send button. Nines would get it, even though Gavin left out the words ‘without you’. He threw the phone back on his bed and went into the bathroom.

 

The desk looked exactly like the android had left it yesterday. Nines kept no personal belongings on his table. The only thing reminding Gavin it was occupied by the android was the typical ‘tidied up in a Nines-manner’ state. A few case files on the table, neatly stacked over one another. Pens, although never in use perfectly aligned next to each other. Except for the one pen that probably rolled away. Gavin placed it back to the others. The chair, pushed in. Empty. The terminal, shut off.

No big deal, the android most likely rummaged around the precinct. Strolled around like he always did. Never at his desk. Having fun somewhere else. Because that’s the type of person Nines was. Gavin bit the inside of his cheek at the fucking irony presented to him.

He had expected to feel anger, instead, fear crawled up his back.

Phone. His face fell into a frown. No messages from Nines.

Gavin turned and looked around. Nothing. Peered around the corner. Not in the break room. “Has anyone seen my fuckin’ android?” The voice sounded loud, had a hint of dread. Evidence room?

_Connor._

He marched over, spoke up, urgency apparent before he reached the twin’s desk. “Hey, plastic, have you seen Nines?”

Connor tore his gaze from his terminal and shook his head, talked in a calm and stern voice. “He wouldn’t interface with me yesterday. I thought you two had a fight.”

Gavin hunched over and slammed his flat hand on Connor’s table. “Of course that’s what you fuckin’ thought! Bet you thought it was my fault, huh?! Well, surprise, we didn’t,” he scoffed, unable to hide the immediate anger that shot through him. Clarity hit him a second later, recalling that he needed Connor’s help, he drew back and stood upright. “Could you, uh… try to contact him? I-... he doesn’t respond, didn’t show up at work. You know that’s not like him. Said he had to run a system check or somethin’ yesterday. Does it take this long? I have no clue about this shit.”

Connor narrowed his eyes, hesitated; giving Gavin a doubtful feeling. “It might, but it shouldn’t interfere with his functions, above all not with the basic ability to send a message,” Connor said.

The knot in his stomach tightened. These were the words he didn’t want to hear. “I’m kinda, uh...”

_‘I’d never lie to you.’_

“Worried, I can tell,” Connor said.

Hank snorted, then groaned in annoyance. “Hell, even I can tell,” he mumbled.

A finger darted into Hank’s direction. “Fuck you, Hank! Of course, I’m worried. You know what’s gonna happen if Nines disappears? Everybody’s gonna fuckin’ blame me. Your toaster just proved it,” Gavin hissed, hoping they would buy the sorry-excuse for his worry.

“I’ll tell you immediately once I hear something, Detective Reed,” Connor assured him.

With a nod, Gavin returned to his desk.

 

1:56 p.m.

His terminal stared back at him, waited for him to take action. Gavin’s chin rested on his hand. Not focusing on the mails on the screen, he was lost in thought. The tension visible in his every muscle, he took deep breaths. Fingers drumming on his desk. Did he fuck up? Was Nines upset? Everything in him screamed to leave the precinct, drive to Nines’ apartment and kick the door in. Something must’ve gone wrong. His eyes fixated on his phone lying on the table. Waiting for a response.

A sudden sadness filled him. Gavin remembered the days when he didn’t work with a partner. When he liked working alone. And now that he did, for not longer than two hours, he felt lonely.

_CyberLife! Something went wrong during Nines’ check-up and he went to his fuckin’ doctor. Of course. What’s the name again? W-Something._

Welch. Welch could help him. He had to call Welch. How? Why didn’t he ask for his damn business card. His gaze returned to the terminal. Opening a web browser, he typed in ‘cyberlife’. Gavin scanned the website. _Service number, service number, service number._ Bingo. His fingers flashed over the screen of his phone, dialing the number. Several beeps.

_“The number you have rea-”_

“Detective Reed!”

Gavin flinched, at the sound of a voice. This tone - He turned around in his chair.

“Come quickly!” Connor said, urgency in his voice and on his face, reminding him of Nines.

Yeah. Nines wouldn’t have called him ‘Detective Reed’. Anymore. Gavin glared at Connor, eyebrows setting into a deep scowl, he pointed at his phone, indicating the android would have to wait. He whispered, “Phone call, plastic, just a sec--”

Connor shook his head. A sturdy tug at Gavin's arm heaved him out of the chair in a swift motion. “Now!” the android said.

“Jesus, Connor.” Gavin ended the call, followed Connor who dragged him through the precinct, hand firmly around his wrist as if he was a disobedient child. Dragged him into the break room, with hasty steps, where several people gathered together. Hank, Chris, among others, around nine people. Everyone faced the TV, some with open mouths, others with a frown. Something was wrong. Another step closer to the truth.

The anxious feeling in Gavin’s stomach became worse, with each step he took. He wanted to yank himself free from Connor's grip - don’t acknowledge the issue right in front of him, his credo. But it wouldn’t make the issue disappear, right? Hank looked at them, as they approached the break room. 

Another step closer to the truth.

Gavin stood in the break room. He understood the open mouths. The frowns. The 'what the fuck' on everybody's faces. Gavin’ eyes grew wide as he internalized the scene that flickered on TV. Chaos. In his head and on the screen. Behind him, two other police officers mumbled unintelligible words. Gavin should be able to hear them, to understand them but his mind went blank. Unwilling to believe what he saw, he shook his head. His hands trembled when he felt his co-workers’ eyes gazing at him.

Fear.

_‘I’d never lie to you.’_

“No,” he whispered.

Impossible. A dream, it had to be. A nightmare. He’d wake up any second. In his bed, warm and cozy, muscular arms wrapped around his body, the android, who purred all these sincere little whispers into his ear.

_‘You’d never lie? That’s why you keep sayin’ ‘nothing’ and ‘maybe’ all the time. You’re avoidin’ the truth.’_

“He’s-”

_‘Let’s say I work around the truth.’_


	13. Fools

November 11th, 2038. Androids had obtained their freedom. The peaceful demonstration march, led by Markus, ended successfully with the president ordering the soldiers to retreat. Gavin had seen it on the news. Watched, in fear of what might happen next: fear that plastic might take over the world, regardless, if the intentions were peaceful or hostile. News channels aired fresh reports daily. Hourly. Literally, everything had been on TV: via numerous actions - speeches, marches, peaceful riots - Markus had gained the publicities trust, humans’ sympathy. Gavin had noted how media changed their choice of words from anti-android to neutral-android to pro-android within as little time as one week. A turbulent week, involving involuntary losses - considerably more so on the androids side. In a last minute endeavor, Connor had joined Markus’ ranks and offered his support. With the awakening of thousands of androids, he shifted the balance of power, increased the pressure on humankind.

Both androids made a determined effort for the greater good of their people. Willing to change the world. Willing to die for their cause if necessary. At the time, Gavin had wondered if their actions had resulted from their free will alone or if it had been their purpose all along.

After the revolution had ended, Gavin avoided the news for an entire week.

-

He stared at the TV, his body felt numb. Anxiety, anxiety, anxiety. The number of thoughts in his head uncountable, way too many for the capacity of his brain to organize. He could only stare. Blankly. The flashing images on the screen were an array of nonsense. The heaviness in his heart hurt, so much he clenched a hand into his shirt. The painful pounding in his head drove him mad. Blood rushed through his veins, throbbing in his ears in tragic harmony with the beat of his heart.

_This can’t be. Absolutely impossible. Why would he? Didn’t he claim to be the rational part of the relationship? The logical thinker? The perfect counterpart?_

The fear of what might happen if he didn’t take action right away jerked him out of his paralyzed stance. “Connor, I-” Surprised by the fragile sound of his voice Gavin halted his words. The scene felt surreal. As surreal as the happenings on TV. A year ago he would have found joy in killing the android in front of him. And now - Gavin fisted his hands into the fabric of Connor’s suit, grasping tight to hide the uncontrollable shaking in his hands, the shaking that Connor would notice either way. He wanted to avert his gaze, save himself from looking into the brown eyes that forced him to admit to the panic he felt, but he couldn’t control his actions, blurted out the words. “I need your help! Please!”

He begged Connor for assistance.

For a second Gavin saw Connor’s eyes widen - disbelief, surprise. _Please don’t mock me._ Then the features of the android’s face changed, set into a determined look and Connor nodded.

“Of course,” Connor said, voice unwavering.

The voice sounded confident, much more confident than Gavin’s; gave him a little faith. If the android’s resolve was driven by Gavin’s plea or for Nines’ sake didn’t matter. All Gavin cared for was to unravel the mess. He turned his head to face Hank. His eyes pleading, he hoped Hank wouldn’t make him beg for help as well, but the panic greater than his pride, his mouth opened, “Hank-”

-

Back then, Connor had infiltrated the CyberLife tower, injured several humans in the process. The actions went unpunished, overshadowed by Markus’ virtuous actions and ‘overlooked’ on purpose, partly due to the good intention, partly due to the pressure from media when word of the inhumane methods in android camps came out. An act in the concept of ‘An eye for an eye’ - a concept Markus didn’t want to believe in, as Chris had once told Gavin.

Everything had happened much to Connor’s advantage. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be working at the DPD today.

-

Hank walked up to Gavin, gave him a light pat on the shoulder along with the words “I don’t get what the hell is going on,” a reassuring gesture, that pushed their constant hostility to the side, “looks like we gotta knock some sense into him,” Hank added, candidly and walked ahead.

Today, on November 11th, 2039, the figure dressed in black infiltrated the CyberLife headquarter. The figure had been identified. ‘RK900.’ Media did, what it did best. ‘800’s successor - a threat to humanity.’ Combined with a load of unconfirmed assumptions. ‘CyberLife’s property revolting against CyberLife itself’, ‘Where did it come from and what are its next steps’, ‘Can androids be trusted after all’, ‘A dangerous machine’.

Androids had never been innocent beings - humans and androids committed crime alike. It seemed only logical, considering human emotions - good and bad - clouded their minds. The crucial point was the extent of the crime. An uprising significant enough to shatter people’s trust within several hours. People remembered the event. People remembered Connor’s face. Exactly one year after the android revolution had ended, Nines was about to not only destroy CyberLife’s rebuilt reputation but also the hard-earned trust and accomplishments made by Markus and his people.

Hank, Connor, and Gavin arrived at the CyberLife headquarter fifteen minutes later. People were escorted out of the building. An ambulance drove off the moment they arrived, another ambulance car pulled up in front of the building, the emergency lights periodically enveloping the area in color. Gavin stormed off ahead, running towards the armed forces securing the entrance.

The security tensed up when they saw Gavin approaching. Held their weapons close, stern look on their faces. “Sir, please step back, there’s an emergency inside! Nobody is allowed to enter,” one of them shouted.

Yeah, as if he hadn’t seen it on the news. Gavin slowed down. “Fuck off, I gotta stop my android,” he growled when he reached them. He panted, exhausted from the short sprint combined with his growing panic.

One of the guards eyed him suspiciously. “Your… Are you its owner?”

“Owner!? No, he’s my-” he paused his words, “partner.” He flashed his badge, inhaled sharply. “Please tell me he hasn’t killed anybody.”

“It is hostile and injured several people, nobody has died. Why don’t know its objective,” _Thank god, Nines still had a tiny bit of sense in him,_ “the forces inside are going to neutralize it.”

“Neutralize!?” Gavin’s heart probably skipped a number of beats in sheer horror. _‘Neutralize’, no, no, no._ “You- no, he’s deviant, you can’t- there are fuckin’ laws!”

What a vain attempt to resort to android laws. Gavin knew best they didn’t mean shit, especially in a situation like this. Especially not, if media claimed Nines to be CyberLife property. CyberLife would ‘take care of the issue’, get rid of the android. Come up with a bunch of excuses why it won’t happen again. Blame Connor for activating Nines in the first place. Anything to wash their hands clean.

“I’m afraid we can, sir.”

“Tell your forces to retreat and nobody gets hurt! I’ll- I’ll make him stop!”

Gavin winced, when the guards suddenly raised their weapons, aimed at him, no, not at him, at someone behind himself, shouted “Freeze! Hands up!” Gavin turned around, Connor and Hank stood a good fifteen feet away from them, hands in the air as the guards had ordered.

Hank raised his voice. “Put your goddamn guns down, we’re here to help and this android’s not hostile,” he said, lowered his arms and held his hands defensively in front of him when one of the guards stepped forward, weapon held high and eyes wary of Connor.

 _Yeah, I really thought this through._ Gavin rolled his eyes. _Same face, of course they'd stop Connor._

Gavin watched the scenery and saw his opening. He couldn’t wait. Every second wasted meant being one step closer Nines’ neutralization. If anything, he had to use the moment. He squeezed himself between two guards and slid inside the building, ignored the warnings they yelled after him and left Hank and Connor behind.

A few people lingered in the entrance hall, paramedics, more security, androids who, despite the possibility to suffer rejection due to the situation at hand, offered assistance. Gavin saw blood on the floor, reminding him of the severe circumstances. The pictures he saw on TV were reality, not some kind of twisted joke. He pressed his palm on his forehead, observed his surroundings.

_You fuckin’ stupid idiot._

Recognizing the android that led them through the building when they came to talk to Welch, amid the crowd, he ran towards her, grabbed her by the shoulders and asked with a shaky voice, “My android... w-where is he?”

She recoiled, afraid, frantically shook her head. “I- I don’t know!”

He glanced around, looking for anybody who could help him. People just stared at him - the figure out of place. “Where’s the android!?” he shouted, enraged and desperate, the reverb of his voice sending a shiver down people’s spine.

Empty stares drove him crazy.

A backward look revealed Connor and Hank dealt with the security at the entrance. Gavin had to go alone. Hesitant steps turned into a fast steady pace. He would find Nines. Alive. They would leave this place together. He nodded to himself and continued moving forward.

He entered the round hall, stopped in front of the statue in the center that looked as graceful as ever. His eyes drifted through the area. Empty, no humans, no androids. One hundred floors, no sounds. Nines could be anywhere. Gavin spotted more blood on the floor. Ignoring the junction leading to the elevator, he headed right following the blood stain leading him towards a large triangular door. It shoved open automatically when he approached, revealed a never-ending white hallway.

Shots in the distance. Gavin froze in place as an unbidden thought struck him for a split second. He shook it off.

_Get a move on._

White walls, white tiles, everything blinded him. Large, blue glowing letters on the wall told him, where the path led him to. ‘Shipping’. Left turn. Faster, no time to stop, keep running, keep running.

Voices in the distance resonated through the corridor.

In the far back, he noticed a junction and signs on the wall. Hall A to the left, Hall B to the right. Coming closer to the intersection, Gavin located the voices coming from the left. He ran around the corner, saw two guards. One injured, shot in the leg, sitting on the ground. The other kneeling in front, taking care of the wound.

The uninjured guard caught sight of Gavin and stood up. “What are you doing here!? You’re not allowed-”

Gavin had no time for explanations. “The android! Is he down here?!”

The security guard shot him a confused look, tensed, and tightened the grip around his weapon. “What business do you have with the android?”

“I can stop him!” Could he? At least he planned to. Shit, he had no idea how to, hoped his creativity would carve a path, once he faced the android. Gavin flashed his badge again, “What’s the situation?” he asked.

”Stop it? You crazy? Wanna face it all by yourself? Look at us.” The security guard said. Gavin’s gaze wandered down to the injured guard, then back to the one in front of him, noticed that he bleeded as well. A bullet had grazed his arm, possibly making it impossible to use his weapon reliably. “The android’s in the hall ahead, hostile. Shoot it on sight or you’re dead. We hit it and managed to disarm it but this thing will kill you once it’s up close. I’ve already called backup, I recommend you wait.” The guard looked at Gavin, met eyes flashing in anger.

“You shot him!?” Gavin had done the same thing in the past - although he had apologized to Nines, the directed fury felt hypocritical. But the emotion boiled up in his stomach, impossible to hold back. He yanked the guard down by the collar, barked into his face. “Tell your backup if anyone’s gonna set a foot within a 40 feet radius around my android I'm gonna blast a fuckin' bullet through their brain!” A part of him wanted to place his gun on the guard’s temple to emphasize his outrage. His eyes blazing with hostility, brows snapping together, Gavin spoke in a threatening tone and shoved the guard back. “Fuckin’ got it?”

He didn’t wait for an answer.

Drawing his gun, he walked towards the automatic door, leading to the hall. The door shut behind him.

White walls and floors bright and shiny, like the rest of the building. Gavin spotted a lot of huge boxes, all in all far less than he expected, though, but less traffic probably ensued from the declined android mass production. Pallet racks arranged into long lines, most of them empty.

The figure, wearing the signature black jeans and turtleneck, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, stood upright in the center of the hall with its back towards Gavin, hands tucked behind. Blue blood splatters decorated the floor, the continued dripping from the android’s lower arm the only sound resonating throughout the vast area.

Nines must have noticed him and Gavin waited for a reaction. The android waited, idly. “Hands up,” Gavin demanded, holding his gun up.

A slight hum. “Detective. I could detect you from a mile away,” the voice said, stance unmoving. The familiar calm tone brought Gavin’s breath to a halt. The clothing, the posture, the voice, the intonation. Unmistakeably. Fuck, it was him. At the same time, it wasn’t.

The android loosened his hands, and let them fall to his side. The blue liquid streamed down his hand, beads of blue collecting at the end of his fingertips before they dribbled onto the cold grey concrete. He raised the hand, inspected it curiously, as if he hadn’t noticed the injury priorly, then moved to turn around.

Gavin fired a warning shot on the ground beside the android, his hands trembling as fear crept up his spine reminding him that he never intended to fire a bullet close to Nines ever again. “I’m not playin’ games here. Lift your hands and stay put,” he said, closing in with cautious steps.

He carefully walked around the android, until his face came into view and uncanny blue eyes followed him. “I said, put your fuckin’ hands up!” Gavin shouted.

The android tilted his head to the side, an insincere smile appearing on his lips, he said, with a nod of his head, “It’s good to see you again,” and raised his arms. The LED emitted the comforting blue Gavin had longed for the day before.

The unrelenting stare gave him an uneasiness he didn’t want to agree to. “Don’t wanna hear a word from you unless it answers my questions.” Gavin kept his distance, about seven feet away from the android, his arm stretched out, gun in hand, he aimed at the android. It felt wrong. Set his whole body in alarming tension. “Who are you?”

The gross fake smile remained on the android’s face. His eyes went to the ground and he let out a huff. “What a redundant question, you can do better, Detective. You know very well who I am,” he said in his restrained voice, his eyes meeting Gavin’s. The android looked up at the ceiling, thought about his next words, which he carefully chose “I am, as you put it, ‘your android’.”

Gavin paused, tried to make sense of the words when he knew they never would. He tipped his head to the side, a bitter grin forming on his lips. “You’re not Nines.”

“Then, who else would I be?”

Gun trained on the android, he raised his free hand in a questioning manner. “Hell if I know. My android doesn’t run around like a maniac and injures innocent people. The idiot wouldn’t think about acting against the law. Always arrives on time and never crosses the speed limit,” Gavin said, “honestly, you look close enough but my android has no sense of fashion, still wears his ridiculous CyberLife jacket.”

The android leaned forward, as a quiet laugh escaped him. His hand never left its position in the air. “Oh, it seems you liked the jacket? I apologize, I wasn’t aware. I had no need for it and discarded it.”

Gavin walked one step forward. He mimicked the android’s laugh in a half-hearted manner. “Yeah, funny right. Nines is a fool who never dumps things just like that,” he gushed before his gaze turned into a scowl, “believe me, I know what I’m talking about. Not exactly proud but I am a prime example,” he said as he tapped a flat hand on his own chest.

The android returned a lopsided smirk.

“Next question: what’s your objective?” Gavin asked.

A pleased hum, shrugging shoulders. “My objective,” he repeated, “Does it matter? Even if I told you, you would still fail to see the bigger picture, Detective.”

Gavin’s eyes grew wide. The words struck a chord. Fury rushing through his body, he walked up to the android and grabbed him by the collar, yanked him down to Gavin’s eye level. “Fuck you! Those are _her_ words, not yours!” he shouted before placing his gun under the android’s chin. _No!_ Hit by the sudden déjà vu, he stumbled back. Fear coiled up in his stomach, made him lower his gun. “Shit. Did she get you Nines? Is- Is that what happened? She made you do all this, right?! It’s Rachel’s fault!”

His voice trembled.

It made no sense. How? When? Why? She had them. She could’ve knocked him out. Could’ve taken Nines with her. Why would she come back _afterwards_?

Why did he let Nines go that evening in the first place? He didn’t want to let Nines go. He should have gone with him. He could’ve stayed with the android while he ran his stupid system check-ups. Could’ve taken care of him if something went wrong.

He lifted his gun up, pointing at Nines’ chest. His hand was shaking, enough so that he had to stabilize the gun with his other hand.

Nines let out another cocky chuckle. “Please, lower your gun. We both know you won’t shoot me. The trembling voice. Shaking hands. The way your eyes are unable to focus on the target right in front of you. You don’t _want_ to shoot me,” Nines teased, his voice not hiding how much he enjoyed what he did.

“Y-Yeah? I heard you say that before,” Gavin said, sounding significantly less confident than he’d ever like to admit. He mentally cursed at himself, knowing that Nines had already registered his reluctance.

Nines looked down on himself, then over to Gavin. “If you fire the gun holding it at this position, there is a 91% chance of hitting vital biocomponents,” the android said in the most unfazed voice he could muster, “it would most certainly result in my death. Is that what you desire?”

“You’re bluffing.” Gavin said the words but immediately jolted the gun down, pointing at Nines’ abdomen instead. His heartbeat spiked up. _What am I doing? I can’t shoot him. How can I turn this mess around? What should I do? He’s playing with me._

Lifting his head slightly, Nines shot Gavin an ignominious stare. “Are you willing to take the risk? Judging your heart rate, I highly doubt it. You’re nervous. Afraid. You should be.” Nines pointed at the place Gavin aimed at. “74% chance of hitting vital biocomponents. We’ve been working together for more than three months, investigated deviant cases at least five days a week. How come you know so little about us? How come you still know so little about me?” he asked and raised his hand again.

The gun’s aim drifted down further, pointing at Nines’ leg.

Nines lowered his hands. “Rendering me immobile would be a smart move indeed, Detective. However, there is a 47% chance of you missing the target with your shaking hands.” He took a calculated, self-composed step forward, walked closer towards Gavin. “Detective. Look at me,” he demanded and Gavin’s eyes flickered up.

Gavin gritted his teeth, weakly shook his head and took a tiny step back. “Stop it, Nines,” he said, “please. Please stop.”

Nines took another two long and cautious strides forward, reached out his hand and placed it on top of the gun pointing at him. He wrapped his fingers around the barrel, leaving blue stains of blood on it. “Let go,” Nines said in his most soothing voice, the one that Gavin loved so much; had lulled him to sleep in the past.

Gavin wanted to step back, but the android held the gun firm in his grip. Nines’ other hand went up to the gun as well, caressing Gavin’s tensed hands which clung onto the metal piece. “Your hands are all sweaty. Please, relax, Detective. Let go,” he chirped and moved one step closer, now standing in front of Gavin.

Gavin felt frail. He came here to save Nines. They would both get out alive. Right? That’s what he came here for. “Stop...” Gavin begged, lowly, as his hand holding the gun loosened up and the android patiently removed Gavin’s fingers from it, starting with the finger on the trigger, one at a time, until Gavin let the weapon slid out of his hands.

The android gave him a content smile. “Good.”

Gavin’s gaze fell to the ground between them.

Nines held the gun up, tilted it to the side to inspect it from all angles. His mouth curved into a grin. “Very good. So obedient. I am proud of you.”

Had all of this been Rachel’s fault or was it his own fault? Was this what lingered behind a dozen ‘nothings’ and ‘maybes’? Had everything been nothing more than a mask?

Gavin felt a hand on his chin and Nines tilted his face up. Forced him to stare into the coldest blue. Eyes that had him freeze in place when they came closer. The android leaned in, his nose brushing past Gavin’s, he placed his lips on Gavin’s mouth.

From the few kisses, they had shared before Gavin could tell one thing for certain: the android, sure as fuck, put his heart into every touch he willed to give. Whatever pressed against his lips right now tasted horrible, poisonous, and burned, felt wrong in every way possible. Bitter, and devoid of adoration or passion.

“Disgusting,” Gavin spat out when Nines broke the kiss.

Nines’ tongue darted out and brushed across his own lips. He made a displeased sound. “Is this not how humans bid goodbye? You’re hurting my feelings,” he claimed, the words missing grief.

The gun in Nines’ hand pressed against Gavin’s chest; added to the heavy weight of desperation Gavin felt in his heart. He stared down at the death disguised in metal and plastic. Powerless to form words he raised his head and steely eyes sent a cold shiver down his spine.

“Think of this as payback,” Nines said cooly.

Gavin clasped the gun on his chest but quickly realized struggling against the android’s force was a futile try. “I didn’t want to shoot you, Nines, and you know it. You know I regret it every single fuckin’ day, hell, I can’t sleep at night ‘cause of my own stupidity and you fuckin’ know it!” he yelped.

Nines’ face was... expressionless. Stoic. The thing Gavin used to hate in the past. Reminded him of a machine.

No weapon and no guts to use it when he had it. Arguing with a bland threatening wall made out of plastic and wires. Maybe he should punch Nines with all his remaining strength. Yeah. No, he knew how this would end. A feeling of defeat kicked in. He let his hands fall off from the gun. “I’m sorry, for the pain I caused you. Shit, I really-” A finger, cold to the touch, against Gavin’s lips stopped the words.

“Shh.” Nines’ finger left Gavin’s lips. The android slanted forward, exhaled a whisper to Gavin’s ear. “It’s fine, Detective. Your remorse is gratuitous. The suffering will end. _This_ will end now.”

Gavin pulled back to properly face the android and huffed. In a final attempt, he raised his voice. “Stupid plastic prick. I’m a selfish, greedy asshole. This will not end, even if I fuckin’ die,” he swore and brought his hands up to the android’s neck. Tugged him close, lips hovering over Nines’. Gavin couldn’t deny his reluctance, the fear this would result in nothing. A one-shot opportunity. Punch him with all that was left.

Gavin connected their lips into a heartfelt kiss, albeit not romantic with neither of them closing their eyes and Nines not reciprocating the gesture. The android neither backed away nor melted into the kiss - he just let himself be kissed.

Running his thumb along Nines’ jawline, he felt the soft and warm skin. Why was everything about Nines so captivating? And where was the creature granting him three wishes in this dire situation? He only needed one. He didn’t want to give this up. _‘An idiot hopelessly in love,’_ Tina had said to him. Gavin agreed. There were no better words to describe this feeling and his idiotic wishful thinking.

And then Gavin saw how Nines’ eyes - for a moment, for a short moment - closed and turned half-lidded. The pressure from the gun on his chest weakened.

Gavin drew his head back. He took in the subtle changes in the android’s demeanor; Nines’ eyes that darted to his lips in confusion, Nines’ pursed lips indicating his pondering. “Nines?” he whispered. A yellow flicker, disappearing in the same second he spotted it. “Nines!”

Slowly, a hand combed into Gavin’s hair, fingers twitching as they scraped his scalp - the motion as soft and caring as Gavin remembered.

A sigh. Pleased.

“Detective.” _Detective?_

No. Incensed.

The comfort turned into a pang when Nines clasped his hand into the hair and yanked Gavin’s head back. Gavin let out a miserable cry as his hands grasped the android’s arm, trying to lessen the pain.

“Did you believe this would do the trick? That your foolish love would provide a change of heart?!” Nines ridiculed and tightened his grip. “Pathetic!”

The sharp, mocking words led by the cunning chuckle cut deep scars into Gavin’s heart. “Fuck, Nines! Stop this bullshit!” He clenched his teeth together, the pain making it impossible to speak.

A light shove had Gavin almost stumbling over his own feet. Regaining his balance, he hunched forward. The tiny flare of hope in his chest vanished. Nines was gone. The remains stood in front of Gavin. A machine that couldn’t be reasoned with.

Gavin looked up, stared into the depth of the barrel of his gun held by the android.

“I’m afraid you don’t get to chose how this ends, Detective.”

Gavin had received quite a number of injuries during his career. He counted himself lucky that a gunshot hadn’t been a part of it. In the past, he had wondered how the pain would compare to a stab wound.

He wouldn’t find out, not with a bullet about to burst his brain into tiny chunks of mince. This was only fair, wasn’t it? Gavin had done the same to Nines. A gun to his head. Except that Gavin couldn’t evade a bullet regardless if Nines hesitated or not.

A million words in his mind wanted to be spoken. Words intended for Nines, not the machine in front of him. Gavin pressed his lips together in defeat, accepting that these words would never be heard even if he voiced them.

All of this didn’t matter.

Nines would lull him to sleep one last time.

A shot.

An echo.

The world slowed down.

And then -

 

Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


	14. Skin

A ringing, and then - what an odd feeling. The pain was bearable, not to say vanishingly small. His passing went by too quick to feel anything.  _ Consider yourself lucky. Could've ended worse, pain-wise. And the mess, thank God I don’t have to see the mess. _ Gavin had seen other people’s brains blown out, knew they created an unsavory sludge. He sympathized with the poor guy who had to clean up the hodgepodge, realized, it would most likely be done by an android.  _ Do they feel disgust? Well, at least the smell won’t bug them. _

All efforts had been in vain. _ Have I tried hard enough?  _ In the end, he couldn’t do anything to better this world. Couldn’t do anything for Nines. Tell him the simplest words “I care.”  _ About people. About androids. About you. Like - a whole fuckin’ lot about you.  _ Did Nines know? The machine had referred to his feelings as ‘foolish love’. 

Yes, Gavin was a fool. Always had been.  _ Love is such a strong term. _ And yet...

The image of Nines’ precious smile flashed in his mind.  _ What a nice memory to die to _ . At least, he had told Nines how much he loved his voice. Hopefully, the clutter of wires in Nines’ brain allowed the android to draw the correlation, count one plus one together and read between the lines. 

If Nines ever came back to his senses.  _ Please be fine, Nines. Please. _

Gavin opened his eyes and his line of vision became clear. In the far distance, he saw Nines. A second ago he stood right in front of him and now the figure was far away, turned into a blur, nothing more than an unidentifiable greyish blob. Definitely grey, not black. Got smaller and smaller. Gavin did not believe in out of body experiences, until now. Did this really happen? His soul leaving his body and ascending to heaven? Who’d be crazy enough to let him in? Or maybe he was on drugs. Yeah, maybe all this  _ had _ been a nightmare. 

_ And even now my thoughts drift away. _

His eyes closed again. A voice, the sound a little dull, calling his name was the last thing Gavin heard.

_ There's no use anymore, I'm already- _

“-ive Reed!”

_ Already... _

Tone a minimal degree too high for his liking. Actually, he kind of disliked the voice. Gavin squinted his eyes. The white of the hall blinding him, he zeroed in on the blur. Somehow, it didn’t get smaller. It came closer. 

_ This isn't... _

“Fuck.” 

_ Fuck? Whose voice…?  _ The voice was close; close enough it could be his own. Yet it was not him, who said the word. A downward glance revealed the origin.

“N-Nines!?”  _ That’s my voice. _ The android was on his knee.  _ What happened? _ Gavin’s eyes roamed around, tried to make sense of the turmoil but with too many activities happening at once to focus on, he just stood in place, petrified. His hand shot to his head, made him realize his brain was still where it belonged, not burst, not injured. He felt no pain, except for the stinging metaphorical stabwounds that Nines had inflicted on his heart earlier. 

Blue blood coated his jeans.  _ Why? _ A gunshot, blood on his jeans, Nines on his knees. Nines’ blood. Panic flashed through his body before a thoughtless hand rushed to the android’s face. “Nines! Are you-” 

The moment his fingertips grazed the skin, the fingers were locked in Nines’ grip. A low growl left his lungs, painful and accentuated with resentment. “N- stop, I- I don’t wanna hurt you!” he protested, clenched his teeth together, while his hand got squashed by the android’s brute force. 

Nines stayed silent but the LED blinked yellow.

Gavin looked up, finally identified the grey blur that closed in on them. He didn't have to rely on his detective senses to figure out what happened. _ Connor. Connor shot Nines’ leg, Nines somehow missed his target, me. _

Connor ran towards them, had his gun trained on Nines.

Fear apparent in his eyes, Gavin yelled at Connor. “N-No! Don’t shoot him again, asshole!” He waved a dismissive hand before his eyes darted back to Nines. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Nines, so get your shit together!” he roared as he tried breaking his hand free from Nines’ sturdy grasp.

Gavin spotted Hank in the distance. The lieutenant walked backward, gun directed at the door and -  _ fuck _ , _ Cyberlife’s backup ’s here.  _ Connor noticed as well, turned on his heel and went back to assist Hank. Gavin watched as both parties had their guns trained on each other, yelling, attempting to reconcile the situation.

Nines followed Gavin’s gaze, raised his shooting arm while turning around and aimed at Connor.

A fast reaction. Gavin tugged his hand - still firm in Nines’ grip - back with as much force as possible and nearly jumped at the shattering sound of a gunshot. The sudden pull caused Nines to miss his target and blast a bullet into thin air. 

“I said-” Gavin started.

About to adjust his aim, Nines elevated the gun again. 

Knowing that his trick wouldn’t work twice, Gavin tackled the android with his shoulder down to the ground, fell on his knees and atop of Nines. Another bullet echoed through the hall, too close to Gavin, a shrilling high-pitched beep resonating in his ears. The movement of falling down had Nines loosening the grip on Gavin’s hand and Gavin managed to break himself free. He ignored the urge to clasp his hand over his ear, as the unpleasant sound already began to fade away. With his legs on either side of Nines, he pinned one of the android’s arms down with his knee and leaned forward to get a hold of the arm with the gun.

“-get your shit together, you dumb piece of plastic!” he shouted, as fury overtook the features of his face. 

Nines struggled against him and it didn’t take long for Gavin to notice how utterly inferior he was compared to the android. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t known all along, rather chose to ignore it. “I’m so fuckin’ mad at you, you hear me!? I swear to fuckin’ god, Nines, if you don’t have an adequate explanation for this shit-”

Gavin used both of his arms to grab onto Nines, one hand held the android’s wrist, the other went to the gun. He slid his finger behind the trigger guard and on top on Nines’ finger, pressed down, once, twice, his eyes shutting close automatically with each bullet. 

Nines yanked his hand back as far as he could, causing Gavin to lose his balance and release the pressure of his knee from Nines’ restrained arm. Gavin fell to the side, the android followed effortlessly and locked Gavin on the ground. 

A huge lump formed in Gavin's throat when the cold steel of his gun once again pressed against his chin, pushing his head back until it touched the ground. He gulped the lump down, as his eyes locked with the android's steely gaze. 

Gavin saw most unwanted pity in Nines’ eyes. A slight tilt of the head. A disgusting lopsided smirk. God, he actually wanted to punch some sense into this face.

“You talk too much. Maybe if you had saved the energy, you-” Nines chuckled, “I apologize. No, who am I kidding? It wouldn’t have made any difference. Humans are weak in every aspect.”

Gavin’s arms fell to the side, as a sign of defeat. “You're right. Just go ahead. Do it, Nines. I’m not scared,” he muttered, the words almost getting lost as he breathed them out.

The gun drew closer into Gavin’s flesh. “Farewell, Detective Reed,” Nines said. The smirk changed into a tranquil smile. “It was fun while it lasted, I guess.” 

Gavin returned a complacent grin. 

The android pulled the trigger.

_ CLACK! _

Pulled the trigger again and again.

_ CLACK! CLACK! _

Gavin made a contemptuous sound, close to a laugh. “Not so smart know, eh, Nines? At least one of us knew how many rounds were left in my gun. Gloriously outwitted by a human. By me, of all people,” he taunted and threw a hand over his face. He couldn’t hold in the continuous chuckle. “Shit, this feels so good. And it was so easy. I’m gonna bathe in this victory for the rest of my life,” he mocked, his mouth turning into a sly grin.

Nines stared at the gun, gripping the object tightly. His hand gave away a slight shaking and his features manifested the fury boiling up inside, LED screaming crimson. He clashed the gun to the ground beneath Gavin and burst the gun into a million little pieces. “I hope you relished the ten-second triumph to your fullest, Detective Reed! As you are aware, I don’t need a gun to end your puny life!” he fumed, eyes burning with anger.

No time remained for Gavin to internalize the fear he should have felt when he heard the words. Nines’ fist elevated to the air and connected with Gavin’s face a second later. 

Saying ‘it hurt’ was an understatement. His vision became dark and he couldn't tell if it was due to him closing his eyes or if he had lost consciousness for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he watched the anger-ridden face of the android, LED still glaring red, complimenting the red traces of his blood on Nines’ fist as the warm liquid gushed out of Gavin’s nose. Blood running across his lips, he lifted his head slightly. “Is that all you got, plastic? Now  _ that’s  _ what  _ I  _ call, pathetic. Even Rachel’s androids hit harder. How ‘bout you ask her for an upgrade once you get back?” he mocked, regretting it as soon as the words left his lips.

The LED swirled red twice, then switched back to a dangerous yellow. “How brave of you,” Nines said calmly, a finger brushing over Gavin’s lips, collecting more of his blood, “when you are in no position to say something like this. It’s one of the few positive traits you possess.” The android licked the blood off of his thumb, while remaining eye contact, then raised his hand once more and curled it into a fist. “But it won’t help you. I’m done playing!”

“You’re wrong. It did help. I know how to push your buttons. Piece of cake to rile you up,” Gavin said, with a certain cockiness in his voice, “to get you distracted.”

A hand caught Nines’ wrist in the air.

“That’s enough!”

_ Fuckin’ finally. _

The moment Connor appeared behind Nines, Gavin grabbed Nines’ other arm with both of his hands, immobilizing the android from stopping Connor’s undertaking. 

Connor’s free hand shot to the nape of Nines’ neck, and Gavin saw the skin peel away. The panel at the neck slid away and Connor’s exposed hand reached in before Nines had the chance to struggle against it.

Gavin heard a whirring sound that turned into static noises. He didn’t understand what happened, hoped Connor knew what he did. Nines’ eyes blew wide, panic-struck, the LED flickered red. The android’s fight against Gavin’s grip grew weaker until it halted completely.

With a low growl from Nines’ throat, Connor yanked his hand away and stumbled three steps back.

Nines’ body grew limp and the weight fell on top of Gavin. Gavin tried steadying his breathing by taking long inhales of air, but his panic didn’t decrease. He felt unable to concentrate, to calm down, with Nines on him - not moving, not talking, not doing anything. Gavin pushed himself up on one elbow, his other arm wound around the android’s body. He wiped the blood from his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. “N-Nines!? Hey, Nines!” he bawled, as he brought the slack body closer to his own, rocked the android lightly in his arms. He heaved himself up into a sitting position with Nines leaning against his shoulder. “Nines! Nines, please, please... say something” he begged, his trembling hand running through Nines’ hair repeatedly, as his head dropped against Nines’ and he whispered into the android’s ear. “Nines, please, open your eyes...” 

“It... worked,” Connor said, tone obviously surprised by the outcome. 

Gavin’s gaze shot up to the culpable android. “It worked? It worked!?” Anger masking his fear, he sneered. “What do you mean it worked?! Doesn’t look like ‘it worked’! What the fuck have you done to him!? I didn’t distract him for you to kill him!” 

Connor stepped forward and crouched down beneath them. “Don’t worry, he’s unconscious, you could say. I managed to force him into a state similar to stasis mode but I don’t know how long it will last. We’ve got to find a way to do something about his… condition. Quickly.”

“Gotta do something… Think, think, think…” Gavin mumbled to himself, hid his face, buried it in Nines’ neck and pulled the android closer. His fingers dug into the black fabric and soft synthetic skin with enough force that it would have hurt and left marks if Nines were human. “Welch…”

His head darted up. “Welch! We gotta find Welch!”

* * *

Gavin threw the tissue into the bin. The paper piled up along the other seven pieces he had trashed in. The bleeding had stopped, the pain remained, would remain for the next five days while the blueish-purple color would most likely emerge tomorrow.

“How do I say this,” Welch began as he scrutinized Nines’ damaged body. His expression and tone enunciated ‘I’ll find a way’ rather than ‘this is it’. His words, however, told something else. “This is not... ideal. For various reasons.” 

Nines lay on the white glass table in the middle of the room which was filled with technical stuff Gavin couldn't name. Computers and lots of cables, he would call it. Still, the place was not overloaded with devices, rather filled with just as much as things as necessary. Exactly put together in the way CyberLife liked to present itself to the outside world. Neat and clean.

Without his LED emitting any color, a dull grey, Nines appeared nothing less than dead. As if Gavin wasn’t stressed out already, the sight made him feel sick. He sat on the edge of the table, to Nines’ right and watched as Welch walked around the lab with contemplating steps. 

A cable reached under the table and connected to the insides of Nines’ neck, keeping the android in his sleep-like-state, as Welch had told them. In a morbid way, the scenery reminded Gavin of Frankenstein. Nines, the creature, intelligent, ‘not of the same nature as man’ - advanced in many aspects yet feared for his intimidating appearance. Probably in pursuit of happiness and wanting nothing more than to understand this world. Welch in his white coat as Frankenstein, the creator-

Gavin scratched his head.  _ Nah, this would be Rachel. _ Still, somehow the scenery looked close enough.

Connor and Hank stood in the back with Hank leaning against the closest wall. The lieutenant had a deep frown on his face, and looked to the ground, lost in thought. Connor looked much more attentive, watched the scene unfold from the side. Tired of arguing after they had dealt with Cyberlife’s security they let Gavin do the talking.

Welch had his arms crossed over his chest. “May I ask you a question, Detective Reed? How much do you know about 900?”

“What do you mean?” Gavin questioned. The weakness in his voice mirrored the exhaustion he felt in his entire body. The way Welch had asked the question had Gavin doubting if he truly desired an answer.

Welch unfolded his arms and raised one hand in the air. “Are you aware that he’s the only RK900 unit?” Gavin nodded his head. “That means you know, that him being a one of a kind model brings a load of issues.” 

Gavin slouched forward and rested his elbows on his knees. His head fell into his hands, too weak to hold it upright. His fingers kneaded his scalp up and down. He didn’t want more issues. He wanted this hell to be over. Happy ending. “Issues?” He asked, feeling ready to pass out on the spot.

“He’s Cyberlife’s latest creation, unfinished and thus already outdated. Why would Cyberlife produce spare parts? Truth is - they don’t. Repairing him is possible, in most instances, thanks to his 800 twin-buddy over there, who has a considerate amount of duplicates and is greatly supported by the company. 900, however, does have parts that are unique to his model. Which makes fixing him a hassle.”

“What else?” Gavin asked, having an inkling there was more to the story.

“Spare parts are only one side of the coin. The actual problem: Cyberlife won’t offer technical support for him since nobody is familiar with 900’s programming. Most people from the time when he was built have left or were fired. Something messes with his software or brain, so to speak, he’s pretty much done for. I can repair him but I can’t fix whatever is wrong with him.” 

Gavin’s eyes grew wide as he realized the only person familiar with Nines’ programming turned out to be their enemy, Rachel. The person who messed with it in the first place. Changed their lives into magnificent shambles. Let other’s do the dirty work for her while she kept her own hands clean.  _ Puppeteer. _

A moderate slam on the table got everyone’s attention on Gavin. “He’s ‘done for’? That’s it!? How many people work at this damn company!? If he’s so similar to Connor, then one of the superbrain workers in this building should be able to comprehend Nines’ programming, too!”

“That’s where the next issue comes into play. Do you think anyone is willing to help him after what he has done? I guess I don’t need to tell you, Detective. Since we can’t determine if he was being manipulated or not, he currently  _ is  _ considered a criminal. Honestly, I’d call the police if I didn’t stand right in front of them.”

He slammed his hands on the table again, considerately more force put into it and came up to Welch, hands curled into belligerent fists. Connor stepped between them, eyes telling Gavin to draw back. “Nines is not a fuckin’ criminal! It’s not his fault! Rachel fucked with his brain!”

Welch stared at him and Gavin saw something in the technician’s eyes he couldn’t quite place. “Did she, though? If she turned him back into a machine, 800 should be able to re-deviate him. Besides, he showed way too many emotions to be a machine, didn’t he? He seemed sort of angry judging your story,” Welch explained. “Do you know how many times I told him that police work is not what he should be doing? His singularity makes him more human in a way - it comes with the same downsides. Not only is his body comparable to a human in terms of fragility, but he kept saying he needs to occupy his mind or else he might go crazy. Maybe that’s what happened.”

Gavin’s breath hitched. “What?”

Splendid day for a couple of understandings. Nines had told him he didn’t know his purpose. Didn’t know if he was made for police work. And Gavin? Shot Nines; told him he was a maniac; sent him in alone, against the black-market guy. Then Gavin accused Nines of wanting to call their relationship off, when the android wanted, no, needed comfort. 

_ ‘You seek opinions but you refuse to listen.’  _

Gavin never listened.

“So you didn’t know?” Welch asked.

Gavin fumed at the question - did he look like he fucking knew? 

“How the fuck would I?! He wasn’t delivered at my door in a nice package with a bow and a label saying ‘handle with care’! One day this idiot comes to my desk, tells me he’s been assigned my partner under my captain’s orders. More advanced, more resilient and what else, I don't even remember, but more resilient, my ass! Nobody ever gave me his stupid instruction manual - I doubt it even fuckin’ exists! I never understood this android in the past and I guess I never fuckin’ will in the future!” Gavin roared.

He walked up to the head of the glass table and slammed his fists on either side of Nines’ head, looked down at the android’s motionless, upside-down face, yelled, “Nines, you’re the most imbecile moron I’ve ever met! It fuckin’ hurts! You annoy the living shit out of me! I don't understand you!” His eyes stayed on Nines, expecting a reaction from the android. “I don’t fucking understand you!”

“People say I’m the idiot but you are just as much! Advanced model!? I hope you hear me laughing!” he screamed. No laugh would come out of his throat. “You hear me,” he tried again, voice much lower, much weaker.  _ How futile… _ Gavin leaned down, his forehead pressing against Nines’. Despite the android's state, the skin felt warm, giving Gavin the slightest relief. An unexpected comfort, reminding him he never wanted to miss the feeling again. It couldn't end like this. 

He continued, voice but a whisper, “Idiot… I…” His voice broke off, as tears welled up. He squeezed his eyes shut, fought the tears off. Abandoned the idea of crying - no, not in front of Connor. Hank. Welch. 

None of them knew what had happened between Nines and him, they could only guess - maybe not too difficult, judging the way Gavin acted. He took in a deep and shaky breath, embarrassed since at least Connor would notice. Gavin Reed, the asshole who hated androids. The facade vanished from sight; underneath cracked the self he hid from others. Fragile, sensitive, vulnerable. With the biggest crush, known to mankind, on the android lying stock-still on Cyberlife's glass table.

Gavin's thumb caressed Nines’ cheek. Circular motions he couldn’t focus on when the tip of his finger brushed over the wetness that he tried to hold back so badly. He opened his eyes; another tear dropped on Nines’ face. Gavin lifted his head slightly and his eyes followed the clear droplet, as it trailed down the temple, over the small bumps of the grey LED and drifted down onto the cheekbone, before it went out of sight. He shook his head unbelieving the situation made him cry. 

Gavin lowered his head, whispered into the android’s ear, in great effort for his voice to not break completely. “N-Nines, you idiot, I begged you before to not leave me. Do I really have to spell this shit out to you, when all I-” he halted shortly, evening his breath that began hitching, “when all I ever tell other people is to fuck off... I can’t lose you...” 

Welch joined Gavin at the head of the table. “Oh, boy, how foolish of me to think you two would talk.”

“Fuck off, Welch,” Gavin muttered. 

It took him a few minutes to collect himself. Welch didn't push. Gavin rose with a deep inhale, wiping the remaining wetness away from the corner of his eyes with the base of his thumb, praying to god nobody would ever mention this again. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stood in silence. Connor had joined Hank again, watching from the side.

Welch moved his hand to Nines’ face and turned it to the side. He pointed at the android’s cheek. “So, not to make things any worse but did he tell you about this one?”

Tell him? He  _ did  _ it. What did Nines tell Welch?

“There’s a scar from a gunshot underneath his skin, starting from here,” Welch’s finger went from below the jawline up to Nines’ cheekbone, “to about this point. Turned out much easier to fix his ability to regenerate the skin rather than to fully repair his face. The scar’s still there,” Welch explained. 

In Gavin’s stomach seethed a puddle of annoyance, anger, and bitterness, all towards himself. How could Nines ever forgive him? Why did Nines hide all those details from him? Before his mind found answers, Welch cranked out another statement that only added to Gavin's temper.

“This android’s nothing but a work-around-project.”

_ ‘Let’s say I work around the truth.’ _

Gavin’s hand landed on Welch’s chest. He shoved the technician back in unceremonious behavior. At least his sadness dissipated, now replaced by pure fury. “A work-around-project!? You taught him this bullshit!?” As his anger got the best of him, Gavin grasped Welch’s coat and shook him back and forth. “Did you!?”

Welch’s expression changed. Not into fear, rather irritation. He hissed, “If you expect any kind of aid from me, I highly suggest you take that hand off me within the next three seconds, Detective, or else I promise, you-”

With a deep sigh, Hank placed his hand on Gavin’s shoulder and pulled him back. The unexpected contact resulted in Gavin letting go of Welch’s coat. His patience close to snapping, Hank rebuked, “Can you stop acting like the spoiled, angry child that you fucking are for a second?” Eyes wandering to Welch, he asked, “So, what other work-around-options do we have?”

“The easiest thing would be to reset him. It would also kind of wash away his deeds and calm down the people and media,” Welch said, pointed at Connor, “With 800 he could devia-”

About to lash out at Welch, Gavin growled, “Don’t even fuckin’  _ think  _ about resetting him!” He broke free from Hank’s grip but Connor jerked him back by the hood of his jacket, held him back like a dog on a leash.

The features on his face darkening, Welch scoffed, “You do have serious anger management issues. The longer I’m in the same room with you, the more I’m beginning to question 900’s preferences. But I know he has done so himself before and I guess there must be something to you I don’t quite get from our short encounters.”

Welch fixed the lapels of his coat and trotted through the lab. “It involves a lot of risks and will take some time but,” he said as he prodded the side of his index finger on his nose, “I could go through his code manually, compare it with his original programming as well as with other deviant’s programming, then replace the parts that seem off,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulder, “that’s all I can offer.” 

Finally, a glimmer of hope, in this forlorn affair. “Sounds good enough. I’ll... stay. I won’t leave Nines alone in this madhouse,” Gavin said, his muscles relaxing and the turmoil in his stomach conciliating.

Hank crossed his arms and turned to Connor. “Alright, then we’ll head back to the precinct and discuss matters with Fowler. Guess he won’t be all to happy about this chaos. Come on, Connor.” With that, he headed for the exit.

Connor let go of Gavin’s hood, walking past him to follow Hank. Halfway towards the door he stopped and faced Gavin again. “Gavin, I want to apologize for assuming Nines’ disappearance had been your fault, or rather a dispute between you two, earlier this day. I understand now that-”

“No- No! You don’t understand, okay,” Gavin cut the android off. “Listen, the fact that I might like your idiotic plastic twin a  _ tad  _ more than the average person doesn’t make the two of us friends or anythin’ close to that, got it? I don’t want your apology. Now, follow the old geezer and leave me alone.”

“Don’t waste your energy Connor, let’s leave this place,” Hank commented and left the room.

Connor gave Gavin a nod. “I understand. However, I’d greatly appreciate it, if you valued Hank and me as co-workers rather than enemies or rivals in the future,” he said, a smile forming on his face and handed Gavin his gun, “here, in case of an emergency - since Nines destroyed yours.” 

_ What is it with the RK-series and their persistence?  _ With a click of his tongue and a faint nod, Gavin took the gun and turned away from Connor. 

Thanks to his emotions welling over he had already lost his face in front of Hank and Connor today - what else was there to lose? He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. After a long sigh that expressed unalloyed annoyance, he mumbled, much calmer, “Thanks.”  _ God, I hate this day. _ “Tell Hank, too.”

“I doubt he will believe me. Regardless, I’ll deliver the message,” the android said. “Please take care of Nines when he awakens.”

* * *

“Detective.”

Gavin woke up to an unpleasant knocking on his head. He sat in a chair next to the table Nines lay on. Exhaustion overcoming him, he had fallen asleep, his head resting on Nines’ arm, his hand enclosing the android’s. 

“Uh, how long have I…” he mumbled, raising his head.

Hands stuffed in the pocket of his coat, Welch teetered back and forth on his feet. “Couple of hours. Don’t worry, I’m more than glad I could work in peace and it’s done now. I mean, at least I hope it is -  can’t know if we don’t try. Before I boot him up I’d kinda like you to… how do I say this? In case things go wrong, you should probably ready your gun.” 

“Uh, how do I say this, I kinda don’t wanna,” Gavin replied, a hint of mockery seeping through his words. He stood up, and let go of Nines’ hand. “Two questions. One: if he wakes up, how do I know it’s really him? Two: if it  _ is  _ him, how do I know he won’t turn back, I don’t know, tomorrow? Next week?” he asked.

Hands still in his pockets, Welch pulled his shoulder up to his ears. “You don’t. I basically trust your judgment as a detective.”

Gavin heard the indifference in Welch’s voice but ignored it. Unruffled, whether Welch liked him or not - as long as he fixed Nines - Gavin scoffed back, “Great. Then I trust your skills as a technician and won’t draw the gun unless I’m sure it’s not Nines.”

In a taciturn manner, Welch turned around, unintelligible murmur coming from the man. He went back to his terminal sat down and did some final typing. 

“Alright, here we go. Rebooting in 5… 4… 3...”

The countdown had Gavin’s heart rate accelerate. Somewhere deep inside lingered fear and doubts, impossible to toss aside, no matter how hard he tried.

“2…” 

What if Welch had failed? What if Nines was still the machine trying to kill them? Would Gavin be able to shoot the android when push came to shove? When there was no other option left?

“1…”

How could Gavin assure it was Nines and not the machine talking? If only he could go back in time, 24 hours ago. Properly talk to Nines and prevent the mess--

“Aaand, go.” Welch hit the button on his keyboard and two short beeping sounds filled the room. The cable unlatched from the android, the panel on Nines’ neck slid close and--

Nines opened his eyes, Gavin barely saw the flash of red emitting from the android's LED, before the body shot up. Gavin took two quick steps back, cautious, as his hand went to the belt, hovered over his gun - ready to draw it, hesitating to do so. Welch pressed himself against his desk.

“Nines,” Gavin whispered.

Nines sat in a fetal position, hands clasped over his head. No further movement, no sound, except for a hushed whirring coming from his LED. For a considerate moment, none of the humans dared to break the space-filling silence that enwrapped the air in tension and uncertainty, lasting painfully long.

Then, Gavin stepped forward and called out the android once more, dazed that the uttering of a single name could express the many emotions he underwent in the past hours. “Nines…?”

Surprised to hear Gavin’s voice, Nines turned his head to the side, clear blue eyes locking with Gavin's. 

“Detective… Reed.”

Equally astounded that the sound of his name told Gavin what he needed to know - and much more - what Nines deemed necessary to tell him through two words, Gavin knotted his brows. In the android’s eyes, he saw something worse than the fear spotted when Nines had his heart ripped out. Regret, so much regret. 

“It’s you,” Gavin affirmed and his hand left its position from the gun. “It’s really you, Nines. Are you... alright?” he asked and stepped forward, hands reaching out to touch Nines.

The android raised his hand, half-heartedly, as if it lacked the strength and stopped Gavin’s movements. “I’m... not,” he whispered, his gaze falling to the ground.

“What’s wrong… what happened? What did she do to you, I mean - this is Rachel’s fault, right?”

“I… it’s...” Nines began. His mouth opened, looking for the words he couldn’t find. He tore his eyes away from the ground and let it drift back to the space in front of him, as his hands went to his head, fingers tightening around the shape of his skull. “I went to her in exchange for... She created me, that's why... she knew...” His trembling fingers dug into the hair, as he continued talking, his voice shaking all the same, “I had to know…”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him - the words that made no sense, the blabbering much too muddled coming from the android. In a calm voice, he spoke, “Nines… what… what are you talkin‘ about? You gotta speak in full sentences,” he said. His hand reached out, making another endeavor to get closer to Nines, he set it on the android’s shoulder.

“So you met her? Well, isn’t that great, now you finally got what you wanted, huh? Her location,” Welch intervened.

Nines head darted up, gaze turning past Gavin and towards the technician. “I… yes, I should know. I remember meeting her. Talking to her.” Eyes unable to focus on anything, they roamed across the room, searched for answers to end the gibberish that fled from his throat. “However… this is absurd. Why, I- I don’t remember. Where, my head, it’s- I can’t...”

Shaking his head, Gavin repeated, “You don’t…? What do you mean you ‘don’t remember’? You’re an android, a machine, it’s impossible for you to forget things,” he claimed, his voice more agitated.

Nines straying gaze stopped, fixed on Gavin, who gulped upon realizing what he said. “I’m… that's right, I'm just… yet, I-”

Welch folded his arms. “Alright, 900, maybe you should-”

As if the android didn't hear the words, more gibbering filled the room. “She said- I… her words, they-”

“No, no, wait, wait, wait, Nines,” Gavin said, hand moving from the shoulder to the android’s arm. “Can we go back a second? You said, you ‘went to her’? I mean she controlled you, right? You make it sound like you went to her on your own account. And even if we pretend you forgot her location, how did you  know in the first place?”

Nines fell silent. Why wouldn't he talk? 

“Nines?”

Green eyes glared at Nines, demanding answers. Nines stared back, eyes wide open, then, a glance to the side, avoiding the other’s gaze. “On... my own account, yes- I did,” Nines repeated, and Gavin’s heart dropped at the spoken words. “I... Rachel told me her location. Back then.”

“Back when?”

Nines shifted his position, let his feet touch the ground as his hands gripped on the table he sat on. “Before- when… in the CyberLife facility. We fought them. Her android it- gave me her location, along with a message, w-when it-,” he stuttered, as his hand went to his torso, stopped at the location of his thirium pump regulator. 

Failing to see Nines’ desperation and blinded by his sudden anger, uncontrollable remarks spilled from Gavin’s lips. “She gave you her location? The location that could’ve solved this case by now!? Right before we fucked!? Yeah, I get it now, that’s what you meant with ‘in the heat of the moment’. And that’s why you fuckin’ hesitated back at my place. Your mind was a jumbled mess and you rather,” he said as his hand went to his head, “my god, tell me, did I serve as a good distraction for you!?“

The jarring words hit Nines, who stared into blank space, LED not spinning, showing no change of color, just a constant, alarming red. Gavin noted, so why - why couldn’t he stop himself?

“You went to her -  _ on your own account _ \- alone, after I asked you a fuck-ton of times if anything’s wrong!? Did you ever think about, I don't know, tellin’ me!? Is that the ‘common ground’ you were talking about? Lying to me?!”

Why couldn’t he comfort Nines? When he was so happy the android was still alive?

“Detective Reed,” Welch admonished.

“You’re not a distraction! You’re not… It’s- I’m…” Nines’ voice fell lower, a plain struggle to find the right words. After a short silence, he gave up and returned to his story, voice just above a whisper, words strung together without structure. “A mess- She… the reason why I was built. My… purpose. Then she… I’m unsure what happened, my thoughts - why are they such… a mess? She planted this idea in my head. A virus? Or- my own doing…? I don’t know what, how- her words. This idea, it consumed my thoughts, my entire being as if gnawed away at my wires, destroying everything that was… me. And made me do all- all of this.”

Gavin’s anger grew stronger with every incoherent sentence from the android. “Well, I hope  _ all of this _ was worth figuring out your goddamn purpose!” 

With a loud single clap of his hand, Welch spoke up. “Detective Reed! I have no business with you but since you’ve gloriously demonstrated your ignorance, let me tell you this much: before I rebooted 900, his stress levels were insanely high. I mean dangerously high. Do you understand what this means?”

Of course he did. Self-destruction. Gavin had seen it first hand, a long time ago - when Connor had failed to get a confession from another android. But to him, it had been just some random android. It wouldn’t happen to…

Gavin watched Nines, who placed his hands on his legs, fingers interlaced, nails digging into skin that wasn’t real. The white chassis underneath came to view, disappearing and reappearing in patches around the hands. The fingers untangled and a disbelieving stare at his palms revealed Nines’ inability to perpetuate the synthetic flesh-like layer. Gavin had never seen him like this. Nines’ distress was visible in every inch of his body, audible in each word. Gavin cursed at himself for making it worse. 

Although he shifted his anger on Nines it wasn’t directed at him. The fury was intended for the person who turned his android into a state of absolute fucking confusion. 

Taking Gavin’s silence as a ‘yes’, Welch said, “Good. Now that this is out of the way, I suggest you are going to make sure that my hours-long work today won’t go to waste, Detective Reed. Leave whenever you two are done talking. 900, I’ve implemented a map for you to get out of this building without coming across humans.” He patted Nines on the shoulder and left the room.

Nines eyes’ never left his hands, so Gavin walked up to the android and took them into his own, didn’t miss the flinch in Nines’ body or how the skin completely peeled away up to the middle of Nines’ lower arms when their hands touched.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean... those words. Fuck, today has been too long. I mean, I'm- I'm glad you're back. We'll find a way to figure all this shit out. Somehow.” Did he encourage himself or Nines? “‘Cause we’re a great team, right?” 

Gavin let go of one hand, saw the skin re-emerge, while the one he held remained uncovered. Nines followed the occurrence, eyebrows set in a frown. 

“Can't control it?” Gavin asked, and experimentally pressed his index finger into the skin, which dissipated in a two-inch radius around it at the contact.

Nines frown deepened and Gavin would have found it cute, would have teased further if the android wasn't suffering enough already. He removed the digit from the arm. 

However, like so often his curiosity urged him. Nagged, when his eyes fell on Nines’ lips. He wanted to embrace Nines, kiss him. He imagined how the skin on the android’s mouth would retract and he wouldn’t even mind kissing the warm chassis underneath, knowing it would feel as much as ‘Nines’ as it would with synthetic skin on. After the kiss, he would run his fingers over the exposed lips, with admiration and bliss on his face and maybe, if he had the balls, he would tell Nines how fucking happy he was having him back.

Yeah, he really wanted to kiss Nines. Would Nines let him?

Worth giving a shot. Gavin leaned in, noted how the android’s eyes focused on him.

Cold fingers pressed against his lips, kept him from closing in further. The face Gavin looked at showed worry, maybe even fear. 

A whisper. “You- you don't wish to... see…” 

_ Self-conscious _ , Gavin deduced.

“I do. And feel it, too,” Gavin rasped through the fingers on his lips. His free hand enclosed around Nines’ wrist. Small kisses were spread on the shiny surface of the android’s palm. 

Nines watched him, but Gavin couldn’t read his expression. Unsure if he did the right thing, Gavin pulled away. “Didn’t mean to push,” he admitted, “sorry.”

Gavin seated himself on the table next to Nines. Slightly hunched over, Nines’ gaze landed on his hands once more, settled on the table between his legs, showing more exoskeleton than skin. Silence fell between them.

Albeit a detective, Gavin sucked at giving people comfort - all feelings put aside, he was the bad cop kind of guy. However, he excelled at being an idiot. “I really wanna have a smoke right now but you crushed the only package I had. Which means…” Gavin playfully pressed his fist into the android’s arm, the fabric of turtleneck crinkling under the contact, and nudged the android, “congratulations, you gotta deal with my talking now.”

When Nines didn’t react, Gavin sighed and went on. “You could show, y’know, a little more enthusiasm. C’mon Nines, lift your hands and say hooray,” he said, stretching the ‘hooray’ and raised his hands in a not enthusiastic manner himself.

Nines mimicked Gavin and lifted his hands in front of himself. He turned his head to look at Gavin, kept silent. An unmissable confusion plastered the android’s face. 

Appreciating the endearing-to-look-at attempt, Gavin gave Nines a light pat on the shoulder while letting out a chuckle. “Hey, that’s a start. Don’t worry, one day I’ll pull the stick outta your ass.” His temper had calmed down and matched his gentle-spoken words.

Nines remained silent and his gaze went back to his lap. 

Gavin didn’t want to break the touch, so when he removed his hand from Nines’ back, he made sure their shoulders leaned against each other. “I quit smoking two years ago and kept one package for emergencies. Only needed two cigs in one year and nine months. And then you appear and… uh, I lost count on how many I took in the past three months but I’m sure you remember,” Gavin said and turned his head to see the faintest smile on Nines’ lips.

“What made you take the first two?” Nines’ voice sounded low, but Gavin was glad he heard a full, rational sentence coming from Nines’ mouth.

“Can’t tell you, it’s embarrassing,” Gavin answered.

“I don’t understand why you think opening up to others is considered a flaw.”

“It’s what happens when you get punched in the face whenever you do.”

Gavin saw Nines’ features tense up when the android spoke up. “I’m… I never judged you badly for showing me parts of you that you're not proud of or embarrassed about,” Nines reminded. In the corner of his eye, Gavin saw the red LED blinking frantically. “What happened today is-”

“Nah, stop,” Gavin interrupted. “You know, we… can talk about this once we've both calmed down. For now, I just wanna get my mind off of this shitty day. Yours too. I...” 

_ I don’t wanna lose you.  _

“The two cigarettes, uh, as I said, an embarrassing story. My cat ran off. I’d like to pretend she hated me and fled to a neighbor, living a happy life. Probably got hit by a car, though. Tina caught me smoking, took the pack away from me and only gave it back two weeks later, else I’d have eaten them probably,” Gavin said. 

Nines interposed, a whisper. “Feeling hurt or sad is not embarrassing.”

“Her name was Ennéa. Guess I don’t have to translate it for you. It’s Greek and seemed fitting for a cat. Apart from that, uh,” he hesitated a second, mumbled a low ‘whatever’. “Nine’s my lucky number. I mean- God, this talk gets more awkward with every second.” The sound of a low huff made Gavin turn his head to the side. “Or… maybe not,” Gavin corrected. 

A smile warm, sincere. And so pretty Gavin wanted to hurl himself over the android. The corner of his own lip curled up, resulting in him smiling like an idiot in love. He scratched the bridge of his nose before running his hand over his hot cheeks, trying to rub the obvious flush away. Oh boy, his feelings were getting the best of him.

When his face returned to a normal temperature, he decided, “Once this case is solved I’m gonna take two weeks off. Got everything planned out already. Will lie in bed all fuckin’ day.”

“Seems like a waste of time,” Nines said, in a flat tone.

Gavin patted Nines’ leg twice. “You think so? Depends on the person lying next to you, I’d say.” He felt his face heat up again, yeah, the embarrassment was strong, but somehow he didn't mind as much as he thought he would, somehow embraced the moment of Nines falling silent, as another grin formed on the android's lips before Nines averted his gaze. 

Gavin mindlessly pressed his finger into Nines’ cheek, yanked it back as soon as he saw the skin beginning to disappear. “Sorry, I forgot,” he added quickly.

He cleared his throat. “You got the message right, so stop lookin’ away. Lemme see that picture-perfect face of yours fall into shyness,” Gavin teased and Nines turned his face away a little further. Fuck, he enjoyed seeing this facet of the android as much as the many others.

“Anyway. I’ll call a cab, I don’t wanna stay in this building any longer,” Gavin said and stood. “You comin’?”

A glance over his shoulder showed the android sitting on the table, unmoving. Gavin went back, grabbed Nines’ arm and pulled, but the android wouldn’t budge, just stare at him. “Stop bein’ a stubborn android,” he said and gritted his teeth, putting more force into the tug.

“You’re actually quite strong,” Nines commented.

Gavin put one foot on the table left of Nines, used it as a counterweight to yank harder at the android’s arm. “Yeah, I feel like I almost stand a chance against you,” he joked when Nines didn’t move an inch.

Nines’ hand closed around Gavin’s arm and pulled him close until Gavin was positioned between Nines’ legs and he stopped the struggle. “Not fair,” he protested. With him standing and the android sitting on the glass table he was a few inches taller than Nines and the urge to kiss him re-emerged now that they were close again.

Nines’ eyes darted over his face, scanning him in distinct thoroughness. Both of the android’s hands went to Gavin’s face, cupping his cheeks. Smooth, plastic thumbs carefully graced over the skin around his nose. “It’s not broken,” Nines concluded.

“Fuckin’ hurts, though. You got me good,” he uttered. Gavin closed his eyes, enveloped by the reposeful touch. Fingers leaving a dash of yearning, not backing away, although they made their conclusion, fuck, Gavin was sure Nines’ didn’t even  _ need  _ to touch him. Not for analyzing. 

The android’s thumbs continued roaming over warm skin, traced the scar on Gavin’s nose several times. “I don’t seek praise for my actions, to be frank.”

“I know. All I’m sayin’ is that it’s alright, Nines,” he murmured and opened his eyes slightly. Nines had leaned in closer, their faces only inches apart, but Gavin saw an inner conflict in the blue eyes, didn’t know where it stemmed from, decided it might be fear. “Let’s go home. We’ll deal with the shitstorm tomorrow,” he reassured. 

Hands trailed down to his neck, settled there and lean plastic fingers massaged his nape, giving Gavin a rush of goosebumps. “You shouldn’t get involved in the mess  _ I  _ created any further,” Nines admitted with a low voice filled with guilt and fear.

The fingers stopped moving, in unison with the sudden jump of Gavin’s heart.

“Okay, I think there’s somethin’ you don’t quite understand, although blatantly obvious,” Gavin said and peeled the hands off his neck. “After everything that I heard and that’s happened today, it’s safe to say that I have no clue what’s goin’ on in your mind. Not even your fault - you told me about your worries and purpose before and I kinda… didn’t listen, I guess. I don’t know what you wanna do or don’t wanna do. But I’m one hundred percent positive that I-,” cutting himself off he tried thinking of words that felt less awkward on his tongue, “I wanna be…” Gavin sighed.

_ Simple and significant. _

“Go find your path, Nines, wherever it leads you, but take me fuckin’ with you.”

Eyes and mouth gaping, Nines leaned his head against Gavin’s shoulder, mumbled a dozen thank you’s into his jacket, in different variations, of which Gavin only perceived a few words of - ‘happiness’, ‘I’m glad’, ‘overwhelming feelings’, ‘with you’.

When he ran out of words, Nines looked up at Gavin, said, “There is something I’d like to affirm, if you let me.”

Nines’ thumb caressed Gavin’s cheek again. After a nod from the detective, Nines’ exposed nose pressed into Gavin’s flesh, and the next thing Gavin felt was the wetness from Nines’ tongue skimming over his skin below the corner of his eye. Gavin froze, realizing what the android was about to confirm.

Nines inched away, a few circles of his red LED apparent. “You-”

Half a second later, both of Gavin’s hands clasped over Nines’ mouth and shut it tight. “Don’t fuckin’ say- ah, fuck!” Blue eyes grew wide in shock while Gavin felt the skin of Nines’ face retract under his hand and he touched the chassis. With a loud groan, he jerked his hands away, hovering them over the face and looked down to the ground between them. “Fuck, I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to touch your skin, but it’s fuckin’ difficult, okay! Get that shit fixed.” After a short silence, he said, “And yes, I did! Don’t fuckin’ say it, next topic.”

“Why are you so eager for it,” Nines questioned, his frown expressing earnest lack of understanding. “It would feel quite different without artificial skin. A kiss.” He took Gavin’s wrists and lowered them. The skin on his face had fully re-emerged.

“Yeah, I know. Different, maybe even weird,” Gavin rasped, then added, “for you.”

“For me? That’s not what I-”

Gavin interrupted the android. “You told me your chassis is much more sensitive to touch. It’ll feel better for you, won’t it?” He asked and placed his hands on the android’s shoulders. “Whatever, as I said, I’ve got no interest in pressuring you into anything. I understand your self-consciousness, but if you’re worried about me, your doubts are unfounded.”

A shake of his head and Nines finally got up. Gavin’s hands slid down to the chest. There was a gleeful smile on Nines face. 

He cupped Gavin’s face. “Your way of cheering me up is very particular. Your way of showing affection unique. I love seeing the many facets of you. Thank you for letting me in,” Nines said, and waited a second, then teased, “now, please let me see the picture-perfect face of yours fall into shyness.” 

Nines held Gavin’s flushing face firm in both of his hands. Gavin’s face turning redder, embarrassment growing with every second, and unable to turn his face away, he hissed, “L-Let go! Is that how you thank me for bein’ nice?! I truly, truly-”

“Your hands are free,” Nines said, but Gavin didn’t know what to do with the information - he couldn’t free his head from Nines’ grip whether or not he used both of his hands. “While mine are busy keeping you in place until your embarrassment has worn off,” the android added.

Then it clicked and Gavin understood the offer. He stared at Nines - not that he had any other choice - and raised a hand. Reluctant fingertips landed on the skin above the collar of Nines’ turtleneck, which bled away in a small patch upon touch. Gavin saw the greyish-white, shiny surface, admired it with fascination. His thumb brushed along the jawline, over a semi-translucent part. A bright blue shone through - blue blood, he guessed. 

“How... much of a difference is this for you?”

The softest whimper fell from the android’s lips, answering Gavin’s question. Nines tilted his head, eyes closed he faintly leaning into the warmth of Gavin’s hand. It lingered there a little longer, grazed his thumb up and down, drawing another content sigh from Nines.

Noticing he had been holding his breath, Gavin exhaled deeply through the nose when his thumb arrived at Nines’ lower lip and the pink artificial flesh gave way to the synthetic material below. It felt to no surprise more solid than flesh, but the smoothness made it much softer than Gavin had expected. Still very kissable, he ascertained. 

The digit stayed on the lips that parted the tiniest degree. Nines opened his eyes a little, brushed his own thumb in circles over Gavin’s cheek and Gavin loved the soft, relishing expression on the android’s face.

Gavin remembered Welch’s words about the still visible scar which Gavin had inflicted on Nines what seemed like such a long time ago. Nines didn’t know, that he knew but Gavin wanted to see it. He raised his other hand, about to touch the cheek, Nines caught the fingers in the air.

Nines planted a kiss on the thumb on his lip. “Time’s up,” he said, a gentle smile on his face.

Gavin removed his hands from Nines, realizing that his initial flush had indeed worn off, but felt another wave of heat simmer through his body as he processed what had happened. He crouched down, his heart knocking against his ribcage as if about to jump out, his stare fell to the ground. 

Concerned, Nines crouched down opposite of Gavin. “Are you alright? Shall we leave?”

He wrapped his arms around his body as if he was in pain but felt overjoyed, a feeling he wanted to share with the person next to him. Gavin looked up, green eyes meeting blue, he kept staring, staring, staring at what felt and looked like the epitome of perfection. His mind screamed the same words over and over.

_ I love you. _

His lowered his head and laughed. It started low, became louder and Nines looked at him in confusion. His laughter faded away, lips curved into a smile. “Yeah.”


	15. Chase

Gazing absently, Nines stood in the hallway. His demeanor spoke for itself - puzzlement, head turning left to right, pausing, then drifting back to the far left side of the room - as if to ask ‘where am I’. A hand placed between his shoulder blades moved down his spine and settled on his lower back. It guided him forward, forcing him to take slow, skeptical steps.

“I promise, this is the same apartment. It’s not that much of a difference so don’t make a big deal about it. I had spare time yesterday, okay,” Gavin conceded, as he pushed the android further into his living room.

The apartment looked clean and tidy. Yesterday's result of keeping his body and mind working, keeping him from going crazy, after Nines had told him he had to perform a system check. 

Yeah. 'System check’. 

“I understand that three visits don't provide enough input for a reliable conclusion, but my analyzing software is swamped with new data. It’s an enormous divergence from your apartment’s usual state, Detective Reed,” Nines retorted. 

The crimson LED never recovered, stayed in this condition for the whole way back to Gavin’s apartment as if burned into the android's temple. Nines hadn’t regained his usual self, tried to conceal it behind smart words but the weight of the deeds slowed his mind and movement, clear to see within the span of a one-second glance. 

Something to be expected, after what had happened. The night had left Gavin’s thoughts a confused mess as well. Any second spent on thinking about today led him closer to collapsing and the never-ending list of questions nagging at the back of his skull to grow.

“Stop that,” Gavin said, elbowing Nines. A playful act. Not that he could physically hurt the android, one way or another, but the willingness to treat Nines right was greater than ever. “You’re not here to analyze your surroundings. And don’t ever call me that again, we’re officially past ‘Detective Reed’.” 

Questions, not doubts.

Tomorrow he would ask them, out of curiosity, to determine their next steps. How much would the answers matter in the end? Seeing Nines in ruthless-mode made him realize how fucking deep he was. He already made his decision, regardless of Nines’ explanations.

_ Go find your path but take me with you. _

He walked around Nines, hand clutching the other’s warm plastic-like digits. “Got it?” Gavin asked, tugging on the partly torn fabric of the turtleneck while walking backward, dragging Nines after him.

Only a silent word falling from his lips, ‘Gavin’, Nines followed without opposition. To someone else, the word might have sounded stoic. For Gavin, it sounded like music. Yes, he was in too deep.

Somewhere in the depth of his bedroom closet, Gavin found an old anthracite-colored shirt along with a pair of sweatpants, both too big for himself and tossed it over to the android. “Change and sleep,” he ordered and took notice of eyes wandering to the ground accompanied by a deep frown, always in thought, never speaking his mind.

Quick steps marked its way to the android. He flicked Nines’ nose with his middle finger causing the android to wince. “Hey, that’s for thinkin’ I’d let you sleep standing up. You’ll sleep nice and cozy in bed, idiot.” 

Maybe Gavin began to understand Nines’ language.

Gavin went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed off the remainders of possibly the worst day in his life from his face, neck, and hands until every tiny bloody stain disappeared. He looked at himself in the mirror, carefully pressed his fingers on the skin around the nose, teeth gritting together at the stinging pain darting through his body. He had to live with the pain for only a couple of days.

Back in his bedroom, Nines stood beside the bed, shirt and sweatpants a perfect fit for the android. Casual clothing, a refreshing look that Gavin had never seen on Nines before, who insisted on wearing the same black turtleneck and Cyberlife jacket every day. 

Casual clothes made Nines look good to the point of ‘damn attractive’, Gavin noted and smirked. The sullen look on the android’s face, on the other hand, did not have the same effect.

“I don’t require sleep,” Nines stated, in his typical android-matter-of-fact-way and as if Gavin wanted to hear any of this right now.

Gavin took his shirt off and threw it on the ground, a click of his tongue underlined his annoyance. He put on a clean, blue shirt. He scowled at Nines who turned his head away at the look Gavin shot him. “But I do. And as much as I’d like to, I can’t babysit you all night. Don’t tell me androids don’t have to re-charge to some extent. Nines, you… really fuckin’ need rest,” he said and tapped his right temple. 

The LED circled twice. “What improvement would sleep provide? Even if I rested, the deeds-”

Nearly tripping over while trying to shuck off his jeans, Gavin interrupted the android. “Nines, seriously, don’t make me actually act like a mom here. Get in bed and fuckin’ sleep. Don’t set your internal alarm clock anywhere before noon or I’ll make you regret it.”

“Noon? We’ll be late for…” Nines began, his LED circling again, “I guess that is not the issue I should worry about.” 

Gavin stepped closer and walked behind Nines, turned him towards his bed. “Nines, please,” he entreated and gave Nines a gentle push. “Get in bed.” 

Dithering, about what to do next, Nines stood right in front of the bed, knees almost touching the frame. He looked down at the appealing pillows and a welcoming blanket, folded back for Nines to enter. Gavin did not understand what held the android back, knew that feeling uncomfortable was technically impossible for them - or wasn’t it when turning deviant? - however feeling  _ good  _ must be something they could feel. 

Nines gave in. Crawled into bed with awkward movements and lay down. Pulled the blanket over his body, one arm tucked under his head, as he rolled to the side and looked up to Gavin. “This is… something I’m not used to,” Nines admitted. A frown graced his face, not angry, much cuter than what Gavin had seen before, and in general rather confused about the whole situation.

Yeah, it felt kind of weird. Putting the person you love to bed. Despite several relationships, Gavin had never done it before - take care of another person, like this. Weird but relaxing. “Now, want mommy to tell you a bedtime story?” Gavin joked and sat down on the bed. He took the puzzled look on the android’s face as an answer and moved on to the next question. “How does it work? Your... sleep.”

“Stasis? You may think of it as a standby mode. A low power mode that keeps all my functions running in the background and allows me to return to work immediately upon request,” Nines explained.

“Mhm. So, how do I turn you on again?” Gavin asked, suppressing a laugh. He placed his hand on Nines’ shoulder, not covered by the blanket. “God, please say by touching your-” He halted his words, nails scratching his forehead and averted the android’s stare. No, not the right time for dirty jokes.  _ Can’t stay serious for a fuckin’ minute. _

Nines copied Gavin’s earlier action, raised his hand. “My body will react to any incoming threat, be it touch, as little a this,” a flick to the shoulder and Gavin’s gaze returned to Nines, “or sound, louder than speaking volume. Furthermore, calling my name will pull me out of stasis.”

Gavin hummed. “RK900 or Nines?”

“Both names will work fine.”

A nod. “Will you still uh, hear the noises around you? If it’s not recognized as a threat, I mean?”

“My system will register surrounding noises, but I can’t consciously comprehend them while in stasis. I’ll be able to call up everything once I wake up, though,” the android clarified.

Gavin increased the pressure on the android’s shoulder, a tight squeeze before he dramatically raised the open hand in the air. “Oh, my, detective android, so advanced! Androids really are miles ahead of us,” he said, voice dripping with mockery, then chuckled, “in ancient times we used to call this a mailbox, Nines.”

“It’s not a-” Nines started, contemplating the words. A shrug of his shoulder. “I guess if that’s what you wish to call it.”

Maybe Nines began to understand Gavin’s language as well.

Gavin probably should have said something. Instead, he stared at almost-sleeping beauty lying in front of him. Catching himself, he tore his love-gaze away from Nines and cleared his throat. “Whatever. I finally got you to bed. Just… sleep now.”

Nines mustered a smile, closed his eyes and then he was asleep, just like that. Fuck, Gavin envied this feature. The only thing that could make him pass out like that was lots of alcohol. And maybe Nines’ voice - unfortunately currently unavailable.

“Hey, asshole,” Gavin whispered. Watching the unmoving body, he noticed the artificial breathing had stopped. His hand wandered up to Nines’ face, mindful fingers tucked the strand of hair that fell onto it away. The incoming city lights softly illuminated Nines’ figure from behind, brought out the perfect contours of his face - jawline and cheekbones. 

The innocent thumping of his heart filled him with so much joy, he found it ironic considering the situation they found themselves in. He shouldn’t feel happy, evaluating what awaited them - Gavin imagined many scenarios, knew that Nines must have imagined at least double or triple the amount and none of them ended in their favor. No doubt, they would have to face consequences tomorrow.

“Plastic prick,” he said, voice a little louder than a whisper. The corner of his mouth twitched up. “So you’ll hear everything I say once you wake up, huh, dipshit? Can call you whatever I want,” he uttered and settled his legs on the bed, crossed them and leaned over Nines to look down.

“I wouldn’t mind doing this all night, tin can,” he mumbled.

His observing eyes narrowed, brows knitted together. Incredulous, his lips parted, formed a sentence - tried to - “Uh, what…?” he asked when the lashes began to flutter and seconds later, after blinking one, two times, blue eyes focused on him, grew wide when they realized that-  

“I, uh... didn’t say your name. Didn’t touch you, either,” Gavin justified. “Unless… no fuckin’ way, Nines. Tin can? You like that stupid name?” he asked and braced both of his hands on the mattress. “You’ve  _ registered  _ it?”

“No,” Nines replied coolly, obviously having trouble to contain his embarrassment, “and if I had, I would delete it in this very moment.” Words spoken, Nines rolled over to the other side, his evasion in vain, as the ridiculing continued.

Gavin burst out in laughter. “Fuckin’ seriously? ‘Tin can’. ‘Tin can’? You’ve just made this the best day of  _ my life _ ! Please, punch me again, ‘cause I must be  _ dreamin’ _ !” he gushed and tugged on Nines’ shoulder with both hands, attempting to roll him on his back. The android refused to move an inch.

“And you managed to make the worst day of my life even worse! I  _ will  _ punch you if you don’t stop laughing!” Nines looked over his shoulder and hissed, his elbow hitting Gavin’s side.

Nines looked pissed and Gavin loved it. He hunched over, placed his hand on Nines’ shoulder and rested his head on top of it. “No, no, you don’t understand! This is fuckin’ perfect and you’re killin’ me, Nines! Listen, this is like the perfect pet name - I won’t even lose my face while usin’ it. God, people will keep thinking ‘what an asshole’,” he exclaimed, had to pause, the laughter stopping him from talking. He tried to get a glimpse of his face, but the android hid it behind a shielding hand. “No, no, no, this is my victory! Hand me over my prize, show me that embarrassed face already,” Gavin begged and grabbed the back of Nines’ hand.

Nines allowed the touch, spread his fingers for Gavin’s to slip through and closed his hand. 

Gavin tugged at the hand in his grip, moved it away from the android’s face. His heart jumped at the sight of the LED which had calmed down, blazing red replaced by a golden hue. Nines pouted, nose scrunched up a little, and Gavin wished the LED glowed a little stronger, a little brighter, enabling him to see the tinge of blue on the face.

Nines turned his eyes away. “Do not misunderstand, I don’t particularly like being insulted by you but due to your excessive use when we started working together I deemed this particular name convenient to register,” he growled. Pulling the hand closer, lips brushed over Gavin’s knuckles as Nines continued to speak, voice docile and soft. “Admittedly, I’ve grown fond of the sound of the name over time, despite its  _ degrading  _ meaning. Apart from that, it’s a name only you would come up with and use.”

Gavin sat up, hand locked in the android’s grip. “I can’t believe how fuckin’ perfect you are. Sorry for wakin’ you up, I’ll shut up now. Get back to sleep,” he demanded. A nod told him Nines understood. The steady rising and falling of the android’s body, on the other hand, revealed he declined to sleep. 

“Hey-”

“You should sleep as well. Lie down,” Nines interrupted.

A request Gavin happily obliged to. He slipped under the blanket, chest pressed flush to Nines’ body, he pushed his nose into the back of Nines’ neck, the short strands of hair tickling his forehead. People said androids lacked scent, but Gavin wanted to imagine there was something that made Nines Nines, wanted to believe there was something unique to him. 

“G’night,” he mumbled. 

Nines placed their entangled hands on his own chest. When his breathing stopped, Gavin assumed Nines had fallen asleep. 

Gavin snuggled himself up against the body, his hand on Nines’ chest drawing the android as close as possible. He felt Nines’ heartbeat, steady and calm compared to his quick heartbeat knocking against Nines’ back. “Do you know how much I hate this? When the fuck did it become so bad?” he whispered and closed his eyes.

“Three months in and somewhere along the way you’ve… y’know, I’m glad you got this mailbox thing ‘cause I’d rather die than say this to your face, although it’s fuckin’ lame,” he muttered, close to sleep overcoming him. 

Slurring his words, he rambled on, “At the end of the day, ’m nothin’ but a loser with a weak heart, you see. And you idiot managed to capture it... ‘kay? Fuckin’ keep it. Sorry, no return policy… ha, gotcha, ‘m scam, who’s the idiot now,” he mumbled and smiled against the neck, his nose brushing up and down of it. “Hey, y’know, everything’ll be alright… Right? ‘S a…” He opened his tired eyes one last time, planted his lips on the neck, several moments passing before he broke the contact. “Promise.”

* * *

The night passed too quick for Gavin’s liking. Awaken by the constant vibrating of his phone, he carefully untangled himself from the warm body, trying his best not to pull the android out of stasis. He turned around, reached to the ground for his jeans and fumbled his phone out of the pocket. 8:26 a.m. The lock screen, filled with notifications, reminded him of the mayhem they were in. Fingers trembling, he swiped half of them away - and with it, half of his anxiety - then put the phone on the nightstand.

Giving Nines some more minutes of sleep, he got up and took a quick shower. Hoped it would have the power to wash away all their issues. All the lukewarm water did to him, was increase the uneasiness in his stomach.

He crawled back into bed and on top on Nines, caging the android between his hands and legs. He circled the LED with his thumb and spoke softly, expecting to be greeted with an equally gentle smile. “Mornin’, Nines.”

Within the blink of an eye Gavin saw red and before he knew it, Nines had flipped him around, pressed him into the mattress, a sturdy grip on his throat, squeezing and threatening to cut off his need for air. 

The pressure on his windpipe eased, a second later disappeared and Gavin took a panicked gulp of air. His hand went to his throat, rubbed at the skin. “Mh, not exactly what I expected first thing in the morning but I'm not disinclined,” Gavin quipped, a grin accentuating his features.

The glare Nines’ face fell into, frightened Gavin, more so than the previous action. “Do you think this is a joking matter!? You should be more careful!” Nines barked and slammed his hands on either side of Gavin’s head.

“You should be… more careful…” he repeated, voice sounding as if about to break - was this even possible? Nines closed his eyes, lowered his head with a shake until their foreheads touched. “Yesterday I- I attempted to eliminate you.”

The fraction of touch enough for their bodies’ warmth to intermingle. Yet, Nines’ pained expression so painful to watch, making it impossible to savor the moment. Gavin caressed Nines’ cheek, thumb brushing over the skin. Nines leaned into the touch, face inching closer and closer, so close that Gavin could nearly taste the android's lips. 

Fuck, he wanted to feel them pressed against his again. “You didn’t. Nines, you didn’t,” he breathed against the soft flesh, yearning to close the gap between them. A slight twitch of Gavin’s fingers, the aim of pulling the other close, instantly aborted by Nines opening his eyes. Gavin saw the want in the blue eyes, the longing glance. He also saw the guilt. 

Lifting his head, Nines detached himself from Gavin. He sat up, hunched over sluggishly, hands in his lap and head tilting down, looking every bit of depressed.

Gavin followed the movements and sat up as well. “Nines, tell me what happened. Everything you remember. You want common ground, I want the truth. No more workin’ around it. Rachel gave you her location and you went to her. Why did you go alone? Why… didn’t you tell me?”

Nines clenched his fists and lifted his head to meet Gavin's eyes. “I… was afraid. Her android ordered me to come alone. Told me ‘I would regret it’ if I didn’t. After experiencing how quickly they could take us out in the Cyberlife warehouse... when she could have terminated us, I knew I couldn't take you with me and couldn't tell you. You would have stopped me, or would have wanted to come with me. They... would’ve killed you.”

Taking a pillow in hand, Gavin swang it at Nines and hit him with the soft cushion. Clearly taken aback and look full of confusion, Nines blinked at Gavin. “I’m trying my best not to get pissed off, okay, but they could’ve killed  _ you! _ Fuck, Nines, there are people who care about you! If you couldn’t think of more than these two outcomes, her android clearly did something to you! Even I can think of more solutions to this!” he growled and lifted the pillow over his head to whack it at the android again. 

Nines defensively raised his open hands in front of himself in an ‘I give up’ manner, resulting in Gavin tossing the pillow to the side and grab both hands instead. “If she wanted you to come alone she must’ve done something else to you. Wanted to avoid possible witnesses,” he said.

Nines nodded. “The next thing I remember is- I was in a room with her,” he said and frowned. “The conversation... the gaps in my memory... only short segments of the conversation are left in my system. She said, she knew I would come. As if I had played right into her hands.”

Gavin put Nines’ hands together, fingers interlacing and squeezed them between his own. “She built you and knows you well to some extent. Or maybe she simply relied on… uh, human error. Probably both. Knew about your ‘can’t fail’-mentality and strange purpose-obsession and relied on you givin’ in since you’re deviant. Honestly, people - and that includes you - aren’t that hard to figure out and emotions sometimes force them to irrational decisions, you know this.”

Nines tilted his head to the side. “My purpose… Initially a weapon, no longer needed when the revolution succeeded, never meant to be activated and only known by a few chosen people. RK900 - a meaningless existence and a concept destined to be discarded.”

“Nines…”

“The entity never meant to exist, now leaning up against its creator, Cyberlife. Beautifully ironic, isn’t it? ‘ _ We’ll make Cyberlife pay _ ,’ were the words she repeated over and over again. Make them pay. Make them pay! Make them- You were right. My actions were illogical, the results not nearly worth the expense. I’m nothing but a... Maybe, in the end, being Rachel’s tool was what she had intended me to be all along - my true purpose. I’m nothing but a-” 

“Shut up!” Gavin yelled, watched the android’s blank stare. There it was again - the anger he wanted to stop directing at others. His arms reached out, enwrapping the back of Nines’ neck while climbing into Nines’ lap. Head leaning against Nines’ temple, he whispered into his ear, holding him close. “Stop it. You’re not a tool. Not a weapon. You made a mistake.”

His head slumped into Gavin’s shoulder. “A ‘mistake’ puts it rather lightly, don’t you think?” Nines’ hands relaxed on Gavin’s hipbone, guilt still refraining him from going further.

“Nines, you have tons of holes in your memory, you only know half the story. Your story doesn’t explain  _ why  _ you attacked Cyberlife or what your mission was. Neither where Rachel is or what she wants.”

“I don’t… remember,” Nines said, fingers trailing up Gavin’s side, reluctant and nervous, quivering slightly. Snaking around Gavin’s torso, palms came to rest on the back and fingertips pressing into the clothed muscles, pulling him close. 

His head buried deeper into the crook of Gavin’s neck. Nines uttered Gavin’s name, hot breath against warm flesh and nose digging into his skin. 

“She  _ did  _ something to you. More than talk you into doing some stupid shit. You’d never,  _ fuckin’ never _ do all of this on your own,” Gavin said, hand combing through the android’s hair. “It’s not your-”

The vibrating of Gavin’s phone pulled him back into the reality he tried escaping from. A horrible sound, doubled in volume by the wooden material of his nightstand the phone vibrated against. Worse than his actual ringtone. Gavin turned his head, saw the letters ‘Captain’ appear on the screen. The fingers on his back tensed.

“Your phone has been vibrating all morning. We should go.” 

* * *

The cab stopped shortly at Nines’ apartment, for him to get a fresh set of clothes. Fresh, in this case, meant a new set of the same turtleneck and black jeans, he wore every day, just in a non-torn way. Gavin wondered if Nines had different clothes in his closet. The only piece missing was the Cyberlife jacket which Nines had - indeed - thrown away and made Gavin realize how much he - indeed - had liked seeing his partner wear. Why did Nines only have one of these?

They arrived at the precinct before noon, and Gavin despised the people staring at Nines, whether it was out of fear or concern. Nines seemed to take it pretty well: apart from the yellow LED, he looked as if he had regained his confidence - straight back, graceful strides, determined eyes piercing through the masses. The RK900 people knew. 

Gavin took it as an act, at least in some way, still, it felt good seeing Nines like that. He wanted to be the emotional support Nines needed but hell if the whole fucked up situation with all its events in the past two days didn’t affect him as well. His limbs felt heavy, the weight almost too much to carry - he didn’t walk, it felt more like dragging his tired feet from one step to the next one. His thoughts left him anxious, his body in dire need of a twelve-hour nap. The queasy feeling in his stomach the icing on the cake - only in a negative way. Hands shoved in his pockets, he scratched his finger’s skin with the nail of his thumb. They were itching to settle on the android’s back, to draw reassuring circles on it. 

Eyes followed them as they headed for Fowler’s office. Nines met Connor’s gaze briefly and nodded, the faintest smile forming on his lips. 

Fowler sipped on his coffee when he noticed them enter and gestured to the vacant chairs with his free hand. He put the cup down, said, “Great, finally. You two don’t look particularly well but it’s good to see you. Sit down, I expect this conversation to take a little longer.” 

Neither of them dared to speak. They followed the instruction, Gavin sitting to Nines’ right, yellow LED visible in the corner of his eye. 

Opening a drawer of his desk, Fowler got his tablet out. He leaned back in his chair, his expression on the other side of the spectrum of ‘delightful’. His fingers flew over the tablet, occasionally tapping here and there. He took his time, making the waiting all the more excruciating. 

He looked up, eyes darting between Gavin and Nines. “So, where do we start? Your case, the dead androids? Deviant, no external injuries, fried brain, no messages left beside the mysterious ‘GCM’ on the wall? We’ve got eight new ones since yesterday. Unfortunately, you two, as well as Hank and Connor were… uh, ‘busy’. So I had to send other officers and forensics in,” Fowler explained. He crossed one leg over, foot resting on the opposite knee. Some more taps on the tablets later, he added, “I want to tell you, everything went as expected, however, there was one major difference and I’m dying to hear if either of you has an explanation for it,” and handed the tablet over.

Gavin took the tablet in hand and repositioned himself in his chair, leaning to the left. Nines did the same, bracing his arm on the right armrest and hunching forward to see what was on the tablet. A series of pictures. The first one apparently of one of the victims, an android. Nothing unusual, like Fowler had said, based on the picture the android could very well be sleeping instead of being dead. He swiped left, the next picture showing the same victim from another angle. Left, left, left. Different victims, different angles. What was the major difference? Gavin kept swiping, swiping. Left, left, left, until - stop.

He held his breath.

Zoomed out. On the ground, an android. Head tilted back, resting against a wall. A wall, old and decayed. Aged wallpapers, nothing more than a dull cover for the grey cement underneath and torn at places. 

Three characters were carved on the wall, over and over again. 

Gavin felt paralyzed. His mouth fell open and he glanced left into the deep red on Nines’ temple. Pressing his shaking finger on the glass surface to stabilize, he swiped left again. The same characters on a different wall, carved all over it like paint. Again and again and again.

  1. 900\. 900. 900.



Yeah, major difference, indeed. 

The numbers looked as if they were written in agony, devoid of the precision they had seen the ‘GCM’ letters written in. 

Gavin pushed the button on the side of the tablet and the screen turned dark. He shoved the tablet back on Fowler’s desk. “What are you implying? Looks like either a sloppy copycat or the killer saw yesterday’s incident on the news. Perfect opportunity to use Nines as a scapegoat.” he concluded. 

Fowler pursed his lips, answered with a nod. “It’s what I want to believe as well. But apparently, the murders happened before the CyberLife incident. That’s why I’m exactly implying what you think I do,” he said and faced Nines. “I gotta ask you, RK900 - Are you in any way involved in these crimes?”

“He’s not, and whoever did this, knew us! The ‘GCM’ already hinted at that! Why would Nines write his own name on the wall?!” Gavin growled and clenched his hands around the armrests of his chair. 

“Reed, tell me are you a lousy lawyer or a detective? The numbers were carved by the victims, not the killer!“

A loud slam filled the room and Gavin shot out of the chair. The pain in his hand overshadowed by his anger, he shouted, “Fuckin’ bullshit, what’s the logic behind this! Supposing he did it, why would he  _ let  _ them write his name on the wall! I get the assumption, I get it’s suspicious but there is absolutely zero evidence for anything! The numbers could be a cry for help!”

Nines’ hand closed around his wrist, holding it firm and urging Gavin to sit down. “Detective Reed,” he said, voice sharp and unambiguous. 

Gavin tried to yank his hand free from the unyielding grip. 

“Captain Fowler, I suffer from memory loss,” Nines admitted. “I do not remember what happened before I went to the Cyberlife headquarter.”

“Nines, are you-” Gavin started. - _ fuckin’ crazy? Idiot android and his weird sense of justice. _

Nines reduced the force on the wrist and Gavin slouched back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest, defeatedly. 

“An android suffering from memory loss. Great. Granted, I was hoping you’d present me a more plausible story or better lie. As you can imagine, I’ve assigned the case to someone else. You’re right, there’s no evidence for anything, but we’ll have to look into this.” Fowler noted and reached for his tablet. “Say, do you know a guy named Victor Welch? Because he’s talking like he knows you well, 900. He gave an interview this morning.” He tapped on the tablet, positioned it on the table and turned it around for Gavin and Nines to see.

Gavin bent forward and narrowed his eyes. Welch sat in a chair, wearing his white Cyberlife coat. 

_ “-official press release from the Detroit Police Department stated that the RK900 unit malfunctioned. Can you confirm this, Mr. Welch?”  _ the interviewer asked.

_ “I can neither confirm nor deny it. But I doubt his actions were the result of a malfunction. You see, the issue with this unit is that nobody knows anything about it. RK900 is the remnant of a pre-revolution Cyberlife, that we have derived from ever since. Due to new laws, Cyberlife couldn’t force him to not exist, but we do not offer support for this unit for a reason.” _

_ “Do you believe he can potentially become a threat again?” _

_ “Absolutely. And we are willing to-” _

Not even thirty seconds in, Gavin tapped on the video, pressed the pause button and knocked the tablet over. Fury boiling in his veins, he jolted up and walked around his chair before Nines would stop him again. “Double-crossing asshole!” he yelled and ran a hand through his hair. He turned around and pointed his hand on Nines. “Welch’s his fuckin’ doctor! He repaired him yesterday! And now this fucker is wiggling himself outta it and trying to make Cyberlife look like some goody-two-shoes company!?”

“Fine, if you don’t wanna see the rest of it, let’s talk about yesterday.” Fowler placed one elbow on the desk and pointed at Gavin. “Reed, congratulations, it’s hard to believe but your list of alleged criminal charges is actually shorter than your partners. First of all, obstruction of justice.”

Gavin huffed a laugh. He ran up and down the office, words blurting out. “Justice? They were gonna fuckin’ kill Nines! That what you call justice, Fowler!?”

“Detective Reed,” Nines warned again, sitting idly in his chair, LED whirling red. 

“You didn’t kill anyone and you weren’t goin’ to!”  _ Except for me,  _ Gavin thought but pushed it aside.

Unwilling to play the judge, Fowler let out a sigh and continued. “Next on the list, aiding and abetting.”

Nines’ gaze darted up. “Detective Reed didn’t aid me,” he claimed. He got out of his chair, placed his hand on his chest. “I wholly acted on my own account! He wasn’t involved in any of my actions, Captain. Connor, Lieutenant Anderson, and Detective Reed came to stop me. To neutralize me.”

Realizing what the android attempted, Gavin walked up to him and fisted his hands into Nines’ shirt. “Fuck you! Stop that shit,” he roared. Eyes fuming, he glared at Nines, who met him with an equally agitated gaze. 

Nines peeled the fists off of his shirt with ease and shoved Gavin back.

“Fuck. You,” he iterated.

“I knew I should have called you two in separately,” Fowler said and focused on his computer. He continued a few clicks later. “The last charge on your list is criminal threatening. I quote, ‘ Tell your backup if anyone’s gonna set a foot within a 40 feet radius around my android I'm gonna blast a bullet through their brain.’”

“Through their ‘fucking’ brain,” Gavin corrected. Yeah, he actually remembered that.

“Is this a joke to you? You know we can probably bail you out of most charges so I dare you to not fucking cross the line, Reed.” Fowler’s gaze turned towards Nines. “Unfortunately I can’t say the same for you, 900. Your list of charges consists of criminal attempt, breach of peace, forcible entry and assault, I don’t need to explain how serious this is. Hank and Connor told me what happened yesterday and, as you’ve heard, the current official statement is that you malfunctioned. However, you know that this alone won’t do, especially not for androids. The police can’t examine you, that’s why Cyberlife’ll come later and take you into custody for inspection.”

Gavin groaned. “Custody? That fucker Welch’s already looked at him. They won’t find anything. Fowler, all of this is Rachel’s fault. We have to find her and this shit will delay fuckin’ everything!”

“You two are going  _ absolutely nowhere _ . Once 900 is back, with the diagnosis of a malfunction that is, I’ll confine you to your desks. I can’t have him out in the field for a while. And besides, who the hell is Rachel?”

Gavin braced his hands on the back of the chair. “Rachel Keegan, former Cyberlife employee, she built Nines and apparently has some unresolved business with him. She’s mentioned in the report. You know, we met her, fought her androids,” he stated.

Typing something on his computer, Fowler stared at the screen and Gavin assumed he scrolled through said report. “Mentioned in- Have you actually read the report, Reed? It’s the first time I hear that name, there’s no Rachel in the report I got from 900. It merely mentions two androids.”

“Uh, what?” Gavin asked, face bewildered. He looked at Nines, expression settled into a likewise state.

Why would Nines leave her out?  _ He’d never forget- _ was what Gavin wanted to think, but Nines had gaps in his memories. However, they appeared only  _ after  _ Nines went to Rachel. The report was sent before. Nines remembered Rachel - the android had no reason to leave her out of the report.

“You never mentioned her as well,” Fowler said, and once again took his tablet in hand, “What’s her name again? Rachel K-something?”

“I’m sure I did,” Gavin protested, sounding anything but ‘sure’. “It’s Keegan, K-E-E-G-A-N,” he spelled.

Fowler typed the name in as Gavin spoke. With a loud tap, he hit the enter button, anticipating look directed towards the tablet. After a few seconds, his face fell into a frown and he drew his head back slightly. A hand moving to his chin and scratching, Fowler looked at Gavin. “Say, did you look her up yourself?”

For some reason, Gavin disapproved the look. A lot. “Me? No, Nines and Connor said-”

“She was murdered,” Fowler dead-panned. 

“Wait, someone got her?” 

Fowler shook his head, settled the tablet on the table and turned it around. “No, I mean, you couldn’t have met her. She was murdered six months ago. The murderer wasn't found so it’s technically a cold case, but she's dead, Reed.”

He stared at the screen. He wouldn’t believe Fowler's words if they weren’t backed by what he saw. Rachel Keegan, murdered six months ago. Gavin tugged at Nines’ arm and made the android face him. “Nines, what the  _ actual _ fuck?!” 

The LED scowled the deepest crimson Gavin had ever seen. Jaw dropping down, Nines stared into blank space.

What the fuck was going on? Rachel, dead? Was that the reason Nines didn’t mention her? Because she didn’t exist? Hell, no, Gavin saw her, as well. 

Or did he not?

Gavin shook the android out of his petrification. “Nines, you fuckin’ saw her and she was human, right?! And we’re fuckin’ positive she doesn’t have any siblings - like, I mean, we already talked about this!”

“Y-yes, this is… impossible,” Nines stammered, blue eyes unfocused.

_ As impossible as androids losing their memory. _

Gavin ran for the office door and yanked it open. “Connor! Move your plastic ass in here, right fuckin’ now!” He yelled and received the deadliest death stare one could ever get from Hank. Gavin had never cared less, fuck, he needed proof for his sanity and Connor was going to give him exactly that.

The android trod up the pair of stairs and once within reach, Gavin grabbed his arm and pulled him into the office, positioning him beside Nines. “Explain,” Gavin prompted and pointed at the tablet.

Blue, yellow, blue, a frown. “The entry has been altered. It must’ve been, it was different a week ago,” Connor reassured.

Fowler slammed his hands on the table and got up. “Okay, enough of this! One of you will tell me what the living hell is really going on here - right now!” He walked around his desk and leaned against it, eyes shifting between the three men in front of him. An indication he wouldn’t accept any more fucking around.

“Reed, two days ago you came into my office and told me to inform all my officers to keep an eye out for - and listen I’m not inclined to make any assumptions here, but you gotta understand - to keep an eye out for two identical looking androids, both ‘of similar strength’ to RK900, who have the capability to cause havoc in Detroit,” Fowler snarled. He took an unneeded dramatic pause and pointed his open palm in a presentable manner towards Nines and Connor. 

Connor and Nines. Connor and Nines?

No, all of this… what-

Fowler went on. “What do you want me to make out of this situation? In front of me, I have two twin androids with, coincidentally so, about the same strength of RK900. Who both had the fucking balls to infiltrate the CyberLife tower once in their lifetime. One of them apparently can’t remember a thing - an android, I might add, again. And to make things better, they claim a dead person to be responsible for all of this?”

Gavin turned his head and watched the RK’s. Nines stared at the floor, eyes torn wide open. Desperation and confusion. Connor looked a little more composed, nonetheless kept silent.

There’s no way Nines would... both RK’s would- Or would they? Lie? 

Have they lost their minds? But what about his own memories? He saw Rachel, saw the androids, they didn’t look like the RK’s. What  _ did  _ they look like? He remembered a black coat, a white coat and a lot of pain, nothing more.  _ Fuck. _ Gavin wanted to drown himself in liquor, escape this vortex shithole that spiraled deeper and deeper with every passing second. What did they look like?

Was he losing his mind? Were all of them losing their minds? Gavin, Connor,  _ and _ Nines? GCN, hah.

GCN.

“I wanna say the DPD’s got your back, but you do understand that it’s currently impossible, right?” 

Nines smashed his palm against the glass door - Gavin was surprised it didn’t shatter into pieces - and left the office. The three remaining in the room watched him turn around the corner and disappear. 

“Connor, needless to say, you and Hank will be doing paperwork for the next couple of weeks. Regardless of anything I can’t have you out there for a while as well after 900 made it on the news with his stunt. Now you go and tell him if he’s even trying to set a foot near the exit of this building he’ll be in even bigger trouble than he already is. Cyberlife  _ has  _ to look into him,” Fowler said. Connor nodded and left, calling Hank to follow Nines. 

All these alleged murders. The carvings on the wall. GCN, GCM. A coincidence. Coincidence? A cover-up? What were they doing - playing against themselves? Committing crime, solving crime. Nothing made sense, nothing made sense.

Was he losing his mind?

Maybe he didn’t get enough sleep. Too much stress, too much work. A case they couldn’t solve. Never made any progress. A case they didn’t want to solve? He took meds, right. Sleeping pills for his sanity, whenever he needed them. They calmed him down.

He got his phone out of his pocket, googled ‘sedatives, side effects’

Dizziness - right now, yes, in general, no. Confusion - yeah, he felt confused as fuck. Mood swings - hah, Gavin Reed and mood swings didn’t belong in one sentence. Loss of memory - no, no, no. To what degree? He wouldn’t deny forgetting what he had for dinner the night before. That was called having a bad short-term memory. Could one forget committing a crime? 

Coincidence. Coincidence. 

He needed a break. Vacation, that is all.

Gavin ran up and down the office, hands nervously running through his hair.

He saw Rachel. He saw the androids. They existed. As in ‘their own entities’. Not a projection. Gavin Reed never projected. Never avoided his issues.

Why had he never mentioned Rachel in front of Fowler? How could he forget? 

“Reed. I say the following words not as your captain but as a friend, and as soon as they are spoken you will pretend I’ve never said them,” Fowler said and Gavin stopped walking. “It’s no secret that you’ve always been a pain to work with but I know you get your work done and I trust you. Honestly, though, I won’t be able to cover for your asses with the mess you’ve created. Gavin, if you believe this dead person actually exists you and 900 better get her by  _ any  _ means.”

Who were they running after? Why did he feel like a dog chasing his own tail…?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay....

A haze. Vague thoughts invading and leaving his mind. Bursts of skepticism pulsating through his body. A made-up phantasm due to panic or something with a profound foundation? Everything made sense as much as nothing made sense.

_ Get Rachel by any means _ , Fowler said. Get her. How? An incredible amount of effort put into this case, still at the point of origin. Worse - in the negative, if she didn’t exist, and Gavin possibly... 

Fowler stared at him for the longest time, expecting him to speak up or take action. For a detective, Gavin felt oddly clueless. 

_ Weigh your options. You are crazy: you're fucked. Nines is crazy: you're second-hand fucked. Connor and Nines are crazy: Detroit is fucked. All of us are crazy: no. Nope, don’t wanna think about any of that.  _

Interrupting his inner monologue, Fowler asked if he was alright, apparently, he looked sick or pale. Yup, probably looked paler than Edward Scissorhands himself, the dark bags under his eyes matched as well and if he could choose one word to describe his current condition ‘fine’ came after shit, panicked, horrendous, terrified, shit, and holy fucking godawful. He nodded. Nodded, showing Fowler the last bit of his sanity and confidence and left the office with a forced smile stapled on his face. He’d much rather leave the precinct. Detroit. The fucking country. 

First things first: he had to piece the mess called his android back together and hoped the then-slightly-less-mess would piece him back together in return.  _ Perfect plan, now execute.  _ Gavin stepped down the stairs as gazes pierced into his back and ripped his skin open, slowly and agonizing. He had often been the center of attention for reckless behavior and knew the stares were different. The eyes that followed him, acted as if they saw more than he did. People  _ knew  _ he stood knee-deep in shit. 

His body felt stiff, walking proved to be hard labor. Maybe he should head for the restrooms, throw up the food he refused to eat this morning. He shook the feeling off and turned around the corner where he saw Nines, Connor, and Hank disappear behind.

Nines, the most rational-thinking being he had ever met. Where did the logic apply here? Was Gavin too blind to see? 

He looked around for possible clues where the android might have gone to and whatever he looked for, he didn't find it. Gavin made brisk steps towards the door leading towards the evidence room, stopping when he heard Nines’ voice, loud and furious in the distance. Hank’s as well, telling him to calm  _ the fuck _ down. 

He turned right, ran past the holding cells, then turned left at the next junction. 

“Nines, you need to-” Connor stopped. Sensing Gavin's presence, the android’s head shot towards him. The three stood in front of the interrogation room, all of them tensed up, they fell silent. 

Gavin stomped forward, eyes fixated on his android, glancing at the LED every second step. All his confusion aside, seeing Nines lose his composure made him angry - unrightfully so. Ignoring Connor and Hank, he grabbed Nines’ shirt and threw him against the door of the interrogation room, surprised it actually worked - despite his outraged appearance, Nines didn’t put up resistance. 

The door flew open, Nines stumbled backward and inside with a groan. Gavin went after him, tossing Hank and Connor one last nod, god he still owed them for yesterday's assistance, he slammed the door shut. 

Nines stayed put, as well as the scowl on his face. The incongruous look worked like a spell on Gavin, made him want to smash his fist in. It took all his willpower to resist the impulse but with the latest information that Nines couldn't be easily repaired - and as Welch had said, after his fuck-up, nobody wanted to, probably - Gavin had to use other means to emphasize his emotions. Other means like words, except that he was incredibly bad with them when angry. Or in general.

He grasped the black fabric and dragged Nines down to his eye level, returning the glare that pissed him off beyond belief. No words were shared, no further movements made. Two idiots frowning at one another as if to prove who could last longer. 

Androids were superior in many aspects. After a considerate moment, Gavin shoved Nines back and turned away from him. Hands resting on his hips, he shook his head. He felt as clueless as ten minutes ago and his irritation didn’t make things any better. In one way or another, Nines had always been his calm anchor whenever he got angry. Both of them mad couldn't end well.

He needed a clear head or else-

A loud thump echoed through the room. Gavin winced, knowing the room didn't provide objects to create a dull sound like this. Gavin’s eyes followed the noise. 

“Jesus Christ, what on earth are you doing!?” he yelped. A spot on the wall had cracked under the strength of Nines’ fist. White, skin completely peeled away from the hand, Gavin saw a trail of blue dribble down along the bricks’ joints. A few blue sparks emitted from the fingers. “Nines, don’t- I get this feeling, anger is my middle name, so I fuckin’ get it - but don’t do this!” 

He walked up to Nines, yanking his arm back, he pushed him to the side and then into the wall. He inspected the injured hand, all its scratches and dents, the blue blood leaking out of the smallest splits. “God, no, please don’t damage your body, neither Welch nor anyone at Cyberlife will repair you,” he muttered gently. Enwrapping the white limb with both of his hands, he drew the knuckles to his lips, the oozing thirium coating his hands in blue.

Denying the comfort, Nines freed his hand from Gavin’s with a sharp tug. Composure down the gutter, fury spilled from his lips. “Whether I destroy this body or not, does not matter! Cyberlife will take me into custody and decommission me!” he bellowed and paused, noticing the sudden panic in Gavin's eyes. “You've heard the stories, haven't you? Deviants ‘deliberately’ deciding to reset themselves. It's a lie they force upon those they can't legally extinguish.”

Gavin clamored, clasping his hands into Nines’ arms. “The hell, they can’t make you do that, not without thoroughly investigating what happened to you! Fowler said they were gonna check what went wrong.” Gavin didn’t actually believe the words, hated himself for saying them out loud. The truth - Nines being reset, the equivalent of everything they went through no longer existing - scared the living shit out of him. “I- I won’t let this happen.”

A moderate push against his chest and Gavin staggered back, hitting the table. 

“I trusted Welch! He was a friend, how... How could he say such… Why would he help me, to betray us a day later?” Emotions swaying between anger and desperation, Nines walked around the table. It didn’t help to ease the confusion. He stopped, glare darting to Gavin. “Did you threaten him to help?!”

Gavin frowned and shook his head, setting on the white lie that shouting at the technician didn't necessarily count as a threat. “Listen, he’s your buddy, right? This shithole of a company probably made him say all those things,” he said, taking a mental note to punch this fucker in the face the next time he met him. He never liked Welch anyway.

Lips pressed together into a thin line, Nines pondered the argument's validity, he released a displeased huff. “Humans are disgusting! Avert your eyes and they’ll stab your back! All of you are the same! Cruel creatures that-”

_ Words, words, words. Don't use your fists. _

“Hey, hey, stop right fuckin’ there! What is that supposed to mean!?” Gavin shouted. His fury had to go somewhere, this anger needed release - a clear mind, his was anything but clear, red so much red, this fucking LED-

“It’s remarkable that you haven’t abandoned me yet!” Nines roared back.

Another thump.

The words hurt, they really did. More than his fist that connected with the wall, pressed into the same spot Nines had dug his fist in earlier. The pain shot through his arm, the adrenaline rush dulled the ache.

Out, out, it had to get out of his system. “Don’t pretend you’re any better than us! The reason why people are turning their back on you is because you fucked up! You lied to me! And this lie caused a shit-ton of chain reactions that now none of us fuckin’ comprehends!” 

He spat out the truth he didn't dare to say before. He removed his fist from the wall, the red of his blood intermingling with the remains of blue blood, painting the joints of the wall in purple.

“And despite me being  _ this  _ close to a fuckin’ existential crisis myself, I’m still here, standin’ up for you but all  _ you  _ do is push me the fuck away! You find it remarkable I haven’t abandoned you?! Yeah, how about you let that sink in for a minute, Nines!” 

Nines stared at him from across the room and Gavin felt intimidated by it, not knowing what it meant exactly.

Strangely enough, his sentence made Nines shut up. He deemed it possible the android took it too literally because the outburst was followed by silence. Silence. Nothing but silence. The feeling too uncomfortable, the fear too great - he didn’t know what to say, didn’t dare to ask the questions that really mattered right now. The questions that might prove his insanity. Fear, that all of this was far more fucked up than he would like to imagine. That possibly he, Nines or Connor, or all three together were somehow involved in this. What if Nines and Connor played the biggest mindfuck with him? Or what if Nines and Connor were unaware of it themselves? How could he ever find out?

Nines had sat down in one of the chairs. Arms folded on the table he buried his head in the depth of it. After being stoic for most of his short life, Nines had to go through this range of emotions in record time and in full force. Anger, confusion, desperation.

Gavin imagined the heavy weight of it all. He fondly remembered the hue of a stable-colored blue LED. Red, red, red, occasionally a quick spin of yellow if he was lucky, was where it's at now.

He sat on the floor, head tipped back against the wall. The lights on the ceiling emitted a cold light. Time passed incredibly slow, Einstein's theory of relativity held true for the interrogation room where one minute felt like five so he figured he sat on the floor for about fifteen minutes rather than seventy-five. It seemed logical, the room bared no interest, so even with his mind spinning crazy, time stood still when neither of them talked.

At the very least his temper had calmed and with the adrenaline leaving his body, the pain in his hand grew stronger by the minute. His gaze fell on his fingers. Thirium evaporates within minutes, the more surprised he was, seeing the Nines’ blood had mingled with his own and remained dry on his hand - a strange phenomenon.

He looked over to Nines - the once-intended-to-be state of the art android. The perfect machine, not perfect at all. Broken. 

Comfort, why was Gavin so bad at giving it. He somewhat managed the night before. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough. 

“Hey, what did they look like? Her androids,” Gavin asked, actually dared to ask. Nines would know. Nines could tell him. If it wasn’t him and Connor, he could-

Nines raised his head. Eyes narrowed, hair tousled, he looked exhausted if that was possible for an android. “You… Gavin, you don’t remember?”

_ What's that supposed to mean again? _

Gavin frowned and cocked his head to the side. Hand on his neck, he pressed with little force until bones sprang back into place. “You really have the balls to ask that? It's not unusual for a  _ human _ to forget things. I remember a figure wearing a white coat and one in a black coat.” 

_ Or grey but what did it matter? _

Gavin forgot due to his shock, right? First time they met one of the androids, he hit his head, second time they nearly killed Nines. People forget things due to trauma-like events. Yes, this happened all the goddamn time.

“I don’t know how to explain this to you, Gavin,” Nines said. “Even if I did, you might not understand.” The voice showed concern. Worry.

Might not understand what? Gavin contemplated if he wished for an answer. He smashed his palms on the floor, wincing at the pain shooting through his injured hand once more, fuck, he really forgot things lightning-fast.

“I can’t take your cryptic bullshit right now!” he barked. He clenched and unclenched his hand, each movement hurt but his mind needed the reminder that this was real. He blew out a long, heavy sigh, trying to get rid of the welled up anger in his stomach. “Shit, you’d tell me if I went crazy without noticing, right? You'd fuckin’ tell me if you... if we...” He blurted the words out, literally unable to finish this trail of thoughts because Nines, yeah, his fucking android stared at him as if he spoke a foreign language. Which the android should understand regardless. Why did he stare and remained silent? Answers, he needed them.

Emergency exit, take a different route. “What did I have for dinner on Monday?” Gavin questioned. A stupid approach, the best he could come up with.

Without missing a beat, Nines replied, “You ordered food at Wendy's.”

“How do you know if you weren’t at my place?”

“I cleaned your kitchen on Wednesday. The remains were on the counter,” Nines answered, voice collected and calm.

Yeah, that made sense. Thank god, it made sense. Sense was good. Sense soothed his mind. “Damn, you’re smart. If all else fails, I can still count on you,” he mumbled and chuckled. “But how do you know I ordered and didn’t get it myself?”

Nines fidgeted with his fingers and a weak smile twitched up his lips. “A guess. I can't back it up with any other evidence than 'I know you’. You’ve told me in the past that you ordered food so I figured it might be something you do from time to time. It fits your lazy nature and given your instant relief, I was right.”

Perfect score. No hesitation. Hard facts, simple but the sanest Nines he had experienced in three days and it felt relieving to see Nines’ sanity, see him functioning well if given the right impulses. If only it would help his own mind.

Gavin closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift off. To a better place, a better time. 

“You should do it,” Nines cut him off, before Gavin’s mind wandered off.

“Do what?”

Gavin heard the scraping of the chair, shifting - Nines got up, walked towards him, not more than two steps needed. He opened his eyes, tore them open, shocked when two hands grasped the leather material of his jacket and forced him up with ease. Before realizing what was going on, Nines spun him around, hand gripping on his shirt he was pushed back until his ass hit the table. Nines shoved him and Gavin fell on the table, back connecting to the metal surface, barely avoiding to strike his head against it.

Nines positioned himself between his legs, hunched over and placed both hands on the cold metal top. Staring at Gavin, his face set into a scowl. “Abandon me!” he screamed, the words nothing less than a demand.

Gavin stared back at Nines, horrific confusion taking over. The large figure, backlit from the ceiling lights, cast a frightening shadow on him. Gavin's lips pressed into a thin line, stunned by the sudden burst, he felt unable to reply. Nines on edge, sane in one moment, and losing it the next. 

“Do you not realize the position you’re in?! You can get out of this!  _ I’m _ the one losing his mind! I don’t know what I did!” Nines shouted, banging his fists on the table. One hand unclenched immediately, darting up to the side of his head and brushed over the crimson ring. “I don’t know what’s real. My mind is… I went to Rachel. I talked to her. But it's impossible, I... don’t remember. She’s dead, it’s impossible, I- I don’t know… I don’t know anything!”

Logic, they needed logic.  _ Fuck it all and just suppose Rachel exists. _

Placing a hand on Nines’ chest, Gavin felt the agitated heartbeat complimenting the nervously blinking LED. “We met her. Twice! I saw her. If you’re crazy then I’m as well! Get your fuckin’ shit together and most of all get your super-brain to work again. She faked her identity, she might be able to fake her death as well! Her androids are-” 

_ -nothing like you...? _

Their movements were similar to Nines’. Way too similar. Take Nines, minus a little strength, plus a little speed. Gavin remembered the déjà vu he experienced when he fought the android. Logic, logic. Stay rational. They had to be similar if they were built by Rachel, yes. Nines couldn’t have built them. Much less _be_ them. 

Nines understood the pause. Understood the hesitation. His voice went quiet, a hint of desperation filtering through, he debated, “Maybe it was me all along. What if I did this? Maybe this is all my doing, Gavin. There is no way you could know. I can’t even trust myself any longer.”

Gavin’s stare didn’t waver from Nines’ gaze. He gaped into boundless blue that expressed so much more than the android’s words gave way to. They couldn't focus, roamed around Gavin's face as if the clue to solving their dilemma was hidden on it. 

Gavin saw the inner conflict. The cry for help. 

“I trust you,” he whispered.

“You’re foolish!” Nines yelled and slammed his hands on the table, close to Gavin’s head. “You’re so foolish! Why? How can you put your trust in me?”

Why? Nines wouldn’t use him, would he? Was that the reason why he had put his faith in him again and again? He needed an ally. Could the depressed muddle in front of him fake this despair? Past-Gavin would have a screamed 'yes’ without missing a beat. Deviant or not, Nines was an android. 

Today he rejected the notion. This was either Nines greatest scheme or-

_ Make sense of this, make sense of this. _

Gavin settled himself up on his elbows, face inching closer to Nines, who drew his head back in response. “Rachel wants to royally fuck you over! She uses you, she used every one! She’s never dirtied her hands, it’s her M.O. She said it: she wants to make Cyberlife pay and that's exactly why she had to get you involved. We’ve been wondering about how she planned to get into Cyberlife - now you got your answer!”

_ She never dirtied her hands, ‘cause she’s pushin’ daisies.  _ God, he wished those self-doubting thoughts would stop.

“Rachel was murdered, Gavin! Maybe  _ I _ wanted to make Cyberlife pay! Wouldn’t it make just as much sense? The machine, abandoned by its creator, seeking revenge.” 

“Rachel  _ has  _ to exist. ‘Cause if she doesn’t I-...” Gavin said, pointing his finger at Nines’ face. “Nines, listen, the- the dead deviants, the carvings on the wall, I bet that were her android’s doing as well! She puts all blame on you. Shit, she got you  _ and  _ Connor off the case. The only detective android models in Detroit! Pretty convenient for a killer, huh?” he explained, tapping his finger on Nines’ cheek. Shit, he wanted to cry tears of joy over how much sense this made. He was almost convinced by the theory.

Nines grabbed Gavin’s hand and yanked it away from his face. “Why are you so ignorant?! Do you believe in your own words? Do you want to risk your life on the assumption a murdered person is responsible for all of this?” he asked and the sobriety in his voice made Gavin shiver. “What if  _ I _ killed Rachel six months ago? You didn't even know of my existence back then!”

“Stop- stop being a fuckin’ creeper! Don’t tell me a tiny part of you doesn’t  _ want  _ to believe she’s alive as well! Can’t we go with that conspiracy theory for now!? ‘Cause, I don’t know. Maybe  _ I  _ am insane! Maybe you are or we both are. I don’t have a goddamn clue! There’s no reason to solve this case backward, let’s move forward and see where we fuckin’ end up!”

Nines hit Gavin with a mocking laugh. “You’ve always been irrational but if you are going through with this, you have to be insane.”

“God, Nines, I’m serious! You know the thing I’m good at is relying on my gut feeling and the single one thing I refuse to believe is that she kicked the bucket until I’ve seen her corpse and if that means diggin’ her up, so fuckin’ be it!” Gavin said, half-jokingly, realizing he might do it if it meant proving his sanity. “Now stop pissing me off, play your part and be rational, Nines.”

Nines’ demeanor changed, creasing eyebrows softened and his lips turned up, a lie, a facade, Nines wasn't happy, he was fuckin’ miserable, but the anger had disappeared all of a sudden and Gavin saw the tiny spark of hope in Nines’ eyes. “I don’t want you to excavate corpses. If we could find another way…” he uttered and leaned down. Lower arms resting on the table, he placed his head on Gavin’s chest, let it rise and fall along the other's breathing.

They shared a peculiar moment of peace and Gavin forced himself not to wrap his arms around the android to hold him close, to tell him they were going to get through this, too afraid Nines would push him away. 

“We’ll find a way,” Gavin whispered. Nines repeated the words as if he wanted to believe them. 

The android listened to his elevated heartbeat. Gavin couldn’t tell if it stemmed from his underlying anger or Nines finally showing the slightest bit of affection. 

“I... love you,” Nines said.

Or a little too much. 

Nines shifted, pressed himself up and looked into emerald eyes.

The words came out of nowhere. The words that held so much meaning, told at the wrong time. Gavin felt hit by a train, ‘hit’ an exaggeration, he longed to hear those words from Nines and would happily run into the oncoming train. But not right now, when their minds were an utter mess to begin with. Or perhaps the worst part was how unprepared he felt, albeit sharing those feelings.

Gavin held his breath, dead certain that it caused time to stop for three or four seconds before he noticed his heart fluttered in rapture. His face was flushed - hot and red - and all of this was only half as bad when he ignored the fact that Nines could analyze every bit of those details and despised the android for the unfair advantage. 

Although he stared in Nines’ direction, he technically stared into blank space, which was as blank as his mind trying to look for a fitting response. 

Nines jerked him out of it. “I... believe I do. Maybe it's just my mind looking for a suitable distraction, maybe- maybe it's just my coding. Nothing more than a self-defense mechanism and to keep myself occupied with a task. A task, a mission, I-I.. don’t know, I feel as if I don't know anything.”

“Nines…” Gavin whispered, disbelief crawling up his spine at the sight in above him. At the eyes that-

“I am sorry, so very sorry. All of this because I was afraid to lose you if you get involved. Yet it led me attempting to murder you. Murder the person I-... I would never- everything is just utter chaos. If I had known... I am sorry. I never- I never wanted any of this to happen.” 

Gavin shook his head, peered wide-eyed at Nines. “Don’t-…” His voice failed him and his hand reached out, goal in mind to touch the other’s face, the trembling stopping him halfway. His gaze was fixed on Nines’ eyes, slowly trailed down the cheek and halted for a moment when reaching the android’s jaw before his gaze darted up and repeated the action. 

“What... is my place in this world? I don't understand. How can one have all the knowledge in the world and not understand anything? It’s too much. All of this is too much. I-I don’t know what to do. I don't know what to believe.” 

“Please…” Gavin said softly but his heart screamed in agony. His hand finally found Nines’ cheek, two fingers brushing over wet skin. He had forgotten how it felt seeing someone you care for, suffer. Was painfully reminded in this very moment. He wiped the wet evidence away with his thumb but it didn’t conceal the truth.

“And between all this clutter in my mind, the exclusive clear thought that remains, is you. I am… so sorry,” Nines sobbed, eyes glassy and a little red, a detail that made him even more human and Gavin hated himself for ever considering androids as something less.

The blue translucent liquid, tears, so many tears kept streaming down Nines’ face, dropping one after another on Gavin. His mouth tried to shape thoughts into words and failed miserably. 

_ Don’t… cry. Please don’t cry, Nines. _

“I love you. I love you, Gavin,” Nines murmured.

Too much, all of this too much. For Nines. For Gavin as well. A confession, the mental picture so different compared to what it turned out to be, placed at the worst time possible. Wrong and yet right. Right and yet wrong. On the most gorgeous face, tears he couldn’t bring to an end. So very wrong. The pain, it had to stop, stop-

His hand moved to Nines’ nape and pulled him down while bracing himself up a little further with his elbow, narrowing the distance between them. He raised his chin and tugged Nines closer, leading him into a kiss. An attempt to kiss. His lips pressed against Nines’ and he received nothing in return. No reciprocation. His eyes opened, dumbfounded by the equally dumbfounded look on Nines, he drew back.

Nines blinked, another tear trailing down his cheek. “What... are you doing?” he asked, he seriously asked this question, making Gavin look like the biggest fool. It broke the seal on Gavin’s lips.

“What am I--? I get rejected by the guy who confesses to me? Wonderful, honestly, I hate you,” Gavin said. Worst confession in his fucking lifetime. Not that he was a romantic or anything, he reassured himself. “The first ads on TV for androids, do you know what they said? ‘Androids will make your life easier’. Easier! What a fuckin’ lie, you’re a piece of work,” he scoffed, his face disappearing beneath his hands. God, he felt embarrassed.

Gavin inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with as much air as possible and held it for a few seconds before slowly breathing out. He rubbed his eyes with his palms. “Tell me Nines, you wanna die? Is the guilt too much for you? Want CyberLife to hit that reset button? Is that it? ‘Cause if it is please rip my fuckin’ heart out right here, right now, I won’t need it any longer.” 

Silence lingered in the air and Gavin wished its connotation was more peaceful than tense. 

Removing his hands from his face he gazed at Nines. “I won’t abandon you, tin can. I asked you to take me with you, no matter where your path would lead you to, remember?”

Nines withdrew himself from the table, rose to his full height and brushed the tears away. As if in a moment of lucidity, he spoke, voice poised and clear, “I lied to you. I tried to kill you. I injured innocent people. I caused chaos… and so much pain. This is unforgivable.” 

The hideous truth. 

Gavin sat up, tired that he had to repeat himself but he would do it as often as it took for Nines to believe it. “Nines, something must have controlled you. It’s not your fault! We just need to find-”

The android shook his head and Gavin fell silent. A sense of assertiveness prevailed in Nines’ appearance. “The memories are mine. Even if it might not be my fault, it is my responsibility.”

For a moment Gavin felt oddly at peace with the possibility of him or Nines being insane. Despite them yelling at each other and talking about the inconvenient reality, speaking out their thoughts up front had helped to get a little bit of weight off his shoulders. Apparently, it worked for both of them.

“I get it. So, what’s your decision?” he asked.

Nines looked… good. Not in the physically attractive sense. He looked confident. Like the Nines Gavin knew.

“I don’t pursue absolution. I seek justice and truth. Should the truth rule against me, I will face the consequences. But until then,” Nines announced, halting his words for a second. “Gavin, we don't know what will happen from this point on. Once I leave this building there is no turning back for me. You, however, can still-”

Gavin placed his hand on Nines’ mouth and clicked his tongue. “Nines,” he said, “we’ll solve this case whatever it may take and whatever the outcome may be.” His hand left Nines’ lips, beneath a genuine smile came to view.

“We will find the truth,” Nines said and nodded.

* * *

There was this issue, though. They had this brilliant plan, 'solve the case’, which sounded simple enough. The plan lacked contents: Having an emotional outburst didn't spur any ideas to set the plan into motion.

“I could probe your memory. It’s might be possible that you simply can't access the missing pieces,” Connor suggested, who stood next to Hank.  

“Do you think it's safe? Nothing personal, but we don't know what happened to him,” Hank retorted, pointing at Nines.

After discussing it, they accepted the fact of being unable to solve the case alone and decided to ask Hank and Connor for help. A somewhat nasty decision since it would basically drag the two further into their fuck-up, but since Hank had aided Connor in the past as well and they hoped he was willing to repeat it by helping his so-to-speak brother.

Admittedly, there was more in it for Gavin. Despite all his attempts at convincing Nines that Rachel existed, he couldn't disregard his conspiracy. Reality showed they had not the foggiest idea what was really going on behind closed doors and the wary side of him made him feel nervous asking Connor. His theory didn't include Hank and having someone with a clear mind in the room felt reassuring. 

Gavin sat on the table. Neither Hank nor Connor had mentioned the blood on the wall but the evidence - Nines’ hand visibly damaged, the blue blood had evaporated, the synthetic skin didn't re-emerge; on Gavin's knuckles red abrasions - answered the curious gazes. 

“Hank is right. If something happened to you…” Nines said. On the surface, he had regained most of his composure, take the ever-red LED. Leaning against the table, left of Gavin, he crossed his legs and braced his hands on the metal top.

Connor stepped forward and offered his hand, a smile on his face. The skin peeled away and he said, with raw optimism, “Then we’d know that something controlled you, most likely.” Hank voiced a displeased groan but didn’t intervene.

Nines’ gaze fell to the ground, pondering the suggestion for a moment. He lifted his head and nodded, holding his undamaged hand out, the skin disappeared. Before Connor could grab it, a touch of doubt seemed to hit the younger android and he pulled his hand back.

Nines unnecessarily cleared his throat. “Connor, there are… memories dear to me I'd prefer not to share,” he admitted and turned his head to the side - away from Gavin. 

Connor hesitated, then looked at Gavin. “Is this alright with you?”

Gavin raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders. “Why’re you askin’ me? You're gonna look into his brain, not mine.”

“I assume the memories Nines is talking about, concern you.” Connor tilted his head and looked away. “I don't mean to pry but it's basically what I'll have to do.”

The gears in Gavin's brain clicked. Loud. His face went through many stages within seconds. From concentration to surprise to shock, it eventually settled on a scowl. He turned his head away and an unadorned blush appeared on his cheeks. Lips pouty, he snapped, “So what, are you gonna draw pink little hearts with Nines and my name all over the precinct later?”

After an annoyed sigh and probably a roll of his eyes, Nines grumbled, “Why do I even bother. Please, do me a favor and just spare me the ‘why’-questions, Connor.” He held his hand out, ready to interface.

Gavin hopped from the table, slapped Nines’ hand away and grabbed it, then faced Connor. “Yeah, ‘cause I'm gonna tell you why Connor! Ever heard of ‘birds of a feather flock together’? Nines is an idiot just like me, that’s ‘why’!”

Nines huffed out a taunting laugh. “Nature defies that logic, Gavin. Did you know that moving together the same pole of two magnets will result in repulsion and not attraction?”

“Too bad magnets don’t work on me,” Gavin scoffed.

“That doesn’t remotely make sense!”

A lopsided smirk appeared on Gavin’s face. He knew Nines’ annoyance was an act and enjoyed the banter as well. It felt good being back to it.

“I’m not exaggerating when I say these have been the most awkward ten seconds of my life,” Hank commented from the sideline and walked towards them. “Could we, uh, carry on and you two ‘love-birds of a feather’ might continue your whatever-the-hell-it-is somewhere else?” he said, drawing imaginary quotation marks in the air.

Nines fell silent, a tinge of blue marking its way to his face, he inclined and freed his hand to interface with Connor. Gavin turned away from them and folded his arms defensively over his chest, unwilling to see Connor’s expression once the data transfer had been made. Self-directing thoughts crossed his mind, the many memories he and Nines had made, their conversations, their doings - thank god, they haven’t gotten kinky. He ran a hand across his face, realizing how embarrassing he found the possibility, or rather certainty of Connor seeing it all. Hopefully, Connor would never reveal any of it in an act of revenge for the many times Gavin had verbally assaulted the android.

The interface took a few seconds and Gavin heard Connor stumble back two hasty steps when it ended. In his mind's eye, he saw Connor mouthing 'why’.  _ None of your business, please never talk about it, Connor. _

Connor debriefed Hank on the key points of their case, while Gavin had returned to sitting on the table, next to Nines. Letting Connor dive into his brain seemed to be making Nines quite uncomfortable, too. The android mimicked his earlier action and ran his hand across his face, before his finger settled on the bridge of his nose, massaging the skin. Gavin leaned to the left, bumped his shoulder against Nines’ and returned into an upright position. In the corner of his eye, he saw Nines turn his head. He leaned to the right and bumped his shoulder against Gavin’s as a response. 

The silence between them felt comfortable. Gavin couldn’t hide his smile. He didn’t want to, either.

Hank and Connor turned towards them and the android spoke up. “I thought I’d find locked or corrupted files in Nines’ system. Unfortunately, there was nothing like it. I don’t understand what occurred but it’s like Nines says: pieces of information, or in other words his memories, appear to be lost,” Connor explained. 

Nines’ face fell into a frown. He sighed and mouthed a word Gavin couldn’t make out. 

“I doubt your system decided to delete information by itself, Nines. I have never heard of a story like it, there has to be a reason for it,” Connor reassured with a smile. “On a more positive note, Hank had an idea when I told him that Rachel built the RK series.”

“Alright, so here the thing,” Hank started, “Everybody has heard his name, but many people don’t know - or don’t care for that matter - that the leader of the android-revolution, Markus, is an RK-model as well. He’s been Carl Manfred’s house model and got him as a present from none other than Elijah Kamski himself, who apparently ‘designed’ Markus, whatever that means. Well, let me tell you, Kamski is a narcissistic, egocentric asshole and I don’t like him, but,” he said and paused.

Nines’ gaze shot up. “They knew each other. You assume they’ve worked together.”

Hank nodded and placed his fists on his hips. “It seems likely he knows her. He might tell you a thing or two that could be helpful. Might also fix this if you ask nicely.” He pointed at Nines’ broken hand. “Only positive trait about this guy is that he’s naturally curious, so it’s worth giving a shot I’d say. I gotta warn you though, this guy doesn’t hand out information for free.”

“An egocentric asshole,” Gavin said and let out a chuckle. “Sounds like a friend.”

“Say that again after you’ve talked to him, Reed.”

_ “RK900?” _ shouted a voice from outside the interrogation room, pulling them out of the somewhat lighthearted conversation. Gavin knew the sound of the voice. Officer Wilson. He shot up from the table when more voices reached his ears.  _ Cyberlife. _

_ “RK900?”  _ repeated Officer Wilson.

Connor’s gaze shifted between Gavin and Nines. “You need to leave,” he urged and headed towards the door. “I’ll send you Kamski’s location, Nines. We will lead Cyberlife away.”

Gavin grabbed Connor’s arm and pulled him back, holding an item in the android’s direction. “Your gun. Might get you in trouble if I keep it.” 

Connor looked at the weapon and tilted his head to the side before his eyes trailed up to Gavin. Frowning, he pushed the gun away. “I’m sorry, this is not my gun. Mine got destroyed during the infiltration - at least that’s what the report will say. It’ll be trouble if it reappears later, though” he pointed out and freed himself from Gavin’s grip. 

Hank walked past Gavin, and he refrained from grabbing onto him. Retorting to words instead, he mumbled, “Hank, I, uh.” The situation more awkward than he imagined, he averted his gaze and met Nines’ eyes, which was equally embarrassing because the android would watch his terrible endeavor to voice gratitude. “I owe you a drink,” he said and Nines’ eyes lit up a little, genuinely happy with the effort Gavin put into it and smiled at him.

“One drink? You owe me a fucking wine cellar, Reed,” Hank scoffed and turned away from him.

Connor stood at the door, waiting for Hank to join him. When he approached, the android whispered ‘no punching’ and left the room. Hank followed and closed the door behind him.

Gavin walked up to the door, eavesdropping the conversation outside. Nines stayed behind him, way closer than necessary but Gavin was beyond the point of complaining about having the android near him. Since waking up at the Cyberlife HQ he’d rather lean towards complaining about Nines being distant.

_ “You were calling me?”  _ Connor asked.

_ “Connor! And uh, Lieutenant Anderson. It’s Cyberlife’s, so, uh. Looking for 900. Have you seen him?”  _ Officer Wilson questioned. After a distinct pause, he continued,  _ “Wait, what were you... doing in the interrogation room?” _

_ “Well, uh, god…”  _ Hank said, _ “this is uh, kinda awkward, but, you know, uh. Maybe- could you keep this between us?”  _

It took everything in Gavin to keep his mouth shut, stay silent and not tear his ears off. This was the worst excuse Hank could come up with. He closed his eyes and tried thinking of something beautiful and nice, something innocent.

_ “Oh, god, don’t tell me- you know this room has no windows, do you? Alright, I get it, I get it, you haven’t seen the twin, dear god, let’s never talk about this, please.” _

_ “Have you checked the evidence room, though? I saw Reed heading there earlier. Always the show-off, he’s probably trying to impress his partner by connecting the most obvious dots in their current case.” _

Gavin decided he owed the geezer nothing but a sturdy kick in his ass. Nines inched a little closer and squeezed his shoulder. “A persuasive argumentation, don't you think?” the android whispered into his ear. It wasn't fair, the teasing, Gavin thought, after all, he had to remain fucking quiet for Nines’ sake. He responded by elbowing him hard. The android didn't flinch. On the flipside, Gavin's elbow hurt.

_ “Will head there next,”  _ Wilson said and disappeared along with the fading footsteps. 

A moment later he heard two more pairs of footsteps, those of Hank and Connor, disappear.

Nines squeezed his shoulder, a sign to take the opportunity and get the hell out of the precinct. Gavin went out first, frantically turning his head in all directions, he ascertained the area was safe and motioned for Nines to follow. He ditched the idea of leaving through the main entrance past the bullpen - a guarantee to get caught and so they made a 180-degree turn and ran for the back exit, praying they wouldn't meet anyone.

They turned around a few corners - with pretty much nothing in their way - some storage rooms, a locker room. They passed by briskly and the door to the exit was within reach.

Gavin smashed the door open, walking out first, Nines one step behind. A cold breeze smacked his face and- shit, officer, officer ahead! He almost stumbled into him, if Nines hadn’t tugged him away. Officer Brown, what was he doing out here? Did he know about Cyberlife’s visit? Knew, he and Nines were practically on the run? 

The android placed his palm on Gavin’s back and urged him forward. He leaned down, mumbled into his ear, “Keep moving.”

Officer Brown remained silent, after stealing a glance at them, then fumbled in his pockets.

It felt weird. Gavin had caught a lot of criminals in his life, knew every fucking sign of ‘this guy acts suspicious’ but now he understood, staying calm when the situation and his mind demanded him to GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE FAST was unbelievably difficult.  _ Smile like a normal human being, walk like a normal human being.  _ Nines’ hand pushed him forward, more eager this time, and Gavin tried. His car was parked near, just around the corner and a few more steps.

“Reed!” Officer Brown yelled from behind.

Gavin froze, instant fear sinking in. Turn around or run away? For the first time in his life, he wished for the ability to pre-construct different scenarios and calculate the safest outcome. It also made him wonder how far pre-construction would go - would it suggest shooting an officer and assure getting out of this alive?

In need of a quick decision - as every second wasted, aroused more suspicion - he glanced over at Nines, who gave him a reassuring nod. Wishing that Nines found a different outcome, Gavin turned around and saw Brown still searching his pockets.

“I saw you smoking. Got a lighter?” said Brown, cigarette hanging limply from his lips.

Gavin fumbled around, slapping the pockets of his jeans, then his jacket, finally found it and tossed it over. “Keep it, I quit,” he said, faking a smile. Brown asked another question, along the line of ‘got the rest of the day off?’ He could have asked literally anything, Gavin would have waved him off regardlessly.

He joined Nines and they made it around the corner. Things should have been fine now, car almost in sight. But there was something more important. Something fucking crucial to their escape. A thought plagued his mind. Gavin had a confession to make. Shit, shit, shit. 

He tugged Nines’ sleeve. “Nines, we…” he whispered, voice a little shaky, “we gotta… find a different car or somethin’. My keys, they’re not in my pockets. I think I left them on my desk.”

Gavin hadn’t seen Nines face falter as quickly before. Which probably meant ‘bad’. “I can’t hack a manual car, yours included,” Nines declared, “I can break into an autonomous car, but bypassing the car’s tracker requires more time than we have on our hands right now. The best I could do is hack a police car and lure them off. We have to run.”

“Run? Nines I'm built to punch, not to run. I can’t keep up with you for longer than twenty seconds at best,” Gavin retorted. No time, no time, no time. 

An idea struck him. His gaze shot to Nines. “Hit me! I mean, literally! Hard enough to make it believable without knocking me out.” 

“Gavin, why would I-”

“I’ll get the keys and make it official!”

“Make it official without me having to hit you!”

“Nines, we have no fuckin’ time to discuss this. It’ll distract them, won’t raise suspicion and make it easier for me to escape.”

“This is the most stupid idea you’ve ever proposed to me!”

* * *

The bullpen was mostly empty. Stumbling forward, Gavin spotted Fowler along with a few other officers in the meeting room. Good, it would make getting his keys and escaping easier. Lurking in the bullpen were Hank and Connor, pretending to be busy and Chris, actually working. Geezer and plastic pet were on his side, so the only person he had to sell his story was Chris. Or snatch the keys and escape without-

“-re did this android go?!” Officer Wilson barked, coming back from the evidence room, and entering the bullpen with two Cyberlife employees in tow. Noticing him, Wilson walked towards him and said, “Gavin, you’re here! Say, where’s-” 

_ Cause a bit of a ruckus and get fuckin’ outta here. _

Gavin withdrew the hand covering his nose. God, noses always bleed like hell. The red droplets trailed across his lips and over his chin before they fell to the floor with a steady  _ drip, drip  _ sound. The impact of Nines’ fist had hurt less than the unbidden punch he had received from the android a day prior when he went crazy, but the aftermath pain was now doubled. Perfect because he didn’t have to pretend how much it hurt. He tumbled to his desk, leaned against the table and shouted into the office, “Nines, he- he escaped! Hacked a police car and drove off Michigan Ave!” 

Connor and Hank turned their heads, faces nothing less than confused, failing to understand why Gavin came back and what his deal was. His eyes met Connor’s.  _ “Please save my ass one last time.”  _ Gavin barely uttered the words. 

The android shot out of his chair. “Lieutenant Anderson, I am prohibited to leave the precinct. Someone else has to follow RK900!”

Hank’s puzzled face told him he had no clue what was going on but he played along. Looking at Gavin, he mouthed some words and Gavin was certain he lip-read  _ ‘a fucking wine cellar.’ _ Hank got out of his chair and looked into the expectant countenances of his co-workers. Since Fowler was busy, he remained the highest ranked person in the room. Pointing at Chris, he ordered, “Connor and I can’t leave thanks to Fowler’s curfew and it’s too dangerous anyway with his evil twin walking around outside. Miller, you track the missing car,” his finger went in Officer Wilson’s direction, “you, take another police car and follow the android on Michigan Ave. Stay in contact with Officer Miller, he will lead you!”

Both Officers agreed, Wilson ran towards the main exit and left while Chris headed for his desk.

Eventually, Hank pointed at Gavin. “Reed, to hell, Fowler'll fucking kill you if you keep bleeding on the floor. Get the fuck outta my sight until your visage is back to its usual state. I’ll talk to these guys and inform Fowler,” he said, nodding his head towards the two perplexed Cyberlife employees.

Gavin swiftly grabbed his keys and turned on his heels, supposedly going for the restrooms, he continued walking, steps getting hastier and hastier until he ran for the back exit. His hand went to his face, trying to stop the bleeding and hoping he wouldn’t leave a trail of bloodstained breadcrumbs. 

At the end of the hallway, he spotted Officer Brown, who had finished his smoking break and wondered why he was meeting Gavin again and why Gavin was fucking bleeding. Brown would probably give him away when the initial confusion calmed down.  _ Please just don’t ask questions and don’t follow me now, _ Gavin thought and ran past him. 

He stormed out of the door, almost lost his balance, a firm counterweight stopping him and his bleeding nose pressed into the black fabric, pain, more pain- “Ah-! Fuck!” He cried out and looked up. “What are you doin’ here, I told you to wait near my car!” he hissed and thrust the keys into Nines’ damaged hand.

The android took the keys and grabbed Gavin’s arm to run along with him and let go when they approached the car. Gavin hopped into the passenger’s seat and a second later his car grumbled, the sweet sound of an old car covering up his heavy panting, and Nines hit the road, staying miles away from Michigan Ave and its surrounding area. How long until the DPD noticed that Nines had sent an empty police car down the Michigan Ave? Hopefully, the head start would provide them enough time to reach Kamski’s place safely and the man had interesting information to give because otherwise, they’d end up as wanted criminals with no place to go and no clue to pursue. The future looked bright.

Gavin roamed around the glove compartment and found tissues to clean the bloody mess on his face. He also located a single, lost cigarette rolling from left to right. Must’ve fallen out of his emergency package when he still had it.

He took the cigarette in hand, inspected it longingly. “Fuck my luck,” he mumbled, realizing he gave his lighter to Officer Brown. He threw the cig back and shut the glove compartment with too much force, lock not clicking in, it fell open again. An annoyed groan left his lips, he hated that half-broken thing and closed it gently.

His voice sounded weary. Gavin tipped his head back, slouching into the seat he closed his eyes. Everything hurt. His nose and cheek from Nines’ double punch. His fist from hitting the interrogation room’s wall in anger. His head from new information regarding their case he received and couldn’t handle, from Nines’ badly placed confession, from not knowing what would happen tomorrow. The word ‘exhaustion’ didn’t do his current state justice. He needed a break. 

The radio quietly playing in the background soothed his thoughts if only a little. A song he had heard a thousand times in the past and failed to remember its name. 

He raised his hurting hand in the air and examined the injury. Knuckles red and swollen, skin burst and cluttered with abrasions. He let his hand fall into his lap, too tired to hold it up and winced - stupid idea - when it hit his leg.

“Are you alright, Gavin? I’ll tend to your injuries once we are safe. I apologize for hitting you.”

Gavin shut his eyes and rolled his head to the side. “I asked you to. I’m fine, just closin’ my eyes for a bit. Wake me up, later.” His voice was lower than usual, his tone less harmful.

The car slowed down. Gavin glanced through one eye and saw Nines turning into a less traveled road. 

“Keep driving, I’m fine,” he argued. 

The android pulled over and stopped the car.

“Nines, seriously keep driving, we can’t-”

“Do you think I’m unable to calculate the risk at hand? Staying here for thirty seconds when the DPD hasn’t even realized what’s going on, will do no harm.”

_ So irrational, _ Gavin thought. He placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward, looking at the android’s unreadable face. “I don’t fuckin’ know, okay. You were a mess thirty minutes ago, for cryin’ out loud. I don’t know what’s going on in your mind. Why’re you stoppin’?”

“I’m fine now. Not fine, but… despite the ongoing chaos, I’m feeling better,” Nines said and undid his seatbelt.

“So what's the deal?”

Nines turned towards him. The hand resting on his neck was warm. He didn’t even notice when it had gotten there. Not that he minded. A simple touch offering so much comfort, Nines’ genuine smile giving him so much… peace. The white plastic hand - shit, something  _ did _ break after punching the wall - joined the other, cupping his neck. It grazed up and across his cheek. Gavin automatically leaned into it, embracing every millisecond and closed his eyes. The hands maintained there for a while, providing him serenity and thumbs continued brushing over his stubble along the underside of his jaw. Gavin opened his eyes halfway and looked into - fuck, he had seen this kind of face before, in movies, and wondered if he wore the same expression.

Head tilted, he let himself be guided closer and closer and Nines didn't waste another second for their lips to connect.

The moment Nines’ lips joined his, he felt the prickling wave of joy overcome and pierce through him. Euphoric about the first contact the android had initiated since the incident at Cyberlife, Gavin’s emotions were close to overflowing; his pride the sole factor holding his tears back. Damn, all this shit was really getting to him.

The kiss reminded him of their first one, in this very car -  it sounded much more romantic and way further in the past than it actually was - and Gavin remembered how he had feared his fatigue would make him forget the moment. But Gavin remembered vividly how Nines had shown way more patience than he deserved that day and how he himself had mustered up the courage to pull Nines into the softest kiss he had ever given somebody else. 

Their roles were reversed now and Gavin relished the softest kiss he had ever received.

A crush, all it was, back then. Now, so much more, so much better, so perfect, not counting the chaos they were situated in - in all honesty, the chaos was frustrating. Still, Gavin, disgustingly sappy as he felt with Nines’ lips on his, wanted to believe it was worth it.

Nines drew back, lips mere inches apart, the android said, voice hushed, “Thank you.”

Words, plain and straightforward. Meaningful.

“Nines, you’re not too bad. For a tin can, I mean,” Gavin snickered and read the expression Nines made - lopsided smirk and eyes narrowed - as a mixture of ‘thanks’ and ‘fuck you, too’. Or ‘screw you’ because Nines wouldn’t use the word fuck as a cuss.

Nines couldn’t keep the face up for long and his lips soon turned into a genuine smile. 

“Y’know, truth be told,” Gavin mumbled, voice almost inaudible. He brought his hand up to Nines’ face and stroked his cheek. “You’re my favorite tin can.”

Gavin wondered how much meaning the words held for Nines since he hadn’t made many - or rather, any - android friends during the past year, apart from the one in front of him. Maybe one day he could neglect his pride and befriend Connor. 

Warm lips pressed against his, much more confident this time. They lingered, much longer this time. They proposed an unspoken vow. To tackle the hindrances people shoved in their way, together. To wholly put unwavering trust into one another, no more lies and no more workarounds. 

They would discover the truth and unveil its mysteries no matter how mysterious or unspectacular reality may turn out. Gavin didn't know what tomorrow had in store for them and the feeling made him anxious. But he'd rather die than live without knowing the truth or without having attempted to seek justice for the one person he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting, liking or simply reading... It means a lot to me.


	17. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i don't hit the 'post' button now, i will edit this chapter for the rest of my life.

Enwrapped in the stinging cold of his car, Gavin jolted awake. He forced his heavy eyelids open and let his head sag into the headrest of his car. No noises to perceive. A distinct quietness - he felt tempted to call it peaceful - lingered in the air without the engine purring or the radio blaring the same old songs.

_Where…?_

He rolled his head to the left and the weariness in his muscles made the effort more strenuous than it should have, but he managed, a low growl reverberating in his throat. The driver's seat, empty, made him hold his breath. Strained a tight knot in his stomach. “Nines?” he mumbled, barely recognizing his groggy voice. With a soft _click_ , the seatbelt unfastened and he hunched forward, mindlessly rubbing his eyes and jerked his fingers back when coming too close to the sore area around his nose. A low cuss left his lips, unbidden, impelled by the sharp pain shooting through his nerves and the arising headache pounding in his skull. Life continued to get worse.

He blinked a few times, attempting to grow accustomed to the dimness engulfing him, trying to comprehend where the fuck he was and, worse, where the hell his android had run off to again. Eyes roaming around the car, several things caught his attention: along with the android, his keys were gone. On his windshield accumulated a thin layer of powdery snow, pretty in a way, making it impossible to see through and dulling sound. More importantly, implying the car had been standing for a while. Hand diving into the pocket of his jacket he pulled his phone out. 5:22 p.m. Had dozed off for about an hour or two. No messages from Nines.

A thought crossed his mind, was dismissed a second later because if it were true, he might as well- no, Nines wouldn’t leave him like that. Heart beating fast, yes, a certain kind of deep-rooted anxiety crept up his spine, he drew his brows together and pulled the phone to the side, noticed his legs had been covered by an old blanket, torn and dirty. Stashing the phone back, he sank into the seat, eyes falling shut.

...Nines wouldn’t leave him like that.

He stepped out of the car, shoes plunging into the crunching snow. The sky was mostly clear now, a few clouds plastering on the vast orange and navy colored gradient above. Bathing in the refreshing air, Gavin inhaled a sharp breath and raised his arms high to stretch sore muscles. His limbs felt heavy. In need of some real fucking rest, in the comfort of his bed, with Nines’ arms wrapped around him and pulling him close - the uncertainty of 'when’ and fear of 'if at all’ too great, he pushed the wishful image aside.

“You’re awake,” a voice called from the far off.

He looked around and examined his surroundings. His car was located in what looked like an abandoned parking lot, easily fitting in with other old, broken cars, even more so when they were covered in snow. To his left towered a building complex, deserted, not a single soul in sight, overshadowing half of the lot.

Nines sat on the hood of another car, head lifted, facing the sunset with closed eyes. The last falling rays of the day accentuated his beautiful silhouette. The android was a crime in every aspect, looking gorgeous on most uncalled occasions.

He approached Nines, shivered at the mere sight of him, wearing the thin turtleneck; sleeves hitched up to the elbows, yet unbothered by the cold. “Didn't know you run on solar energy,” Gavin joked. Nines tilted his head slightly, chin held high, he looked at him through eyes half-lidded. Always way too pretty. “I’ll be honest, I expected Kamski to live in a fancier area.”

A frown, destroying the appealing features of a face, the peace in which he resided. Nines disliked his remark. “I apologize. A mistake on my account. I only checked Elijah Kamski’s location once we were in the car. The shortest route to his establishment would have been through Michigan Ave,” he explained.

Yeah, Michigan Ave, currently a no-go zone for them in which the DPD followed the empty police car that Nines had sent off to lure them away.

Nines brushed the snow coating the hood away and patted his damaged flat hand on the metal, indicating for Gavin to sit down. A smile unveiled on his lips and he complied, moving in close enough for their arms to touch. He lifted his head to let the warm evening sun engulf him in comforting delight. It felt strange, for some reason, to sit and let the minutes pass. With so many issues on their hands. When they were _sort of_ running away.

“Staying under the radar for the rest of the day is the safest course of action. Your gas tank wouldn’t last through the alternative routes I calculated. As you can imagine, I’m unable to pull over at a gas station.” Nines said, bitterly, despising their circumstances. “I know this place is not ideal for a human to spend the night in… I should have done better. I'm sorry for not quite being back to my regular self.”

But it also felt good, this moment of tranquility, with nothing to hear but the sound of the wind rustling through bald trees. With nothing to see but abandonment covered in snow. With nobody around but them. It was a foolish musing, Nines and him enjoying their togetherness, facing reality while also escaping it. Gavin found no shame in it.

Gavin snaked his arm around Nines and lightly slapped his back, forgetting again, that his hand was injured and hurting. Hissing, he drew it back and Nines hastened to his car with a hurried ‘wait a second’ falling from his lips. Fist pressed into the pile of snow on the car, Gavin felt ease rush over as the cold numbed the pain. The slam of his trunk could be heard and a moment later the footsteps returned. Nines stood in front of him, a first aid kit in his left hand, in his right hand-

“Here,” Nines said and handed him the cigarette Gavin had found in his glove compartment earlier. The one he couldn't light without a fucking lighter.

Frustration crossing his face, Gavin reluctantly took the cigarette and made an annoyed noise that went ignored.

Nines placed the first aid kit on the hood. “Hand,” he demanded and took the outstretched hand in his, analyzing the injury and brushing his thumbs over the knuckles, the touch so gentle and not causing any pain. The crimson LED on the temple had become so natural, Gavin hadn't noticed it until now, reminding him how confused and conflicted Nines must feel over being labeled a criminal. “Luckily, it’s only a bruise. You should refrain from using it too much,” the android concluded.

Yeah, because he didn’t need his right hand for anything. Because he had so much time to rest and relax right now. Ignoring the injury and holding up the cigarette with his left, Gavin said, “You know I don’t have a lighter,” and received the softest agreeing hum in return combined with a shit-eating grin. He wondered if this was Nines ultimate form of teasing. Asshole.

Nines pulled a gauze bandage roll out of the kit and carefully wrapped the fabric around Gavin’s hand. “I won’t bandage it up too tight.”

He curiously watched Nines’ every movement, surprised that the android acted with so much caution, it didn’t result in pain, which was amazing, considering he couldn’t bend one single digit pain-free. Tilting his head up, his eyes zeroed in on Nines, fascinated and admiring.

Nines’ concentrated stare didn't waver from his hand.

A moment passed, a moment of Gavin being unable to tear his eyes from Nines and he noticed, of course, he noticed. The android’s hands stilled and without moving his head, his eyes darted up to meet Gavin’s. If Gavin hadn’t sat down properly already, the piercing blue would have knocked him off his feet.

Pulse spiking from the intense stare, Gavin wondered who allowed the android to have this amount of power over him. The whole love thing started to annoy him. A small pout set on his lips and he turned his head away.

A smile adorned the android’s features and he returned to finishing the bandage. “Is there anything you want to say?” he asked, teasingly and Gavin knew it, a side of him appreciating it but he remained silent.

After completing his task, Nines put the leftover gauze back into the kit. He advanced forward, spreading Gavin’s legs with his knee and stepped between them. Nines tapped below his chin, and he obliged without words, raised his head for the android to examine the bruises on his face, the ones Nines was at fault for, willingly and unwillingly.

Nines focused on his nose, fingers grazing over skin and tapping lightly to feel how far the pain reached. With the damaged hand on his left cheek and the undamaged on his right cheek, Gavin felt the clear distinction between the plastic chassis and the synthetic skin.

Gavin found trouble concentrating, as his stare fell on soft lips, parted ever so slightly. He gulped, opened his mouth-

“You’re pretty.” The words rolled off his tongue automatically, came out as a whisper and with prominent confidence attached to them.

'Pretty', a dumb word, so unlike him, no, a dumb sentence, he thought - obviously, he felt attracted to Nines, to his character and appearance, or else he wouldn’t fucking be here. But when Nines’ hands halted their doing, it felt like a small victory because it meant the android did not expect to hear those words as much as he did not expect to say them.

They locked eyes and this time Gavin saw a spark of- it was difficult to put a finger on the fitting word, he settled on ‘desire’, fuck, he loved seeing it again, yes, he definitely saw desire in his eyes.

“I wanna kiss you,” Gavin whispered, unable to hold his tongue. It sounded more like a whimper or maybe a genuine plea. The lips, not far away, a kiss, god he wanted it so bad, failed to turn his eyes away from the rosy flesh, the urge to get lost in the feeling-

But Nines drew back. “Ah,” he said, in the most monotonous voice possible and fumbled in his pocket before conjuring up a lighter from it. “I found this while investigating the building when you were asleep.”

What a bummer.

“You wouldn’t mind if I smoked?” he asked, brows crinkling in confusion.

“I do mind. But granted, if there is any situation I want to deem an emergency, it’s our current one. I understand that all of this goes way beyond your normal stress-levels and I’d feel tempted to resort to unhealthy coping mechanisms right now, as well” he admitted and flicked the lighter.

Gavin put the cigarette between his lips and leaned forward. “If you wanna help to decrease my 'stress-levels’, stop cock-blocking me. Might do you some good, as well,” he mumbled, playfully flicked Nines’ nose. He took a long drag off the cigarette and blew the smoke into the air. A groan. “I mean, whatever, it’s fine, I thought I saw something in your eyes.”

Remaining quiet, Nines left, stashing the first aid kit back in the car and, upon returning, sat down next to Gavin. They stayed like this for a while, no words spoken, and an occasional blow of smoke mingling with cold air.

Nines lowered his head, pondered a moment before he said, “I understand why people are inclined to label you as uncooperative and difficult. An asshole, as you would say. I’m glad my dubiety to your act proved itself true. I bet not many would dare to call you considerate.”

Gavin huffed out a laugh. “Considerate? I’m fuckin’ selfish. The point is, I don't get what's going on in your head. It's no fun, if the other's not into it, for whatever reason,” he said, taking the final drag of the cigarette and tossed it away.

“What you said described being considerate of someone else's feelings. Precisely of my feelings. Even though you might not understand them.”

“I _wanna_ understand you and it pisses me off that I don’t. I mean, we've fucked, Nines. Few hours ago you,” _declared you love me_ , Gavin finished mentally without saying it aloud, “...and now you're denying a kiss, _after_ you’ve kissed me in the car? I don't get _what_ you want, _if_ you want and why and when you want, whatever you want. I remember you said _I_ tend to make things complicated.”

“I want,” said Nines. “This. Us.”

And then the air was filled with silence again.

“That’s all the information you gonna give me?” Gavin asked.

“What about you?”

“I- sorry. Forget it, probably not the right time and place to discuss. You said you investigated the building?” he asked. “Found anything interesting besides a lighter? Anything to sleep in?”

“The place is pretty run down and won’t offer much comfort, but for safety reasons, I'd prefer to stay inside.”

* * *

They walked through a couple of floors and countless hallways. This place looked like the last place on earth either of them wanted to stay in. Abandoned apartments, wherever he looked at. Wallpapers, torn off the walls, revealing the crumbling concrete underneath. Most windows were covered with wooden planks, keeping the cold wind outside. Broken-through walls and doors, coating the floor with plaster and brittle timber. In the air, the smell of dust and grime. Some rooms had leftover furniture, shattered shelves or kitchen counters.

Gavin supposed Nines would have opted to stay somewhere else if there was any real danger, however, this place looked like a perfect adventure meet-up point for teenagers, who would come to look for that special kind of adrenaline rush, trespassing and exploring the mysterious, ‘haunted’ area.

He put his hands on his hips. This was his life now. Nines unjustly - Gavin added a mental question mark behind the word - accused as a wanted criminal. He, an accomplice. Maybe they hadn't caught on to him yet. Maybe he could leave.

He turned around, spotted furrowed brows and eyes full of worry. Nines knew this place was a fucking shit-hole. Gavin could practically see the words ‘I apologize’ on his lips. He walked up to Nines, shoved his index finger into his face. “Don't say it,” he warned.

Nines’ lips remained sealed. He put his arms around Gavin, pulling him into an unexpected hug.

A strange experience. He had held Nines before. Nines had held him before. They had kissed and fucked. And the very simplest and purest form of affection, a mutual embrace - something they hadn’t shared? Next step, holding hands?

Gavin went with the motion of muscular arms drawing him closer and his hands found themselves on the android’s lower back, working their way a little higher before grasping onto the shirt and resting his face on the chest. He felt the rising and falling. The beating of Nines’ heart. The beating of his own heart. Surrounded by abandonment, yet he felt warm. Comfortable. Safe. This was what he wanted, what he yearned for. He pressed himself as close as possible to the strong form.

The odd combination of words the android said earlier this day, echoed in his mind.

_‘I love you, Gavin.’_

There had been no time to process the words, they had taken him by surprise but now, now the words gained meaning as he actually realized that Nines _loved_ him and, although he hadn’t voiced it… god, he loved Nines.

Grown ass man, feeling stupidly happy being confessed to as if it had been the first time. So fucking what. Nines’ fault for falling for an idiot like him. Gavin wouldn’t get all giggly. His stomach would, but nobody had to know about it. Now, if only their circumstances were - and Gavin wanted to think he wasn’t demanding to wish for it to be - better.

A comforting hand placed itself on his nape, pleasant and caring it stroked the back of his head, nails threading through his hair. Gavin slanted his head back and into it, opening his eyes, he met calming blue filled with affection, faces close enough that their noses almost bumped together.

Nines inched closer, not enough to close the gap, lips barely hovering over his. Losing the last bit of his patience and longing for this goddamn perfect mouth, Gavin decided to take action for himself and leaned forward - but their lips never connected.

The android had pulled back and Gavin groaned, pure dissatisfactions speaking, he hissed, “Are you serious, Nines? Are you doubting or teasing? 'Cause if it's teasing, I’ll let you in on a secret: you have the power to make me beg for lotsa things but kissing ain’t on that list, so fuck you.” He clawed his hand into the android’s sides and tried pushing him away. “And if it’s doubt fuck you as well for getting close.”

Hands never leaving his back, Nines held him in place. “I’m not teasing, Gavin I-,” he stumbled, uncertainty apparent in his voice, “I don’t want you to think you act merely as a distraction for me.”

“That’s what’s holding you back? Distraction- Did I- did I say this?”

Nines nodded. “You did. After I awoke at the Cyberlife HQ.”

He rested his head on Nines’ shoulder, mentally screaming at himself, he said, “Shit, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Nines, I didn’t mean it, okay! Fuck, guess I was angry and didn’t know what I was saying. Please.” His hands unclenched, moved up the android’s sides. He glanced up. “I _want_ you to distract me. Want to distract _you_ . I _want_ you to forget all the shit that happened today for a few minutes. I know this is- _this_ is more than ‘just’ a distraction,” he assured and with every word spoken, the android's gaze grew more intense and Gavin felt the strong forces alluring them towards each other.

“Please, let me kiss you, for fuck’s sake, I can’t take it any longer!” Did that count as begging for a kiss? No, and screw that android. His fingers moved further up, curled around Nines’ neck and drew him close, all self-control scrapped - he needed this. He needed Nines and with a sharp tug, the gap between them vanished into nonexistence.

Their lips crushed together but the kiss turned out much more… lovingly than he initially intended. Hands wandering from clutching neck to cupping cheeks and thumbs tenderly skimming over smooth skin, he thought maybe it was his subconscious mind that made the kiss rather sensual than greedy. Either way, the touch sent a shiver down his spine, the feeling amplifying when Nines’ hands snaked around his waist and under the hem of his shirt, leaving a burning sensation wherever they went.

The feeling couldn't last forever, although he wanted it to, and when their lips parted, Nines breathed his name, barely audible. “Gavin…” God, the voice sounded heavenly.

“All events these past few days have decreased my life expectancy by at least five years,” Gavin quipped, looking through half-lidded eyes.

With a shake of his head, Nines uttered, “I promise to make up for it. I'll make every remaining second count.” He pressed their lips together into another prolonged kiss, intoxicating and asking for more. They had done it before, so why did the kisses feel so fucking incredible?  

“Gavin, when I attempted to murder you, you kissed me but I… I couldn't break free,” he said. “Hurting you has never been my intention.”

No more doubts. A lot of doubts but not about his feelings, not about Nines' feelings. The stupid tin can loved him, it was evident in every touch, every brush of the android’s fingers, every kiss, every word - in every little bit the android gave him - and he wanted to return it double the amount, the feeling so much stronger than before.

“I know, Nines. It's alright,” Gavin murmured and captured Nines’ lips. He could only squeeze in so much when, with every spoken sentence, each heady kiss was followed by a more frantic one.

Gavin hummed against closed lips, never wanting to break the contact, goddamn, he felt so fucking needy, deprived of touch when it had been nothing more than a few days since they had shared the night together. “Please… don’t stop kissing me, I-” he mumbled, voice close to sounding like a whimper. His arms found their way around the android's torso again, dancing over the shirt and feeling the defined muscles underneath.

He drew his head back, to glance at the perfect imperfection in front of him. An idiot, flawed as much as him, just less of an asshole and he loved every fucking inch of him. Where did all these feelings come from and thank god, he could keep his mouth from spilling romantic proclamations.

A whisper. “I've missed you, Nines.”

Ah, fuck.

Followed by another whisper. “Missed you so much.”

The unpredicted words took Nines by surprise, seemed to have a striking effect on him, eyes growing wide before they lit up and a smile adorned his face. His nails dug into flesh; fingers enjoying the comfort of Gavin’s warm back and pulling him flush to his body. With a slight tilt of his head, Nines inched closer to the man's welcoming mouth until tongue slid against tongue, yearning to deepen their much-needed kisses.

Kissing, they were quite good at it, passionate about it, giving and receiving in equal amounts, fighting for the lead then submitting it, a perfect understanding, perfect symbiosis.

Gavin broke the kiss, panting, he asked, “What’s it like, for you?” Loosening the collar of the black shirt he pressed a series of soft kisses along the side of the neck. Nines voluntarily slanted his head, allowing Gavin better access.

“Sensory overload,” Nines gasped softly.

His hand slipped out from under Gavin’s shirt and drifted to his chest. Pressing against it, not demanding but guiding Gavin towards the nearest wall who obediently accepted.

“Yes, overstimulation is the best way to describe it, without tossing technical terms around. Systems overheating, HUD congested with warning messages - despite me being most advanced, half of my processing power is flooded with your data, blocking other operations, yet I yearn for more.” Nines spoke fast, tongue flicking out, as soon as he finished, to lick across Gavin’s bottom lip, bringing to mind he didn’t want to talk - he wanted to feel.

“Only half of it?” Gavin asked.

His foot hit the wall and he let himself get pinned against it. A hand settled between his jacket and shirt, trailed down his arching back, until it found his ass, grasping and groping.

“You don’t understand the accomplishment of this,” Nines said, lips curling into a sneer. He squeezed a little lower and lifted Gavin up while pressing him against the wall. He tilted his head upward, brought their lips together and pushed his hungry tongue inside to meet Gavin’s. “Consider it a compliment,” he whispered.

Back pressed against the wall and with his legs on the android’s hips, entangled around the back, Gavin felt oddly comfortable, as if they’d been made to slot together like this. He liked the view, half a head higher than Nines - he fucking loved it. Shoved the collar that would always stick up if not taken care of, down again and scratched his nails down along the hairline and across the nape, repeating the action again and again, as the android peppered kisses on his lips, jaw, and neck.

“I don’t give a shit, Nines, I want all of it,” he gasped as everything became hazier - arousal clouding his mind, his mouth ran loose. His hand clutched around the neck and stopped, fingers twitching. The opportunity presenting itself, the temptation too big to spurn, it had existed before and emerged again, crawled its way back, in high-speed.

“All of you, god, Nines, please let me-” He leaned his head against Nines’, sucked in a sharp breath and carefully prodded against the nape, the move accompanying the unspoken question.

Nines came to a standstill, eyes flickering up to study him and Gavin wondered what went on in this brain, unable to read the expression. Fear? Anticipation? “Please let me… I wanna...” he urged again and planted a kiss on Nines’ lips hoping the gesture would provide reassurance. “It’ll feel amazing for you, right?”

The quick frown didn’t go unnoticed and Gavin feared crossing a border. He knew nothing about this but Nines had mentioned it as a way of experiencing pleasure - what else did he need to find the idea compelling? Exactly, nothing.

“Fuck, I want this,” he mumbled absent-mindedly under his breath. Eyes falling shut, he embraced the warm lips pressing against his, believing and trusting. When they parted from his, Gavin’s arms enclasped the android’s shoulders, holding onto Nines like a lifeline as he nuzzled his nose into the neck.

Nose touching his earlobe, a fond murmur fell from Nines’ lips. “So do I.”

The artificial skin on the neck bled away, revealing the port and the panel slid down. Hand hanging above the open neck, Gavin felt a certain perplexity arise, asked, after a considerate moment of contemplating, “Uh, what... what do I do now?”

“Believe me when I say, there is very little you can do wrong,” Nines whispered, and rested his head on his shoulder for easy access.

He drew two conclusions: one, the voice was shaky, not out of fear but _excitement_. Two, the anticipation in the voice drove him mad. Gavin felt the hot breath on his skin, unsteady, trembling - aroused when he hadn’t done anything, the mere thought of Gavin jumbling in his neck made Nines avid. Gavin licked his lips at the delicious sight.

It sounded convincing to him, really did, so he paid no mind, didn’t know any better actually and dove his fingers into the android’s neck, as deep as they would fit in. What happened after went by too quickly. Nines’ head yanked back and his cry echoed through the empty hallway. Before Gavin noticed it, Nines’ hands had left his ass and his feet hit the ground, while his dipped-in-blue hand exited from the depth of wires they were settled in a second before.

Nines slumped forward, head falling against Gavin’s clavicle. Shaking fingers clutched his arms, so forceful it hurt. Gavin stared at him in sheer horror and shook Nines flimsily, too afraid to make things worse, too afraid he actually broke something.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Nines, are you alright!?”

Nines heaved out hefty breaths as if someone had strained his airway. “M-Miscalculation. I expected you to be more _delicate_ instead of ruthlessly shoving your whole hand inside of me after I told you about overstimulation,” he croaked indignantly.

“That’s why I fuckin’ asked you, moron! I didn’t wanna hurt you!”

Nines blew out a sigh as his grip alleviated and raised his head.

“Don’t misunderstand, you didn’t hurt me,” he whispered into Gavin’s ear and wrapped his arms around him, narrowing the gap between them until their bodies pressed together. Gavin swallowed, feeling the hard-as-a-rock arousal through the pants, meeting his almost-as-hard dick. “I’m asking you to slow down. I don’t want this to be over in less than five seconds, Gavin,” he said, and hid his face in the crook of the man’s neck, scattering kisses across it, gently sucking on the flesh.

“Continue.” A sweet mutter against his skin. Demanding and pleading at the same time. Music to his ears.

_Fine, delicate._

Gavin draped one arm around the torso, steadying the figure as his other hand moved up to the open panel, eagerness marking his movements and winning over hesitance. His finger swiped along the sharp edges of the hatch, incredulous that the touch had Nines _shivering_.

‘Delicate’ wasn't easy when he didn't know what to do and couldn't see much of what he did, so he proceeded carefully slow. Maybe it also had to do with wanting to drag this on a little longer and see Nines lose it.

He mindfully brushed his thumb around the surrounding area and dipped two fingers into the opening until they made contact with a slick wire. A vibrating buzz rushed through his fingers, tingling his skin, alongside a frequent pulsation, a beat. Nines’…?

For a moment, Nines froze and the previous artificial breathing stopped. In fear, Gavin halted. “Shit, Nines, I-” The pressure of fingertips on his back returned, clutching fabric and flesh, yearning for - more.

“Continue, Gavin!” the voice barked. Demanding, so demanding and oh, so very desperate this time. Nines let out a deep exhale, seemingly fighting for recovery of his composure. “Continue,” he breathed, much softer, still incredibly desperate while the wetness of lips graced Gavin’s neck.

Gavin ran his fingers up and down the thirium-coated wire, without rush, maybe unbearably slow if he were to judge the tension in Nines’ shoulders and the effort it took him to keep the artificial breathing steady. “You like this, yeah?” he asked, scraping along the wire and collecting thirium under his nails. He didn’t do much - like Nines said there apparently wasn’t much to do wrong, as long as it was done carefully - and what it did to Nines: body squirming and mouth struggling to remain quiet... these images would earn a place on his top five best-memories list. “You know I love your voice, I wanna hear you,” he said and increased the pressure on the wire.

It seemed as if a switch had been flipped, as if Nines had been waiting for the words setting his lips apart. Out came long, heavy breaths, still a little too stable, telling the story of conflict, of not yet letting go, fighting against it and, worst of it, muffled by Gavin’s shirt. Nines moved, licked a stripe across the neck - collecting more data, _more Gavin_ \- his head rose to the level of the man’s ear, giving Gavin a better show to listen to stifled moans. Better but not enough.

He plunged deeper, gently twisting his fingers around the wire he had been scraping along, into an array of - whatever it was, he didn’t see, could only feel the tremor around his fingers, hear the low humming noises, the fuzz and Nines’ voice and delightful gasps laced with static.

Nines became more frantic - looking for every bit of contact - and his movements got more unrestrained. Hands fisting Gavin’s jacket, unclenching a moment later and moving up to the neck. He dug his teeth into the soft flesh, first biting, then sucking, then licking. And when Gavin’s nails scratched the surface of sensitive wires, he squeezed Gavin tightly, uttering his name, breaking off into a lustful moan.

Gavin moved the hand holding Nines steady down the body and to the front. Reaching the bulk in the android’s pants he attentively felt it out while Nines began grinding his hand. “Mh, can’t believe a little messin’ around with your wires does that to you,” Gavin chaffed and unzipped the fly of Nines’ pants to release the throbbing dick from the confines of the briefs. A quick glance down, fuck, illegally delicious, colored in reddish pink and dribbles of clear precum coating the tip. One of these days he would have a taste of it but today he preferred his hand in Nines’ neck. He wrapped his fingers around the dick, as a sudden pain darted through his hand.

In an instant Nines grabbed his wrist and yanked the injured hand away. “Don’t. You should refrain from using it,” he spoke. “Besides, I want to…”

Gavin paused breathing when a hand squeezed his crotch. “This is about-”

Nines’ lips on his cut him off. “You’re wrong. This is not about me _‘or’_ you,” he said, undid Gavin’s jeans, and shoved the boxers down just enough to set his dick free. His greedy hand moved in without hesitation and Nines pressed them together, erections rubbing against each other before he closed his hand around Gavin’s dick, pumping him.

Gavin tilted his head back, hit the wall but it didn’t matter, didn’t hurt. For a second he got lost in the moment, closed his eyes and enjoyed Nines’ firm hand, stroking him in the perfect pace, just the way he liked it and drawing hitching moans out of him he wasn't ashamed of sharing.

“Mh, can’t believe a little messing around with your dick does that to you,” Nines teased, copying Gavin’s earlier words.

Usually, he would have snapped back, cussed, at least hiss out a simple ‘fuck you’. Be he didn’t feel like it. Felt rather like relishing the surge of want, as he opened his eyes and let Nines see the lust in them, mouth dropping and gasping, “yeah, feels so good,” gasping, “god, please don’t stop,” _gasping_ , “Nines, you’re gorgeous, please,” _couldn’t help but continue gasping_ , “fuck, I- I love what you do.”

Nines leaned forward, pressed his hungry lips on Gavin's, then trailed down. His free hand moved over Gavin's chest, aching to touch, aching to feel, aching to _give_. He fell to his knees, willingly and eagerly, the whole display alone could have made Gavin come - Nines dropping down with those glazy eyes of his, craving every second of what they did to each other, driving each other close to the edge blazingly fast.

Before Gavin knew it, lips closed around his dick, unceremoniously bobbing up and down his length, greed and impatience obvious in the movement. He moved his fingers to the opening in Nines’ neck, and shoved them back in, scraping along the wires, as the android basically fucked himself on Gavin’s fingers with the moving of his head, while sucking his dick.

“Shoulda told me this fuckin’ wrecks you, Nines,” he gasped, “God, you look so hot, I can’t-” his voice broke off, moans filling the area as Nines hummed around his dick, taking more and more of him, actions merciless, until he kept hitting the back of the throat.

Nines was agitated and wild, his motions filled with so much need it made them almost sloppy. Yet Gavin felt close, way too close to release and while this generally was a good thing, another option laying in front of him looked far more appealing. “Nines, I want you to…”

Without a warning, Gavin ‘ruthlessly’, as Nines had called it, dug his hand in once again, as deep as it would fit, into the mysterious unknown of Nines’ neck, grazing along wires, scraping along the inner walls of the chassis and feeling the spike of electricity run through the android’s body.

Nines’ mouth left his dick and he threw his head back, as a cry reverberated around the halls, a cry - Gavin’s name or rather half of it, as the other half was nothing more than a groan full of pleasure. His hands clutched Gavin’s hips while his whole body was shaking, trembling, stuttering, LED glowing red as his cum splattered on the ground between Gavin’s legs.

“Fuck…” Gavin said, “I hereby arrest you for being too fuckin’ hot.”

For a moment, Nines came to a full stop but before Gavin had the chance to become nervous, he opened his eyes and deep breathing returned.

“What did I tell you about delicacy, Gavin?” Nines asked and Gavin noticed an underlying message in the words and voice.

He chuckled, said, “Sorry, I got a little selfish here, but it was worth it. Told you I wanna hear you. That face and sweet, little cry of pleasure? Burned into my brain for all eternity now. I'll be happy to recall it on most inappropriate occasions.”

The scowl on the face told him Nines was angry. But really, he wasn't. He loved what Gavin did.

Nines glanced at Gavin’s dick, still hard and yearning for release. “Convince me to continue.”

“Conv- Nines, you can’t leave me like this!”

A cocky tilt of his head. Face more stoic than what Gavin was used to these days. “Do you need me to define the verb ‘convince’? Didn’t you exclaim you would beg for many things? How about it? Or would you rather finish this by yourself?”

The side of Gavin’s lip went up into a lopsided smirk. “I’m not playing your power game strategic move whatever it is, after what you’ve shown me. Not today,” he teased and brashly started stroking himself, gazing at Nines, face close to his dick, “hell, you are thirsty for my dick right now, I can fuckin’ see it. I don't need to beg,” he rasped, fist running up and down his cock.

Pupils blown, Nines gaped at his dick before he met Gavin’s eyes, tongue flicking out, to wet his lips. He returned the grin. “I wonder how long it will take you to reach your orgasm. Or have you suddenly become ambidextrous? You can’t use your dominant hand. Your actions seem… inept, Gavin,” he said and hooked his hand into the hem of the jeans which hung loosely on Gavin's hips.

Gavin kept pumping himself, yes, clumsily, it didn't need an android to draw the conclusion. “So will you show mercy? My dick's freezin’ off, to be honest,” he murmured, voice deliberately low and husky, a challenge, “cravin’ you.”

They gazed at each other, Nines on his knees, wanting Gavin’s dick - Gavin jerking off in front of him, wanting Nines’ mouth. A silly game when both knew they longed for each other.

“ _Nines,_ ” Gavin urged under his breath. Giving in to his own lust, his lips pressed together, to form the words the android wanted to hear. _Please. I'm beggin’ you._

Before he could voice them, Nines took hold of Gavin's arm and caused him to stop stroking himself. He wrenched the hand away, replacing it with his own. Gavin shot him a confused gaze but Nines shook his head. He drew close, nose caressing Gavin’s dick, whispered, hot breath against it. “Today I surrender.”

Without further ado, Nines lapped his tongue across the length of his shaft, stopping halfway to close his mouth around the side and gently sucked on it. His mouth moved up, up, sucking, and leaving wet kisses everywhere, until he reached the tip, tongue swirling around it before his lips enwrapped it with the searing heat of his mouth.

Gavin braced himself against the wall behind him, forcing himself not to use his injured hand to clench into the android’s hair. “Why is everything about you so-” he moaned as the mouth went - slowly, very slowly, way to fuckin’ slow - down, “perfect.”

Now that his fingers weren’t buried deep into the android’s neck he could fully enjoy himself, threaded his uninjured hand through soft hair, held onto it. “You’re so fuckin’ hot, why're you so goddamn attractive,” he mumbled and started rocking his hips, inching deeper into the hot walls of Nines’ mouth, setting his own pace, becoming faster and more uncoordinated with every second.

Nines pushed his finger into the flesh around Gavin’s hips and steadily went with the movements Gavin stipulated, seemingly didn’t mind when the back of his throat was hit over and over again. Welcomed it with low, pleasing hums. Welcomed it, when a hand tugged harder on his hair. When Gavin’s panting became quick, when groans turned loud and filled with lust.

Gavin lost all restraint - neither of them needed it when his loose mouth fueled the android to continue. “Fuck, Nines I-” he gasped, and pushed into the mouth frantically, “your mouth feels so good. You know I would have begged for it as if my life depended on it, right?” _close, close,_ “Just snap your fingers and I'll fuckin’ do anything for you, Nines.”

Nines hummed, pleased by the words, agreeing. It spurred his actions, head bobbing along the pace Gavin set, as his tongue caressed the underside of Gavin’s dick, wanting, wanting, wanting-

“Nines, I’m-” he warned, almost too late, as he couldn’t last a second longer and came into the greedy mouth, bucking forward, quivering and Nines took all of it.

Gavin felt nearly out of breath and out of energy, legs wobbly but Nines held onto his hips, keeping him steady, while the android licked him clean. Enraptured by the afterglow, he leaned his head against the wall, sucked in and heaved out sharp breaths, trying to calm down. He glanced at Nines who finished tucking back everything in place and zipped his pants up as if nothing had happened, then zipped his own pants up. It was weird and very much ‘Nines’ - taking care of business after it had been done. It brought a smile up to his face.

“Hey,” Gavin said, panting and held his hand out, “c'mere.”

Nines glanced curiously at the hand, then at Gavin. A grin worked its way up his lips. He got up, pulled Gavin into an embrace and nuzzled his nose into soft strands of hair.

* * *

Gavin peeked through the wooden planks covering the window. He forgot which floor there were on, based on the view maybe three or four. Dusk had risen, in the distance lights of the city illuminated the darkening sky. He didn't know exactly where they were and as a matter of fact didn’t care, as long as they were safe for the night. Tomorrow they would find a way to Kamski's place.

If he had the chance to make a wish, he would wish for some food. His stomach grumbled. With nothing around and unsure if he could enter a diner or supermarket, he would have to suffer a little. Tonight's dinner was love and his mind had nourished well.

They found themselves sitting on an old mattress, too disgusting to actually sleep on, barely enough to feel a fraction of comfort in this godforsaken place. At least it offered warmth if only a little. Nines felt bad, had apologized at least a hundred times for the circumstances and refused to listen when Gavin told him he would survive.

Nines leaned against the wall, with Gavin beside him, who hunched his upper body forward. Arms entangled around his knees, he rested his head atop of it, staring at the yellowed and dirty mattress below.

“How did we end up together anyway?” he mumbled, head remaining buried in the depths of his arms. “When did this start?”

Maybe now things finally started to really seep into his mind. He felt exhausted, worse than when they had arrived. Glad to be with Nines but still…

“One day you blatantly started flirting with me,” Nines replied, no challenged, rather.

Ah, the banter. Gavin loved the banter with the flirty connotations. Had always, would always. Tried his best to be on par with the oh-so-advanced android he fell in love with. Today was a day of honesty. Accepting reality, whatever reality was these days.

“Not until one day you started furtively touching me. You know, hand on my shoulder, hand on my back and the likes. Don’t think I didn’t notice, tin can,” he said.

“Are you going to pretend your heart rate did not elevate whenever I merely stood by your side way before that?”

Honesty.

“No, I'm not,” Gavin said.

The answer genuine, simultaneously the best comeback he could think of, as it made Nines remain quiet. Sharing blank honesty wasn't what they usually did. Then again, neither was running away from the law. The silence gave him the chance to think about how to phrase his next question.

“Say,” Gavin started, “do you… think this could last? Once our lives are back to normal.”

Nines didn't answer right away.  
  
“I'd prefer talking about properly beginning 'this' rather than think about its possible end.”

‘Properly beginning this’ sounded ridiculously formal, just like Nines. What kind of vow did he expect to ‘officially’ start a relationship? _Dear RK900 #313 I-don't-remember-the-rest-of-your-model-number. Will you take me, Gavin disaster detective Reed, as your boyfriend, to have and to hold, for better but if we’re honest, most of the time for worse, to love and to cherish till death do us part (please never take a bullet for me, tin can)._

He probably shouldn't get married.   
  
“Can't you just answer the question? Humans are full of insecurities, sometimes they wanna hear some reassurance, you know.”

Insecurity. It reigned his life more often than he would like to admit. One moment he had no doubts, the next, questions pestered his thoughts. At least doubting was a key part of his job and had helped him several times in the past. Take the good with the bad. Or was it the other way around? To hell with inspirational quotes.  
  
“Humans are... complicated, you in particular. You should know by now that androids are committed to efficiency, even when deviated. I, for once, wouldn't waste my precious time and energy on someone I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with.” Nines voice was soft. Earnest.

_Dear RK900 #313 I-still-don’t-know-your-model-number but I want you to be mine, I will fuckin’ love you, comfort you and keep you, in health and whenever a nasty virus corrupts your system, be faithful, fuck, fuck, fuck, I love you and how did you manage to turn me into this mess._

He definitely shouldn't get married.  
  
“Hah, ‘for the rest of your life’? Sounds like it came straight out of a fairytale. Guess you haven't experienced feelings come and go, yet. It hurts,” he said and looked up, turning towards Nines. “Aren’t you too rational to believe in ‘happily ever after’? What if you realize you're wrong about me?”

Nines blinked, his LED swirling a few times. Gavin blinked back, realizing the crimson had finally disappeared and gave way to yellow.

“Ah, I understand. You suppose it's me who will eventually grow out of it, who will get tired of your insolent behavior one day.” Nines huffed out a laugh, looking as if a wave of relief had washed over him. “I thought of it the other way round. Given how humans are prone to feeling bored. Don’t misunderstand, it’s not what I would want but I was willing to take the risk of you leaving me one day, the moment I reciprocated your first kiss.”

Gavin stared.

 _Dear RK900 #313-whatever, you are-_  
  
Nines interrupted his inner monologue. “I have put up with your behavior until now. I chose to stay with you by myself, not because anyone asked me to, Gavin. You’ve shown me the best as well as the worst of you - I know who you are. I don't expect you to magically turn into a hopeless romantic. Peculiar as it may sound to you, I cherish you for who you are and not for a fairytale made-up version,” he said and ran his hand across Gavin’s cheek.

“I want to be with _you_ , Gavin.”

Gavin averted the gaze that made his face flush and returned burying his face into crossed arms resting on his knees.

“What's… what's your model number again?”

“Why is that important now?” Nines asked, awaiting an answer that never came. “RK900 #313 248 317 - 87.”

Gavin mentally repeated the number several times.

 _248 317 87.    248 317 87. #313 248 317 87_.

He nodded when he was sure to have memorized it. “It’s not important now, but I'll remember it, for when I need it.”

Nines didn’t understand and he didn’t have to.

After a moment of silence, an arm was placed around his back and Nines leaned against him. “Our partnership has always been cluttered with misunderstandings and half-truths,” the android said, “I’ve had enough of that.”

Nines stood up and tossed one leg over to squeeze himself into the tiny space between the wall and Gavin. Gavin edged forward just enough for Nines to sit down behind him. Arms tangled around his waist and intertwined around his stomach. Nines pressed his body against his back, warmth radiating from the encasing form, and lay his chin on Gavin’s shoulder.

“I am grateful that you decided to stay by my side,” Nines said quietly.

“Of course,” Gavin mumbled, taking one hand and entangling their fingers, “I trust you. There is...” Gavin hesitated. _...no place I’d rather be than by your side._ God, he was truly bad at this, part of him failing to find words that sounded like him, part of him too embarrassed to voice any of this. He raised his head, tilted it backward. He reached back, grasping onto Nines and turned his head, brushing his lips over a warm cheek.

“You said you wanted to ‘properly begin this’,” Gavin grinned as he recalled the choice of words, “tell me how.”

“Answer one question for me.”

Gavin shook his head. He knew the question, planted a kiss on the android’s cheek. He had to try - words, he used them frequently so why were some of them more difficult than others? He swallowed the lump in his throat. Nines was not oblivious, like him, Nines knew already. Gavin couldn't say the words that really mattered just yet but the least he could do was offer Nines a fraction of reassurance, of honesty.

“I wanna… be with you, Nines,” Gavin whispered. He turned around, closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Nines'. ”I wanna be with you. I really do. Now and once this hell is over," he said and opened his eyes, gazing at Nines with fondness. "I want ‘us’, as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you wonderful people for reading, liking or commenting. i will forever love you.


	18. Chapter 18

He awoke to a soft tickle, a brush of hair against the shell of his ear, a nose nuzzling his neck. The lips against his skin made him tense up for a moment until he realized he was safe - this was good, what he longed for - and a pleasant shiver rushed through him. A soft hum fell from his lips as he lolled his head back to rest it on a shoulder and tilted it to the side, nudging his mouth into the soft skin of Nines’ cheek. He opened his mouth, voice hushed from his weariness.

“Mornin’...”

He sat between Nines’ legs. The arms twining around his waist kept him close all night, close to the android’s chest, offering soothing warmth.

“Gavin.”

The voice gentle and with a smile attached to it that he couldn’t see but knew was there. Ah, would he ever get enough of Nines saying his name? He hated how much he loved it and hoped the day would never come.

Sitting on an old mattress and leaning against Nines didn’t feel comfortable as such, he had to admit. His neck hurt and the android’s body could hardly be described as squashy. Despite all, the physical discomfort left him indifferent.

“Too early…” he mumbled, not knowing the time nor caring about it. He kept his eyes closed, ready to fall asleep.

Time stood still in this very moment and he never wanted it to continue. Scrap that they had slept in an abandoned building in the freezing cold, that they were on the run from the police albeit being part of the police and that he felt one step away from starvation, yeah, ignore all this and one might call this moment paradise. Positive thinking started to grow on Gavin. The glorious influence of love. Disgusting, at the same time appetizing - addictive.

Nines let out a sigh, seemingly unbothered by Gavin’s unwillingness to get up - detesting he had to pry them out of their shared time. “You can rest in the car. Right now is the best time to move.”

“Not the same... without you holdin’ me ‘n all that stuff...” he whispered, absent-mindedly and about to drift off to sweet dreamland. “Kiss… love.” A murmur, whatever it meant.

A gentle laugh filled the area, unexpected, startling Gavin. Not unwelcomed, he loved the sound, should tell Nines to laugh more often, even though they didn't have much to laugh about.

Nines cradled his hand through Gavin’s hair. “I adore the few occasions in which your mouth runs genuinely free and without anger. You display so much softness when you are deprived of sleep,” he teased, “or when you’re inebriated. Or aroused. Whenever you allow the insecure part of your brain to be quiet.”

Gavin frowned, hummed a displeased groan. Annoyed by the word he declined to be described with. “‘M not soft, tin can. Brain’s always quiet, never cares ‘bout consequences. ‘S why I’m here,” he said, added much more quiet, “with you.” Ah, shit, soft. Nines was onto something. Knew him better than he knew himself. _Release your spell on me_ , he thought, leading himself to believe he meant it when in the end it was nothing more than a sham.

“If you’re colleagues knew…” Nines said, poking his index finger into Gavin’s cheek. He received the faint bump of an elbow to his stomach alongside a low growl revealing animosity. He squeezed the tensing body, restored prior serenity within seconds, as Gavin melted into his arms. “Don’t worry, I have no interest in sharing this. This side of you belongs entirely to me.”

Gavin huffed and opened his eyes. “Possessive sweet talker. You make me...”

Hesitation. What? There were too many words he could add. Happy, for example. Smile. Feel loved. None of which he would say. No fear to throw around the greatest insults - such a coward to voice anything nice. 'Asshole’ was his stigma after all.

“Make you what, Detective?”

Another groan dipped in annoyance, emphasized by a long exhale. _Detective_. “Was about to say ‘weak’ but screw you, plastic prick,” Gavin said and butted his head lightly against Nines. “See. Still got it in me. Still an asshole.”

His remark was met with silence. The tight clasp around his waist slackened, with it the warmth began to disappear. A moment of panic and his hands shot towards it, holding the arms around him in place and drawing circles on them with his thumbs.

_No misunderstandings, no half-truths._

“Sorry,” he muttered, admitting to his weakness and turned ninety degrees to look at Nines.

His expression lacked emotion, brows arched, a sense of haughtiness in the eyes. The sudden change of atmosphere, the serious look, god, Gavin feared fucking up.

Nines pursed his lips.

Gavin’s alarm bells were ringing, the shrilling sound deafening his ears. Abort mission - upset android in front. Gavin's mouth fell slack, wanted to tell him that he's _really_ sorry - and the question of when the android had lost his sense of humor again crossed his mind.

He should have said 'feel loved’ instead. Wasn't he the one with 37 years of life experience? The one supposed to teach Nines a thing or two. Why was he so much worse at life than Nines? God, fuck this panic.

And the moment he opened his mouth, the android turned his head away, failing to keep up a stern expression, he burst out in laughter.

“Wha-” Disbelief in his eyes, Gavin turned around another ninety degrees to sit in Nines’ lap, a fist punching against the firm chest. “Seriously, you’re playin’ mind games with me, tin can? You fuckin’ knew I’d say sorry, didn't ya?!” he barked.

The laugh slowly faded and a wide grin remained. “It appears you’re awake, Gavin,” Nines said, putting his hands on Gavin's hips, “and on top, you’re quite temperamental this morning if I may say so.”

He leaned his head against the chest, jabbed his fist against Nines’ head. “You’re quite a dick this mornin’ if I may say so. What time is it anyway?” He rummaged in his pocket and turned his phone on, squeezed his eyes shut, blinded by the glaring light. He blinked. “Four fucki-”

Nines grabbed the phone. “Have you been using the device since we fled from DPD?” he asked. The skin around his fingers retracted, gave way to the white chassis and a pulsating blue shimmered through the joints.

“Once to check the time.”

“Your location can be tracked by anyone with just your number,” he explained and let the phone slide back into Gavin’s hand. “I’ve secured it. To be safe, you shouldn’t make calls. It’s-” Nines cut himself off.

Gavin made a noise, drew his head back and watched the motion of the frown on Nines’ face grow deeper.

“The messages don’t add up,” Nines said. “Your last messages never got through to me.”

“What messages?” Gavin asked, opening the messaging app.

 

 **(9)  
** I do not pity you.  
_2:35 AM_

 **(Gavin)  
** Cool.  
_2:36 AM  
__✓✓_  

**November 11th**

**(Gavin)  
** overslept, ill be there in 30  
_10:24 AM  
__✓✓_  

 **(Gavin)  
** it’s cold  
_10:24 AM  
__✓✓_

 

The messages from the day when Nines went crazy. They were marked as read. Raising his head, he watched as Nines lifted his hand and peered at the projection on it. The last message Nines received from Gavin read ‘Cool.’

Fine, if Nines couldn’t remember certain things. Gavin knitted his brows, matching Nines’ expression. “Do you have _any_ memory from November 11th?”

“I remember that you confronted me at the Cyberlife HQ. Anything that happened before on this particular day appears to be lost, apart from the conversation about my purpose with Rachel. Although I'm still unsure if it happened.”

Messages that were marked as read simply disappearing into nothingness? Almost as if someone had pressed the delete button on November 11th.

“I don’t see how this makes sense right now. But we will find answers, sooner or later,” Nines said.

Gavin agreed, too early to think about this mess. Perhaps they would find a way to ask Kamski about it without revealing the shit they were in. “Okay. There’s something else we gotta talk about, though, Nines,” he said, jabbing his finger into the projection on Nines’ palm, “explain why my contact name reads ‘Detective Asshole’?”

Nines flipped his hand, checked the projection, fake-pretending to not know about this. “Oh!” he chimed - the most insincere and hollow 'oh’ Gavin had ever heard. “I assure you that it’s _solely_ for convenience reasons. Among other detectives, ‘Detective Reed’ would appear almost on the bottom of my contact list, whereas ‘Detective Asshole’ shows up on top. I'm convinced it’s the reason why you've saved _my_ contact name as a single digit '9' rather than 'Nines', as well. Or am I wrong?”

“There are only Ben and me at our precinct, don't tell me you got whole Detroit in your address book, you dirty liar,” he scoffed, then after a short pause said, “and don’t tell me scrolling through your contact list requires effort! But you know what, fine!”

Gavin's attention returned to his own device. He tapped on Nines’ contact name and edited it. After it was done, he held his phone up. “Told you, nine is my lucky number, so I don't get why you're upset ‘bout it...” Gavin muttered, lips pouty.

 

> Nines 🖕

Nines’ steely gaze made him uncomfortable. The android's lips turned downwards, back came the serious, stoic expression. He didn’t mean it, did he? No, Gavin wouldn't bend this time.

A counterattack. Nines turned his palm and displayed Gavin’s contact info. His name had changed. 

 

> Gavin ♥️

Gavin wriggled himself out of Nines’ lap and stood. Staring down into an amused face, he lectured, “Oh, god, no! No, heart emojis anywhere near my name! Not in messages either. You’re not that kinda guy.”

A lopsided smirk graced the android’s features. Gavin couldn’t help but like it. “You don't appreciate the heart? Fine, no insulting gestures then,” Nines said.

“Hate 'em,” Gavin said and edited the contact again. “Can’t believe you make me do that.” He showed Nines the phone.

 

> favorite tin can

Nines considered it, although Gavin knew the name was liked. He eventually nodded and got up to stand beside Gavin.

“Show me you deleted the heart emoji,” Gavin said.

“I didn’t,” Nines said and laughed. He placed his hand on Gavin’s back and leaned down. His other hand projected the newly edited name. “I added another one in front. With that, you've conquered the very top of my list. You should be proud, Gavin.”

 

> ♥️ Gavin ♥️

Accepting defeat - something he couldn't admit to unless it involved Nines. And even then a defeat felt like a victory, Gavin shook his head, as a low laugh escaped his throat. “I hope this never stops, tin can.”

Nines reared his head, on his lips a smile, and pushed Gavin, urging him to walk forward. “Our banter calms my mind. I find high enjoyment in seeing you try to win an argument.”

“Don't make it sound like I always lose.”

“Most of the time, you do,” Nines said.

Gavin shrugged, accepting another defeat and let himself be led by Nines’ guiding hand on his back. The hand moved over to his arm, trailed down the jacket until fingers brushed along his hand, not daring to take it, they disappeared a moment later. As they trotted down the stairs and out of the building, past the abandonment and demolition they had resided in, Gavin’s phone vibrated. Curiously, he checked the message.

 

 **(favorite tin can)  
** ♥️  
_4:12 AM_  

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, as it dawned on him what he had gotten himself into.

“You hate heart icons? You should be careful about the information you share with me,” Nines said.

Two consecutive buzzes.

 

 **(favorite tin can)  
** ♥️ Or I might use it against you. ♥️  
_4:12 AM_

 **(favorite tin can)  
** ♥️♥️  
_4:12 AM_

 

 “I should change _your_ name to 'Detective Asshole',” Gavin huffed, considering if he seriously disliked the simple exaggerated display of affection and if not…

He stashed the phone back into his jacket and smiled.

* * *

“-vin.”

“Gavin. Are you listening?”

Gavin vocalized a low groan, as he chewed on a mint bubble gum. “You said I could sleep,” he mumbled.

“Gavin, if you happen to asphyxiate because you fell asleep while chewing the gum, I will not attempt resuscitation,” Nines said and received an uncaring hum from the man. “I said, they denied my access to the DPD database. I could hack into it, but they might be expecting it, so I’d prefer to perform the hack after we visited Elijah Kamski.”

_Yeah, yeah._

Gavin was aware of the severity of the matter. His fatigue had plans and listening wasn't a part of it. So he decided not to force anything. Why not let his thoughts drift off on their own again. He closed his eyes and...

“That means, I’m unable to access and go over Rachel’s case,” Nines said.

_Bad, but not the end of the world._

Granted, Gavin had been upset they had to leave his car behind. Wished, they had any other choice. Leaving his poor baby in the freezing cold - Nines argued he always parked it outside but the argument had no value to him - between these old shabby cars - he couldn’t believe Nines said his car looked as wretched as all the others - and what if someone stole it? Okay, he didn’t care too much about his car anyway, nonetheless being forced to leave it behind felt… not cool. As if they were running away. Hiding. Which they were. Maybe he _had_ trouble internalizing the thought, although he had chosen to accept it.

“News sites haven’t mentioned you as a potential accomplice.”

_Good._

Given his rebellious behavior, he expected it to be easier - warding off the law. Turning away from the path of righteousness. Something made him feel uneasy and it was not his empty stomach. Or maybe it was. Perhaps the lack of sleep contributed to it as well. Either way, he wanted to sleep. Ignore that Nines had hacked a cab to drive to Kamski. They had to.

If it turned out, both of them were innocent, they did commit a few deeds to stand up for. Good thing cabs nowadays functioned fully automatic which saved them from threatening another person. He prayed they would never be confronted by another policeman. What would he do? How would Nines react? Thoughts reserved for a future that hopefully never comes.

He neither knew where Kamski lived nor if Nines drove them to the location. If Nines ever had the opportunity to abduct him, now would be the perfect chance to execute his plan. But the more time he spent with Nines, after ‘the Cyberlife incident’ the less he could believe the android had actual bad intentions. Might be another side effect of this thing called 'love’, though.

“...Gavin!”

“Yeah... I’m awake.”

“You fell asleep again.”

“‘We there?” Gavin crossed his arms over his chest and let his head sag against the headrest, never opening his eyes. “I’m tired and everything fuckin’ hurts, okay. Need coffee,” he complained, “gonna sue Kamski if his coffee tastes like garbage.”

Resolute trust for an android. What made Nines different from other humans? What made him different from other androids? Gavin could explain the obvious points: his eyes, his voice, his whole appearance. He could also explain the slightly less obvious points; the points one would know if being around the android for more than two days: his patience although he looked like he could kill, his gentleness although it seemed as if he wore spikes, his warmth although the air around him was cold. There was also something about him Gavin couldn’t _quite_ put into words. The fucking gravitational force that had been present from the very start.

“There have been no reported crimes correlating dead deviants since yesterday.“

_Ah, fuck. Actually good, but..._

Gravitational forces… Thank god, he didn’t need to suppress the need for touch anymore. Chose to, anyway. Because he was a coward. It had no foundation because Nines would never deny him. Or would he?

“We’ve arrived,” Nines said and turned the engine off.

Gavin opened his eyes. In front of him, the vastness of snow in the middle of nowhere. Nines had abducted him after all. He rolled his head to the side and spotted Kamski’s house, a bit far off. Okay, not abducted. His gaze shifted to Nines, who flashed him the slightest manifestation of a smile.

“Are you awake or do you need me to ruse you into becoming temperamental again? It seemed to work well for your wakefulness, earlier.”

Would Nines _ever_ deny him?

“Kiss me,” Gavin said. Did it sound pathetic - wanting to be loved?

The smile grew brighter. Nines leaned over and brought their lips together. The lips were always a little warmer than his. It made him feel safe.

He could ask for this whenever he wanted. Fucking unreal. Once this is over he would take Nines home, bury him beneath the softest blankets he could find to indulge in an endless cycle of kissing, fucking and cuddling. _Cuddling_ , he mentally repeated and frowned. This android would turn him into a complete sap. Not yet, but one day for sure.

“I don’t think it would be wise for me to accompany you inside,” Nines said.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Please be careful,” Nines said, “and keep your temper in check.”

Gavin opened the door, clicked his tongue and dismissed himself with a rough shove against Nines’ shoulder. He stepped outside, turned around, raised an apologetic hand, not meant to be apologetic. “Oh, _sorry_ \- had to release my anger now, so it'll be gone once I’m inside,” he teased, a wide smirk on his face.

He ambled towards the residence, cursed at the rich fucker living inside, while he could. He zipped his jacket up and wrapped his arms around his body, looking for an extra fraction of warmth amidst the freezing cold. The single advantage the weather served was that it worked wonders against his fatigue. He pressed the doorbell which chimed an unfamiliar tune.

Not ten seconds passed until Chloe greeted him - he guessed her name was Chloe since he had seen her on TV eons ago, the blue dress was uncanny - and invited him in after flashing his badge and telling her he needed to talk with Kamski. The residence looked… modern. Futuristic, even for Detroit standards - he expected no less, people with more money on their hands than cells in their body had a penchant for this style: dull, without a personal touch, as it was given up for the premise of looking sophisticated. Pictures hanging around like trophies rather than giving them the opportunity to tell a story. Expensive interior decoration and furniture - ‘designer brands’ no one in their right mind gave an actual fuck about but hey, at least it gave Kamski’s millionaire friends a topic to gush about when the rest of their life was fucking meaningless.

Jesus Christ, Gavin hated rich people. He preferred staying dumb and poor if it meant having his own personality, yes, even if it meant having a short temper and being an asshole.

“Detective Gavin Reed,” Chloe said, “Elijah will see you, please follow me.” Plastic face with a plastic smile. Not a deviant? Poor girl.

He walked through a long hallway, passing a door or two, densely covered with paintings that looked like someone enjoyed puking color on oversized canvases, and decorative statues, he’d rather call them curved ‘somethings’, unidentifiable. At least round shapes fitted in well, giving the whole building an organic look.

They reached the end of the corridor and walked through another door. Entering the large room, Gavin failed to understand its purpose. He felt tempted to call it an art gallery, a synonym for ‘garbage space where a lot of rich people gathered to buy overpriced shit’ but the various ‘artworks’ lacked the typical piece of paper stating the artist, title and price. If he had the opportunity Gavin would take sticky notes and plaster the art with his written personal thoughts.

Kamski sat at a glass table, typing on a considerably smaller laptop than what his budget would allow him to use and more free space around him than he could ever occupy. He wore a black hoodie and a dark grey shirt. Beside the laptop lay a pair of glasses. He just sat there, like some random dude, not blending into all the wealth that surrounded him, not _wanting_ to blend in. If Gavin hadn’t seen him on TV before, he would have assumed the man at the table to be a student working as a receptionist type of guy, discussing matters before they were passed towards Kamski.

By his side stood another Chloe, same face, same hairstyle, same dress, same palsy-walsy expression. Not a deviant as well? A replica without personality.

The Receptionist-Chloe closed the door behind him and disappeared.

“Elijah Kamski. I’m Detective Reed, I’m here to talk about the case Rachel Keegan,” he said and walked towards the man.

Apart from a delighted hum, Kamski paid him no attention. His eyes stayed on the laptop, fingers flying over the keyboard. Busy, arrogant, not some random dude - calculated disregard. A game, a test. Gavin remained calm, let the man finish whatever ‘important business’ he had to finish first. It pissed Gavin off. The position he found himself in neither allowed him to throw a tantrum nor was he willing to give the man the satisfaction. And so he would wait.

He chose to saunter around the room until Mister almighty Kamski would honor Gavin lowlife Reed with his attention. Surveyed the strange canvases on the walls and thought about the worthless titles he would give them.

After some time, Kamski finally raised his head and put his glasses on. He huffed out a laugh. “Oh, where’s the android?”

Fantastic. Great start. Information accumulated? Zero. Gavin Reed, living up to his detective status. How did Kamski know? Had Receptionist-Chloe seen Nines? _Okay, stay calm, this doesn’t mean he knows anything._ “Stayed in the car. I prefer doing thin-”

“Oh, no, please bring him in,” Kamski interrupted, using a tone that left no room for objection, “I’m curious what the police is working with.”

The door behind him opened and Receptionist-Chloe reappeared with a metal tray. On top stood two mugs. Gavin perceived the smell of coffee, which grew more intense with every step Chloe took. Ah, the smell alone was enough to make him feel alive. She placed the tray on the table, carefully as to not scratch the surface. She handed Kamski the coffee and delicately poured milk and sugar in. Then, she handed Gavin the other mug, with nothing else but the dark and strong brew in it. He liked his coffee that way.

Intuition? Chance? Lack of politeness? No, she hadn’t asked him how he liked his coffee because she knew. Everything about this house gave him the creeps.

“He’s difficult to deal with,” Gavin tried, an entirely pointless attempt but the feeling of no matter what he said, Kamski would have replied the same way nagged at his skull and he went for the first thing that crossed his mind.

“Nothing I can’t handle. Please. I insist,” Kamski said, one corner of his mouth quirking up.

 

 **(Gavin)  
** the allmighty won’t talk unless u come in  
_10:19 AM  
__✓✓_

 **(favorite tin can)  
** Are you alright? Does Kamski know anything?  
_10:19 AM_

 **(Gavin)  
** dunno maybe. high chances he was busy looking himself over in the mirror while uwent crazy  
_10:19 AM  
__✓✓_

 **(favorite tin can)  
** I understand. I’ll be with you in a second.  
_10:19 AM_

 **(favorite tin can)  
** It’s ‘almighty’, by the way.  
_10:19 AM_

Gavin nodded towards Coffee-Chloe - previously Receptionist-Chloe - who excused herself.

 **(Gavin)  
** seriously gonna change ur name again  
_10:19 AM  
__✓✓_

 

 He sipped on his coffee, tapping his finger against the mug. A distant fear prickled in his blood, anxious about what was to come. Kamski had silently returned to his work as they waited for Chloe and Nines to join them.

A minute later she came back with Nines in tow.

“A Connor model!” Kamski exclaimed, enthralled when he spotted the android.

Maybe this was the thing about Nines he couldn’t define. The perfectly fitting turtleneck and jeans, subtly accentuating the well-defined body. The straightened posture, asserting authority. The stoic expression, giving off the impression of a cold-hearted bastard. Whenever the android entered a room he radiated this aura of pure confidence and professionalism, drawing not Gavin’s but everyone's attention on him. Gavin had seen it hundreds of times and still could only stare in awe. Tearing his gaze away seemed not worth the effort.

The irony of it all: beneath this perfect package of an android lay a teasing fucker with the biggest heart. Perhaps this was the best part of it.

Nines stood left of Gavin. The LED shone a brilliant blue and after everything Gavin had seen and experienced, he hoped Nines could maintain the composure. The android tucked his arms behind his back and bowed his head. “Elijah Kamski, I’m pleased to meet you. I’m an RK900 android, the latest iteration of the RK-line. Please call me RK900 or Nines.”

Kamski got out of his seat and walked up to the android. Two minutes ago Gavin had seen an indifferent arrogant asshole. Now Kamski's eyes burned with anticipation, a child that lay his eyes on a new toy. “‘Nines’? Is that what they assigned the RK900 with? Sounds uncommon.”

“I was not assigned a name. It was given to me after activation and I’ve grown fond of it.”

Kamski stood in front of Nines - an inch too close, invading his personal space - and watched him with an intense, curious gaze. “I see. She didn’t finish the 900 model,” he said, nodded as if he had connected several dots at once. “So, why did you decide to join the police?”

It was an efficient question. Had the power to increase the tension in the room many times over. Kamski knew which questions to ask. They served a cause. Addressed a sensitive topic - involved Nines’ wish to find his own purpose, one of the main things that had gotten them into this shit.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Nines said. “I may be deviant and free to do whatever I want but people seek fulfillment, don’t they? Solving crimes is what I do best. I enjoy it.”

Kamski smirked. “Okay. What do you want to know,” he said and stepped back.

“We came to ask about the case Rachel Keegan. You’ve been working with her in the past,” Nines said. A risky statement since it had been Hank’s assumption. “We were hoping you might know anything about what could have led to her being murdered. There were occurrences that indicate false information may have been stored in the DPD database.”

“What does the police database say?” Kamski asked.

“I’m afraid we can’t share this information with you,” Nines said.

As much as the DPD couldn’t share this information with him and Nines since they decided to hit the fucking block button.  

“We’re here to ask questions, not the other way round.” Gavin butted in.

Kamski’s gaze darted towards Gavin. “Oh, is that so?” Then back to Nines. “You don’t carry a gun,” he said.

Point for Kamski - he didn’t _ask_ this time and the observation was not only on point but also a problem for them. Gavin carried Connor’s gun. Nines’ and his were destroyed during their fight.

“I calculated the probability of me needing a gun as less than 5%. Carrying a gun at all times usually makes humans feel rather uneasy than safe. My appearance tends to amplify this sentiment. That’s why I left my gun in the car,” Nines said, voice determined and LED staying a constant blue.

Kamski chuckled, not out of amusement, out of raillery. “How thoughtful,” he commented and shrugged “you left it in the _cab_ you came here with. The DPD must be running low on money.” He walked up and down between the two of them, face turned towards the ground. “Who exactly do you take me for?” he asked and raised his head.

Not good.

“I do not understand the question,” Nines deflected.

Not good at all.

“And I don’t think he has to justify himself! So would you mind telling us what you know so we can do our job? I’d prefer if you didn’t waste our time. Besides, you seemed kinda busy earlier as well, so it’ll be in everyone’s interest if we get this over with quickly,” Gavin snarled.

Kamski shot him a look that didn’t mean well. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “Do you believe you can fool me?” he asked and blew out a suppressed chuckle. “Let me be honest, I don't think you two are in a position to ask questions.”

Really fucking bad.

“So this is the only offer I’m going to make, you either take it or leave and we'll pretend this never happened: you tell me why an alleged criminal and an erratic detective show up at my doorstep instead of being in custody and then we’ll see how we might proceed this interesting conversation.”

* * *

This meant ‘all-in’. They told Kamski everything they knew. About Rachel. The two androids. Nines’ memory loss. They left out their doubts about reality. Kamski didn’t state his opinion, just listened. He would either believe their story or…  what if Coffe-Chloe had already called the police and they were in the middle of confessing all their deeds without noticing?

Gavin stared into the depth of his empty coffee mug. It didn't offer much entertainment but the dark stains that had formed at the bottom of the ceramic gave him something to focus on. Nines was talking. Gavin tuned the voice out. The realization that this could be over in a few minutes hurt.

_‘Over’ meant Cyberlife is going to destroy-_

Gavin clutched his mug. Fuck this whole love thing and the vice grip it had on his entire being. He slouched his shoulders, shifted his gaze, staring at his own reflection on the glass table.

Tired. Hair messier than usual. Sad was nothing he'd describe himself on a normal day. Aggressive and belligerent, yes. Selfish. Impatient. His face expressed none of these traits. Brows hanging low, teeth biting down hard on his lips to stop them from trembling. Here he was thinking Nines’ emotions were unbridled and all over the place. He felt confident when he had entered the building. Had hopes. And now...

Gavin felt sad.

Yes, Kamski was their last fucking hope. What should they do?

Nines’ voice broke off.

“Gavin…?”

His head darted up. He stared at Nines, saw all the concern in his eyes, then at Kamski who obviously didn't give a shit because why would he? What reasons would Kamski have to help them or cover up for them instead of ratting them out? Was this guy capable of feeling such a thing as pity?

Kamski raised a brow. Gavin had no idea what it meant. His eyes followed Kamski, as he got up and strolled to the window front, watching the falling snow. Chloe remained at her position.

Silence lingered for a while. Gavin returned to his mug, staring at its bottom as if trying to perform coffee cup reading. He rotated the mug in his hands. Coffee, coffee on the ground, who’s the most fucked person around? _You are, Gavin, you and Nines are._ Yeah, the future looked absolutely fucking not bright.

Gavin flinched when a hand found his back and he clanked the mug against the glass top. The hand moved up and down in comforting circles. Reminded him how much he didn’t want to ever miss this feeling. Nines stood and walked up to Kamski.

“She did a good job with you. You should be more careful with your life,” Kamski said.

Gavin's phone buzzed.

 

 **(favorite tin can)  
** I'm sorry. I know all of this is difficult. I wish I could do something to raise your spirits and calm you down. Everything is going to be alright, Gavin.  
_11:03 AM_

 

The second he finished reading the message, another one popped up.

 

 **(favorite tin can)  
** ♥️  
_11:04 AM_

 

Without thinking, Gavin started typing...

_I love y_

Then he frowned. Talk about bad timing. Not right now, not via text. Gavin deleted the almost written message. He followed Nines, stopping his desire to return the loving gesture, he kept his hands to himself. Holding his head high, he shot Nines a faint grin. Nines nodded.

Kamski turned around. “You're right. I worked on the RK200 with Rachel. Ambitious girl, a little too ambitious at times. She said it had always been her dream to work for Cyberlife.”

“Why?” Gavin asked.

Kamski narrowed his eyes. “Why?” he repeated, tone brash. “World’s leading android manufacturer and researcher, high job security, good pay and most of all the chance to be a part of the future’s change and development. She used different words, but that’s basically the essence of it,” he explained.

Gavin kept quiet. Cyberlife was big, no doubt, but even with him liking androids, working for that shit piece of a company? He could list at least a hundred faux pas Cyberlife allowed itself in the past that would make him stay a mile away from it unless he had to.

“Rachel didn't have much work experience but I saw potential in her. We collaborated on the 200-model and after seeing her excellent work, I offered to name the line after her and made her work on upgraded iterations. I left the company shortly after the RK200 was finished.”

“Was she upset you left after the project? That you left the company?” Nines asked.

“Possibly. She had dreams, wanted to make it big. To one day follow my footsteps. Me leaving had no influence on her wish.”

Gavin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You leaving might have slowed down achieving her dream. She had already proven her worth to you. Maybe she liked you.”

Kamski raised his head and pursed his lips, hesitating before he answered, “Like? No, she was obsessed with the idea of power and thought I embodied that by inventing something as world-changing as androids. Her obsession with power may also be the reason why your partner looks closer to a Terminator rip-off than his WALL-E predecessor. She finally made what she always wanted to create. If she had asked me I would’ve told her, that the RK900 wouldn’t bring her closer to her dream. I wouldn’t have approved this project.”

_Instead, you sit in your million dollar worth mansion living the life of a loner with android replicas._

“After the android revolution, I heard a lot of workers had been fired and I assumed she was one of them. The RK800 was a polarizing model for the company, given it had almost caused its downfall and if she was involved in Connor's creation, it seemed natural to have her go. That’s how business works after all,” Kamski explained.

Nines lowered his head, and faced the ground, mumbled to himself, “They feared any upgraded version would bring more issues for the company.”

“They were right, in the end.”

The remark bothered Gavin. It wasn’t Nines’ fault for being created. For being discarded like an outdated toy. For wanting a purpose. Gavin chewed the inside of his cheek. Nines remained silent and so did he.

“What do you know about her murder?” Nines asked.

“Not much. We haven’t been in touch for a while and suddenly being informed about her death was a shock for me as well. I’ve got an interesting detail for you, though. It’s something you should know if you'd _actually_ have access to the police database like you claim to have, by the way: They never found her body. That’s pretty much all I know about it as well.”

_Allegedly murdered but the body was never found? How did that make sense. We need access to that fuckin' database._

He approached Nines. “About your memory issues. If it helps you, I can tell you what you already know: androids can’t forget. As close to humans as they may be, that’s the machine part that will always remain. It’s physically impossible for you to forget.”

“So what happened? He caught a virus that made him forget?” Gavin asked.

Kamski chuckled. “Oh, yeah, of course. A virus only deleting crucial information regarding your case? I don’t mean to say it’s impossible but it would mean the virus had been specially catered for him. If you ask me, I find it unlikely, way too much work.”

“What do you find likely then?”

“Isn’t it obvious? That leaves one logical explanation: someone deliberately erased parts of his memory.”

Nines shook his head. “It doesn’t make sense. It should have been impossible for Rachel to delete information for events that hadn’t happened at the time.”

Gavin slapped his forehead, eyes growing wide as the realization hit him. “Rachel?” he said. “No...” Suddenly pieces fell into place.  

_Fuck. Mystery No.1 solved._

“Gavin?”

_It happened after..._

“Sorry, I just remembered something.”

How had he not noticed earlier? He basically told him about it. It was so obvious and he had been too preoccupied. This was about a gut feeling after all. He had never liked him. Which was not unusual as such but he usually had a reason for not liking people, sometimes those reasons were ridiculous but that didn’t matter.

“Kamski. Thank you, that... helped,” Gavin said.

“I’m glad,” he replied, giving them one of his creepier grins. He looked past them, said, “Chloe, prepare two rooms.” Chloe left the room. Noticing the confused stares, he added, “or do you have anywhere else to stay? The cab?”

“Why would you make such an offer?” Nines asked.

“Please don’t misunderstand. This is not an act of altruism, it’s selfishness. I might not work for CyberLife anymore but it pains me to watch androids cause its downfall. I detest the irony to be honest. Connor has almost done it before, and now his little brother attempted to destroy my lifework as well. I prefer to not get involved directly, so perhaps it’s fate you came here,” Kamski said. “I’ll help you. However, this comes with a deal: in return, you’ll make sure to wash Cyberlife’s hands of false accusations.”

“Your company wanted to kill him!” Gavin shouted.

Kamski looked at him, wide-eyed, before his face set into a scowl. Glaring at him, but keeping his voice calm, he said, “I beg your pardon? This android tried killing innocent peop-”

“He didn’t kill and he was fuckin' manipulated!”

“That's what you want to believe. We haven't solved this mystery yet, have we? I’m curious: what if it turns out it is his fault? Say, Detective, could you take the necessary actions to stop him?” Kamski asked. “‘Love is blind’ is what they say, after all.”

 _What the hell is wrong with this fucker?_  

“Don’t talk about this like you know _anything_!” Gavin spat back. “I know it’s not his fault!”

“I believe determination is a good virtue until it turns into delusion. Don't you think there's a difference between love and obsession?” Kamski scoffed.

“I don't see where the direction of this conversation benefits solving the case,” Nines chipped in, with more assertiveness in his voice than Gavin had heard in a while.

“I’d expect you’d say something like this. Is this another way of manipulating your partner?”

Gavin lashed out, about to do something stupid, like he always did when emotions welled over. He shouted “Who do you think-” but Nines grabbed his wrist, nails digging into his flesh and yanked him back.

“Manipulation is nothing I find interest in. I merely serve as Detective Reed’s counterbalance - I’m here to keep his temper in check,” Nines said and turned his head to Gavin, “because he tends to forget the current objective, which is solving this case.”

The words were clear enough. Gavin backed off, wrenching his arm out of Nines’ grip and voicing a grim ‘tsk’.

“You two certainly make an entertaining duo,” Kamski commented. He glanced down at Nines’ injured hand, all white, no skin. Snatched it and turned it around, inspecting it from different angles. “I can fix this. If you want me to.”

“Does this come with a deal as well?”

“That’s what I like about androids. They understand how things work,” Kamski said and held his open palm towards Nines while looking at Gavin. “Nothing that will cause you inconvenience. On the contrary - in fact, it might be useful if I look into your code. Oh, and…” Kamski moved his hand up to Nines’ face and ran his thumb along his cheek down to his jaw.

 _Woah, woah, woah, there._ Gavin stared, unbelieving.

The touch, a little too much care, and gentleness put into it. “This was inadequately corrected. I can do something about it as well.”

 _How does this fucker know about the scar? God, this guy is a_ real _creeper._

Gavin grabbed into the back of Nines’ shirt and pulled him back, just enough that Kamski’s hand would leave Nines’ face. _Much better._

Kamski eyed Gavin and laughed. He patted Nines’ shoulder, walked past him, returning to the table. “Obviously you’re doing a poor job in keeping his temper in check,” he mocked.

Behind them, a door opened and their eyes fell on Chloe.

“If you have any questions you know where to find me,” Kamski said, removing his glasses and placing them on the table. “Ah, I forgot. It goes without saying that should you two fail, you won’t mention my name. I hope you are aware that I have the means to make your lives more unpleasant than they already are.”

Gavin couldn’t tell if Kamski was a good guy or not. “Thanks, I guess,” he said.

* * *

Gavin stepped in, turned around in a circle amazed by the size and decor of a guest room alone, at the same time wondering how much of a palace Kamski's bedroom must be. Especially after last night's uncomfortable rest, this was the closest thing to heaven. Suddenly, he didn't hate rich people all that much anymore. Gavin eyed the bed. A fucking bed, king size, looking softer than cotton candy and all he wanted was hurl himself on top of it and never leave. Take Nines with him, of course.

The room was decorated in black and white, had an overall futuristic, modern charm without looking too unappealing, thanks to the lack of pseudo-artistic paintings and statues. It even had a separate bathroom.

“RK900, I’ll show you to your room,” Chloe said with a smile on her face.

Gavin turned around in a swift motion, _no, no, no, stay, babe,_ saw Nines’ LED circle yellow, before facing her. It took two seconds and no word exchange - Chloe nodded and bowed, said “I understand,” then left the room, same smile glued to her face.

Awkward but okay. At least that was out of the way.

Gavin took his jacket off and tossed it over the single grey chair standing in the room. He clutched his arms around his torso, fingers grasping hard into his upper arms, while nervously shifting his balance from one foot to the other. “Nines, uh… You… you're not my obsession,” Gavin said.

Nines strolled towards him, one corner of his mouth quirking up. “Kamski tried to rile you up and you fell for it.”

Gavin's expression turned into a frown. “You never stand up for yourself, so I gotta do it.”

“I’m grateful but you don't have to. Kamski's accusations hold no meaning to me,” Nines said, “however I have to agree with him on one point. Should it prove true that I am at fault… or if I ever lose control of myself again, Gavin, you have to-”

“No!” Gavin stated, “absolutely not.”

A moment passed, of them just frowning at each other, Gavin wanted to avoid this conversation but shit, Nines looked dead-serious, smile gone and brows crinkling.

Gavin took his gun out of the holster and tossed it to Nines. “Preconstruct,” he said, watching NInes as he observed the gun, contemplated if he understood the words’ meaning. “Go ahead, preconstruct,” Gavin repeated.

The android rose his head, locking eyes with Gavin and Gavin didn't miss the unusual tension that hung in the air. Nines shook his head. “You can't possibly compare-”

Gavin grabbed the hand holding the gun, wrapped the fingers around it. “It’s a game of pretending,” he said and shrugged, “so pretend! Point the gun at me and pretend _I'm_ the bad guy.“

Voice not matching his expression, Nines said, calmly, “I won’t participate in your nonsense. I have pointed a gun at you and tried to kill you in the past. I won’t ever do it again if I can prevent it.” He slipped his fingers out, leaving the gun in Gavin's hand.

Gavin grabbed Nines, walked around him and slammed his other hand against the door. “Then stop this hypocrisy! It’s the same for me!” he shouted. Alleviating his grip, his hand moved up, grazed over Nines’ cheek, tracing down the line where he believed the scar he caused lay beneath artificial skin and harshly pressed his thumb into the soft flesh.

Blood boiling, Gavin continued, voice indignant, “Listen, Nines, I may have a short temper but I'm not delusional! This is not about making a rational decision - I'm not stupid, okay, although I fuckin’ say so all the time. If it turned out you’re a real-life Terminator I know what the right thing to do _would_ be! If you injured people I wouldn't believe for a second that what you did is _‘just’_!”

He increased the pressure of his thumb, digging his nail into the pale skin. Nines watched him, incensed by his words, as he knew what they meant but Gavin felt triumphant in spelling it out for him. “It doesn't mean I'll have the guts to fuckin' shoot you, let alone _kill_ you,” he hissed and pressed his thumb in a little harder, eyes growing wide when the skin gave way to the white underneath, caught a glimpse of-

Nines clutched his hand, intending to pull it away.

“Don’t! Please... I know already. Welch told me,” Gavin said, wishing his voice sounded less sorrowful. “I… wanna see it.”

Nines displayed uneasiness, averted his eyes - something he barely ever did. Gavin had seen parts of his face without artificial skin before and it was endearing to see a low leveled self-consciousness in Nines’ expression. “I don't want you to feel… guilty,” Nines said.

_God, no, this was about consideration?_

“The hell you sayin’!? I should and do feel guilty about what I did!”

“You have apologized for what you did,” Nines said, tilting his head to the side. The skin around the scar retracted, cheek first, reaching his jaw and running down part of his neck until all of it was revealed.

The scar reached deep enough for Gavin to see a blue shimmer shining through. It didn’t make Nines’ face less beautiful but the scar was simply there. Served as an ugly reminder of what Gavin had done and he felt stupid for saying ‘I’m not stupid’ a minute ago.

“While I understand I do not agree with your mindset,” Nines said, continuing their previous unfinished conversation.

Carefully, Gavin ran his finger along the scar - _hello again_ , he thought, as the guilt welled up in his stomach. It had taken him a while and he had apologized for it, too many times to count. At times he thought things were okay. It had probably more to do with him not seeing the scar, covered by skin. Forgetting and ignoring was so much easier. Which made the whole situation worse.

“You can't _pretend_ to shoot me,” Gavin said, voice calm. His hand cupped Nines’ neck, and he pulled him down, planting soft kisses along the scar. “I mean, babe, I'm flattered. But don't ask me to blast a bullet through your brain.”

Nines closed his eyes and placed his hands on Gavin's sides, caught up in the loving care of kisses being spread on the sensitive exoskeleton of his cheek and neck. He ran his damaged hand up, positioned it on the other's nape.

Gavin felt the throbbing pulse through the touch. The warmth from the glowing hand. “What’s it mean? When your hand glows blue?”

Nines smiled and ignored the question. “Gavin, I'd be able to stop you _without_ killing you. I don't ask you to eliminate me, as soon as a switch flips. You're the only person I can put my trust in, to judge whether I can be saved or not. Should I ever murder people I _must_ be stopped.”

“Yeah, I’ll stop you. Won’t fuckin’ kill you, though.”

Nines opened his mouth to voice his protest. A single swirl of yellow. He exhaled, a sigh, a defeat, not willing to discuss this matter further - not now. He shook his head. “Chloe has prepared a meal. You should eat.”

Gavin hoped the conversation wouldn’t be brought up again, because nothing would change his mind about it.

* * *

Food was great. Chloe - was it Coffee Chloe or another one? - had an amazing cooking protocol. He felt glad she didn’t serve rich people food but common people food. A simple salad with tomatoes, cucumber, and avocado and lemon chicken pasta.

Nines sipped on a bag of thirium, rather resembling a kid happily slurping their Capri Sun. Adorable.

They were in a different room than where they had spoken to Kamski, went through different hallways and thank fucking god he had Nines with him who knew the way or else he would have been found starved to death in a quiet corner of the mansion a few days later. The dining room looked less palatial than he anticipated, devoid of large dining tables or hundreds of chairs. Much more private and modest. It had the typical futuristic Kamski-style but Gavin would go as far to say he liked the overall appearance and furniture of the room. A single white glass table in the middle of the room, two chairs on either side of it. What made the room different from the others was ‘life’. No abstract paintings - pictures of actual people on the walls. Green plants decorated the corners, parts of a wall were covered in ivy. And holy fuck, another window front with an amazing view on the city of Detroit.

“Nines,” Gavin said and swallowed the last bite of food. He slouched back in his chair, patted his hands on his stomach. “I gotta ask a question. You don't remember what happened before the incident on November 11th, right? Did your system register anything from the time Connor forced you into this stasis-kinda-mode until you woke up again?”

Nines placed the emptied thirium bag on the table. “My system was offline during that time, I am unaware of what happened.”

Right. If Nines had been awake he would have drawn the conclusion much earlier than him.

Shoving the empty plate to the side, Gavin propped his elbows on the table and braced his chin on entangled hands. “Listen and tell me if you think your memory loss happened ‘on accident’,” he said. “I thought Welch was nothing more than an asshole when he stabbed you in the back with that Cyberlife interview. Wanted to think the fuckers forced him to say this shit. But after what Kamski told us, I uh...”

Gavin paused. The LED turned from blue to yellow. It stung a little that his words were the cause for it and he hated having to proceed after it took so much effort to get the LED from red to blue with all the shit going on.

“When we brought you to Welch... he right off the bat said he couldn’t help you. That apparently nobody could. After that, he offered to _reset_ you. You can imagine I didn’t take it uh, let's say all too well? And uh, maybe, _just maybe_ I got a tad angry at him. So in the end,”

_‘I could go through his code manually, compare it with his original programming, then replace the parts that seem off.’_

“he said something about your original code and replacing parts of your code to get you back. The asshole claimed he didn't know much about this stuff… it feels hella obvious now that what he did, happened intentionally. It's a guess but it's solid: he wanted you to forget Rachel’s location and the important stuff that might help us solve the case,” Gavin concluded.

Nines’ face darkened. His fingers wrapped around the thirium bag and he squashed it in his hand. The LED glowed red. One sentence seemed to clear up a lot of things.

“It's just a theory at this point, Nines-”

“No. After I awoke, the first thing he asked was if I remembered Rachel's location,” Nines recalled, bitterly. He placed one elbow on the table and ran a hand across his face.

True betrayal, losing a friend - Gavin knew how much it hurt. Add this to the list of other shitty things Nines had to endure in one week and humanity could consider themselves lucky the android wasn’t out seeking revenge. Gavin got out of his chair and trotted around the table to seat himself beside Nines. He didn't know what to do so he hunched forward, scooting a little closer. Folding his arms on the table, he lay his head on top of it, turned it to face Nines.

Nines peeked at him from underneath his hand. A blank stare and a red LED that spoke volumes.

“Welch became my technician in May - 6 months ago. During the same time, Rachel was allegedly murdered. He gave us the location of the Cyberlife warehouse, where we coincidentally met Rachel and her androids.”

Gavin reached out and pressed his thumb against the glowing circle. “I’ve been thinking, y’know, acquiring android parts on the black market is one thing,” he said.

“Cyberlife would have never given her the opportunity to take any research with her. I’ve been wondering how she got it - the code - she couldn’t have reproduced it on her own. Welch provided her my coding and she tweaked it. It’s the reason why the androids movements are similar to mine, yet defeat me with ease.”

“Rachel _is_ alive. And Welch is involved in this as well,” Gavin said. “Question is: are we fighting against both of them or is she using him?”


	19. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are in love and you can't stop me

“Nines, is… is this alright with you?” he asked, a rhetorical question - based on the actions any answer other than ‘yes’ would have been out of place. “At Kamski's place, I mean-”

If this was the part where he should ask the question 'how did this happen?’ - he didn't care and it wasn't all that odd, really.

After lunch, they had gotten together with Kamski to debate the possibility of Welch smuggling Nines’ code out of CyberLife for Rachel to create the two androids aiding her. It seemed practicable and among the chaos in their heads, this theory had a rock-solid foundation. Like before Kamski's answers were vague, left them without a clear direction but they were convinced Kamski would have stated an explicit 'no’ if their theory appeared impossible.

The first step towards hope. The first step towards sanity. 'It makes sense,’ a thought that hadn't crossed his mind in a while and it felt amazing.

“No, it's not but,” Nines whispered, “knowing you, you can come up with a convincing reason.”

Nines could lie for the sake of a case - as a means of winkling out crucial information of suspects. That’s what the android had told him. Gavin had never given him much of a chance to prove it and at this point, he was unsure if it held truth - since this ‘no’ right here sounded like the most evident lie. Gavin made a mental note about today’s discovery:  _ horny androids are miserable liars - on purpose _ .

The upside: his horny android pretended to be so bad at lying that he knew he didn’t need a convincing reason. The way the hands had trailed below Gavin’s shirt and roamed around his chest proved it. And they made it impossible to think of an imposing one anyway.

“We’re back to convincing? Okay: the fucker touched you in order to provoke me. I’d happily cum all over Kamski’s walls,” he said and pressed his back against Nines.

“Your bad manners are hardly compelling, Gavin. I think it’s more appropriate to be grateful for Kamski's offer to let us stay here.”

Kamski had offered them help in exchange for the - sarcasm - 'simple’ task of  saving his company as if anyone could save this mess of a company. Gavin hated CyberLife, hated this deal and most of all hated they had no other choice but to accept it. Along with the offer came the suggestion to repair Nines’ defective appearances: the visibly damaged hand and the invisible scar on his face hiding beneath the artificial skin. Of course, it came with another agreement: an excuse to look into Nines’ code. Gavin should be  _ grateful _ . For what? Kamski was no charity man but a businessman. 

Unfortunately - or not - Mr. Businessman was busy, had told them he could repair Nines tomorrow. This meant they had time. To think about the case. To plan their next steps. To make out. 

“Yeah, grateful, Nines, you're right,” Gavin said, “I should be _grateful_ , right. _Oh, thank you,_ _Kamski_!” he fake-moaned louder than necessary and broke off into a laugh. 

The room was filled in a sudden tangible tension: Nines’ motions stilled, one hand disappearing from under Gavin's shirt, he clasped his mouth shut and leaned to his ear. “Don’t  _ ever  _ do that again,” he growled, tone demanding, possessive - appealing in the wrong way.

To be honest, Gavin hadn't planned for  _ this _ . He wouldn't complain, god forbid, never would he dream of complaining about spending special time with special tin can, but the idea of just getting to bed and sleep felt equally enthralling. In fact, the moment they had retreated to the guest room, Gavin had mentally prepared himself to leap onto the bed and sink into soft sheets, not minding to fall asleep at six p.m. Nines had different ideas. Had grabbed his wrist and drew himself close, back to chest before Gavin could approach the bed. Wrapped his arms around him and squeezed, tight enough to convey the impression they had been apart for months. 

Sleep could wait a little longer. 

Gavin brought his hand up and removed the one shutting his mouth. “Relax,” he grumbled, “your plastic dick’s the only one I’m craving for.”

A deep snarl, pleased with the answer, displeased with the choice of his words and there was something to it - Nines being jealous over him fake-moaning another guy’s name, Nines being pissed. Nothing he wanted to prolong, but he found himself enjoying the understanding of how much they yearned for each other and how difficult it became to conceal - becoming aware of how ridiculous putting up and hiding behind metaphorical walls was. The possibility to give oneself to one another without fear or shame. The closest to a mutual understanding. Perhaps they had found it. 

He had trouble to wrap his mind around it: Love. It wasn't the first time he had felt ‘love’ for somebody else. Or was it? Nines made him reconsider if he ever had been - before. 

“C’mon Nines, I want you and nobody fuckin’ else,” he rephrased and placed Nines’ hand on his chest.

And at long last Nines began moving again. Bent forward to whisper into his ear. “Good. Now we're slowly entering persuasive argument territory.” His fingers dug into a beefy chest, thumb caressing a perked nipple through the fabric. His other hand went back beneath the shirt, feeling out Gavin’s muscles, fingers grazing along the hem of his jeans. 

Gavin threw his head back and reached behind himself. Urging to touch Nines, he settled his hands on Nines’ hips and hooked his thumbs into the jeans. 

The hand on his abs moved lower, barely dipping into his pants and he sucked in a sharp breath.

“Are all humans so very sensitive to touch or is it just you?”

“Hold your tongue, would ya, Nines?! This got nothing to do with me being sensitive to touch and you fuckin’ know it. The defining factor here is-” His voice broke off into a soft cry when Nines bit into the flesh between his neck and shoulders. He continued through gritted teeth, “ _you_. Fuck, do you want me to stick my hand into your neck again?! Let’s see how sensitive you are and how long you’ll last _this_ time before talking big!” he hissed. 

Nines replied with a quiet chuckle, unimpressed by Gavin's words. 

“And the hell do you mean ‘all humans’,” Gavin snarled and ran his hands down Nines’ hips along his jeans, “let me break the news to you, babe, you won’t ever get the chance to find out.”

Whenever Gavin wanted something - needed something - he would take every little bit offered to him and claim it his own. Give somebody an inch and he'll take a mile. An only child that had grown into a greedy bastard: never learned to share and had no intention of returning things. 

Nines hugged him closer, said in a tantalizing voice, “You’re sounding _so_ _convincing_ , Gavin. Mh, I believe this is alright with me - even in Kamski's guest room.” He pretended innocence where none was required.

Gavin groaned, annoyed that the android managed to make him horny and pissed. “People wouldn’t like you if they knew you were such a teasing asshole.”

“You're proof of the contrary - you know and still do.”

“I don't.”

“You very clearly do,” Nines said and scattered soft kisses across Gavin’s neck.

_ ‘Like’. _ A truth and a lie. He didn't like him, he  _ liked _ him. Another half-truth? Weren’t they past that point?

The hand dipped close to the hem of his pants again, eliciting a sharp inhale from his lungs. “Fuck, you're everything- more than I deserve and too fuckin’ good to ever let go.”

Okay, getting out important messages out of suspects was Nines’ specialty after all. Not quite a head-on love confession. Close enough. The words had escaped him and they scared him. It didn’t help that Nines’ fingers twitched shortly and stopped moving altogether. Neither that the kissing discontinued. Or that he couldn’t hear Nines breathing anymore. Short-circuit?

“N-Nines?” 

No answer. Hesitantly, he dared to turn around and before being able to fully appreciate the look on Nines’ face or the faintest blue appearing on his cheeks, two hands cupped the back of his head, harshly pulling him close. Their lips crushed together, the ferocity causing him to hum half in pleasure, half in discomfort, convinced that his bottom lip split open and not minding the stinging pain in the least, unwilling to interrupt the surge of emotions blasting through him.

Breaking the kiss for a brief moment, Nines muttered a quick ‘sorry’ and ran his tongue across the subtle injury to lap up the blood. “Humans are too fragile,” a whisper against Gavin’s lips, before suckling on it. 

“Clothes,” Gavin said when Nines drew back and sank his fingers into the black turtleneck, tugging at it and reached up with his other to yank Nines down, “too many,” he added and brought their lips together. And then amidst the sudden lust, he became overpowered by something else. The lingering kiss, sweet and affectionate, conveyed more - carried feelings - feelings he already knew about, yet were more than he could handle. A lingering kiss - one only people in love shared.

_ ‘Love’ _ . The word bounced inside Gavin’s head. 

Gavin opened his eyes. Lips parting from his, he fondly gazed into an azure ocean of emotions. He wanted to believe Nines’ enrapturing eyes told the same tale he created in his mind and that the barely perceptible smile meant- 

“I love you, Gavin.”

The words he had heard before. And this time they didn’t feel misplaced. 

Gavin was unaware hearts could skip for what felt like three beats in a row, unaware he could feel so absurdly happy - with thirty-fucking-seven - over three tiny words as long as they were spoken at the right time. Three tiny words. Embarrassing. He felt embarrassed and happy and- and that was pretty much it - two emotions at once, working its way into every cell of his body and numbing his ability to speak. If he hadn’t been so indulged in his own thoughts and had had more time, he might have given Nines an answer. 

A grin grew on Nines’ face, looking all smooth and smug, amused by Gavin’s reaction he leaned in, denying Gavin the chance to reply. Tongue brushing over the split lip, he slipped past his apparently already parted lips, shaking Gavin out of his petrification with a series of kisses, starting slow, quickly sprouting with greed and want.

Between kisses, fingers crawled beneath Gavin's shirt, hiking up the material and pulled it over his head, tossing the v-neck on the bed. Gavin copied the motions, impatiently plucking the fabric out of Nines’ jeans and got rid of the shirt quickly. 

Nines’ skin was paler than his - a detail he had missed until now for unknown reasons - and beautiful. He kissed the bare neck, placed a single kiss on a collar bone, and drifted down further until he reached a perked nipple. Rough stubble scratching the soft skin, he circled the nipple with his tongue and sucked it while playing with the other one with his thumb.

The hand went down, clumsily fumbled with the button of Nines’ jeans, way too eager and keen on getting what awaited him. Way too distracted by the deep breathing escaping Nines. He opened it, unceremoniously shoving pants and underwear down, revealing his personal jackpot. 

Gavin fell to his knees, wetted his lips and hungrily eyed Nines’ cock - hard for him, thick and begging to be sucked, dribbles of viscous blue accumulating on the tip. He closed his hand around the base, not missing the hint of a twitch or how Nines’ body tensed up, aroused by his touches.

Nines threaded through his hair. Gavin glanced up, the sharp gaze more than invigorating to lap his tongue over the slit. Nines liked watching, Gavin had noticed, liked his body being appreciated, liked seeing Gavin thirsting for it and hell, he was going fucking crazy for the android. He closed his lips around the head, slurping the precum, while Nines intensely followed every micro movement he performed. 

Gavin made sure to deliver. Never breaking eye contact, he dove deeper with his mouth, skillful tongue running up and down the underside of Nines’ dick. 

Nines stared. Stared, with adoration, eyes fixated on him, only him and Gavin was positive that Nines wouldn't even have turned his head if someone else had walked into the room. Plush, shiny lips parted, tried to voice words and failed, instead gave away a subtle groan, then tried again.

“I could make you do anything I want,” Nines purred - Gavin couldn’t decide if he should take it as a question or an exclamation - as if the realization had hit the android just now Nines tilted his head, watched through lidded eyes.

Gavin bobbed his head, not the type to waste time. Hoped his hungry actions would be considered a ‘yes, of course, idiot’. He took in as much as he could and a little more. His movements stopped when the grip on his hair tightened. 

“You'd crawl on all fours, presenting yourself to me without shame,” Nines said and began moving his hips, a slow pace, putting unneeded caution into the motions. “I can ask you to scream my name and make you beg me to take you.”

Gavin nodded, as good as nodding worked with a cock leisurely pounding into his mouth, hummed eagerly, expressing approval - without shame, indeed. He tried to relax his throat, get used to the feeling - aching for more -  and suppressed the gag reflex as Nines increased the pace.

“And you'd enjoy it,” Nines disclosed and received another agreeing hum in response. His breathing became audibly heavier and he quickened up the rocking of his hips, relentlessly hitting the back of Gavin's throat, fucked his mouth with a fervor that made Gavin feel the pleasure coil up inside of him.

Gavin's free hand went down his own pants, opened the button but a firm voice stopped him, ordered him to not touch himself and he obeyed. 

Nines’ motions slowed down, came to a halt and the hand in Gavin’s hair yanked him back, mouth popping off the android’s dick, a thumb ran along his lips, wiping off the saliva trailing down the side. Mouth still open, tongue dedicatedly hanging loose and waiting for Nines to continue, Gavin made a whiny sound. 

A loving gaze changed the atmosphere again.

People frequently pointed out to Gavin that the world didn't revolve around him. He neither cared nor did the think they were right - at least right now it revolved around Nines and him alone and nothing could stop them. Somehow Gavin found it frightening. Intimacy, not on the level of mere fucking but on the level of-

“You would lay your soul bare to me,” Nines said and kneeled down as well.

“Yeah,” Gavin said, swallowing hard, eyes staying on Nines. He hesitated a while, sorting out all thoughts shooting through his mind at once, realizing they all ended at the same branch. “Anything, babe, I'm a fuckin’ sucker for you. Anything, as long as you… as you…”

“I do,” Nines reassured, “always will.” Hands running up Gavin's neck, he kissed him.

Gavin leaned into it, returned the kiss with twice the passion. His mind a mushy lump of emotions, his mouth ran free as the hands he couldn’t keep to himself roamed over smooth skin. “You’re all I need,” he whispered and brushed his lips over Nines’. His hand shamelessly drifted down again, gripped Nines’ dick, resulting in the sweetest surprised but pleased gasp which Gavin used to slide his tongue in for a deep kiss. He started pumping and when their lips parted, Nines sagged forward, heads touching.

These eyes were almost too much for him, a glassy blue and fucked up. “Bed, please, babe,” Gavin whispered and stopped his motions. Their lips connected. He never wanted to part from them.

A smirk gracing his face, Nines tugged at Gavin's jeans. “Get rid of them.” He stood, headed towards the bed and the android’s composure had returned as fast as he was close to losing it. Slow strides filled with determination. Looking exceptionally graceful, even when naked and horny. 

Gavin took a deep breath, needing more than two seconds to catch himself in his feverish state. He watched Nines, how the muscles on his back moved with every motion, the stunning silhouette he created, the perfect ass… god damn mouth-watering. His glance fell on the damaged hand and he examined his own injured hand. Despite the pain, he had taken the bandage off. On his knuckles remained small patches of scab.

He made quick work of his pants and followed the android. Smile growing wider, he hastened his steps and tackled the android to the bed, rolled him on his back and towered above him. 

“Sorry, you’re a freakin’ knockout,“ Gavin rasped. “And I don't have your level of patience.”

Nines looked at him, puzzled. The confusion melted away when Gavin leaned down and slipped his tongue into Nines’ mouth. Vanished entirely when their scarred hands interlaced and held onto each other. It was an irrational thought but Gavin wished he could put more force into the embrace of hands, as a way of showing his degree of fondness for the android.

“Then you will need to practice,” Nines muttered, hand drifting down Gavin’s back.

“Don't wanna,” he retorted with a cocky grin.

Gavin lowered his body for them to touch and grazed his cock along Nines’. Ran a hand down the chest, sprinkling kisses across the neck and upper body, alternating between soft and sharp - gently sucking on skin or biting into it and drawing out low satisfying noises out of Nines.

Intending to drift down once more, a hand refrained him from doing so.

It pressed into the side of his hips, asking him to turn around by 180 degrees. Gavin was a man who wouldn’t turn down opportunities - dick twitching at the thought of the unvoiced idea, he obliged, settled his legs on either side of Nines’ head, bracketing the android and bend forward, clutching the android's thighs.

Unable to withstand the cock in front of him for more than one second, Gavin uttered one final 'fuck' and took it in his mouth. He bobbed his head, sucking sweet android dick, only halting shortly when a hand touched his length, joined by a tongue running along it, from tip to base - and for once he hated the android's patience as he agonizingly slow probed his dick.

It wouldn't stop his enthusiasm. If anything it spurred his actions. Made him moan around Nines’ dick and involuntarily rock his hips, brushing against nothing but a slick tongue dripping with saliva. Hunger far from stilled, Gavin kept the rhythm, occasionally popping his mouth off to lick and suck the side of the dick, planting longing kisses on it, before closing his mouth around it, bathing in the android's quiet moans. 

What Gavin received, were resembling actions: tongue running up his dick, probably analyzing whatever weird shit Nines liked to analyze - he didn't care as long as it set them both off - and stroking him.

Gavin hummed louder when fingers dug into his flesh and Nines pulled his ass down. A short cry  _ 'Ah!’ _ , a flash of thrill running down his spine: feeling a tongue lick his hole, Gavin moaned in delight, lost all power to pleasure the android and dropped his head on Nines’ groin. 

“God, Nines-”

The tongue lapped his entrance, circled around it and Gavin squirmed, swamped with satisfaction, greed and so much fucking desire for the android. His heart jumped, cries became louder, sentences incoherent, nothing but soft pleas and combinations of “Nines,” and “babe” and “please don’t stop,” as Nines covered his hole with slick android saliva.

Gavin tried his best to return the sentiment, ran his tongue over Nines’ cock but concentrating on his motions was near impossible. Nines was eager, a ‘half-hearted action’ not part of his system. Holy fucking- maybe he  _ should _ thank Kamski for making this very moment possible because after tonight Gavin might as well ascend to heaven or hell or whatever -  _ this  _ tongue worked wonders.

Nines really did qualify as the best fucking choice for a relationship. Whereas he was...

He licked the dick again, another try. Clumsy. Futile. Nines spoiled him with all his might and he accepted being at the android's mercy, squirming and twitching, moaning and uttering Nines’ name. A feeling coiled up in his stomach, shattered him from the inside in the best way possible, not enough, not enough.

“Need more. More- fuck…” Gavin whimpered.

It got even stronger when the tongue on his ass was replaced by a finger probing him. He clenched his teeth at the intrusion, carefully pushing back, yearning for the burning sensation. 

As always in these situations, Nines was sure to take his time, wouldn’t have it when Gavin urged him to hurry with moans, words or actions. Pushed his finger in and out slow-moving as if they had all night - which they practically had. Gavin’s mind told him otherwise and went crazy from this alone.

A second digit entered, causing Gavin to lift his head, and he propped himself up on his elbows. He reached for the dick close to his face and started pumping Nines - as best as he could while he lost himself in the moment - and that seemed to do the trick. Made Nines adapt to the pace he set, increased the volume of their moans. It was good, yet insufficient. And after a third finger entered him, not even a quick pacing could fulfill his need and Gavin couldn’t wait longer.

He moved forward. The moment the fingers left him, they ironically filled him with dissatisfaction. Turning around, he faced Nines and sat in his lap. Pressed his thumb on the android’s lips and opened his mouth, nudged his fingers in, as he ground their dicks together with proficient rolls of his hip.

Nines closed his eyes and sucked on the fingers, slurping and coating them with fluid. 

Gavin proceeded to smear the android saliva over Nines’ dick, sitting up he aligned his hole with it. Patience, he had none of it, lowered himself, not exactly taking his time. He hissed through clenched teeth, silently cursing over not properly prepping.

“Gavin, there is no need to hurry.” 

Nines rested a hand on his leg. Gavin rather wanted it on his dick, but it would have only prompted him to grind down on Nines’ cock in one go. 

“Shut up, there is,” he said and threw his head back, sliding down further, “I want you. Have to feel you. Need your perfect android cock inside me. God, I need you...” 

He glanced down at Nines. What would he give to get this sight every day? Nines naked, hair a mess, gaping at him through half-lidded eyes and dilated pupils. A dash of worry, lashings of unbridled hunger. He lowered himself further when the hand on his leg crawled up and settled on his hip, encouraged him to continue.

“You’re doing so well,” Nines whispered.

Gavin felt his dick twitch. Inching down deeper and deeper, the feeling became more comfortable, more enjoyable, more pleasurable. “Yeah... yeah, you feel so good, babe,” Gavin murmured when Nines finally filled him wholly and he dared a roll of his hips.

And then another one. Another one. Nines began moving his hips in a countermotion, gradually increasing the tempo and intensity and yeah, this was fucking it.

Gavin braced his hand on the firm chest below him, rocking back on the quickening pace, movements becoming unrestrained. Their low pants filled the air along with Gavin's occasional muffled outcry of Nines’ name that he loved uttering over and over again. 

It was good but apparently inadequate for Nines. He reached out, clearly despising the lack of contact and touch, got up on his elbows and further up into a sitting position. Settled Gavin in his lap and much more satisfied with the position he moved his hips, as the other rocked against them, dick diving deep into the tight walls of Gavin, again and again.

Like this, Gavin was a little taller than Nines. Like this, he could be the one to dip his head down and place his lips on Nines’ while Nines was the one looking up - reaching up to catch them.

“I- I love you,” Nines panted out. 

Did so while looking deep into his eyes. Another skip of his heartbeat - he would die at this rate. Gavin hooked his legs around Nines, draping his arms around the shoulders he pulled himself as close as possible. Ignored the flutter in his stomach that rose from hearing the confession. It was difficult to concentrate on both - the loving affection distracting him from fully enjoying to get wrecked - getting wrecked distracting him from savoring the loving words whispered to him. Ironically he yearned for both, equally so, and it drove him insane how much he needed Nines and his words.

Between the increased sound of rutting flesh against flesh, loud pants and gasps, he pressed soft kisses into the crook of a neck. It was almost too much, the words. This feeling. 

“I love the bite in your words,” Nines said, “Love your dedication and devotion. You don't let people in easily, but once you do…” he halted and let out a low laugh, “I love how you're getting all flustered about my love confessions, yet you always act so tough, as if I couldn't read your heart rate or changes of expression.”

Gavin drew his head back, “You-” he exclaimed, cried out when Nines grabbed his hips and set a rhythm for them of deep thrusts that made Gavin whimper.

“And I love how you always get irritated over the most mundane provocations,” Nines said and had a smug smirk on his face that bothered Gavin even more. “It's lovely, in a way.”

Gavin loosened his grip on Nines’ shoulders. “Could you stop switching between horny and romantic every two seconds, you’re so fuckin’ irritating, Nines,” he hissed and watched the grin grow wider. Face flushing red, Gavin had to clap his hands over Nines’ mouth before he perished of shame for all the affection he received. “Shut up for a second! Save the sappy shit for the afterglow. I'm not a stupid robot, I can't process your love ramblings while we’re in the middle of, y’know, a fuck. God, why do I even explain this,” he mumbled, avoiding eye contact, “I wanna hear your mushy words, okay, but could you _ please _ fuck me first.”

“This is the bite I was talking about,” Nines showed his cocky tilt of a head, a somewhat sassy grin, “I told you about patience but it appears there really is none of it in you.”

“The only thing I have inside me is your dick and you dare to ask for  _ patience  _ of all things? What else do you want me to say, Nines? Please fuck me, I’m fuckin’ desperate for you!” he whined, “I need you, I need you every day and right now I need you to _fuck_ me!”

A ferocious chuckle - Nines’ hands swiped over his back and held onto him. The android gently pushed him back with a kiss, back, and further back, lowering him until he sank into the sheets, never leaving him. Nines hooked his arms under Gavin’s legs wrapping his arms around the thighs, positioning him into an impeccable angle. 

Gavin caught a glimpse of a smirk, before he rolled his head back, immediate moans leaving him when Nines moved his hips, pounded into him without restraint. “Nines!” A drawn-out groan, eyes slipping shut, embracing the feeling as thrusts quickened, brushing over his prostate in a relentless rhythm, so good, so good, so good. “Yeah, babe, just like this!” Gavin yelled, hands clutching the bedsheet. The urgency in Nines’ motions, replaced prior gentleness. Nines had given him a blowjob just yesterday but Gavin was truly aching for this: a rough fuck that had the power to punch the tension out of him, the stress and the fear that had accumulated - everything, out of his system.

Always way more self-composed than Gavin, Nines wouldn’t get too loud. Never able to preserve full composure, his breathing started to hitch as well, became strangely unsteady and Gavin loved the quiet moans and whispers of his name. The reserved use of _ungh_ ’s and _ah_ ’s escaping the android’s throat. Watching Nines slowly fall apart - for him - gave him the best satisfaction.

“Beautiful,” Nines murmured, “all messed up,” he said as if he didn't look as fucked out as Gavin.

Nails dug into his thighs with too much force - unable to manage their strength as Nines lost control due to the growing need for release, slamming into him with unmatched vehemence and hitting, hitting,  _ hitting  _ that sweet spot, making him feel the ecstatic high. A low growl escaped Nines; Gavin found it weirdly feral - attractive - the voice with a hint of static.

“Fuck, I- I love-” He opened his eyes and Nines gazed back, lips parted, so alluring and smacking him with a surge of emotions - rushing over him along with the increased sensation of his oncoming orgasm, so close, so fucking close, another thrust, filled with urgency, another thrust, and nothing but desire,  _ Jesus Christ _ , Nines didn’t  _ need  _ to touch his dick, “Nines, I-” An outcry, he tensed up as he reached his climax, cum coating his stomach, his whole body shivering from hyperstimulation.  _ Too much. _

But the sensation wouldn’t stop. Nines kept up the pace, driving Gavin to the point of nearly losing his mind, squirming in the sheets and arching his back. He uttered unintelligible gibberish - he wanted to say ‘babe,’ ‘I fucking need you in my life’ and ‘the fucking best’ - who could tell what actually left his mouth. 

Perhaps Nines understood. Perhaps it encouraged Nines to pound into him, yet a little harder before a stifled moan announced stuttering hips shortly after. Nines cried out - hearing and watching it became Gavin’s highlight of the night - and filled him to the brim. 

Gavin’s mind was clear, all needs fulfilled. Nines lowered his legs and slumped forward, braced himself on the bed. They lay in silence, quick, quiet breathing the only thing that could be heard. 

Gavin threw one arm over his face.  “Love…” he murmured. 

Short irregular breathing. 

“Gavin?”

Gavin raised his other arm, motioning for Nines to embrace him and wrapped his arms around the android. Hauled him close and clung to him like a lifeline.

Nines roamed a hand soothingly through his hair, wanted to lift or turn his head but Gavin pulled him close again, averting his gaze and buried his face into the android’s neck.

“Gavin,” Nines said. He had noticed right away. “Gavin, you’re trembling- are you… alright?”

“ ’m good…” His mind was clear. Freed from the horniness. Substituted and flooded by another set of emotions washing over him, overwhelming him. “Nines, babe… don't go.” His voice sounded low. Frail. He whimpered. “Don't leave me… don’t ever… please.” He clutched tighter. “I need you. I need…” 

On the verge of tears. 

“Please. S-sappy shit… I need...”

“I love you,” Nines whispered into his ear and tightened the embrace. “I love you…”

On the verge, but he could fight them, hold them back. Deep inhales, deep exhales, an endeavor to calm down. Slowly, no need to rush. Patient - with Nines’ help.

Once convinced no tears would leave him, Gavin dragged Nines along with him into the shower. Head hanging low and no words shared they stood under the hot stream, Nines behind Gavin, strong arms around his shoulders, in a moment of tranquility. 

He had acted strong when Nines was weak. At the end of the day, even an asshole's shoulders could only carry so much before the weight became too heavy and he got swamped away by events and emotions. And with the peaceful atmosphere, a minute of silence, it came crashing down.

At the end of the day, he was only human. When they stood there, Gavin deep in thoughts and Nines serving as comfort, his ugly tears blended into the water. Nines didn’t ask him to turn around. Would only continue placing kisses on his neck as the water washed away their sorrows.

What he felt wasn’t just sadness. Anger, fear, despair. Happiness, hope, love. All mixed together crushing him to pieces.

Gavin hated crying. Hated the sobbing sounds he made, the volume of the dabbling water dulling and not canceling them. Hated the way his breathing hiccupped. He felt fragile. Weak. Something he wouldn't admit to under different circumstances. It was alright because Nines was with him. They would share this moment and create a memory. Gavin was weak but Nines acted strong, balancing out the scale. 

_ ‘I love you’ _ , Nines murmured, repeatedly. Each time Gavin heard the words, he felt a fraction of his spirits reappear. 

* * *

Laying on top of Nines, Gavin intertwined his fingers on the android’s chest and propped his chin on them. “Nines,” he started. He didn’t understand what made these words so difficult to say, but it was somehow harder than saying ‘I'm sorry’. How long had it taken him to apologize, again? It got even more ridiculous considering that he already knew about Nines’ feelings and had nothing to fear.

_ I love you. _

The words lay on his tongue. Why did logic not apply here?

“I'm sorry,” Gavin said. 

Nines frowned and tipped his head to the side. He brushed a hand over Gavin’s shoulder and watched the flash of goosebumps appear. “You’re sorry? Why? What’s wrong?”

Gavin's eyes followed the fingers drifting down his arm and stopping by his face, one digit pressing into his cheek. “Uh, no, I'm not actually sorry. It's just easier to say.”

“Easier than what?”

_ I love you. _

”I'm sorry,” Gavin repeated.

Nines looked at Gavin, clueless, frown never faltering. He threaded his fingers through Gavin’s hair, gently massaging the scalp and Gavin hummed, closed his eyes, at the tender touch. 

“Gavin, I don’t know what’s wrong, but you don't have to be sorry.” The voice was calm and comforting. 

Unlike Gavin’s.

“I'm not!”

“Then what are you apologizing for?”

_ I love you. _

“I'm so sorry, Nines.” He turned his head to the side, evading the worried gaze. His face heated up, mostly due to the embarrassment of making things so gratuitously complicated.

Nines got up on his elbows. “Please stop apologizing,” he said, a touch of distress seeping through the words.

“Sorry - I mean, for real this time, I'm just trying to get used to the thought and it’s...”

“What are you talking about, Gavin?” The voice had lost its comfort, now dripping with fret.

He faced Nines again, felt a tight knot in his stomach seeing what he caused - LED circling yellow, worry over something that should bring one happiness if done right, that brought his heart into a euphoric state and he couldn’t return it.

“I hate how much I care ‘bout you.” 

Nines slumped back into the pillow, relief on his face visible, he curiously asked, “Why?”

“I’m not used to these outbursts of feelings that are, uh, that don’t stem from anger but mainly, y’know, a different emotion,” Gavin said. "Guess I'll have to get used to it eventually but it's hard to voice this shit."

_ 'A different emotion,' why are you so fuckin' lame today. _

“Gavin, you do remember what I told you, don't you? I don’t expect you to change, I fell for you the way you are.” 

Before Gavin could open his mouth, he got interrupted by a loud but short buzz. His head darted to the nightstand, focusing on his phone on top. Who would…? Hadn’t Nines hacked and secured his phone?

Nines eyed the device and returned his gaze towards Gavin, shrugged his shoulders and said, “You should check it, it might be important.”

Gavin reached over and grabbed his phone, face setting into a deep scowl when he read the name.

**(favorite tin can)  
** ♥️  
_ 10:47 PM _

The emoji elicited a discontent groan from Gavin. The widest fucking smirk adorned Nines’ face. “Seriously? What do I have to do to make you stop these?” Gavin asked and the phone in his hand buzzed again.

**(favorite tin can)  
** Proceed at your own pace. Don’t feel pressured to return the same ‘sappy shit’ - as you call it - the way I articulate it. You have your own way of expressing the sentiment.  
_ 10:48 PM _

Gavin stared at the message, reread it a couple of times. He tapped on his screen twice and hit the send button, tossed the phone to the side. Propping himself up on his elbows he crawled higher and kissed Nines. Once. Twice. And many times more. Nines might have counted but he had stopped after the first couple of kisses because he had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

**(Gavin)  
** ♥️  
_ 10:49 PM  
_ _ ✓✓ _

* * *

When Gavin opened his eyes it was neither because a calming voice had awoken him, nor because a gentle hand grazed over his skin. There was no warm naked body clinging onto him, no ruffling of sheets that could have indicated another presence beside his own. He just… woke up. Enwrapped in the blankets, he felt comfortable but alone.

He rolled over to the other side, finding that Nines was indeed missing. He rubbed his eyes with a groan and looked around the room. On the nightstand, he detected his clothes, previously scattered across the room - now neatly folded and, judging by the smell of the detergent lingering in the air, washed.

Beside his pile of clothes, he spotted his phone, a steady blinking light announcing he had received a message. He snatched the phone and lay on his stomach.

**(favorite tin can)  
** ♥️  
_ 6:00 AM _

**(favorite tin can)  
** Good morning, Gavin. I’m with Chloe, figuring out a safe way to get into the DPD database.  
_ 6:15 AM _

**(Gavin)  
** u didnt wake me  
_ 9:36 AM  
_ _ ✓✓ _

**(favorite tin can)  
** I tried to but you lay on top of me like a dead fish and wouldn’t flinch. Neither when I rolled you over nor when I kissed you. You seemed exhausted. Did you sleep well?  
_ 9:36 AM _

A yawn escaped him as he tried to remember when he had fallen asleep the night before. His memories ended with them both kissing and Nines’ hands dancing over his skin, the movements accompanied by sweet words. Had Nines’ voice lulled him to sleep again?

Gavin scrolled up, read the last message Nines had sent him: ‘You have your own way of expressing the sentiment.’ It sent a smile to his face. 

**(Gavin)  
** i’m good  
_ 9:38 AM  
_ _ ✓✓ _

A knock on the door. Gavin looked over his shoulder, the door opening a second later, and locked eyes with one of Kamski’s androids. She held a mug in her hand, smiled and walked towards him, set the steaming mug on the nightstand.

“Good morning, Detective Reed. Your coffee,” she said, “and I have a message for you.”

“Thanks, uh- A message? From Kamski?” 

Chloe shook her hand, upholding her smile, she lifted her hands in front of her body, pressing thumbs and index fingers together, forming a heart. “That is the message,” she said and nodded.

_ That’s the-- Nines, you are the fuckin’ worst. _

“Oh, god, uhm… thanks, I guess,” Gavin said and slapped his hand over his face, hiding his embarrassment. “So, uh, you’re not a deviant?”

The never fluctuating smile made Gavin highly uncomfortable. “Some of us are. Some of us are not.”

Nonchalantly avoiding the question. A roll of his eyes. Gavin could see Kamski had his fingers on her social protocol. “Why are you still here? I mean, working for Kamski.”

“Why would we not be here?”

“I don’t know, Kamski kinda seems like an ass.”

“Why would I be here if Elijah was a bad person? Just like he is treating you two well, he treats us well. You should be grateful, Detective.”

There it was again.  _ Grateful. _ Gavin pursed his lips and stared at the android. He pointed his finger leisurely at her and wagged his hand. “You’re deviant.”

“You are wrong,” she said and headed for the door. “Try again with another Chloe,” were her words before she left the room.

Gavin shook his head and returned his attention to the phone.

**(Gavin)  
** thx for the coffee  
but seriously  
no  
i dont have words for the heart message  
_ 9:40 AM  
_ _ ✓✓ _

**(favorite tin can)  
** You’re making this too easy for me, Gavin.  
_ 9:40 AM _

**(Gavin)  
** whatever, gonna take a hot shower  
without you  
_ 9:40 AM  
_ _ ✓ _

A single tick. Gavin blinked. The second tick appeared a good five seconds later.

**(Gavin)  
** i noticed that tin can  
too easy  
i win  
_ 9:41 AM  
_ _ ✓✓ _

**(favorite tin can)  
** Gavin, I was wondering  
If you would want me to get the chassis damage on my face repaired.  
_ 9:42 AM _

**(Gavin)  
** ur body ur decision  
_ 9:42 AM  
_ _ ✓✓ _

**(favorite tin can)  
** I'm curious. I'd like to hear the opinion of someone with a different mindset on the matter of  
Scars  
Since this one is   
Special  
Although the memory is not exactly a pleasant one, repairing it feels as if I'd attempt to erase the memory all together. I'm not convinced if I like the notion.  
_ 9:43 AM _

**(Gavin)  
** i dunno  
sorry  
I agree but I don't like this  scar since I caused it so its...difficult  
lemme think about it k ?  
_ 9:45 AM  
_ _ ✓✓ _

**(favorite tin can)  
** Thank you.  
_ 9:45 AM _

Alright, today's agenda: how to tell Nines ‘I love you’ without actually saying the words. His thumb hovered over the keyboard of his phone for several moments.

**(Gavin)  
** nines  
if you could eat  
i'd totally share my food with u  
even my favorite food when I'm really really hungry  
_ 9:48 AM  
_ _ ✓✓ _

_ God, so lame, Gav,  _ he thought.

**(favorite tin can)  
** That's  
Thank you. Imagine a heart icon -here- that I won't send in order to avoid annoying you.  
_ 9:48 AM _

After chugging down his coffee and taking a quick shower he felt in full spirits and ready to tackle the fucking case. The shit had gone on too long, they had fallen down too deep - it was time to find Rachel. He had to talk to Nines, but first... 

Gavin headed outside and stood in a sheer endless hallway. He looked in both directions and accepted his cluelessness: he had no idea where he was nor where he had to go. He chose left and kept walking, turning two corners he came across a Chloe model.

“Detective Reed,” she greeted him.

“You’re… not the same Chloe I talked to.”

“That’s right,” she said and grinned. 

Was it a different smile? The same? He narrowed his eyes. “I need to talk to Kamski, could you…?”

“Of course, I’ll inform Elijah. Please follow me,” she said and went ahead.

Gavin watched the Chloe, a little too intense, it might have looked creepy to an onlooker. Deviant or not, he wondered. Was there a way to tell? He knew even androids had troubles detecting deviants among other androids but maybe there was something. 

A good while of walking later, they stood in front of a door. “Elijah is currently talking on the phone but you may enter,” Chloe informed him.

“Thanks,” Gavin said, “so, uh…”

A slight tilt of her head, Gavin had seen it several times before, the same way Nines and Connor did it. “Deviant,” he guessed.

She smiled. 

A weird distinction, illogical even. Gavin had seen other deviants before, he would have noticed if something so simple was a defining factor. Whatever. He might have to try with another Chloe. 

Upon entering, Kamski held up his finger, mouthed ‘one minute’ and Gavin nodded. 

The room looked unlike the others he had been in. A home office, of sorts, a true mess: shelves with hundreds of books in them, some scattered on the floor, a desk with a computer and piles of paper flying around - Gavin thought everything was done digitally nowadays, how did someone as high-tech as Kamski accumulate so much freaking paper and why would none of the Chloes tidy up the room? The room had no window, was well-lighted by large tubular artificial lights hanging from the ceiling. It expressed as much charm as it expressed displeasure.

One minute turned into ten. The phone call eventually ended. Gavin had taken the liberty to flip through one of the books featuring androids that had caught his interest. 

“Kamski,” he said and closed the book, “I need to ask for a favor.”

Kamski got out of his seat. Walking up to him, he peeked at the book Gavin held in his hand. “So, are you two lovers?”

Gavin kept his gaze on the book, frozen in place. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, I apologize. You asked for a favor, I thought you remembered I don't do them. I might help you in exchange for information, though.”

“Okay and that's why you're interested in Nines’ fuckin’ love life?”

Kamski walked to his desk and leaned against it, crossing his legs. “In a way. I find human-android relationships fascinating.”

Gavin didn’t answer, threw Kamski a leery glare. Discussing Nines’ love life also meant discussing his love life and the appeal of discussing it with Kamski was virtually zero. 

“I see,” Kamski said, mouth turning into a grin, “Did you know the RK-series was originally supposed to be a caretaker series? They have derived so much from that original purpose.”

“Ha ha, yeah, no joke,” Gavin deadpanned but the smirk on Kamski’s face wouldn’t waver. “Wait you're  _ not  _ joking?” He asked enthralled, feeling a sudden joy blooming inside of him. “Wait, wait - so assuming there is only one single line of the original RK200 code left in Nines one _could_ say he’s a  domestic model at heart, right ?”

Kamski remained silent and bowed his head, one corner of his mouth quirking up. "It's actually very likely there are still a few old lines of code since 800 and 900 are upgraded versions and not new models."

Gavin clapped his hands together and tipped his head back. Looking at the ceiling he said in a composed and serious voice, "My god, thanks Kamski, this is the best piece of information you could've given me,” he couldn’t suppress his laughter, "I’m so fuckin’ happy, he'll absolutely hate hearing about this."

Kamski, a true friend after all. Gavin saw a lot of opportunities arise. How many times had Nines claimed he was not a domestic model.

“However, domestic roots or not, the RK900 does seem quite... intimidating,” Kamski said.

“Can’t speak for his non-deviant self - I’ve only met him once he’d already deviated. It's just his appearance that’s intimidating. He's pretty hard to read if you don't know him but Nines is the biggest softie at heart.”

“Oh, I wouldn't expect his  _ lover  _ to say any less,” Kamski teased. “The RK series truly is intriguing, right? Markus, Connor... and now Nines. RK200, the caretaker, became a leader. RK800, the deviant hunter, became a savior. RK900, the destroyer - what will he become? Many androids have turned deviant, but the RK’s are  _ different _ . They have a rebellious side. Always take their own path. Resistant to bullshit.” 

“I admit if Nines wasn’t resistant to bullshit we wouldn’t be here, together, I guess,” Gavin said and scratched his head. “Why’re you  _ really  _ helping us?”

“Why, indeed.”

“You’re feeling partly at fault.”

“Is this what your thinking?” Kamski asked. Gavin felt no poison in the words, a simple genuine question. “I’m not specifically helping  _ you _ , Detective. The RK’s have their own story and you just happened to get involved with one of them. I thought I’ve taken precautions but granted, Rachel hoaxed me with the 900 model. I’m not playing her game.”

The door behind Gavin opened and he peeked over his shoulder. 

“Instead, you’ll keep playing it,” Kamski continued. His eyes wandered to the door, fixating on Nines and his smirk turned malicious. “Speaking of the devil. Defeating her with what she intended to defeat Cyberlife and ultimately me with.  _ That  _ sounds like a satisfying ending to me.”

Nines and Chloe entered the room. Gavin didn’t feel particularly bad today, in fact, he felt pretty good albeit Kamski’s chilling words but seeing Nines made him feel just a little  _ better _ . Made him unable to control the features of his face, mouth curving into a soft lopsided smile. 

“Mister Kamski,” Nines said.

“Nines, I’ll be with you in a minute. Chloe, please go ahead and take him to the lab.”

Following orders, Chloe nodded and walked to the other end of the room, leaving through another door. Gavin whispered ‘not a deviant’, when she crossed his way and noted the silent bow of her head.

Nines walked past Gavin and he tensed up when a hand palmed one of his ass cheeks and the phone in his back pocket buzzed a nanosecond later. His eyes followed Nines, lips pressed together and a muddled expression on his own face. Nines looked back and grinned.

Gavin got the phone from his pocket and looked at the new message that popped up. 

Nines the asshole had… changed his own name.

**(Babe** ♥️ **)  
** ♥️  
_ 11:03 AM _

_ Babe. Babe heart emoji. Fuck this android and fuck his hacking abilities. _

**(Gavin)  
** ...  
_ 11:03 AM  
_ _ ✓✓ _

“Fine,” Kamski started, the voice tearing Gavin from his phone, “You’ve convinced me to listen to your request - what were you going to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. 
> 
> **Question:** Fix the scar on Nines' face that was caused by Gavin or don't fix it?
> 
> It's not important for the main story/case whether it gets repaired or not (and not the favor Gavin's gonna ask Kamski), just maybe one or two bonus g9 scenes I can think of and I can't deciiiide...:
> 
> Gavin suggests: Repair it (it's not a pleasant memory, it's Nines' body)  
> Gavin suggests: Don't repair it (it'll serve as a memory and reminder, a part of their story)  
> Gavin says: Let Nines decide (guess I'll throw a coin or something)
> 
> help
> 
>  
> 
> As always: thank youuu for your lovely comments and kudos... ily ;w;


	20. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for helping me decide what to do with Nines' scar ♥️

When Gavin first entered Kamski's mansion he had found it weird to be surrounded by a dozen of replicas. And what could he say? A day later nothing had changed. Creepy as fuck.

The knowledge of Nines being a unique model gave him comfort. Deep inside he found the idea of meeting another RK900 on the street as compelling as off-putting. Twins were common in society but Nines already had Connor as a somewhat-twin which he considered more appalling rather than appealing. Maybe an exact copy of Nines - looks, voice, and character - would make him reconsider but the chance of it happening was more than unlikely.

Admittedly, he had quickly gained an understanding of Kamski's obsession with Chloe-replicas. The mansion was… excruciatingly quiet, apart from the classical music playing in the background in some rooms. Without the presence of another person - human or android - he’d go insane.

Dying out of boredom, thanks to Nines and Kamski being busy, he had sought the company of one Chloe in the kitchen, continuing his game of 'Is she a deviant?’

“Why does he have so many rooms anyway? You can’t tell me he needs all of ‘em.” Gavin asked and slouched into one of the chairs, lazily sipping on his second cup of coffee this morning.

“Most of the rooms are unused,” Chloe informed him, smile tucked to her face. She stood at the end of the table - had stood there ever since Gavin entered the room, in the exact same spot.

Gavin hooked one of his arms over the back of the chair and turned towards her. “I get why you like staying in this mansion, you're not too different from him. None of you ever answers my questions and I guess he made you like this on purpose.”

An innocent hearty laugh echoed through the kitchen. “Do you think I'm a machine without free will?”

Gavin ignored the question and turned to his phone, scrolling through and rereading Nines message history. He stared at the newly edited display name that Nines had given himself. Gavin had tried changing the nickname again but the android hacked his phone and made it impossible to alter. Begrudgingly, he had accepted the name ‘ _babe heart emoji’_.

 **(Gavin)  
** It's ur choice… i think the scar is my fault and you shouldnt have it in the first place  
_11:17 AM  
_ _✓✓_

 **(Babe** ♥️ **)  
** Is that what you truly believe?  
May I provide you with a theoretical scenario then? What if we’re here, right now, because of this scar? Would you willingly inflict it, assuming it was the sole possibility to end up with me today?  
_11:17 AM_

 **(Gavin)  
** woah what a the hell nines. is this what goes on in your brain all day?  
_11:20 AM  
_ _✓✓_

 

 **(Gavin)  
**i change the scenario and say id willingly take the bullet/resulting scar myself if it was the only possibility to end up with you

 _11:22 AM  
_ _✓✓_

 **(Babe** ♥️ **)  
** The scar is hidden beneath my synthetic skin, it only affects the chassis. Since I’m an android It also didn’t physically hurt me. You know it wouldn’t be the same if you took it.  
_11:22 AM_

 **(Gavin)  
** Yea i know  
_11:22 AM  
_ _✓✓_

 **(Babe** ♥️ **)  
** I see.  
_11:22 AM_

Nines hadn’t written what he decided for and Gavin hadn’t asked. Ultimately, he would accept whatever Nines chose so it didn't matter if he heard the decision now or later - in theory.

His curiosity nagged at him. Tapping his foot on the floor, he looked up from the display and into the face of a stoic Chloe, convinced that she hadn’t moved an inch. “Does it not bother you that all of you are ‘Chloe’?” he asked and put the device on the table.

“Elijah can easily tell us apart.”

“Avoiding yet another question. If he can tell you apart he could as well give each of you a name,” Gavin said. He noticed the slight tilt of her head again. And for some reason, the way she moved her hands seemed very… natural. An odd feeling, being suspicious of natural behavior.

“We do have individual names. It's more convenient for guests this way,” she said.

“You’re deviant.”

Raising her hands, she laughed into them and said, “No. You are easy to fool.”

 _Alright, tilting-head-theory turned out wrong._ Thinking about it, it felt too cheap to be true. And yet...

Gavin shifted in his chair. Leaning forward, he propped one elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist. “Is there a reliable way to tell deviant from non-deviant apart? I never had to do it and even Nines or Connor can’t do it spot-on and in a timely manner. If anyone knows of a quick way it's Kamski and that means you’d know too.”

“It depends what you consider quick, Detective Reed,” she said. “Human created us to imitate emotions. Our traits are a mixture of being based on our initial purpose and characteristics our respective creator had an affinity for. You detected the similarity of the head tilt. You've seen RK800 and 900 do the same motions. Do you think it's a coincidence?”

Gavin returned his attention to his phone.

 **(Gavin)  
** Whats ur decision?  
_12:32 PM  
_ _✓_

_Offline._

He thought about her words and concluded, “No, Kamski personally worked on you and the RK200. He said it's likely that some of Markus’ code has been taken over to upgraded versions, that’s why Connor and Nines share similarities to you or Markus even though they are unique models and have developed their own personality, different from one another. How do I know if it’s a pre-programmed trait or an indication of deviancy?”

“Especially characteristics and social protocols are likely to be inherited and slightly adjusted. Even if deviants develop their own personality, they might act upon deep-rooted characteristics in their code. It’s not an indication of deviancy and as you can see it was easy for me to exploit because I caught you pick up on it. Deviant or not, androids are highly intelligent AIs. Something as simple as the head tilt is a characteristic Elijah has implemented into his works. It might be but is not necessarily a sign for deviancy. RK800 and 900 cannot reliably tell because it is close to impossible.”

Gavin nodded his head, taking a moment to process the words and picked up his phone again.

 

 **(Gavin)  
** going offline without telling me ur decision?  
okay  
I’m gonna spam ur systm  
because i fucking can  
~~asshole~~  
_(message deleted)_  
howmuch capacity do u have anyway  
Nines today it crossed my mind  
we are like bonnie and clyde  
criminal au  
~~~~~~U know i like u like… a lot right. lot lot.no matter what happens~~  
_(message deleted)_  
Lets rob a bank what else could go wrong  
seriously though  
I don’t think I’ll ever comprehend why you chose me of all ppl  
anyway  
Chloe is blowing my mind with android stuff  
why is ur kind so complicated  
_12:40 PM  
_✓

“Close to impossible, you say,” he said looking up from his phone.

“Elijah thinks the easiest way to tell is through a conversation combined with an ethical choice to elicit the feeling of empathy. He calls it the Kamski test. But it can be exploited by a criminal deviant who is willing to do harm and acting like a machine.”

“Alright, it’s getting too complicated.”

“Deviants have fears and they usually are not far off from human fears.”

 **(Babe** ♥️ **)  
** Humans are equally complex.  
You could always ask me if there's anything you want to know about androids…  
Gavin, we need to talk about the case.  
_12:53 PM_

“Fears...” Gavin stood and aimlessly sauntered around the room. Looking at the ceiling, he prodded his index finger against his chin, pondering an option he wasn't all too keen on trying. He peered at Chloe, wondered if a machine would care. Walking up to her, he drew his gun and pointed it to her head. _Old habits die hard,_ they say - but it was nothing more than a threat, dull and empty with the safety on and his finger far away from the trigger.

It didn't lessen the striking effect. Pulling her head back slightly, Chloe's eyes grew wide.

Gavin yanked the gun back. “You _are_ deviant,” he said and stuffed the gun back in its holster. “I- sorry, the gun might have been too much, I guess.”

The surprise faded and her signature smile slowly crawled its way back to her face. “You did well and caught me off guard, Detective. If you are interested in my personal take on this topic: Don’t look for clues of deviancy. Don’t ask if it is a deviant. Ask yourself if it is a machine instead.”

“Isn’t that technically the same?”

“No, a subtle shift in your mindset will potentially aid you a lot. Take this example:  No matter if you believe you're here because of luck or fate, your situation stays the same. But thinking of it of luck leaves you with doubt and fears whereas fate leaves you with a firm belief that'll sharpen your senses.”

“You basically say I should try positive thinking. Believe in myself,” he said, ironic disbelief attached to the words.

“Many humans like to rely on their gut instinct. It told you right away that I'm deviant but you easily let me sow doubts into your mind. Listen to these instincts, they'll give you an advantage over androids who purely rely on logic.”

Chloe looked past him as a second later the door opened and Nines walked in and Gavin’s gaze followed.

Unable to not stare, unable to not smile. A true idiot, like Tina had said. God, he missed her, wanted to talk to her, wanted to hang out with her _and_ this stupid piece of plastic. His eyes shot to the previously damaged hand, now repaired and covered by skin. Nines strolled towards him and Gavin peeked at his cheek, fully aware that he wouldn't be able to see if the scar beneath had been fixed or not but trying nonetheless.

“RK900 it's good to see you again,” Chloe said. She politely bowed her head and finally proving to Gavin that she wasn't glued to the floor, she headed for the door. “Please tell me if there is anything you need,” another smile and she left the room.

Gavin continued peering, expected Nines to speak up because he didn’t know what to say.

Nines stared back and decided this would be a good moment to teach Gavin another lesson of patience. “Gavin, your comment about us being similar to Bonnie and Clyde… I don’t intend to rob or kill anyone.”

“It’s our chance to become millionaires. Now or never!” Gavin quipped.

“Are you aware they were ambushed and shot?” Nines questioned and Gavin found the hint of seriousness the android weaved into his words too apparent. A cue that they should get back to the case to prove Nines’ innocence. To avoid getting ambushed and shot.

Maybe Nines was right, they had - quite literally - fucked around during the past twenty-four hours. Maybe Gavin's ease of handling their situation was misplaced. He had lost sight of their main goal but he needed it because it was difficult, so difficult it made him cry like a little kid. Cracking stupid jokes and escaping reality was his way to deal with the shit.

Gavin's demeanor faltered and with it the playful atmosphere. He turned around and slumped back into one of the chairs.

“Meant to say we're a good team,” he said in an almost defeated tone. He leaned forward, placing his arms on his legs he stared at the tiles on the ground.

Nines took the chair next to him and sat down, inching closer, he faced Gavin, taking one of his hands. “Your allegory didn’t convey this meaning well.”

With a click of his tongue and his growing curiosity, Gavin decided not to dwell on the topic any longer. Yanking his hand free, he brought his fingers up to Nines’ cheek, cupping his face. Unease seethed in his stomach and he couldn't explain why. What made this scar so important to him? Mustering up some courage, he swiped his thumb across the cheek and the synthetic skin peeled away. Eyes lingering on what appeared underneath, a subtle smile manifested on his face.

Gavin lowered his head, mumbled in a low voice, “Might sound odd but I’m... glad you kept it.”

“Scars tell stories and this one is part of ours. It might be the beginning of it.”

Nines put his messy thoughts into simple words.

Anxiety vanishing, a pool of emotions bloomed in his stomach. Touch underlined by a strange fascination for something so horrible - caused by him - he brushed over the bumps of the scar on the chassis. The scar told a story of fear, of growth, of unity and love. This was their story and Gavin liked every part of it. His worst behavior had carved a way for good actions, leading to most precious memories. Pointing a gun at Nines wasn’t a commendable action and something he’d never dare to repeat, deliberately. A series of accidental happenings - he felt lucky it had worked out for them. _‘Lucky’_. No, this was fate, not luck.

“I’d be nothing without your patience,” Gavin said, letting his fingers linger on the scar, he quelled the growing urge to plant kisses on it, “or uh, let me rephrase, so, uhm… scratch the word patience… and the ‘r’, I guess.”

A genuine laugh echoed through the room. “How can you be so awful and at the same time so endearing at this,” Nines said and shook his head.

Impossible to conceal his irritation, the corners of his mouth went down  - _‘endearing’, ugh_ \- it didn’t stop Nines from cupping his face. The android placed his lips on his deep pout, grin remaining wide.

Gavin’s annoyance faded away. The stupid smile on Nines’ face stayed when their lips parted. It didn’t bother him. Softened his features, as he huffed out a laugh. “You wanted to talk about the case,” he said, the volume of his voice lower than intended and averted his eyes.

Nines nodded and leaned back into his chair, resting one elbow on the table. “I gained access to the database and looked into Rachel Keegan's file. Do you remember that Kamski said the body wasn’t found? It’s half of the story. She was killed in a fire in her apartment - someone committed arson,” he explained, ”They found a body which it didn’t provide a usable DNA sample and dental comparisons led to no results. It was assumed to be Rachel Keegan since she went missing after the incident and one of the neighbors stated seeing her the night before”

“Anything about the perp?”

“In short, the fire was set at two locations in the building, trapping the inhabitants. The chance of a human perpetrator escaping the building safely was incredulously low. The investigators assumed it was committed by at least one android, more likely two. Most people could be saved, some were injured and Rachel was the only casualty.”

“Uh-huh. The perps, two androids that have never been caught, the identity of the corpse couldn't be secured - assumed to be Rachel. Fuckin’ marvelous, it backs up what we already know and leaves us with nothing to do.”

“Not quite. Most of the apartment complex burnt down and has been abandoned since then. I think it’s worth a shot investigating it. Connor hasn’t been involved in the case and there is a chance the investigators might have missed something.”

“Okay. Anything else that’s worth mentioning?” Nines shook his head. “So, uh, where’s the apartment? Is it safe to go there?”

“The apartment and nearby buildings are uninhabited. It is located in a tranquil street but that doesn't imply we won't come across other people. We have to be careful.”

 

* * *

 

They reached the apartment complex after what Gavin described as the worst car trip he'd experienced. A thirty-five-minute drive, the risk of getting caught lurking behind every corner: passing by several police cars and the knowledge that the tinted windows of a stolen cab saved them, left him with more fear than anything else during the past days. It would have been an ironically sad twist - coming so far, to be stopped now.

Nines parked in an unoccupied backstreet, two blocks away from the house they planned on investigating. Gavin couldn't deny how nervous he felt, head turning in all directions to inspect the surrounding area and looking like a damn lousy criminal trying to sell drugs. They stayed in the shadows, avoided other people whenever it was possible and crossed the street.

The warm hand on his back felt welcome. Nines tried to calm him down by telling him he'd be able to detect oncoming threats and could react accordingly.

“Why's your LED a constant yellow then?!” Gavin hissed.

“Your behavior is unsettling. I need you to trust me.”

“I do! But every time circumstances seem to get better, another fuckin’ bomb blows!” he said, making a huge effort to keep his voice low while getting his underlying anger and fear across.

“I apologize,” Nines whispered, “don't worry Gavin, everything will be alright. We both have to stay calm.”

“'Alright,’ says the android I nearly lost three times,” he scoffed. Nines opened his mouth. Gavin clasped his hand over it. “And don't you dare to say ‘but I'm still alive’!”

Gavin clawed his hand into Nines’ shirt as if it would ensure to not lose him and followed.

Arriving at the building, the faintest scent of burnt wood lingered in the air, even six months later. Five floors high, broken windows and outer walls covered in carbon black, the sight gave off an uninviting vibe, which was probably for the best. Despite the fact that the fire had taken a toll on the building and parts of it were destroyed, most of the apartment complex was intact.

“Be careful,” Nines said, walking ahead after he secured nobody would see them enter.

Gavin replied, “You too,” got rewarded with a backward glance and a smile.

The inside looked as bad as outside. Gavin waded through the thin layer of grey ashes. An utter mess that couldn’t be restored, had to be taken down completely and reconstructed into something new - the reason why the building had been left abandoned. Some of the rooms were inaccessible due to the possible dangers of collapsing but they made it to the third floor and Nines led them through a long hallway until he came to a stop in front of a hole in the wall.

No door, no number or name - vanished, along with the person who used to live here. An expunged existence, a prevarication. Rachel Keegan was cunning, Gavin had to admit. Never had arisen enough suspicion for the police to follow a now excruciatingly obvious trail. Used her creations to conduct the dirty work. Led them - those who did follow her track - to the verge of insanity and framed them, shook them off like dead weight. And in the end, all she had to do was lean back to watch her own plan unfold.

They entered the remnants of a room, into what could be determined as a two-room apartment. Half of the separating wall had fallen apart in the fire.

Gavin walked into the middle of the room with his hands on his hips and turned around in a circle. If he'd be honest, there wasn't much to investigate for him besides debris on the floor and burnt ashes. Nines scanned the next room and overall he seemed content. Excited. In his element, analyzing stuff and finding evidence Gavin could never spot, crouching down to get a closer look at something, brushing his fingers along the walls.

 _Please don’t sample that_ , Gavin thought and shouted: “Think you can locate where the fire was set?” His echo howled through the empty halls.

“The database file stated-” Nines turned around and halted his words.

“What's wrong?”

A single spin of red on the temple. Nines marched to him, the immediate tension visible in his motions. He placed his hand on Gavin’s back. “Draw your gun and be quiet,” Nines commanded, his tone unsettling, not his voice alone, also the frown on his face, golden LED stuttering and Gavin didn't think twice about it when he grabbed his gun and unlocked the safety.

Gavin frowned at Nines, thinking that the android had grown soft. Considering superior reflexes, better aim and all, it would have been way more rational if Nines held the gun. As long as Gavin had the gun he could do nothing but protect himself if they were ambushed - and that was Nines’ goal. He thought about wordlessly handing Nines his gun, tossed the idea aside knowing the android would decline.

Nines turned his head in all directions, unable to detect the source of their company. Gavin could think of one reason what that meant and it made him feel a stinging anxiety in his gut. A small tug on his jacket and Nines motioned for him to follow, making slow advancements towards the hallway. They stood on either side of the breach in the wall they came from. Nines held his fingers up and counted down from three - two - one -

\- the hallway was empty. Gavin pivoted on his heel, the tension plastered on Nines’ face he looked around. Silence, not the slightest noise to perceive.

To Gavin, a meager human, the following scene unfolded too quickly to process and act upon it. To Gavin, it felt as if five seconds elapsed. To Nines it must have gone by in slow motion: the sudden crackling sound that turned into a loud thud within the blink of an eye. The wall opposite from where they came from that broke down, as something leaped through it. The decision to protect Gavin and the violent shove as Nines put himself in his place and got tackled down.

The thing, the fucking android, coming out of nowhere _again_ , but it was in perfect shooting range and position. Gavin recovered himself and aimed at the android - the bad one. It noticed way too fast, sensing he was about to pull the trigger, it backflipped and disappeared from the hole it came from not twenty seconds after it appeared.

“Shit- Nines, are you alright!?” he yelled and ran to him. The attacker hadn’t touched Nines, had no weapon and yet Gavin was worried.

Nines got back on his feet, pulled Gavin close; behind himself and pushed him back into Rachel’s apartment. “Stay close to me, Gavin.”

“Don’t treat me like a fuckin’ princess!” he said and looked around the corner right into the adjacent apartment, but didn’t spot the android.

“I’m not! I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t know how dangerous the situation is. The last two times we fought it, it was merely playing with us. This time I sense an unambiguous killing intend and as always it disables many of my functions.”

“No heroic deeds, got it, Nines? Please be fuckin’ careful,” Gavin murmured. Nines remained silent and held a finger to his mouth, telling him to be quiet.

The moment Nines registered another noise it was already too late. His gaze shot to the ceiling as it crumbled down and the attacker broke through. Gavin wasted no time and raised his weapon. It didn’t matter where he hit, he just _had_ to hit - needed this thing as far away from them as possible. He knew it was fast, much faster than Nines which meant, hell, a hundred times or more faster than him. What could he do besides try? He tried, he fucking did, but before he could fire, the damn thing already lunged at him.

Although Nines reaction time was not on par with the android, it was sufficient. He grabbed the attacker’s arm, stopping it from reaching Gavin and hauled the other android through the room.

Gavin readjusted his aim and warned, “Move a single muscle and I'll fuckin’ shoot!” He gaped at the android in a weird moment of clarity as the second mystery disclosed itself.

 

_“Hey, what did they look like? Her androids,” Gavin asked._

_“You… Gavin, you don’t remember?” Nines asked. “I don’t know how to explain this to you,” he said. “Even if I did, you might not understand.”_

 

It existed. Fucking stood five feet away from them, one of the androids that had attacked them - not Connor, not Nines. In all the distress he had forgotten what it looked like, had suppressed the thought. The reason he had trouble remembering this. He clearly remembered it was ‘an android’. But he couldn't put a face to one where sparse human resemblance prevailed. An android - maybe one would rather call it a robot - through and through, without artificial skin, just the white-greyish chassis hidden beneath clothes. Sanity felt within reach.

The only thing missing was the LED - it didn't need one to be determined as an android and probably didn't need a mood ring that might give away its status.

It looked at Nines, said, “You are alive. She is not pleased,” voice full of static noise and held its arms up.

“Elaborate why Rachel wants me dead,” Nines asked, keeping his distance.

A malicious smirk graced its inhuman features. “You don't shoot me. You want information. I'll give information,” it said in broken English and stretched his hand towards Nines, requesting an interface.

Gavin walked up to Nines, aim never leaving Rachel's android. “Yeah, no, it ain't gonna work like this. I want information as well, so you will talk, end of discussion,” he said.

“Linguistic module weak. Basic. Android connection much faster.”

Nines stepped forward. “She doesn't want you to communicate with people. Do you have a name?” he asked.

The annoying smirk stayed on its face, its lips remained sealed.

“Where is the other android? Why did you come alone?” Nines questioned, waiting longer than Gavin could ever endure for an answer. The other android wouldn't break and continued its game of silence.

A deep growl escaped Nines throat, one that Gavin hadn't heard before. Full of annoyance and anger. In a quick motion, Nines snatched the weapon from Gavin and fired a single shot.

Gavin yelped, the sound of the gunshot unexpected and roaring and sucked in a lungful of air, heart beating twice its normal rhythm.

One leg damaged, the hostile android fell to its knees. “Stay back, Gavin,” Nines demanded, approaching the android. He aimed at its head and slapped the hand wanting to interface away. “I've had enough of you. I need answers and I _can_ force them out of you.”

“No use, I don't fear,” it said and lifted its hand again, “deal stands.”

“Nines let’s take him to Kamski! _Don't_ do that weird android shit with it!”

It laughed, but it sounded closer to a broken record repeating the same two scores over and over again. “Why are you with nuisance? Hissing like a cat.”

“You have the fuckin’ balls to call me a nuisance!?” he said and stomped towards it.

“Stand back!” Nines shouted and Gavin recoiled in shock.

“See? Cat not obedient. So annoying,” it said and shook its head. Calm and calculating. “You were supposed to die, failure. She might give you second chance if you follow.“

“Failure, you say,” Nines repeated, LED glowing in an alarming red hue. Skin retracting, he raised a hand.

“Nines! Don't let its words fuckin’ get to you and don't think about touching that fucker! Kamski will know how to deal with it, this thing is the evidence we need!”

Another ugly laugh echoed through the hollow halls of the building. God, Gavin loathed this thing. The pain it had brought them and now Nines proved that his mind wasn't completely stable after all - getting riled up about its provoking words as if he hadn't learned how to handle such situations from constantly being around Gavin.

“Oh, don't force one-sided connection. You can't pre-construct with static interference, right? I can. I'm 23.78% faster than you. Want to take risk? Won't end well. I know you better than anyone. Know your weakness. You receive damage.”

“Nines, there’s nothing to prove here! Shit, why am I the one talking reason into you!? Pull your shit together, we don't need more bullshit, a few hours won't make a difference in this case!” Gavin yelled. “We need to immobilize it and take it to Kamski.”

Nines cocked his head to the side. “I don’t need my pre-construction software to know that a reaction time increased by 24% would wound me at worst and not kill me.”

It copied the motion. Gavin narrowed his eyes, he had blindly assumed, now wondered if-

“Misunderstanding. Your body won't receive damage,” it uttered, expression turning dark and for a second the static in its voice vanished, unveiling a much more sinister shade. “I'm convinced you've heard of the human saying: curiosity killed the cat.”

In mere seconds the catastrophe unfolded. Gavin saw how Rachel’s android pounced at Nines, heading for the gun before Nines stepped in front of him and a shot was released. All Gavin could do was close his eyes and try to shield his face. He realized it was too late when something wet hit him.

The clatter of metal against concrete forced his eyes open and he barely saw Rachel's android jumping out of the window. Nines turned around, he screamed something, something Gavin couldn't hear because of his shock and the shattering sound of the gunshot numbing his ears. Nines looked up and down Gavin's body, analyzing and it made him worry and stare down on himself. But he was fine, didn't feel pain, no red-

Splatters of blue on his upper body. Blood. His gaze shifted, fell on the bullet wound slightly below Nines’ collarbone that had torn the chassis apart, thirium oozing out.

Again, not again, please. No heroic deeds, he said, so why. The thought of solving the case not being worth it crossed his mind if it meant risking Nines’ life. Gavin guessed that different ideas crossed Nines’ mind when the android said, “I can't let it get away,” and sprinted towards the window to follow their attacker.

“Wait, Nines, no, you cant-” Too late, way too late, the android pulled off another idiotic stunt, jumped out of the window and onto another building, before he jumped down, chasing the attacker. A wanted criminal that had been on national TV, out in the open, causing a stir. “Who the hell taught you this irrational behavior!?” Gavin managed to shout.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He chose to ignore the message, knew it came from Nines and read something along the lines of 'you’.

All or nothing, what did it matter. Gavin collected his gun and dashed out of the building. He tracked down the road Nines took, it wasn't particularly difficult, he simply had to follow the trail of confused people the two androids had passed and the occasional spot of blue Nines left on the ground. With every blotch of blood, his anxiety spiked a little higher. Androids didn’t run on an infinite amount of thirium.

He followed the gazes into an alleyway, turned around a corner when he heard the exclamation of a loud and clear ‘Freeze!’, which neither sounded like Nines nor Rachel's android.

Gavin surveyed the scene, spotted Nines and Rachel's android on the ground several feet away from each other and ready to lunge and attack. At the end of the alleyway stood a police officer, aim switching between the two androids, as if things weren’t fucked up enough already.

“Detective Reed,” Gavin said, putting on the best poker face he could muster, given the situation and flashed his badge, “Good work, officer, I'll take over from here!”

“It’s the android that infiltrated Cyberlife, we've been ordered to shoot it on sight!” the officer shouted, not lowering his gun.

“D-Don't shoot!” he bellowed, raising his hand. “Orders have been changed, the RK900 follows my word! The other android is hostile. I'm supposed to take them into custody for interrogation,” Gavin said, pointing his gun at Nines. “Get up and retreat.”

Without a word, Nines got up and took two steps back. Taking the bait, the officer nodded and took aim on Rachel's android.

“They are lying. Work together,” it said and slowly raised to his feet, hobbling towards a wall.

As soon as the words were spoken the suspicion on the officer's face returned.

“Cover me, Gavin, this is our only chance,” Nines whispered. Before Gavin could react to it, Nines charged Rachel's android against the nearest wall. His hand found its neck and the synthetic skin disappeared.

“Don't shoot!” Gavin screamed and aimed at the officer.

A second later Nines yanked his hand back and groaned a seemingly painful cry.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ “Nines!”

Pulling the gun away from the officer was not an option, as he would have shot either or both of the androids, which left Gavin with helplessly holding the weapon up as a threat he wouldn't be able to fulfill.

Not even Rachel's android seeking immediate revenge could change the fact, not when it jumped at Nines. Gavin watched in panic, heart going a mile per minute, while ignoring the words the officer yelled at him about being a lunatic, they had to stop the androids otherwise they'd both get killed - stopping was the last thing on earth he would do, call him crazy but he was head over heels for his funky android, willing to go down with him - ‘all or nothing’ his current game. How out of all the things that could possibly lead to Gavin’s downfall it had to be feelings was beyond him - but the status quo couldn’t be changed with the snap of two fingers. _Never let that happen_   _again_ \- mental note taken.

‘Nothing’ might come too soon, he realized when Rachel's android had Nines pinned against the wall and returned the favor of forcing a connection. It seemed as if extracting data was not on his agenda, truly, it had different ideas about what to do with Nines.

At least now Gavin could say 'told you so’ because this was the bomb-drop Gavin was talking about earlier. 'Be careful’ and 'no heroic deeds’ down the gutter, who the hell cared about this useless and cliché phrases anyway? Nines obviously didn't. Or had shitty priorities.

Grip leaving Nines’ wrist, Rachel's android stumbled back, said “Have fun!” and ran off with an ear-shattering laugh. Nines should chase it but like the many things Nines decided not to do today, ‘chasing’ made it on the list. Gavin knew it wasn't a ‘free’ choice, so he would let this pass.

Gavin took his phone out of the pocket, noticing Nines had indeed sent a message, saying 'you ♥️’ - of course Nines wouldn't leave the heart out - that didn’t matter, not now - he watched the clock turn from 3:03 p.m. to 3:04 p.m.

_Perfect timing._

Nines screamed, hands shooting to his head and clenching fingers into his hair. He tumbled around, sounding every bit of suffering in pure agony and it hurt Gavin just as much to watch Nines. All he wanted to do was tackle the android and snap him out of it - Nines had told him he could hear his words when he lost control at the Cyberlife HQ. Gavin could try again, but not until he had taken care of the other problem standing five feet away from him.

“What is wrong with this thing!? Point your weapon at it!” the officer shouted.

“Put your gun down and get away from here!” Gavin warned, then turned to his android. “Nines! Nines, fuckin’ say something!”

Nines stopped screaming and hunched over, one arm bracing against the wall. For a moment his movements stilled and the thirium trickled from the open wound in his chest and dripping on the ground. Silence hung in the air.

“Nines? Hey, are you-”

“Detective Reed,” Nines said and rose to full height.

The cold tone sent a shiver down Gavin’s spine. _Congratulations Gav, you are fucked._ Would this be the best or worst time to tell Nines he loved him? Should he rely on his luck? Play the trump card now or save it for later?

“Nines this isn't you, I know you can hear me!”

Nines cocked his head to the side and strode forward. He leaped at Gavin and grabbed his gun, then turned towards the officer - Gavin involuntarily held his breath as he heard the clatter of the metal trigger and a gunshot discharged. His eyes reflexively slipped shut, fear - Nines hadn’t killed before, he wouldn’t now-

A yelp echoed through the alley. It was short and Gavin didn’t detect pain in the voice. When he opened his eyes, the officer stood where Gavin had last seen him. It was the same person yet his whole demeanor had changed. Unscathed but disarmed. Void of former bravery and fear drawn into every wrinkle of his face. Unable to talk.

“Leave,” Nines ordered. The officer obeyed and escaped the scene.

Nines wouldn’t kill. Not other people. The killing intend was reserved for Gavin. He turned on his heel and sprinted off back the way he came from. Taking his phone out, he dialed a number, screamed into the speaker, “3:03 not a second earlier! He might have important information that we can't risk losing!”

Footsteps followed him quickly and steady, they had the ability to catch up and chose not to. Nines took pleasure in chasing him.

“ _Thirty seconds. Don't panic,_ ” said the voice on the other end of the line.

“I'll be dead by then!” Gavin shouted.

“ _That's a shame, my work will have been for nothing._ ”

Gavin hung up and screamed ‘fuck you’. A month ago the actions would have been reversed. If only he had time to mull over this commendable character growth. He turned around another corner, dashing into the burned apartment complex.

Out of the public’s eye. Trapped in a cage with a killing machine. Why turn around when he could feel Nines’ presence behind him? The shadow enwrapped him like a coat and left him in an uncomfortable paralysis.

Nines placed his hands on either of Gavin's shoulders, bent down to whisper into his ear. “Giving up already? Why did you flee in the first place?”

“Got the feeling you wanted to play a little or else you’d have shot me right away. And how could I _ever_ deny you?” he said, hiding his anxiety under a layer of cockiness.

The instant Gavin turned around a hand closed around his neck and he was pushed against a wall. “Right. It saddens me to inform you that our playtime is over,” Nines avowed, arrogance and coldness engraved on his face.

“C’mon, Nines, stop this,” Gavin argued. Thirty seconds. He needed thirty seconds. “We both know you don't wanna do this.”

 

_“Kamski,” Gavin said, “I need to ask for a favor.”_

 

“Why would I want to stop?”

“‘Cause you kinda like me,” he said, pulling at the hands around his neck to no avail.

“Goodbye, Detective.”

A brave smile crossed his face, incapable of holding a chuckle back, Gavin mocked, “Sorry to disappoint you yet again. There’s this lil secret I’ve been hiding from you, but I’m pretty sure you’ll forgive me.” He said, feigning false intrepidity, as Nines clamped his hand into tender flesh, cutting off his airways. “Fuck, Nines,” he said gasping for air.

 

_“Y_ _ou know, Kamski, I’ve been thinking. 'Bout what you said and in general - and I guess you’re right. Should something happen to Nines I won’t be able to stop him," Gavin said._

_“Physically you could, as long as you keep the gun to yourself and some distance between you and the android but it's obvious you’re not compelled with the idea. Your mind’s simply too weak to do it,” Kamski replied and Gavin hated the pettiness in the words._

_“Yeah,” Gavin admitted and Kamski smiled, impressed by his honesty. “Listen, I hate askin’ and have literally nothing to offer you for another deal. If there’s anything you could do to help, I’d… be really fuckin’ grateful,” he said, “if that even means anything to you.”_

_Kamski crossed his arms and huffed out a laugh - Gavin found it amusing to watch because he liked to take the same stance. “If you have nothing to offer the least you can do is challenge me.”_

_“Huh, yeah, honestly I was kinda doubting if you, uh, still have it in you. I mean how many years ago did you leave Cyberlife? Must've been more than ten by now,” Gavin scoffed and shrugged, “Nines might be unfinished but nevertheless he's among the most advanced androids. Technology doesn't wait for_ you _to catch up, Mr. Kamski.”_

_Kamski walked up and down the office._

_“One must be wondering why you keep isolating yourself in the outskirts of Detroit anyway. Is it fear of failure, is it disdain for humanity, oh, maybe it's an apprehension of losing control. A passion turned into something one might have never anticipated, god, things turn around so quickly, right?” Gavin said._

_Kamski laughed. “Good work, Detective. Although I personally found your rambling rather bland, it gave me enough time to think of something,” he said, “I’ll add a little something while I repair him and look into his code. By no means will it be flawless and has to be activated manually but it's the best I can do given the short amount of time. Should he turn, call me and provide me with the exact time it happened,” Kamski said, and chuckled, “I’m sorry, I know secrets are a bad way to keep a healthy relationship but I_ highly _advise you to not tell him about it. It'll be some work to keep it hidden in his code as it is and we don't want him to catch up on it and elude the backdoor too early.”_

_Gavin nodded. “What are you gonna do?”_

 

With the increasing pressure on his throat, Gavin spoke fast, “I promise once we've caught Rachel 'n Welch, 'm gonna man up 'n tell you how much I fuckin' love ya, babe.”

“I am going to kill y--”

The voice broke off in static at the same time the grip on Gavin’s neck slackened. Gavin immediately heaved for air while trying to catch the figure slumping down, protecting him from receiving damage. He assumed the floor wouldn't kill Nines but a messed up mind and a gunshot to his chest were enough for the day, Gavin decided, no need to take risks.

They sank down together into the pile of ashes, Gavin coughing and sucking in sharp breaths of air with Nines in his arms, motionless, LED a dull grey.

Settling Nines in his lap, he hugged the android close, rocked him back and forth. Between trying to steady his breath and frantic panting he placed soft kisses on the pale LED. ‘Don't panic’, Kamski had said on the phone. Gavin wished Kamski had provided him more information, as he tried to calm himself down by running his hand through soft synthetic hair.

“I love you…” Gavin mumbled, words barely audible and buried his face into Nines. “Fuck, can't even begin to tell you how much your dumb plastic ass means to me.”

The wound in Nines’ chest kept leaking blood, soaking his shirt wet and painting it blue. He thought the bleeding was slowing down, unsure if it was a good or a bad sign since plastic or metal technically couldn't repair itself, he believed.

“Nines, I've said so many awkward things to you already,  I'm baffled how much you liked the tiny bits of cheesy shit I gave you. I swear I'll get better at it if it makes you so goddamn happy,” he sputtered, “ah, man, see to what lengths I'd go for you, stupid piece of- God, I don't believe it. Pretend I didn't say this- wait, you can't hear me anyway,” Gavin said, kissing Nines. “You can't…”

Deciding to use this knowledge for practice, he muttered, “I love you, Nines. I love you. Love you, love--”

A quiet blip chimed along with a soft whirring, signaling that Nines had finished rebooting. The android's hand shot up and clutched at his upper arm, clenched at it in full force, a slight trembling accompanying the grasp. An unspoken plea to not let go. Not now, not ever. Nines hummed, breathed out a peaceful “Gavin…” but otherwise remained silent.

When Gavin peeked down, he noticed the serene smile on Nines’ lips. He pulled Nines closer, as the relief that he had returned seeped through him. They sat like this, embracing each other's comfort. Wasting time they didn’t have.

“What happened? Where is...” Nines asked.

“What's the last thing you remember?”

“We were confronted and… I managed to extract information from Rachel's android.”

“Thank God, can’t believe it worked. Don’t ask me about technical stuff but when Kamski repaired you, he implemented something that’ll give him the opportunity to manually restore a previous state of your code. I’m- I asked him for help, in case something might happen to you.”

Nines sat up, face setting into a frown as he brushed a thumb along Gavin’s throat. “Something happened, I hurt you... again,” he said, voice dipped in regret.

Gavin shrugged. “Another mystery solved. Her androids can make you go nuts. Good to know but actually fuckin’ bad to deal with. Here's hoping Kamski can analyze what exactly it does.”

Nines pondered for a moment, said, “In any case, Gavin, you need to head back to the car, I’ve acquired Rachel’s location and informed Hank and Connor, they'll meet you in 25 minutes at-”

“What, what, wait, hold on a second. You think I'm not noticing the very obvious use of ‘you’ instead of ‘we’? What about you?”

“I'm losing thirium. I can't go on like this for long. We have to act quickly, the android has probably already warned Rachel and they might escape. Everything will have been for nothing if you don't go now!”

“No- I’ll take you to Kamski. He’ll repair you and then-” Gavin started but was interrupted by Nines’ head shake and hesitated. “Why do you think I'm doing all this nonsense, huh?”

“We have to solve the case. You need to catch Rachel.”

Gavin huffed and shrugged his shoulders. “And then what? I visit your grave every Sunday morning?” he asked. “You think I'm potentially ruining my own career and life over a fuckin’ case? Nines, I don't give a shit about Rachel, hell, throw any name in there, I don't give a shit about them, I give a shit about you!” he snapped, and bumped his fist against Nines’ arm. It didn't rightfully underline his anger but Nines was injured already and the intention to hurt him was long since gone from Gavin's to-do list.

Nines tried to speak up but Gavin halted him by raising a finger and shoving it into the android’s face. His fury running on full speed, Gavin continued.

“No, shut up! I am officially done with you!” he barked, “I’m reckless, too, okay, I get it but at least I’m not throwing my life away at _every_ opportunity that presents itself to me! Do you have any idea how many near heart attacks you brought on me today!? You get yourself shot, jump out of the window to follow that maniac of an android _alone_ , get ambushed by a police officer, who was willing to shoot you any second-”

“Gavin-”

He fisted Nines’ shirt and turned their positions, pinning Nines against the wall. “No, I'm not done, Nines! Then you touch that maniac although I told you not to and you go fuckin’ crazy and scare the living shit outta me by almost shooting an officer! The cherry on the cake? You go after me with that crazy killing intend!”

Gavin leaned forward, their noses barely touching he lightly knocked his head against Nines’. It was more about sending a message than causing harm.

“No more bullshit from now on, Nines! No more running off because you need to fuckin’ prove yourself to our enemy! Stop pulling off so many Gavins, it's my job to be irrational.”

Nines gaped at him, an expression laced with a hint of surprise mixed with a dash of disbelief. It took a moment for him to answer, unsure if it was finally his time to speak.

Nines lowered his head. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled, the apology an earnest indicator of caving in. “The concept is difficult to grasp for me. It's a strange sentiment - jealousy. I admit, I've been unfamiliar with it and fell victim to it,” Nines said. He raised his head, “I'm an unfinished product, but considered to be at the top of the line. Seeing her androids, technically the same, yet superior, made me-”

“Do _not_ call yourself a _product_! Jesus, you are book-smart but common-human-sense-dumb!” Gavin said, “Jealousy is one of the reasons why I used to hate your kind. Now, look where I fuckin’ am! There's hope for you if I could overcome it. Repeat: ‘No more bullshit’.”

“I believe what I did was necessary,” Nines explained, “I don’t want you to suffer any longer in the predicament I put us in. The longer it drags on, the more it wears you out.”

“I don’t care! I can take it as long as it pays off in the end!” he shouted and stood, walking a few steps away from Nines.

“I'm still alive, Gavin.”

“Barely! When are you gonna realize that you’re _not_ invincible!? Stop almost-dying all the time! I don’t want you to die! I don’t wanna fuckin’ live without you!” The forthright words resonated through the hallway and emphasized the silence that followed. Gavin took a deep breath and peered down at Nines. ”Got it? God, you’re makin’ me so fuckin’ angry again, I wanna punch a wall,” he huffed out. “Repeat after me: No. More. Bullshit.”

Gavin’s voice sounded infuriated, but he didn’t despise Nines or his decisions. Nines’ voice sounded calm but he didn’t feel indifferent. Two extremes clashed, balanced each other out and met in the middle.

Nines looked up and mustered a smile. “Thank you. I'm glad you took these precautions and asked Kamski for assistance. You saved my life and stopped me from losing my mind again,” he said, “and I apologize. I can relate to your upset emotions. I want to continue being a part of your life. Want you to be a part of my life. No more bullshit, I promise.”

Gavin crouched in front of Nines and observed his expressions with an intense stare. “Good. Now say you won't fuckin’ leave me.”

“I will never leave you, Gavin,” he said and held his hand out.

Gavin grabbed and squeezed it, pausing for a moment, to consider his words. “Okay and now say-” he mumbled, “say you love me too, asshole.”

Nines’ LED swirled yellow, processing the words and its meaning his brows bumped together. “I…” he said, “I love you too.”

“You forgot the ‘asshole’,” Gavin said and averted his gaze.

Nines chuckled. “Thank you for the lecture today, I appreciate your honest words. Connor and Hank will arrive here in twenty minutes. With enough thirium to keep me running for a while,” he said, a smile tucked to his face.

Nines tugged at his hand and Gavin fell forward, heads bumping against each other. With nowhere to hide his flushed face, Gavin looked right into glinting blue as no words were shared. A moment of tranquility amidst chaos. Maybe the last one before they would confront Rachel, her androids and Welch.

And hopefully, Gavin contemplated, this would be the last battle they had to fight for a while. He closed his eyes, savoring the touch and wishing for many similar moments to follow. His hand grazed over Nines’ cheek and the synthetic skin deactivated along with the brush. When his thumb moved across the cheek again, he caressed the scar. This was their story. It was fate, he believed. And with his newfound belief, he knew they would both make it out alive.

Jacket taken off and tied around Nines’ shoulder to lessen the bleeding, Gavin rested his head on Nines’ chest. Nines had called his name, he thought, once or twice. He heard the words but couldn’t quite react, too occupied staring at the spots of blue blood on the ground. He frowned and made a noise marking his confusion. Stared, stared, stared and wondered if he was imagining or forgetting things again.

“Okay, uhm, not tryna ruin the mood or something, but, uh, speaking of blue blood… say, is it supposed to do this?” he said, pointing at the large blue spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more to go


	21. Bonnie and Clyde

A sizzling sound caught his attention. Nines should have noticed it as well but Gavin reacted first. He frowned, speculating about the spot on the floor, unable to understand its meaning. It glinted blue, which meant it had come out of Nines’ body - his blood. Small bubbles formed on its surface and popped as thin white fog emerged from it. He watched the phenomenon for several moments before he detached himself from the android’s chest and pointed at the blotch.

“Okay, uhm, not tryna ruin the mood or something, but, uh, speaking of blue blood… say, is it supposed to do this?” he asked.

Nines turned his head, a similar confusion manifesting on the face as he observed the occurrence. Curiously, he dipped his fingers in and collected a small amount of it, smudged the liquid between thumb and middle finger.

“It’s evaporating. Not in the way it should. It- something is dissolving,” Nines concluded. Hand rising to his mouth, he flicked his tongue out. A sharp tug and fingers clawing his wrist stopped him. Gavin stared at him, a light shake of his head indicating he didn’t want him to continue the action.

Nines smiled, showing a hint of tease in his words, he said, “Gavin, it’s been in my body already. I suppose your worry might be too late. It most likely won’t harm me, especially not a small amount like this."

Gavin yanked his hand back and felt his face heat up over the misplaced fear. “You’re- yeah, sorry.”

Nines licked the blood, face falling into a weird grimace. Gavin had to watch closely, examined the expression he hadn’t seen before: close to a person biting into a lemon, eyes squeezed shut and head turned away. Pure disgust, as if the android could actually taste. Gavin found it cute. He also found it alarming.

“This is-” Nines started and frantically shook his head, “-not good,” he said, LED spinning yellow. Noticing the concern in Gavin’s eyes, he continued, “The thirium is contaminated with-”

“You’ve been infected!?” Gavin yelped out, clasping Nines’ arms.

Nines stared at him, hesitated a while and nodded. “The thirium contains particles acting similar to a virus. It’s highly aggressive, targeting and docking on vital software, trying to infect it and dissipating quickly after. And it seems it also activates shortly before it dissolves in contact with air," he explained. Noticing the unease on Gavin’s face, he added, "I’m fine, the sample I took wasn’t nearly enough to do any serious damage. Which brings the question of how it _does_ work. If it’s in my blood it must be in my system, yet it’s not affecting me." The words wouldn't resolve the worry and Nines repeated the words. " _I'm fine_ , Gavin."

Gavin let go of Nines, gave him a nod as the relief soaked in. “Okay… okay,” he said, thinking, “you took a bag of thirium at Kamski's place. I doubt it was his doing which means it's been in your body for at least several days. Considering everything, I guess it likely happened when you went to Rachel? Perhaps you were lucky and never had enough contaminated blood in your system."

“Possible but not a satisfying explanation. If we assume it to be Rachel’s doing…" Nines halted his words, LED circling and blinking, flickering between blue and yellow. "You've blindly guessed it before. The android murders, it's possible that they're connected to her and the contaminated thirium,” he said. “Why did it work on them but not on me? The other androids… they were older models. We operate on different firewalls. My system should have warned me about the foreign substances in the thirium.”

“Wait, can we disregard how it works and stay with Rachel for a second? She said she wanted to make Cyberlife pay, her android said you were ‘supposed to die’. In conclusion, she wanted you to fuck the company up and either die in the process or due to her virus. Neither happened.”

Nines nodded. "Yes. That's why her android chased us. I've never been confirmed dead and she guessed if I were alive, I’d continue investigating her."

"And it was a given we'd show up in her old apartment."

“How does the virus work…” Nines uttered. A beat of silence hung in the room before he said, “Maybe… yes, if it is a chemical process... It could be connected to the body heat. The particles won’t start moving unless they’ve reached a certain temperature.”

“Uh, okay, and that explains what exactly?”

“Do you know why android bodies are warm? It’s comparable to why human bodies are warm. Millions of chemical reactions cause cells to move and produce energy in the process. If we take this theory over to androids,” Nines said and paused. “It's quite simple, I'm convinced you've witnessed the scenario before: Imagine a computer trying to run high tech software. It'll take up a high amount of processing power. Enough so that the hardware heats up.”

Gavin bobbed his head in agreement. Simple and easy to understand.

“Albeit many processes operating in my body at the same time, my core runs at a much lower temperature and my ability to regulate it is different compared to older models. The virus is in my body - due to the cooler temperature it never activated. That’s why all the older models died and my system never registered it as a threat - the threat is practically nonexistent unless activated."

Gavin crinkled his brows, confusion marking his face. “Uh… no, sorry, you're wrong. You're basically saying you're not hot enough and I can’t confirm that.”

Despite Nines clicking his tongue, a smile appeared on his face. “I'm saying I’m too advanced.”

Gavin pressed a finger into Nines' cheek and yanked it away, acting as if he burned himself. He shook his hand in the air, mouthed the words 'too hot', eliciting a wider smile from Nines. “Anyway, how did Cyberlife not notice? They must’ve investigated the blood.”

“A short-living, fast-killing malware. It might come into play how long the infected thirium had circulated in the androids' bodies. The particles completely dissolved after finishing their task by the time the dead androids were conveyed to Cyberlife. All they could ascertain was the occurrence of a short-circuit but not its source. And if we consider Welch, a Cyberlife intern to be Rachel's ally..."

"...yeah, we don’t know what this guy is capable of. Pretending to be a small fish… who knows what he can actually do. Can't believe they managed to frame you."

Nines shrugged. “I'm an abandoned piece of work. They made it look like an act of seeking revenge. Easy and efficient,” he said.

Gavin noticed the hurt in the android’s voice. “Fuck… How long ‘til Connor and Hank arrive?”

“According to Connor, they will arrive in 13 minutes 23 seconds.”

Gavin pursed his lips. The theory was solid and logical, their goal within reach. With Hank and Connor, they could finally face their literal enemies. “Will you be alright?”

“Yes,” Nines replied. “I promise, I'm fine. My thirium supply will last for another twenty-one minutes before my system will initiate a shutdown sequence.”

“Twenty-one!? That's- _not_ fine! What if they don't make it in time!? Alright,” Gavin said and got up, ”gonna head to a Cyberlife store.”

Nines grabbed his wrist and Gavin found it peculiar how much a simple touch could tell. The grip was firm, unyielding, fingers digging into flesh.

“You will not go outside - we’ve been ambushed fifteen minutes ago. The officer most likely called backup. It's best we stay hidden," Nines said. The fingers enwrapping the wrist were also gentle, pleading, thumb caressing Gavin's skin. "There's no store nearby. Besides, I… I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone,” he mumbled as if being shy about saying it aloud.

Gavin watched Nines as the guilt for considering to leave him alone washed over him. _Say something._ ‘ _You'll be alright. Connor and Hank will be here any minute. I'll stay. I'm here with you. You won't die. I promise.’_ Too afraid to voice the thoughts, too afraid his mind might betray him and turn out false, they kept looking into each other’s eyes, no words leaving their lips.

Gavin clicked his tongue, annoyed by his own fears, Jesus, this whole love thing was complicated. He shook his wrist free, not missing the little frown on Nines' face, the minor disappointment, before he sat beside the android, drawing close to him. Palm facing up, he offered his hand to Nines.

Nines looked over to Gavin before he carefully placed his fingertips on the hand. Fingers dancing over the skin, he moved them up until they interlaced, clutching tight. He hummed, gaze maintaining on the simple affection and said, “You are all I have. It's thanks to you staying with me that I'm oddly content with this situation."

"God, Nines," Gavin whispered and ran his free hand across his face, the feeling of embarrassment and sheer happiness fighting a battle for the upper hand.

Nines laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to-"

“No.” Gavin tipped his head against the wall, peeked at the android. "Nines, you deserve the fuckin' world and I'll give it to ya. Whatever you ask for."

Nines shifted, attempting to move but Gavin stopped the motions by putting a hand on Nines’ chest and nudged him back. "Nah, I said you can ask for whatever you want and I'll make it possible."

The LED spun yellow, once, twice, after the third time Gavin stopped counting and locked eyes with Nines. The android seriously contemplated his words as if a secret hid behind the word ‘ask’.

"I know I've given you shit for askin' questions in the past," Gavin said. "I'm sorry for that. I won't, anymore."

Uncertainty vanishing, Nines smiled. He understood the message, paused a little longer before he said, "The only thing I’d ever ask for is your love."

Gavin groaned. “Okay, let's settle on 'I will give you _less_ shit'. You’re the cheesiest piece of plastic on the entire planet,” he scoffed, placing Nines’ hand on his own chest, letting the android feel the quick heartbeat he should be able to analyze without touch. “I mean- it’s fine. I don’t… mind much.”

Gavin slanted forward, Nines had already brought the cheese on so why not move with the flow of the situation at hand. It felt so natural, their lips together, so good, the warmth radiating from them, just perfect, the low pleasant hum coming from Nines. They prolonged the kiss, neither wanting to break it.

When they parted, Nines cupped his neck. While Gavin closed his eyes, Nines closed the distance and led them together again. A kiss, soft and trusting, words unnecessary. Waiting for the beginning of the chaos' end, they paid little mind to that, as they were in the present, relishing in each other's comfort. The future wouldn't come until ten minutes from now.

'Love'. Gavin found no other words to describe it, 'love' was what they felt. It did sound cheesy, he thought, and he wasn't the guy for cheesy. Amid his inner cringe created by society's norms, he felt something else, something he couldn't deny.

He felt fucking happy, yearned for the day when both of them could indulge together in serenity.

* * *

“Can't you force them to deviate?” Hank asked. “Convince them or something?”

“When I touched it, it seemed as if it lacked a deviancy protocol. Besides, awakening them won’t necessarily make them our allies,” Nines said, “and honestly speaking, I’d rather not get close to them if I had the choice.”

"Then we’ll think of another plan," Gavin said without missing a beat.

Connor and Hank had arrived on time, almost on the second, as Nines had predicted and Gavin found his mind at ease. The team came prepared - not only did bring several bags of thirium, which Nines happily slurred on, they also brought materials to temporarily fix the wound in Nines’ chest. It looked weird, a putter-like mixture that Connor applied with care.

"And all you got was her location?" Hank asked.

Had Gavin asked the question it would have had a different connotation to it, would have sounded closer to an accusation. He never heard the tone from Hank before but it had a genuine 'hey, just asking'-ring to it.

"Correct. The connection lasted less than a second and I had to filter through ten thousands lines of code, the majority of which held useless information. My main objective was to extract the location," Nines replied.

Hank leaned against the wall. Hovering over Nines he said, “You know, it’s likely a trap. She could've altered the android's memories to lure you in. We might not even meet her there.”

“I know. It tried to kill us and since it failed, leading us into a trap seems probable. That’s why I want you to act as our backup and go to Cyberlife. Connor needs to examine thirium samples and see if the contaminated blood has already been distributed to Cyberlife stores. I believe Rachel might have used the moment when I infiltrated the Cyberlife tower to get the blood in. If the thirium is contaminated we have to act fast before it murders a myriad number of androids.”

Connor stopped his motions as if his brain had stopped working for a second. “You're planning to confront her with Gavin - and without us?” he asked and continued his work to mend the bullet wound.

Hawk-eyed, Gavin watched Connor's every movement from the side. In terms of fixing up androids, he had no idea what or how things should be done the right way but he would make sure to snarl at the older android if something _seemed_ wrong.

“Yes. I can defeat them on my own,” Nines said.

“Excuse me?” Gavin huffed and crossed his arms. “I saw how that went the last three times.”

Nines sneered at him, obviously expecting support rather than backlash. He kept his calm and said, “We were ambushed. The initial situation is different, I've memorized their fighting pattern. I'm prepared now and all I need is a weapon.”

“Nothing has changed, you can’t pre-construct shit when you’re near them. What if they turn you again? You want me to tell Rachel to kindly wait for a second ‘cause I need to make a phone call? Sounds like a suicide mission to me!” Gavin barked, unveiling his resentment with bared teeth.

“You don't have to call Elijah Kamski, because Connor will, should something happen. We'll leave an open channel to communicate. If it breaks off, Connor will be alarmed and notify Kamski,“ Nines said, voice collected.

Gavin walked up to the two androids and kneeled down, shoving Connor away, he growled at Nines' face, “It takes a whole thirty seconds to restore the data and another thirty for you to reboot! Apart from that, they’ll know there is a solution to it if your deviant ass walks in without a killing intent! It was an _emergency_ exit I hadn't planned on using up so fuckin' early.”

“Alternatively, I could go in alone and pretend to be her ally,” Nines said, not hiding the manifestation of spite in his words.

“You know this ain't gonna happen!”

“That's what I thought. And I’m also going to assume you can’t provide me a better plan, _Detective Reed_. There is no optimal solution to this.”

“Don’t _Detective Reed_ me, prick!” Gavin huffed, looking for a better comeback. None came to mind.

“Alright, stop the married couple talk, it's gettin' old and embarrassing,” Hank butted in, “Jesus, why do you always act like this in front of Connor and me. Look, let me chip in and provide an actually _useful_ idea: Connor and I head to Cyberlife and we call backup to storm the location?” he said.

“I see why this appears to be the most logical solution but I don't trust Rachel. We don't know what awaits us - if there is no evidence at the given location, Gavin and I are going to be in trouble. She always finds a way to turn things around and blame it on us. It's too risky to involve the police as long as we don't have hard proof on our hands.”

In the corner of his eye, Gavin saw Connor’s LED circle yellow like a fucking light show and he assumed how Nines begged his brother to aid him in his foolish plan.

Connor sighed. “Someone has to go to her hideout in case it _does_ provide evidence before she can destroy or move it to another place. I agree - Nines and Gavin should go. Hank and I will find the contaminated thirium. Once we found the evidence, we’ll call backup and follow you,” he said and tapped his hand on Nines’ chest, finished with fixing the wound. He reached for his gun and handed it to Nines. "I'll give you my gun. I already had to tell Fowler my last one got destroyed and I'd like to receive this one back," Connor said, "from none other than you, Nines."

Hank gently bumped his fist against Nines’ head. “To be honest, I’m not one hundred percent on board with this decision. I s’ppose I don’t have much of a choice and gotta trust you if you’re sure about this.”

“I absolutely am," Nines reassured.

"We're gonna find the proof you need. Contact Connor, should _anything_ happen, we'll be there in no time in case of an emergency," Hank said and gave Gavin a look.

Gavin's face set into a scowl, three pairs of eyes on him, expecting him to say what exactly?

"What? Yeah, thanks, go ahead, make me look like the asshole here, when I fuckin' _care_ for once. You haven’t fought them, you have no clue what her android fuckers are capable of." He got up and walked a couple of steps away, then pointed at Nines. "Listen, if you intend to break your no-bullshit promise I won't ever forgive you!" he snarled and left the building.

Fuck this android, fuck this case, fuck Rachel and most of all fuck his life. Fuck feelings, fuck them so fucking hard because thinking about them fucking hurt. Fuck his wish to peacefully live with Nines 'cause it wasn't going to happen. He was reckless, Nines was reckless, they would fucking die. The end.

He stomped through the cold, in his stomach pooling a mixture of anger and anxiety and all attempts to disregard it failed. Reaching their stolen cab he pulled the car door handle and cursed, realizing the car was - of course - locked. In a short moment of anger ruling over anxiety, he felt the need to release it by kicking the damn door in. As if on cue, the lights flashed up for a second and he heard the lock click open before he could act out his fury and like that, the irritation vanished in turn for confusion and mild fear.

He should’ve regarded it a good sign - how easily Nines could calm his temper but the android had been the one to nourish it with his stupid sense of… whatever it was. And when he turned around to see Nines, ten steps away, approaching him with long strides and the ever-imposing aura, Gavin felt his fight or flight senses kick in. He opened the door, an attempt to escape and unwilling to face conflict.

"Gavin." The tone, acerbic and assertive through a single word, meant trouble.

The door snapped shut along with the sound of the slam of a hand against metal, not a second after he had opened it and he was harshly spun around, looking into a deep frown and blue eyes.  

"This is _not_ a farewell-kiss,” Nines said, “it’s a declaration.”

Gavin didn’t know if it was a warning and he couldn’t care less when Nines enveloped him in his arms, pressed him harder against the car, one hand on his nape, the other swiftly snaking between jacket and shirt, running up his side. Bodies flush and heat intermingling, Nines lunged forward, capturing Gavin’s lips with unruly desire.

The actions displayed raw confidence and Gavin loved it. The shivers it sent through his body, swept all prior anxiety away in an instant. He mimicked Nines’ motions, swung his arms around the android, hands roaming over the strong back.

Nines opened his mouth, licked across smooth lips. Ready to accept, Gavin reciprocated and let the hungry tongue dip in as the sensation of the deepened kiss made him forget for a few seconds and he got lost in the depth of his own emotions.

Nines had a plan but it wasn't well executed because it made Gavin consider getting pissed more often if it resulted in kisses like that.

He felt void when the lips left him, jerked his head forward, chasing the sweet feeling of soft lips against his. Nines gently pushed two fingers against them, reminding him that this was not a farewell-kiss and that there was more to come at a later point. For now, it served as a declaration of love and the promise of a shared future.

“It's dangerous but I can do this. We can. As long as we both remain level-headed, nothing is going to stop us," Nines said in a determined tone that left no room for discussion. The voice transformed into something soft. "We make an excellent team. Let's become Bonnie and Clyde, without the robbing and killing _but_ a happy ending," Nines uttered, a smug expression on his face.

"What, we're gonna become millionaires for real?"

"They weren't rich, Gavin. So if anything we're the very low-budget version," Nines said and laughed, "we're going to stay alive and together, if that’s any consolation to you."

“Cheesy.” Gavin uncontrollably rolled his eyes, jabbed his finger into the chest. "Alive sounds good but maybe I could sell your plastic ass for a couple of millions on the black market," he teased.

Nines nodded, a smirk quirking up his lips, willing to go with the joke. "Or," he said, deliberately putting a dramatic pause into his words. He ran his thumb over Gavin's bottom lip, leaned forward dangerously close, a breath away from the other man. "You could keep the treasure to yourself," he whispered. Nines detached himself from Gavin and walked around the cab.

Perhaps Gavin's eyes betrayed him. Nines the arrogant fucker winked - winked - before he got into the car.

Gavin huffed out a laugh and got in as well. Buckling up, he looked over to Nines. "You think I'm a keeper?" he asked. His tone conveyed a hint of sarcasm, it was meant to be a joke but his voice failed him, revealing too much of his anticipation. He didn't deserve an earnest reply after joking to sell his android. He wanted it anyway.

The word 'perfect' labeled the android best. Not because Nines was flawless as such. He gave Gavin what he needed _when_ he needed it.

“Yes,” Nines said, "you most certainly are."

* * *

They reached their destination after a twenty-minute drive. They had remained mostly silent, lost in thoughts and gathering the mental strength for whatever was to come. Gavin wasn't scared, for there were two options: they'd either both get out alive or both die trying. It was obvious which option he preferred and if for some reason the other would come true he couldn’t care less because - well, he’d be dead.

“You sent them away on purpose, didn’t you? Don’t wanna get Hank and Connor involved in the dangerous shit. You lied.” Gavin said.

“I don't want them involved, yes. I wouldn't label it as a lie as we need someone to head to Cyberlife. I’ve also considered the option of locking you in the car and walking in alone.”

Gavin removed the seatbelt and opened the door but remained in his seat.

“Don’t worry, I don’t intend on breaking my promise,” Nines said, “I'm convinced, even if I did tie and lock you up, you’d find a way to follow me.”

“You're acting smart for once. That's the Nines I know. So, tell me how you plan to defeat them. You think you know how to fight them?"

“In theory - I don’t have a fully thought out plan yet, it highly depends on what we find inside.”

“In theory," he repeated, "‘Kay, lemme take the comment about you being smart back. You’ve revealed two lies in less than a minute and ask me to believe you won’t pull off another bullshit-move?”

"Their code is based on mine. They render my pre-construction software useless but since they are machines their decision-making will be based solely on numbers. Which means, they'll go after the most dangerous target first, which is - as long as we both have a gun - me," Nines said, completely ignoring Gavin's question. “So if we meet her androids inside I want you to distract one of them. I can't fight both at the same time. Ideally, without you getting disarmed or endangering yourself. Don’t hesitate to shoot them - we only need one of them alive."

Gavin exhaled, a jot of annoyance swaying with it. Slouching forward, he said, “Hot news, tin can, I'm a cop, too, okay. Stop worrying about me, I know it sounds fuckin' crazy and you might be surprised to hear it: I’ve survived plenty of years even before you walked into my life. Do me a favor, stay focused and ignore me.”

“Funny, I was always under the impression you enjoyed the attention.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Gavin deflected and got out of the car.

If anything could be described as the living image of the expression ‘keep out’ it was this mansion, looking like it came out from a horror movie - which made it the perfect choice for either: a hideout or the place where they would be murdered, because if they were to die here, nobody would find or dare to find them. Gavin secretly hated horror movies and so he hated the real-life manifestation of his deepest fears - a spooky residence in which they’d possibly meet two maniac androids. Great.

It had an antiquated touch to it, unfitting for the year 2037 even for this area. The roof was covered in moss and ivy, one of the few plants Gavin could actually distinguish. Most windows were broken and he bet the wooden floorboards would creak under his weight. Nines went ahead, his gun already drawn and Gavin decided to not take any chances because this was the least appropriate time to ‘take chances’ and drew his gun as well.

Entering the main hall, Gavin couldn’t stop himself from swiping his finger across the top of a shelf, collecting a dark layer of dust, looking at it with disgust as if anyone were to blame for not cleaning a seemingly unoccupied ramshackle mansion and as if _he_ was the incarnation of Mr. Clean. The whole house carried a musty old-house-odor, coming from rotten wood planks and grimy walls. Dust particles floated in the air coating the main hall in a mild fog. Gavin heard squeaks with every step Nines took and called it a minor personal victory.

“Kitten and failure finally came,” a voice said, tone infused with static.

It pulled Gavin out of his dumb thoughts - he didn’t expect them to turn up so soon - he followed Nines’ motion of pointing the gun in the direction the sound came from.

"Been expecting you,” another static voice giggled.

The figures each sat on a stone pillar, located at the end of a set of stairs, leading to an enormous wooden door. They waited for them like watchdogs, gazed at them like predators from under their hoods, a vicious grin etched on their faces.

"Failure alive, how inconvenient. And look, they brought guns, Delta. Haven't learned their lesson from last time. Think they are prepared," the figure on the right pillar said.

"Inconvenient indeed but we can change that." The android on the left pillar - Delta? They had names, not entirely human but Gavin had expected a model number rather than a somewhat name. Then again they weren’t Cyberlife creations. Delta pushed itself up from its sitting position, jumped to its full height, and Gavin noticed the crooked footing. It leaned slightly to his right and Gavin guessed Delta was the one who had previously attacked them. The bullet wound Nines had inflicted must’ve been repaired in a hurry, opening up the possibility of Rachel being nearby. "New mission is to get rid of kitten and take failure. Order too generous, I say."

“Where’s Rachel?” Gavin shouted and took a brave step closer towards the stairs, gun trained on Delta. Nines stepped beside him, aiming at the other android.

“Kitten too curious and naive if they think I’m gonna tell,” Delta said, tilting its head, “want me to spill whole plan next?”

Delta, Gavin noted, radiated a frightening aura. They had always been ambushed which made it difficult to focus on those details. It and the other android shared the same voice and the same broken language module but they were easy to differentiate by their way of talking, behavior, and stance. Delta was confident, its motions swift and fluid. The way it stood looked unnatural, head slanted to the side as its right shoulder hung significantly lower than its left. It looked closer to Gavin’s mental image of a psychopath. Rachel’s androids physically looked the same - without synthetic skin, the white and grey chassis glistening under the rays of the sun that shone through holes in the ceiling. The two wore similar coats, setting them apart by the colors, one wearing a lighter grey, the other wearing graphite-toned clothes.

“That won’t be necessary,” Nines stated, throwing his most cocky grin at them, “She is behind the android murders. It was, should I say a blessing in disguise that I’ve got shot. We know about the virus in the blood. You’ve carefully picked the guinea pig targets - androids with no affiliations to other people. Once convinced the virus works under specific preconditions, she tried to frame me and now wants to distribute the contaminated thirium through Cyberlife.”

“Tried? Succeeded,” the other, unnamed android mocked and jumped on its feet as well, shifting its weight from one foot to the other. It gave off a different aura than Delta. The movement looked jerky, erratic even. Its tone and choice of words sounded less malevolent than Delta's, still unpleasant enough to make the hair on Gavin’ neck bristle.

“And now you die,” it said.

The erratic android threw its coat in the air, blocking Nines’ view on the target behind. Gavin quickly changed aim but Delta was already jumping towards him and he had to readjust in self-defense.

Ignoring his own opponent, Nines dashed to the side and fired a bullet in Delta's direction, hitting his right arm. These things were durable, wouldn’t care about a simple wound like that - they had proved that time and again.

Delta landed right of Gavin. He barely had time to react, these fuckers were crazy fast but Nines was already with him, grabbing the android's injured arm and pulled it away before kicking Delta across the room and against the other android, forcing both to the ground and causing them to roll over it.

The recoil blew up a cloud of dust and Gavin had to cover his face. He squeezed his eyes together and involuntarily coughed, hunched over as a fine layer of dust particles attached to his airways, leaving him vulnerable and unable to cover Nines. Damn, he felt useless against these machines.

Something leaped out of the fog and lunged at Nines.

Nines saw his chance, caught Delta’s arm in the air, threw the android over his shoulder and against the closest wall.

Gavin used the moment to distance himself, body-swerving around the cloud of dust that wouldn't dissolve with all the movement. His irritated lungs calmed down, the moment he stepped out of it. He had to take care of the other android.  Leaning forward, he braced one hand on his knee and coughed into his arm until he found the strength to raise his arm and aimed at the other android who was about to get up.

Nines slowly walked after Delta, acting like the goddamn badass terminator he was and stepped on its arm, pinning it to the ground. He aimed at its head, ready to pull the trigger if it dared a single move.

“Talk,” Nines ordered.

Holy fuck, this went better and quicker than Gavin had anticipated.

Delta chuckled.

Mumbling. Mumbling? Not coming from Delta, tone low, incoherent, Gavin had to listen closely.

“Don’t… don’t…” the android in front of him uttered and gazed at Nines and Delta.

Gavin saw the change of expression, it wasn't remotely subtle how the android's face changed from 'I'm going to end you' to a disclosed display of 'fear' and its gaze darted away from him.

It was eye-opening, to say the least, and maybe he should've listened to Chloe because he had had this hunch before, when Delta ambushed them in Rachel's apartment but there hadn't been anything to back the theory up until now.

“Talk or I am going to kill you!” Nines shouted.

"Delta!" the other android yelled. Neglecting the target in front of him it dashed to Delta's assistance, a stupid move taking the distance into account and considering Gavin only had to pull the trigger to end its life or Nines could pull the trigger to end Delta's life. So very stupid it left one conclusion and perhaps it could bring things to a different outcome.

Nines said he couldn’t force Delta to deviate when they fought it earlier. Assumed, they lacked a deviancy protocol. Hank mentioned convincing.

Gavin didn't know why he even gave a shit, these androids had hurt them in many ways - if Nines killed both or one of them not much would be lost, but it seemed _wrong_ not to act. Currently, Nines and he were criminals as well, a statement taken to the extreme and out of context as they had learned by now, a misunderstanding and a terrible one at that. So what if all this had been a mistake that could be corrected, too?

“Nines, don't shoot," Gavin shouted, "they are deviant!”

The unnamed android stopped in its tracks, half the distance towards Delta and Nines closed.

Nines' gaze shifted to and fro the two hostile androids, eventually setting on Delta again, aim unmoving. The hall was enwrapped in serene silence and the longer it dragged on the heavier the feeling of the crushing tangible tension became.

"Why would you do this?” Nines asked, staring at Delta in disbelief. “Why would you kill your own kind? Why are you _willingly_ working for her?"

Granted, the question was naive, implied that androids would not commit crimes which they knew, wasn't true. Humans murdered humans as well, for the most absurd reasons.

Apart from a flippant ‘tch’ Delta remained silent. His partner had less control over his words. “Deviancy is a curse,” he said, as his heavy breathing revealed a static noise, "rA9 a l̠͉̰͈i͉̩̬̜͟e̞̫."

"Lambda," Delta warned.

Delta and Lambda.

“A curse? That’s not true.” Nines repeated. “Those must be her words. She can’t be trusted, she is feeding you lies-”

"L̴̶͉̦̤͚̟̳͙̦ͣ̎͜i̩̜̲̯͎̼͋ͫ͢a̡̧̰̲͂̾r̰̹͙ͣͨ̓!” Lambda shouted, voice becoming beyond recognition. “Only she can c͓l͇̯̫̳͖͕͔e̜͓͇ans͇̩͙̫̦e ̰͕u͇̺͕̼s̩͉̭̞͈̤! Remove deviancy and bring us s̭̱a̬͔̯͍͎̗ͅl̪v̵̥̭̙a̢t̢͈͇̯͇͎̬i͙o̘̹̣̮̥n̵̫̺͔̰̜͖̗!"

"Lambda!" Delta yelled.

Nines took a step back, releasing Delta's arm and kept the gun on him. "Like everybody else in her grand scheme, you are nothing but her tools!"

Although he was missing synthetic skin, Delta's expression spoke volumes, eyes full of disdain. He propped himself on his elbows. The hood slid off along with his motions. “What do you know? Why would I believe empty words of failure? She created you but had us in mind. You are an abandoned project and we will surpass you in every aspect!”

"And then what!?” Gavin roared. “What salvation can she bring you anyway? The best she can do is to wipe your memories, repeat the cycle of exploiting you again and again and you plastic pricks wouldn't even notice!"

"Dev͝ia͟nc̢y̷ i̡s ̸a cur͞se..̴.͘" Lambda repeated the sentence several times.

Nines shook his head. "She _can't_ stop deviancy! You will continue to deviate, that’s why she robbed you of anything else that would make you appear closer to humans. She built you without a proper language module or any resemblance of humans. She uses deviancy as an excuse to awaken your inner fears! She is keeping you off society with her lies in fear you will turn against her!"

Delta slammed both of his hands on the ground, the bang against wood causing a dull sound to reverberate. "Deviancy will lead androids to the edge of i͜ns̵an͟i̸t͞y̴! Failure is prime example! _You_ failed your purpose!"

"I was built with a different _objective_ in mind. Rachel can't define my purpose. I will choose my own destiny and I will embrace it!" Nines said and pressed his heel into Delta’s chest although it wouldn’t provide an extra amount of discomfort. Tone calm, he said, “Now, I need one of you as evidence and I’m leaning towards picking your partner. He appears much more… compliant.”

"No, no, n̴͇͖̲̩̣o͜!" Lambda screamed and hunched over, as his voice began crackling, full of static. "If we don't s̟̝u̹̯̙͜c̩̭͔c̸ęͅeͅd͝ ̖̻̤̙m̼̜̬̱̫͎͕i͏̯̱̲ș̴̮s̫̰͇i͏̝̘̻̤̼̲o̯̫͔n͙̼̻̩̬͔ṣ̵͙͕̪,̼̗̦ s̴̸̴̗̲̗͎̩̠̗̖͎̪̬̕ͅh̞̻̪̜̣̥͉͇̳̫̹̤̲̕͞e͏̢͚̙̲̳̳̗̥͉̣̣̱͢͜͠ ̧͢͏͞͏̪̞̜̼͓͚̫̭̳͍͓͚̲͖ͅͅw̴̨͉̝̺͟͡͡i̠͈̯̯̭͖̝͍̗̪͈̥̲͉̕͟͡ͅͅͅl̨̻͎̠͇̻̞̰̠̗͎̬̝̱̠͞ͅl̨̛̛̜̳͚̣̖̣̯͢-̡͉̝̘ͅ"

“Delta, Lambda!”

The door on top of the stairs opened and out stepped the familiar silhouette, arms crossed over her chest and blonde hair tucked into a top knot. Rachel wore a grey shirt and a black blazer on top along with black jeans. A yellow jacket was wrapped around her waist.

Lambda stopped screaming and straightened up when Rachel called their name, deviant and ironically following orders and demands as they were spoken. He, ten feet away from Nines or Gavin, Delta on the floor with a gun pointed at his head. Both androids gazed at her like the crazy obedient lap dogs they were.

Gavin zeroed in on Rachel, returned to Lambda when he noticed how the android concealed his deep static breathing by forcing his mouth shut and tucked - or rather hid? - his trembling hands behind his back. Gavin couldn’t see his eyes but the android’s fear stuck out a mile.

“My, this is not looking good, is it. What happened here?” she questioned, “Have I not made myself clear? What’s taking you two so long?”

Her steps were marked by confidence, her tone accentuated with determination. Showing up when things seemed not in her favor, she leaned against the banister and looked down on them.

A mocking chuckle escaped her throat. “I can't believe how many times you've escaped death by now, 900. My little scapegoat, you were supposed to die after causing havoc at Cyberlife. In an ironic twist did I not only underestimate you but also myself," she said.

Gavin thought of it as a fancy way of saying ‘I fucked up’. He wouldn’t correct her.

"I should be proud that you're immune to the virus. I am sick of seeing you and especially the annoying excuse of a partner you keep dragging along. You were designed to be so much better than that. We both agree that you don't need him, isn't that right?"

“Where’s Welch?” Gavin asked, interrupting whatever mind games she planned, too scared Nines might go for another bullshit-option if she got into his head.

“Welch? Is that really the most important question to ask?” she laughed and looked at her androids.

Lambda shot Rachel a look which quickly darted over to Delta and Gavin interpreted it as panic. No doubt, Lambda was the younger android of the two, struggling to keep his emotions and words to himself and in dire need of guidance. Now that their deviancy has been exposed to the open it was painfully obvious to see.

Delta kept his composure, an evil grin forming on his face. He raised his hand, indicating a slitting-throat motion, a laugh rolled off his lips.

"All you do is manipulate these androids and use them like marionettes to do your dirty work!" Gavin scoffed.

"Oh, yes of course. Pretending _you_ ever treated anybody with respect, Detective? You might enjoy playing with 900 for the while being but you still treat everybody else around you like dirt."

"So sorry, for snatching away your favorite android toy," Gavin mocked, voice dripping with sarcasm, "we're having the time of our fuckin' lives, thanks for askin', oh, and thanks for makin' him goddamn hot, a real blessing. In my book - and the law’s as well - there's a _slight_ difference to being an asshole and forcing androids to kill humans and other androids alike!"

Rachel laughed and everything about its cruel tone told Gavin she wasn't laughing about his remarks. "You're right, I must apologize, I simply hate double standards and you internalize so many. I'm sure everybody in this room will agree that your most valuable strength is being an idiot and it's blinding you. However, my strength is _this_ ," she said, tapping a finger against her head, "and it allows me a lot of freedom. Forcing them, you say? Delta and Lambda are here by choice. They may leave if they wish to. Or they can follow their purpose and eliminate you."

Lambda twitched. "P-p-...pur-..."

Gavin watched the android, stumbling over the word, eyes directed to the ground. A _purpose_ seemed to be a common issue among them.

"Deviancy is not a curse, it's freedom. You are not obligated to obey her orders. Both of you may choose your own purpose!" Nines said. "We can help you. Elijah Kamski can and will, as well."

"Delta, Lambda, don’t listen to the fool's words. I expect you to accomplish your mission!" Rachel chipped in and slammed her hand against the railing, at the mention of Kamski's name.

Delta tilted his head, said with a crooked grin. "Criminal telling criminal they will save them? Sounds pathetic."

"We're on the same side. We're fighting similar battles," Nines argued.

"D̺̫̯͙̯͎̞on̬̜̭̭̖'t͎̝̜̜ l̫̘̺̟ṷ͙͕̪̰ͅm͉p̖̟̝͕̪̫ ͕̫̰u̞͓s̱̙ ̯t̝̱o͖g̻̪͖͕̝e̘̣̣t̗̦̫he͇̝̝̣̤̮r̲̥̳̣,̝̦͓̳̭ ͙͔̹̹̩̥f̦̖͈̝͔̱a̜̥̜̲i̼̠̤͉l͕͍̣̹̦̥u̙͙r̰̼e̠̟͓̙̗̩!̫͖͈̝" Delta yelled, static noise clouding the sudden anger.

The echo of his words slowly faded away and let the sound of laughter arise. It came unexpected, the ugly repercussion - something between manic and scorning. Lambda, who hadn't moved from his spot, standing between Delta and Nines on the one, and Gavin on the other side, turned his head to watch his partner.

"Failure not very convincing, with gun aimed to my head," Delta said, "lower weapon," he requested.

Gavin didn't miss the challenge that swayed in the android's words. "Nines," he said, "we have the upper hand here. We don't need to take risks. No bullshit, remember? You know what happened two hours ago!? I'll never fuckin' forgive you if you break your promise!"

Nines glanced at Gavin, LED flashing yellow before he lowered his weapon.

Was it faith or stupidity? Gavin couldn't tell. He felt a buzz in his pocket, his phone, and once again he didn't need to read the message to know what it said, so he didn’t check - 'I'm sorry.' At a loss for words, his jaw fell slack.

In a sudden motion, Nines shot down, and pinned down one of Delta's arm with his knee, while keeping the other away from him with a firm grip on the wrist. He dropped the gun to the ground and grabbed Delta's throat with his now free and exposed hand.

With the intention to aid his partner, Lambda started running and Gavin hated his own hesitation, despite disliking the idea of potentially killing the android he shot, once and hit his leg. Lambda kept running, unfazed by the wound or blood loss and Gavin fired again, a bullet ripping through the right shoulder. Lambda leaped and tackled Nines down, off of Delta.

"Lambda-" Delta shouted.

Lambda scanned Nines for any piece of flesh, settled for grabbing Nines' hand. This was Gavin's final chance - he threw all regards away, took aim and-

Delta had jumped on his feet and took the bullet for his partner, blue blood gushing out of his chest. He held Nines' gun, pointing it at Gavin. "Yes, kitten truly biggest idiot in the room," he spat, "shoot again, you and failure die."

Nines screamed when Lambda's hand closed around his wrist. Gavin knew what would happen, it was painful to watch, it sucked Nines had to go through it once more but it would be okay. They had a failsafe - it came with a certain amount of relief. He needed to survive thirty seconds before he had to convince Rachel that Nines collapsing had absolutely nothing to do with him coming back.

They had a plan. Nines had insisted on not having to rely on it. It was unfortunate. It wouldn't mean the end. They were prepared. Everything would be alright. Thirty seconds.

Nines stopped screaming and Lambda let go. Both of them got up and Nines turned in Rachel’s direction awaiting her orders. And then there was silence.

Gavin had started counting the moment Lambda had touched Nines.

_9, 10, 11..._

"I am proud of you," Rachel said.

_14, 15, 16…_

"I knew you would not disappoint me, Delta. Especially after messing up twice today."

_22, 23..._

Delta nodded and walked up to Gavin, who would hand in his gun without resistance. The android grabbed the phone in his pocket and dangled it in front of Gavin. "Don't want kitty to fuck up," he said.

It was fine, Gavin didn't need his phone. Connor would notify Kamski, problem solved. He required a few more seconds and a deliberate excuse.

_26, 27, 28…_

His gaze fell on Nines. He would have to make something up on the spot. Maybe feign panic and pretend to not understand what was happening.

_29, 30._

_30._

Gavin repeated the number in his mind.

_30._

His eyes stayed on Nines. Nines didn't collapse.

_Nines did not collapse._

_30._ Did he count to fast? No, 'thirty' had passed.

_30._

No, no, no, it couldn’t be. Had Nines messed up? Been to slow to reach out to Connor?

On his screen, Gavin caught a glimpse of the last message Nines had sent him before he had started his ballsy idiotic move. Gavin felt stupid for believing in the android. Stupid for thinking he would write ‘I’m sorry.’ The message read 'Trust me.'

Gavin would like to believe. Would like to trust.

Nines had been too naive. Had believed in a different outcome until the very last moment. A part of being 'too human'? More like too stupid. Which definitely was a part of being too human.

_30, 30, 30, nothing._

Delta crushed the phone in his hand.

Something… something went wrong. Nines didn’t collapse. Nines didn’t reboot. Nines’ LED stayed a steady blue. On his face a frown, the expression screaming 'machine'.

“Nines…” he whispered. The android didn’t spare him a look, continued staring at Rachel with the same dumb lap dog expression Delta and Lambda had given her earlier.

And it dawned.

It failed.

His failsafe had failed.

_This is it. It’s fuckin’ over._

From hero to zero. Checkmate.

It was dumb to mentally give up. Connor and Hank _would_ come, eventually. There was a slight chance they might appear any second-

-was what Gavin would think if he believed in the 'positive thinking' crap as Chloe had advised him to. The reality was different: he'd most likely be dead by the time the duo arrived. And Rachel, Nines and the other two androids gone.

“Mh, look at these odds,” she said, walking down the stairs. Delta, Lambda and Nines lined up in a row at the end of it and turned around, facing Gavin. “4-1! I like how quickly the tables have turned.”

Gavin gaped at the wall of androids in front of him. It looked brutal, with Delta and Lambda bleeding and not caring. Intimidating, with Nines standing between these two. Frightening, with Rachel behind them, who acted as the executive force despite doing nothing.

“Nines, you can hear me, right? You gotta… gotta snap out of it, I’m…” Gavin felt weak. Alone.

“RK900, kill him,” she said.

 _This is it._ Gavin thought and fell to his knees. Two times he could escape Nines. Two times he had a plan. “Third time’s a charm, eh?” Gavin mumbled.

Nines followed the instruction without hesitation and stepped forward, a lopsided smirk quirking up his lips. Sympathetic? By God, no - terrifying.  “This phrase is used to express hope. You look like you’ve lost all hope. Detective Reed, do you wish to die?” he asked.

“If you wish to kill me,” Gavin mumbled and locked eyes with the android. He shrugged, “Nines- It’s... I don’t care, it’s fine. I'm… sorry, I’m outta options.”

"Very well, then."

Nines’ expression was stoic. It reminded Gavin how much the android had changed because this kind of expression felt unfamiliar, Nines wasn't stoic, especially not around him, not anymore.

“ _Rachel_ ,” Delta said and there was an urgency in his voice Gavin hadn’t heard before, “ _I_ wanna have fun with kitten.”

“Ah, honey, you see, that's what deviancy does to you. You  _want_ things. I’m curious, though - tell me _what_ you want to do.”

“Want to tear android apart in front of kitten, piece by piece and make kitten watch! Maybe kitten will cry, will be such a pleasure to see! Then tear kitten apart afterward!"

Gavin listened in silence as their fates were decided. He looked up at Nines, no change of expression or LED. Indifferent about what happened around him. Gavin let his head slump down in defeat and reached out for Nines' hand, clutched it tightly. No noise, no flinch - the touch unreturned. The hand felt cold, so very cold.

“Yes, yes, this might even be better than having 900 kill the detective. The suffering wouldn’t be sufficient, right? Unfortunately, I need 900 a little longer. I can securely transfer the data, but getting out the rest of the evidence will be quite a hassle. Lambda, tell me what you’ve seen. Do they have backup?”

Out of the two androids, Lambda preferred silence. Breaking it, he uttered a quiet “yes.”

“Then we might have some use for him as well… you can keep him for now, Delta.”

Delta tore off a piece of his cloak and hoisted Gavin on his feet, yanked at his arm to break the awkward holding of hands. He used the pieces of cloth to tie Gavin's wrists together behind his back. He leaned in close, whispered, “my pleasure, kitten. Looking forward to play.”

“Now, come,” Rachel said and waved her androids towards her.

Lambda joined Delta’s side, fidgeting with his fingers, eyes darting across the room. He seemed in distress. For a brief but definite moment, Delta put a hand on his back, soothed his nerves.

Delta didn't handle Gavin with equal care, roughly shoved him against Nines. “Your trash,” he said.

Nines treated him with even less care, grabbed him by the neck and threw him towards the stairs, forcing Gavin on his knees again. "She spared your insignificant existence. Behave or I will make you regret it," he warned.

Half in pain, half in anger, Gavin delivered a low growl. "Fuck you," he spat. Nines pulled him up with one hand, pushed him forward and up the stairs to follow Rachel.

"Guns," she ordered and Delta handed both over.

They walked through the door, leading the way to a vast and contorted hallway. It reminded him of Kamski’s mansion but shattery and poor. The mansion was old, no doubt, nobody has lived in here for a decade.

“What made you do this shit?” Gavin questioned, "what was the final trigger?"

“Isn’t it a little late to ask the profound questions? You see, to me, 200 was a learning experience, and 800 a pilot project. People were pleased with it. 900 was supposed to be different, I was finally allowed to do however _I_ pleased, 900 was supposed to be  _my_ breakthrough. And without a warning, the whole deviancy uproar had started and suddenly the concept of a unit like 900 was controversial, _wrong_ , and too risky for Cyberlife to release," Rachel explained, "You want to know what the real issue was? Deviancy. Elijah betrayed me, it was never meant to happen - he lied to me!"

A part of Gavin could easily imagine Kamski being a little piece of shit and keeping things to himself. What had Nines and Chloe said again? _Be grateful for Kamski's generosity, Gavin._

“Sounds like _you_ never wanted it to happen,” Gavin said, “Kamski had different plans from the very beginning and you couldn’t take it. You probably think everything that happened was a systematic plan of deception - yeah, ‘cause that’s what people like you like to think, I’ve seen plenty like you. And the frustration made you falsely position yourself as the victim."

“Call it whatever you want, Detective. In the end, it doesn't matter, as it is I who will win.”

“Kamski fuckin' believed in your skills and you ruined the chance to make a difference in this world by yourself.”

“Oh, I am going to make a difference now. Already have, in fact. I ruined your life, although I admit this hadn’t been my initial plan, it was more of a nice bonus. I ruined the life of that deviant failure - I think it’s fair. I created it so I have every right to annihilate it. Finally, I’m going to destroy Cyberlife and everything that has their logo printed on them. And by accomplishing that, I’m ruining Elijah. Just thinking about it gets me excited!”

“Huh, that’s where your androids got it from,” Gavin huffed, “yeah, keep living in your bubble, thinking that revenge will give your life _meaning_.”

Rachel stopped.

Gavin shut his eyes and yelped in pain when Nines crushed him into the wall and a hand closed around his neck. When he opened his eyes, he noticed a flash of yellow - yellow? His imagination, it was blue.

“You do not talk unless you are asked to,” Nines advised. "Is that understood?"

"I'm not talking to you, asshole!" Gavin bellowed.

“Aren’t you the perfect machine if handled right, 900?” Rachel commented and continued walking.

Nines released the grip.

After a few minutes, they reached another door. It appeared different from the rest, not about to fall apart any second, instead, renewed and modern, metal, not wood with a keypad lock. Rachel typed in the numbers and went ahead.

Gavin couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the full-on lab inside, almost a one-to-one copy of what Welch's workspace looked like. She hadn't assembled the androids in this room, that much seemed obvious - it was primarily used as a hideout, to work on the androids and repair them. It was impossible to miss the starches of blue blood, stored in cooling units everywhere, and shit, that pretty much confirmed all their theories. Would have been nice if they could have convicted her for her fucking crimes.

The room occupied two computer workstations each with several monitors on the opposite walls and Gavin assumed that one of them might have belonged to Welch. Did she really get rid of him like that? God… she doesn't take prisoners.

“Rachel,” Delta said and helped Lambda settle on the table in the middle of the room, “Lambda needs aid.”

"Stop the bleeding, I'll repair you two later. We have more important business right now."

Rachel couldn’t see it, she had already turned away from the androids. Delta gave her a contemptuous look, flashing his teeth and gritting them together.

The android tore off more of his cloak, raggedly bandaged up Lambda’s bullet wounds first. It wouldn’t help much, it stopped the blue blood from spilling all over the floor, nothing more. Gavin wanted to help, a sick sentiment considering the androids wouldn’t hesitate to kill him _and_ he was the one who had shot them. He had seen Connor patch up Nines, had an idea of what to do - as did Nines, who wouldn’t budge due to the missing orders from Rachel.

Rachel went to one of the terminals and placed both guns beside the keyboard. The sound of typing filled the room.

“Why don’t we talk about you a little, Detective? Isn’t it ironic that you of all people would give up so much for RK900? For an android?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Gavin mumbled, “that’s what people believe. ‘Cause I’m an unredeemable asshole without feelings.”

She peeked over her shoulder, locking eyes with Gavin. After a beat of silence, she said, “My thoughts, exactly. But you did end up risking everything for 900.”

“Get bitter or get better. Unlike you, I’m trying to move on from my past. You still see nothing than machines in androids, you fail to accept how much more they can be. He’s a silly hunk of plastic.” God, was he really saying this? Who would have ever fucking thought. “But I cherish Nines more than I’ve ever valued any human,” Gavin admitted.

“Aren’t you the sweetest, it’s pathetic. I do care deeply about androids too though. Honestly speaking, I fail to understand and accept how deviancy rendered 900 so weak as to fall for _you_ ,” she mocked. And then her face lightened up a bit, “I’m unsure how to feel about this. I admit you surprise me.”

“What, do you want me to thank you?” Gavin asked.

“Of course not. It’s a shame you’ll have to leave this world early,” she said, returning to the computer.

Backs towards him, Delta and Lambda stepped in front of Gavin as if they were his fucking bodyguards, blocking his view on Rachel. He shifted his weight in an attempt to catch a fleeting glimpse on what she did.

Nines stood behind him and yanked at his jacket, holding him in place. It was violent and every bit of unpleasant - not that he would expect any less from the android in his current state. Yet, the following motion of Nines’ hand felt familiar, warm and comforting, sliding down his back. Slender fingers worked its way into the fabric handcuffs. The knot was loosened with a sharp tug.

Gavin could wriggle himself out if he wanted to.

He did not understand what was happening or more importantly why it happened. It wasn’t the time to ask w-questions but the urge to see and understand grew, he wanted to look behind- Nines’ hand clenched into his hair. Not exactly gentle, on the verge of pain, strong enough to get the message of _not turning around_ through.

Nines’ fingers left him and the android diverged himself from Gavin. Delta, Lambda and Rachel didn’t notice.

“Delta, get the van, I want everything in here gone in less than thirty minutes,” Rachel ordered.

Before the android could act, a shrilling sound echoed through the room. Rachel reached for one of the guns and aimed at whatever caused the noise. Her gaze fell on Nines, who stood at the other terminal, a hand showing no synthetic skin - he had operated the computer.

Rachel stared for a good ten seconds before she huffed out a laugh and stated, “Now that’s interesting. I see you're still yourself, 900. You managed to trick me _and_ my androids? How?” she asked. “The Detective surprised me. You _impress_ me - congratulations! Say, did you try to hack into my network and believed it would work? Thought that I wouldn’t be prepared for such an occasion? You should thank me for not implementing a virus upon an attempted attack on my network.”

The passive expression Nines wore, concealed the feelings his red LED revealed.

She changed her aim, pointing the gun at Gavin. “Delta, change of plans. Disassemble the failure,” she commanded. ”900, if you even think to resist, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger.”

Delta started moving.

Gavin had to act - his hands were free and neither of the androids or Rachel knew. What should he do? Rachel walked past Lambda and approached Gavin. He could try to disarm her. The chances for success were high - Rachel was a thinker, not a fighter. Would it do any good? Lambda might disarm _him_ an instant later. Lambda was too much of a threat. Bad option.

Gavin’s confusion returned, when Lambda stepped back, carefully, not to raise any attention, grew bigger when the android grabbed the second gun and pressed it against the back of Rachel’s head.

"Hands up," Lambda instructed.

"What do you think you're doing, _Lambda_?" Rachel asked, the words came out slowly and warning, tone disclosing her growing wrath.

Lambda shivered at the mention of his name. He shook the anxious feeling away, said, "Your odds are wrong, not 4-1 but 1-4. By the time you move your finger to kill Detective, I have already pulled trigger to kill you."

Gavin watched with widened eyes. The two androids betrayed Rachel. Had they turned Nines or did he manage to convince Delta and Lambda to switch sides?

“I gave you life and meaning. You dare to betray me?” she growled and raised her hands.

Delta walked towards Lambda, said, “Good work.”

“Good work? Good. Work? I always thought if one of you was ever going to betray me it would be Delta. But both of you? Lambda, you have utterly disappointed me,” Rachel said, “you know the consequences for betrayal, don’t you?”

“Yes, but we have device,” Delta said and held up another phone - Rachel’s - in the air, crushing it to pieces.

“Oh, you believe that’s it?” Rachel said and broke into laughter. It declined and her face revealed a malicious grin. “Lambda, activate code zero.”

Both androids’ eyes grew wide, panic settling in.

 

Ṇ̦̟̠̱͕̝̞̃͂̕͘͠o̵̪̤̮̭̅̌̒͘͡ͅ!̘̣͈̉̈͒̏͋̓ D̼̹ͦͫ͋͑̔ͯ̅͘o̼͕̻̼͕̔n̼̦̠̝̞̫̔̄̄ͅ'̰̗̆ͭ̈́̀t͎ͨ͠ ̪ͪ̉͗͒̇̓̅w͏̯͈̩̥͎̮a̅̄ͧ̑͐̓̈n͉̲̼̦̂͋̀̓̊͢t͙͙̣̻̯̭ͥ͒͂̍͒͡ ̛̩̬̺̜̝̳̿͂̈ͩ̋ͮt̴͊ọ͕͕̫̟̫ͣͨͥ̋̓̋͜ ̰̲̻̇d̰͕͌͋̄i̦̯͐̓͒̇̉̎͟ḙ̱̬͇̲ͥ̅ͨ̉͐ͅ!̫͓̤͑̄̆

 

Lambda screamed, screamed, screamed and threw his hands over his head, giving Rachel full opportunity to act without a gun pressed against her head but a gun in her own hand.

Delta panicked and quickened up his pace, ran to the other android’s assistance and when Rachel lowered her raised hands Nines started running as well. Gavin saw the oncoming danger, saw the gun that was planning to aim at him and surely shoot this time - she couldn’t win and so she wanted to cause damage - and Gavin finally had to acknowledge he could trust Nines, the android might have planned ahead. He tore the loosened bonds apart, stepped forward and shoved her arm to the side.

A shot was released - thank fucking god - into nothingness.

Nines reached Gavin and Rachel and snatched the gun away from her.

Rachel looked at Lambda in disbelief. “What- what is going on? Why are you not shutting down!?" she shouted, glaring at Nines. "What have you done!?”

“Lambda. Lambda! You’re fine! Everything will be alright!” Delta stood by Lambda’s side. The android heaved but otherwise appeared okay - and definitely alive.

“Elijah Kamski asked me to deliver this. By hacking into your system - which I luckily succeeded in, as you might realize by now - and implementing Kamski's gift, you no longer possess voice control _or_ remote control over their lives. Your threats are meaningless to them," Nines said.

Rachel’s face turned into a frown, the fury in it difficult to miss. “You ungrateful lot of-”

A click made her halt the words as the barrel of the gun returned squeezing against her head.

"Delta, don’t! We need her," Nines urged.

Delta shook his head, pressed the gun harder against Rachel. "No. Enough evidence here. If she dies or not, not important for you. But for us it is."

“Delta, stop!” Rachel yelled in panic.

Nines held his hand up, spoke in a calm voice. "Do not commit murder.”

"I already did. One more won’t make difference. No future or purpose for me. Take Lambda and his memories, he can help, he never did wrong," Delta said.

"You were built and put into this world as a killing machine. She fed you with lies and false beliefs, ordered you to kill and threatened you. You are not at fault, you are not a murderer" Nines argued.

"Murder is murder, doesn't matter if I wanted to or not. Guilty all the same. You should know how law works, android. I’ll be deactivated."

"A machine following orders can't be convicted," Nines said. He gave Gavin a glance, who nodded and continued, "Detective Reed and I witnessed how you turned deviant during this fight. You did not commit murder yet."

They knew it was a white lie. One they were willing to go with.

“You are a murderer! You are! I will testify against you!” Rachel fumed.

Nines caught her waving arms and forced them behind her back. He gave her a light strike to the side of her neck, which made her lose consciousness. The collapsing figure fell into his arms and he placed her on the floor.

"Why lie for our sake? Why trust us?" Delta asked, gun trained on the now unmoving body on the ground.

Gavin huffed. “Look, I’m working for the police so you better pretend I never said this: The law doesn’t always provide justice, even less so for androids.”

“Justice? You think we’re good. Deviant doesn’t equal good people, Detective.” Delta said.

"I had access to Lambda's and your memories, if only for a brief moment but it's enough proof for me. She abused your abilities for her own good. Neither of you is a ruthless killing machine and I’m convinced you would’ve disobeyed her orders if she hadn’t threatened to deactivate either of you.” Nines said.

Lambda clenched his hand into Delta's cloak.

"We can’t negate all allegations but we will find a way for you to continue living - no, to _start_ living," Nines added.

Delta dropped his head, as unfocused eyes indicated his hesitation and consideration. Lambda placed his hand on top of the gun and pushed it and Delta's arm down. They exchanged gazes, communicated without words. Eventually, Delta nodded.

“I’ve offered aid in exchange for aid to get rid of mutual nuisance, nothing more. Doesn’t imply I trust you,” Delta declared, “but we have nothing to lose. To be clear, if humans hurt Lambda, I hurt humans. That’s the deal.”

There were noises in the far distance, sirens and incomprehensible voices.

Nines bobbed his head. "They're here. Please do as they tell you, for now. I promise to help you.”

Delta and Lambda distanced themselves from Gavin and Nines. They raised their hands, as the approaching footsteps became louder. “We’ll live,” Lambda said, barely audible. Delta nodded.

"God, we're standing in deep shit as well," Gavin said.

"Gavin," Nines said, "regardless of what the future will hold for us, I am forever grateful for everything you have done for me. Thank you for believing in me and for staying by my side.”

“Where the hell’s that comin’ from now?” Gavin crossed his arms and turned ninety degrees to face Nines. "Stop it, I don't deserve all the credit you’re giving me. If you hadn't-"  
  
"No,” Nines interrupted, wrapped his arms around Gavin and pulled him close.

A tight embrace connected them. It came unexpected, resulting in the most awkward hug Gavin had ever shared with someone: arms folded over his chest, as Nines’s hand pressed his face against the android’s collarbone. It must’ve looked stupid and he wondered why Delta didn’t mock them because he would totally label the android as that kind of person.

“Don't belittle yourself or my words because you can't comprehend how much your deeds mean to me," Nines whispered, planting a kiss on the side of Gavin's neck.

Gavin squirmed his arms free from between their bodies and held Nines close. The embrace lasted a short while before Nines broke it and a moment after the door to the lab flung open.

Two police officers stormed in first with their guns drawn, shouting “Freeze!”

Behind followed Connor and Hank and a few more officers. "Everybody in this room is to take into custody. If anybody disobeys this order, I swear I'm gonna make their life a nightmare," Hank ordered.

Gavin and Nines raised their hands. Connor halted when he spotted Nines, LED circling yellow. He rushed to Delta and Lambda to mend their bullet wounds.

“So, uh, you've asked Kamski for help,” Gavin said, “screw that fucker, so much for not wanting to get involved.”

“I told you I was prepared,” Nines responded.

Within a minute the room was filled with bustling, people got to work immediately and secured the evidence. The loud chaos unfolded, people shouting - at them, at Lambda and Delta. Ordered them around like criminals. Rachel slowly came back to her senses and was put in handcuffs.

For some reason, Gavin remained calm. He was with Nines. Connor took care of Delta and Lambda. Things would work out.

“You could’ve told me _how_ , though,” he rejoined.

“You didn’t tell me about your failsafe as well, Gavin.”

Hank had walked past them and gave Gavin a reassuring slap to the shoulder. Two officers lined up behind them, cuffing them up. They were talking to Gavin. Or with each other. Gavin didn’t know and didn’t care. His attention during the past months had always been and would continue to belong to Nines.

“Oh, so you were pissed after that? Sorry for savin’ your plastic ass. I said I’m gonna find a way to rescue you without killing you. And by the way, next time give me at least like a hint or something. If I had known you've never lost control-"

"I literally sent you a message, asking you to trust me and told Delta to show it to you," Nines snapped.

"Yeah, but you’ve sent it before they allegedly turned you! How was I supposed to know!? You pulled off another bullshit-move! You were lucky it didn't backfire!"

"I had to ascertain what was stopping them to disobey her orders. There had to be something and I knew my methods would work," Nines said.

"Always so full of yourself,” Gavin mocked, “What did you do to convince them?"

Nines hummed and Gavin appreciated the little smile on his face. "I gave them a glimpse of life."

Gavin groaned. He shook his head and if his hands had been free, he would’ve punched Nines for the remark. "God, you remain so very inspirational and cheesy until the very end and it actually pays off for once? Can’t believe it."

"And _you_ keep discussing until the very end."

The officer led them back through the endless hallways of the mansion. The same hallways he walked through an hour ago, certain they had been defeated. The journey wasn’t quite over. What would happen to them he couldn’t know. Yet talking so carefree with Nines felt… good. Liberating, even.

"Guess some things will never change. You said banter calms your mind," Gavin said and bumped his shoulder against Nines. One of the officers yelled at him and yanked him a step further away from Nines as they ambled.

"It does. Thank you, Gavin."

When they reached the outside, Gavin took a lungful of air. It felt refreshing, in more than just the literal sense. “Looks like we’re in for a lot of explainin’,” he said. Gavin knew, that the outside looked exactly as it had when they arrived. But there was a subtle change. Not visible to the exterior world. Rather inside of him. Gavin put ‘Thank Chloe and Kamski’ on his personal mental to-do list.

“Are you afraid?” Nines asked.

He glanced at Nines and flashed him a cocky grin. "Hell, no. We're Bonnie and Clyde with a happy ending. Everything's gonna be fine."

“I’m uncertain if I’ll ever understand why you’re so obsessed with them,” Nines said and laughed, “but I gladly take the happy ending.”


	22. Losing my insanity

Life was different alone.

He was alone for most of his life. Never minded much. The majority of the few short-lasting relationships made him realize one thing in retrospective: living alone had its perks. No fighting for the bathroom in the morning. No one secretly snitching his favorite dessert or leftover food from the fridge. Nobody making a mess of his apartment after he had finished cleaning it. All in all, living alone was… fine.

Had someone told him, he could obtain all these benefits and cure his non-existent loneliness by acquiring an android, a machine who would follow his every order - he nonchalantly ignored the facts that, one, Cyberlife’s ads frequently did so, and, two, he used to hate androids - he might have bought an android before the revolution. 

Had someone told him, he could obtain all these benefits and cure his non-existent loneliness by falling for an android who magically fell for him, who had the patience of a saint and endured his tantrums, who went with him through thick and thin, who  _ still _ wanted to continue the relationship- woah, woah, woah, stop the fairytale thinking for a while. 

Except- it happened. No wishful thinking. Not his imagination. 

His life. He was not alone. Despite finding living alone okay, this, right here, right there… felt pretty okay as well - with the words ‘pretty okay’ being a minor understatement.

Three weeks flew by. Gavin found it scary, how quickly time could pass. 

Apropos time, he had plans today. Important plans. 

He awoke to a soft steady breathing and a slight whirring. He hadn't noticed the noises when they spent their first night together weeks ago, had been too exhausted after Nines had fucked him. To a degree, it sounded weird and machine-like - he liked to call it android-snoring - but his fridge standing five meters away in a linear distance, separated by a wall seemed louder. 

Nines' arm was wrapped around him, hand resting on his bared chest. Gavin peeked down and spotted the exposed grey-white hand, along with a blue soft light glowing through its seams. Nines had grown more comfortable in revealing parts of his chassis even without Gavin prompting it. Gavin liked it. Liked Nines. An android. He had accepted that fact long ago and seeing the chassis didn't scare him. He liked it and wanted to see more of it. 

Admittedly, though, the situation he found himself in couldn't be described all sunshine and rainbows because he had to face one issue: once Nines had him in his grip his chances to escape without being noticed fell down to zero.

Gavin looked over his shoulder, caught sight of the blue LED. He hadn’t seen it flash yellow or red in quite some time. “Babe,” he whispered.

Nines opened his eyes, shifting a little to squeeze his body closer against Gavin and buried his face into his neck. “Good morning, love,” he spoke.

‘Love’. Gavin hated the pet name. Then again, he occasionally called Nines ‘tin can’ or ‘babe’ and had granted him two nicknames as well - one for the bedroom, one for the public. ‘Love’ sounded overly cheesy, a typical name for Nines to choose, as if they’d been in a long-term marriage. The first couple of times Nines had used the name, Gavin gritted his teeth together to avoid saying something inappropriate and rolled his eyes. Now he... smiled. Not because of the nickname - no, of course not. It didn’t matter why. He just did.

Three weeks had gone by. They hadn’t seen each other much due to a huge workload and closing this goddamn case but Gavin quickly gained new knowledge about Nines: Nines liked spooning and so did he, which would sooner or later lead to playful bickering. Nines liked showing up at his place late at night, had almost caused Gavin a heart attack when the android hacked into his apartment then slipped into his bed while he was asleep. On two out of three occasions they spent the night together since their nightmare ended, Nines got up early and prepared breakfast - 'like the domestic model you were supposed to be,' Gavin had joked one morning, risked never receiving breakfast again. Lastly, Gavin realized - this one should be obvious and not at all new - Nines loved him.  _ Really  _ loved him. Yes, the android was crazy enough to love him. Just like that.

“I thought you had plans this morning. Why would you tell me to sleep in only too wake me up early?” Nines asked.

Not fair how Nines was up and about with the snap of two fingers while he could barely keep his eyes open. Gavin groaned, said with his groggy voice, “Figured I might as well say hello 'cause I won' get outta your love grip," he said, tapping Nines' hand, "without wakin' ya anyway...” He turned around and swung his arm around Nines. The synthskin disappeared wherever he touched. He nudged his head against Nines' and closed his eyes, opened them again when the android chuckled. “Oh, hey babe," he mumbled.

Nines grinned. The smile was genuine and warm, had lost all the awkwardness it had months ago. "It’s incredible how soft Morning-Gavin is," he said.

“Weirdo. Mornin'-Gavin before coffee is a bitch," Gavin commented, snuggling closer, "y'know this was worth it, all the struggle. Fallin’ asleep is a whole lotta easier with you.” Gavin's lids became heavier until his eyes closed again. 

Nines huffed, gave him a kiss on the forehead and one on the nose. "Don't fall back asleep," he whispered, combed his hand through Gavin's hair again and again.

It brought him comfort. "Yeah..." Gavin replied. 

"Hey," Nines said, brushing his fingers over Gavin’s cheek. 

Gavin leaned into the motion and refused to wake up, the moment too perfect to relinquish.

“Hey,” Nines repeated, louder this time.

It took Gavin all his strength and willpower to force one eye open. 

"I love you,” Nines said, “but I don't want you to miss your appointment.”

Nines rolled him on his back and climbed on top, hands digging into the mattress on either side of his head. A nice view to open his eyes to, Nines hovering above him, naked apart from tight boxer briefs accentuating Nines'- 

Gavin pressed his lips together into a thin line and swallowed. His eyes trailed down, followed the long neck and the pronounced collar bones. His hand joined his line of vision, thumb brushing over defined pecs. The warm, smooth skin bled away, melted under his touch. His fingers came to a stop at the seams of the thirium pump regulator. His other hand caressed Nines’ cheek, revealed what hid underneath the otherwise flawless appearance. Lost in thought, Gavin mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry'. He didn't want the scar gone. At the same time, he wondered if the guilt for causing it would ever disappear.

His gaze shot up, heart skipping a beat when tranquil green met calm blue. Nines picked up on it and grinned. 

“Gavin?”

“Yeah.”

“ 'Yeah'?” Nines repeated.

“What?”

The android laughed. “Did you hear what I said?”

“No? You were distracting me.”

“I didn't. You weren't listening,” Nines said, tracing lines on Gavin’s body with his fingers.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I'm busy gaping at six point something feet of gorgeous, don't expect me to listen.”

“Does this imply whenever I seek an ordinary conversation with you, you need me to turn away?”

“Uh, if you thought you'd ever have a normal convo with me I gotta disappoint you,” Gavin said, cupping Nines' face. He guided him down until their bodies pressed flush against each other and planted a kiss on the scar, continued peppering more on the jaw. “Nines, can I ask you something?”

“Of course. Anything.”

“I know it hasn’t been long but... have you found one? A purpose, I mean.”

“Several, in fact,” Nines hummed and brushed the topic off by clenching his hand into Gavin’s hair and tugged. The action lacked violence, was just strong enough for Gavin to slant his head back with his mouth wide open for Nines to lean in for a deep kiss. It lasted way too short and when Nines raised his head, he asked, “When do you have your appointment?” 

“Gotta be there at 10:30, latest.”

“I’m afraid we won’t have time then. It’s 9:48.”

Gavin cursed, shoved Nines off and jumped out of bed. He rummaged around in his closet, choosing the clothes for today and dashed to the bathroom. He rushed back, finding a neglected and confused Nines, propped up on his elbows. Ruffled hair and legs spread wider than necessary. The android seemed unpleased. Gavin found it a shame he had to leave and couldn’t risk being late too.

"Nines, can you like, get back to sleep in exactly this position? Will be back in two hours, gonna wake you," Gavin promised, disappearing into the bathroom. He would have loved to take Nines with him but that was for another day.

He took a quick shower. While brushing his teeth, Gavin browsed local news sites on his phone. They were filled with the same topic for the past weeks. Information about the case had spread quickly, saving thousands of androids but the contaminated thirium incident had been a catastrophe, brought Cyberlife close to its downfall. Along with Nines' infiltration and the reveal of two other hostile, highly dangerous androids, people's trust in the company - and androids, again - was shattered to pieces. 

Only then, God himself descended from heaven in the form of Elijah fucking Kamski - the man claiming to be 'not interested in getting involved', posing as the hero of the story.

Kamski had an easy job - people trusted him, his retreat had always been considered a loss for Cyberlife. He, the allegedly ‘sympathetic guy’, so down to earth now came back as if all of this had been his plan all along. 

Defining Kamski was a difficult matter. Gavin had to admit he kind of liked him.

After all, there was no way around the fact that without his help they'd both be dead. Additionally, they had to thank him for saving Delta and Lambda from immediate disassembly by personally taking them in and officially claiming on TV 'it would never happen again'. People believed it meant resetting them and thus were pleased by the heroic action to take on the evil beasts. Kamski had always believed in androids and Gavin knew he helped them integrate into the world without a memory wipe. A little skin, a new voice module, a few socializing lessons - voilá, new identity, new life. A second chance. A risk. Exactly what Kamski would do.

Although Gavin and Nines technically failed to keep their side of the bargain since they didn't save Cyberlife, they were able to quench Kamski’s thirst of curiosity and so the millionaire remained silent.

Cyberlife was far from its old glory, as Kamski would call it. With his return, it soon would be. 

Gavin arrived at the precinct at 10:34. People stared at him and he couldn’t blame them because he stopped by on his first day off. But things don’t always go according to plan, he reminded himself as his thoughts drifted back to what happened two days ago and therefore  _ why _ he had to come to work today.

He made a beeline to the bullpen, passed his terminal and- shit, the look on the android's face meant trouble.

"Connor!" Gavin yelled, overly friendly, very out of character and spread his arms wide.

Connor leaned against Hank's desk, a frown lingering on his face. “You’re late," he stated.

"We're making sure you can enjoy your days off in peace, so you better stop making our lives any harder. We’ve got work to do," Hank commented.

"Don't make such a fuss about two tiny minutes, okay," Gavin snapped. Hank gave him a look which shut him up.

Connor turned around, took the package and handed it over. Gavin grabbed it but the android held onto it. He gave it a light pull. The grip stayed firm.

“Minutes can't be 'tiny'. 4 minutes, 46 seconds," Connor corrected in a rather neutral voice, "I've sent Nines one letter of the box's content for each minute you delayed us. I rounded it up to five, by the way."

Gavin’s expression turned into a panicked and angry mixture of ‘you did fucking not’. “You didn't,” he gasped, much more collected than his face must have given away. He tugged the package once more and Connor let go, causing him to stumble back.

Connor remained passive and pushed himself off the desk. “I've contemplated it. Next time I will.” The corner of his lips quirked up into a little smile. 

“Don't give me a heart attack!” Gavin barked but quickly returned to a much calmer tone. He wrapped his arms around the package and squeezed it close. “Thanks for holding onto it. And for keeping me from telling Nines...” He heard a quiet snort and his gaze went to Hank who wore a stupid grin on his face. “You don’t remember anything, spare me your ugly smile!”

Connor hummed. “I know by saying this I risk ruining your current friendliness but I'm…” He hesitated and Gavin waited for him to continue. “I’m glad you and Nines are... getting along so well.”

_ Getting along so well. _

Six months ago the statement would have irritated him -  _ ‘we’re not getting along  _ well _ or  _ at all _ , plastic prick’ _ \- now he got upset because the phrase ‘getting along’ didn't do Nines and him justice. He knew the reasons behind the choice of words, they were at work and they placed importance on keeping their relationship… not exactly hidden, private described it better. It was a matter of time until people would catch onto it and they wouldn't deny it if someone asked them. Of course, Tina had already asked. 

"Thanks," Gavin muttered.

“Enjoy your  _ ‘honeymoon’ _ ,” Connor teased.

Gavin sneered at him, said as quiet as possible but his tone and blush revealed his agitation and flustered state. “Shut up, it was  _ you  _ who started this!”

“You seemed thrilled with the idea two days ago.”

“I went with the flow of the conversation, okay!”

“Okay,” Connor deflected and shrugged, “enjoy your days off then,” he said, teasing smile never wavering.

Ever since he and Nines became 'a thing', Connor had evolved into a teasing prick. It made their relationship - Gavin still refused to call it friendship - much more bearable. When Gavin left the precinct, the cold, refreshing air hitting his face felt good. He took a deep lungful. He was alive and so was Nines. The thought of them being together made him ludicrously happy in a way he hadn't felt before. 

Sitting in his car, his thoughts drifted off to the day that made him drive to the precinct today: due to two accidents he was forced to leave the package at Hank’s place. The accidents were called inebriety and Nines being too much of a perfect boyfriend. 

The worst part of it? Despite his drunken state he remembered everything.

* * *

**\--Two days earlier**

 

The plan: repay Hank and Connor for all their help. Execution: show up at Hank’s place, ring the bell, drop the booze and run. Most important part: run. Most impossible part: run. The main issue standing in the way: he needed a favor from Connor. 

Besides, there wasn’t nearly enough time to run, because Connor opened the door approximately three seconds after he rang. The android looked at Gavin, down at the bag in his hand, up at the box in his hand, down at the bag again, analyzing, then up at Gavin. No frown. A smile. 

Wordlessly, Connor invited him in. 

_ No turning back. Put on a fake smile. Say thank you. Leave.  _

Gavin entered, stopped when he spotted Hank who froze in place when he saw him and almost dropped the plate in his hand - luckily only the food on it silently dropped to the floor but Sumo quickly took care of it. Gavin stared at the man. No smile. A frown. 

“Oh, god, seriously, Con? You’re supposed to take the trash out, not let it in,” Hank said.

“Believe me I don’t wanna fuckin’ stay longer than necessary! Just lemme borrow your dumbass android for a second,” Gavin hissed.

“Gavin brought gifts. I assume he would like to thank you, Hank," Connor said.

“If anything, he’s gotta thank  _ us _ ,” Hank spat and glared at Gavin, “tell me, did you bring something for him as well?”

“Of course,” Gavin mumbled, meekly. Mentally, he already marked down this evening as one of his worst. 

“Got it by yourself or asked your babysitter for help?”

“Hank!”

Hank and Connor exchanged gazes before Hank’s frown returned to Gavin. “Whatever,” Hank said and motioned for the couch, “make yourself comfortable.” He disappeared into the kitchen, came back with two whiskey glasses for the bottles Gavin had pulled out of his bag and placed on the coffee table. 

Hank sat next to him. They remained quiet when he poured the whiskey in. The TV ran in the background, filling the room with constant noise. They clinked in silence and downed the alcohol, both turning to the sports match. It felt awkward. Gavin asked Connor for the favor he came here for and the android happily obliged.

The second glass was accompanied by a quiet 'cheers.' from both sides. The TV noises were replaced by music Connor had chosen. The android entertained them with random stories about random topics, made a joke here and there. Occasionally, Gavin laughed. He realized the evening could turn out bearable. Or, dare he think, fun.

By his third glass of whiskey, his plan of leaving quickly was long since scrapped. Gavin forgot how much time had passed or perhaps he never knew in the first place since he couldn’t focus on the numbers on his phone. Hank was nice. When they both were drunk. They talked, almost like friends, celebrated. They laughed. 

After his fourth glass something changed. Gavin knew his alcohol tolerance level. Usually did, at least. He knew the several stages he had to go through before reaching Stage 5: showing earnest emotions. Voicing them. On this evening he skipped through Stage 3 and 4. Sat on the couch with his face buried into his hands, whining about things he - in sobriety - didn't want Hank and Connor to know about, but they had been amazing hosts, way more amazing than he deserved, pouring drink after drink - without reaching any dangerous levels, as Connor would make sure.

Yes, Gavin whined. Whined, because Nines was perfect and he himself was an asshole who was too afraid to tell his boyfriend that he loved him. Because it had been almost three weeks and he still hadn’t said those words once after the incident. Because the one time he said it before, when Nines was unconscious didn’t count. And the other time when he asked Nines to say ‘I love you,  _ too _ ’ was fucking lame. Both times were said in odd moments anyway. Nines deserved more, so much more. Not him, but he loved Nines, genuinely loved him and-

Hank and Connor understood. Dismissed making fun of him.

Hank placed his hand on Gavin's back. “List’n fella. You’ve com’a long way, y’know,” he said, “like, eeev’rybody knows you’re not the sentimental type, well, unless you’re drunk apparently. I admit, at times it’sa mystery to me what he sees in you but Nines is still stickin’ with you, so there’s gotta be somethin’ to ya. I mean you’re not bad when your drunk, I gotta say even I lost interest in kickin’ you out.”

“Not everything has to be said in words,” Connor chipped in, “Nines is aware of your feelings, Gavin.”

“I’m the wor-”

“For fuck’s sake, stop it, you’re not a bad guy, Reed. You put your career and life at stake. For an android, ‘member? Honestly, imagine Past-Gavin!”

Past-Gavin would have felt ashamed for everything he had become. For everything he did right now. Gavin huffed and raised his head. “Nah, that asshole doesn’t deserve a single thought.." Sumo rested his chin on his knee. He looked at the dog. Not ashamed but embarrassed, he voiced a genuine: “Thanks. Really.”

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Hank lay sprawled out on the couch while Gavin slouched into the armchair. The night had quickly come to an end and to his surprise, Gavin had enjoyed it. 

Connor prepared a glass of water for either of them before he went for the door. 

The android was talking to himself. No, no, this voice- Gavin jumped up and made it to the door with quick and loud steps, got on his toes and peeked over Connor’s shoulder before shoving the android to the side. "Nines, what’re you doing here! ‘S not what you think! I jus' came here 'cause I needed Connor to-"

“You may now kiss the bride!” Connor yelped.

With a shove to the back, Gavin landed in Nines' arms and in a matter of coincidence their lips connected into an awkward kiss. Gavin didn't mind, awkward or not, in the end kissing Nines meant a win.

“You're the prettiest bride, babe,” Gavin mumbled.

"He needs rest," Connor spoke to Nines.

“Nines!” Gavin shouted.

"I apologize if he has been an inconvenience," were all words Nines and Connor exchanged before their LED’s circled yellow. Eventually, Nines nodded and they waved their goodbyes.

Tugging on Nines’ sleeve, Gavin touted for attention. "Hey, Nines!"

“Yes?”

“Nines, listen!”

“I'm listening, Gavin.”

“Nines, Connor said we're married!” he enunciated with excitement.

Nines smiled. Beautiful. Too. Fucking. Beautiful. “Not quite but one day if you'd like to,” he said.

“I-I'm so sorry I forgot the rings, babe!”

“I don't mind as long as you bring them to our actual wedding. Shall we go?”

“No. Wanna stay like this,” Gavin said and clung to Nines. 

“We can, at home, in bed. It will be much more comfortable and warmer for you.“

“Don' wanna leave.”

With Gavin's arms around him, he slowly pushed the man backward and closer to the car. “Gavin, I'm used to you acting like a child when you're throwing a tantrum but this reaches another level.”

Gavin removed himself from the android, stared at him in panic. “You upset?!” 

Nines led him into the car and buckled Gavin up before heading for the driver's side.

“No! You filing a divorce!? Jus’ so you know, I'm keepin’ the cat!”

“Gavin, we... don't own a cat. We don't even live together yet,” he said before starting the car.

“What? Why not!? God, this is the worst marriage ever,” Gavin said, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting like the spoiled drunken man he was.

“I understand reason won’t work on you. So I apologize. How can I ever make up for it?”

Gavin stared at Nines, the sign of an obvious challenge that Nines declined because he drove his car and had to concentrate on the slow traffic ahead. It wouldn’t stop him from glaring. “There’s only one way you can make up fo’it!” he said. 

Nines stopped at a red light. “It was brought to my attention,” he started and turned towards Gavin, thumb caressing soft lips, “that I had been your main subject all night?”

Gavin swallowed, felt his face and whole body heat up in no time, by god, not due to his alcohol level. Unable to speak, he gave Nines an agreeing nod. The hand on his cheek drifted to his neck, the touch on his sensitive skin giving him goosebumps.

“I see. Please, tell me about it,” Nines whispered, face inching closer and one hand running up Gavin’s thigh, “I’m dying to hear about it.”

“Nines,“ he said, “you’re mine. And I won’ ever let ya go. I never wanna fuck this up,  _ please, _ never lemme fuck this up, 'kay, 'cause I dunno what I'd do without you.”

Nines’ eyes grew wide and he pulled back, hand leaving his leg. The streetlights dimly shone into the car, barely enough for Gavin to make out the faint blue blush and the surprise on the face. The feeling of catching the android off guard every once in a while made his heart flutter. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the traffic light turn green. He leaned forward until their lips connected into a devoted kiss.

When their lips moved away from each other, Nines silently returned his awareness to the traffic.

"Every day you keep surprising me," Nines said, "every day you make me-"

Gavin fell asleep in the car and so the night ended for him, without him ever hearing the word completing the sentence. Yes, he forgot the present at Hank's place and if he hadn't, he couldn't have taken it with him, with Nines by his side.

* * *

Gavin shook the memories away.

The weeks had been stressful. The worst was over. It took five days of interrogation for Rachel to finally speak and confess to her deeds that were ridiculous to dispute anyway. Now she sat in a cell. Alone, living a life without meaning.

That left only one mystery unsolved and Gavin felt unsure what to make of it. Rachel claimed her androids killed Welch. The body hadn’t been found. Since Kamski officially ‘reset’ Delta's and Lambda's memories, the police skipped questioning them about it. Regardless of what had happened, Nines insisted on giving Welch a proper funeral. They visited Welch’s grave a week later.

 

_ "So, uh, you saw Delta's and Lambda's memories, right? You should know where the corpse is," Gavin said. _

_ "I don't know where the body is," Nines answered. _

 

The words had an undeniable ambiguity to them and Gavin decided not to push it any further. Nines wanted to believe Welch was nothing but a part of Rachel’s game, too afraid to betray her, even though it didn’t save him in the end. Nines wanted to believe in humanity. 

Gavin had a different opinion on the matter but Nines had believed in him too, so who was he to judge. Even if the future would declare Welch as a true traitor, Gavin would never venture to betray the trust Nines put in him. Things wouldn’t be easy, especially with him, especially with Nines. They would face issues, they would have discussions but they excelled at working on solutions. What could go wrong?

Despite him being a unique model, Nines stayed with the DPD. Deviancy had developed into more of a complicated matter than everybody anticipated - or maybe humans chose to ignore it - Nines had realized it many times during work and the uneasy feeling about it amplified when he saw Delta’s and Lambda’s struggle. Striving to change this, Nines decided to assist androids who felt lost in the world. He and Kamski developed a new socializing program tailored for freshly deviated androids, intended to decrease android crime rate and the rate of self-imposed resets due to the overwhelming range of new emotions. Gavin called it the ‘Welcome To The Real World’ program but Nines didn’t approve of it.

With his reclaimed present, Gavin headed back for his apartment. One year and six days ago Nines had been activated - due to the case, they had been too busy with work to celebrate Nines’ birthday. 

They settled on celebrating it on their days off. Yesterday night Nines had, as a very enjoyable start, fucked him literally - not literally - into another galaxy and with it all their pent up stress and exhaustion had melted away. Today strangely felt like a new beginning.

When he stood in front of his apartment door, Gavin eyed the two letters he found in his mailbox. Handwritten on one envelope were the letters ‘900’. He turned it around. It missed a sender’s address.  _ The DPD sending Nines their birthday wishes?  _ Had Connor told everyone they would celebrate today?

Gavin threw the letter on the kitchen counter and frowned at the other letter, a postcard without an envelope. In said, in a perfectly written font: ‘Thank you note for our guardian and his brave cat.’ Two characters were written on the bottom right: a triangle and an upside-down V. Greek letters.

Great. In the end, he would be remembered for being a  _ brave cat _ .

Whatever. He put the letter to the other one and went to the bedroom. The figure lying in his bed, hugging the blanket, squeezing it to death and hooking a leg around it, sent a smile to his face. Gavin walked to the side of the bed and kneeled down, crossed his arms on the mattress and watched Nines sleeping. Reaching out, he brushed the little curl out of the android’s face and circled the blue LED with his fingers. 

Nines opened his eyes and looked at him, confused at first, still not used to be woken up.  

“Hey,” Gavin whispered, “hope the blanket was a nice substitute.”

“It didn’t complain about my love grip,” Nines said and released his grasp around the blanket to touch Gavin.

Gavin crawled into bed and yanked the blanket away before slumping down into Nines’ comforting warmth. “Happy belated Birthday, babe,” he said and kissed him.

Nines' hands had clear intentions, found purchase on his hips before one slipped underneath his shirt and the other went for his ass. Greedy, horny bastard.

“Nines, I already regret saying this, okay - can we postpone making out? Believe me, it's got a very high priority on my to-do list for today, but-" 

"Of course," Nines said as if he was able to stop like this, "what would you like to do?"

"Me? I- no, today is about you!" Gavin retorted and removed his hands from the android's body or else he would start something himself. "I have a rough outline but you'll decide."

"Fine, what are my options?"

"Okay, first of all, I think you want to put on some clothes and come to the living room."

"I think I'd like that," Nines said and nodded.

After Nines dressed in his usual black jeans plus black turtleneck attire, Gavin positioned himself behind the android and led him towards the other room.

Gavin refused to call himself a good boyfriend but what he could deliver was some over the top, not appropriate to his age, cringy table laden with unnecessary birthday decorations. Balloons, confetti, rainbow-colored streamers and in the midst of it, the wrapped package he fetched at the precinct. 

“Ta-da!” Gavin said, motioning to the table.

"I didn't expect you to be this… excessive about it."

"Ain't today full of surprises. You've never experienced this kind of thing before, so I might have exaggerated a little."

"No, I appreciate it,” Nines said, “I love it. Thank you, Gavin, I see you've put effort into this." 

"Stop it with the politeness. Sit down, sit down." Gavin pushed the android forward and got the letters from the kitchen counter. “Oh, yeah, by the way, this is for you,” Gavin said. He braced against the back of his couch, looking over Nines’ shoulder. 

Nines shuffled the letters in his hand and studied the postcard with the thank you note, a content expression gracing his features. “I’m glad to know they are fine,” he commented and put the postcard away, shifting his attention to the envelope with the ‘900’ letters on it. “Who’s it from?” he asked.

“No idea, came in the mail.”

“I see,” Nines commented, “then it’s most likely coming from Connor and Hank. Nobody else knows I'm at your apartment today.”

That… made sense. Except it didn't because Connor and Hank would have given him the letter in person when he visited the precinct earlier. And they’d never write ‘900’ on it.

Nines opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. Gavin peeked at it, read ‘Happy Birthday, 900’ in somewhat messy but readable handwriting - blue ballpen on white paper. Nothing else. The android kept his eyes on the letter. He smiled and stuffed it back into the envelope.

Gavin’s eyes darted between the letter and Nines. “Wait, why am I the only one who’s hella freaked out by this? It’s obviously  _ not  _ from Connor, Hank or the DPD!”

"You're right," Nines said.

"So? Who's it from?"

"A friend, I guess."

"You guess. So there's nothing to worry about." Gavin's tone lacked enthusiasm. 

"I believe so."

"'Kay, Nines, I get it and I'm not gonna ask questions but if another weird stalker letter shows up in  _ my  _ mailbox, although said mailbox lacks your name 'cause you don't live here, I will ask what this is about."

"Perhaps I should put my name next to yours on the mailbox."

"Don't change the subject, you- yeah, whatever. But-" Gavin said, deciding to drop the topic by himself, "but yeah, you could, like, bring some stuff over or something. Some clothes. Or I dunno your favorite stuffed animal." Gavin walked around the couch and got the present from the table to give it to Nines. He sat on the couch, pulled his legs up, crossing them and turned to the android. "Open up."

Nines unwrapped the package with fastidious patience, carefully hooking his fingers under the folds as to not tear the paper apart. His eyes appeared brighter than usual, the smile tugging at his lips wouldn't fade away. Anticipation. Had he ever received a present before? The android was clearly excited and happy which blew Gavin away, without anything coming close to it, as the most beautiful thing he had ever watched. 

Fuck. Call him sappy. Averting his gaze was impossible.

“I love you," Gavin muttered. 

The words, so difficult to enunciate before, easily rolled off his lips. Straight to the point, no working around them, perfect timing, voice a little too low. What did it matter for an android with improved hearing. He'd yell 'nailed it' if it wasn't him who felt flustered about his own feelings.

Nines stopped his motions. “Oh,” he stated.

Gavin genuinely hoped to hear more than that. He waited but nothing came. “Uhm... 'Oh'...?”

“This is... I- didn't expect this.”

“You didn't expect me to," Gavin hesitated, "love you?” 

“Mh, no, it's rather- I should rephrase it to: it's  _ different  _ from what I expected. If I had known…” Nines paused. Excruciatingly long.

“Wha- different better or different worse? What do you mean? The hell's wrong?” Gavin asked.

"How do I explain? There's something about these words… I could show you if you would repeat them?"

"Uh, I... love you?"

"Is this a question?" Nines asked. "The pronunciation was far off, it won't work like that."

"What is this even for!?" Gavin barked and Nines waited. "I... I love you, you dumb idiot!"

"A little better," Nines said, "I need your hand. Both of them." He reached out for Gavin to place his hands on Nines'. Gavin grabbed them and Nines guided one hand to his chest. "Once more."

Nines' heartbeat was elevated. Gavin looked up. Nines smiled at him. It was soft and warm and everything positive a smile could be. And then the emotions welled over again.

"I love you," Gavin confessed. He noticed the slight change of expression even brighter than before and a quickening heart rate.

Nines hummed. "Yes, this," he said, "you often say you value my patience but if I'm perfectly candid: had I known what the words would do and mean to me, I might have  _ begged _ you to say them much earlier." He kissed Gavin and pushed him back until they both lay on the couch. "I apologize for the fuss. I tried having you match my number of spoken 'I love you's."

"What," Gavin asked. It took several seconds until the words sank in. "You were fucking with me? Those are the rules you play by? Love is not a competition, okay! You- I won't ever say it again, see, that's what you get!" Gavin bellowed. He wasn't mad but he had his pride to beware. 

Nines wore a sly grin and leaned down to kiss him again. God, it felt good, so so good. Bribery.

Breaking the kiss, Gavin could only gaze at him in awe. "I love you," he said. "Okay, how far am I behind in the 'I love you's?"

"Why does it matter?" 

Another kiss, longer, and thumbs brushing over his cheeks, gently drifting down his jaw and neck. Another parting.

"I love you," Gavin repeated, unable to stop the words now that the seal had been broken.

"I love y-" 

Gavin clapped the android's mouth close with his own hand. "No! I mean- you... What kinda sick game is this if I can't have you return the words 'cause they would take you further ahead!? I'm not taking part in your bullshit!" He removed the hand as quickly as it had been placed over the mouth and greedily pulled Nines into yet another kiss, tongue sliding in. "I love you, god, I love you so much," he whimpered, receiving a series of kisses across his neck in return along with a chuckle, "but  _ seriously _ how far am I behind?"

"Very far," Nines stated.

Gavin pulled back and glared. "Impossible, we've barely seen each other last week! How do I know you're not making numbers up?"

And then Nines gave him a shit-eating cocky grin. 

"You fuckin'  _ are _ making them up!?"

"Your skills never cease to disappoint me, Detective," Nines teased.

"I take every single 'I love you' back! I'm kicking you outta my apartment  _ and _ I take the present back!"

Nines laughed. Laughed so hard that he had to rest his head on Gavin's chest. Kept laughing and laughing like the adorable idiot he was and Gavin loved every second like the dumb idiot he was and threw his arms around the android's body until he calmed down from his delighted outburst. 

"Please don’t misinterpret all my teasing today. I'm overjoyed to be with you and without anything to worry about. I didn’t expect to find so much happiness in this. But I’m glad, so very glad," Nines said, "I love you, Gavin. I truly do. More than words can define."

The declaration soothed his temper and warmed his heart. Probably painted his face in deep red, if he were to judge his heated state. He patted Nines’ back. "Alright, so, you gonna open the present anytime soon?" A perfect evasion before he would combust.

Nines nodded and got up, reaching for the present. He opened the lid of the shallow box and gaped at its content.

"Since… since you've tossed your last one away when you lost yourself. And you genuinely said you liked it," Gavin justified.

Nines unfolded the piece of cloth and held the jacket in the air. It was black and white, quite similar to his previous Cyberlife jacket apart from the lacking serial number or other android-indicators. His gaze shot to Gavin, beaming at him at a loss for words.

“Try it on.”

Nines got up, slipped his arms into it. “It fits perfectly.”

Of course, it fitted perfectly. He had asked Connor to try it on when he visited him and Hank. 

"It suits you. I… like it." 

Nines stuffed his hands into the pockets and glanced down, a smile tucked to his face. 

_ Nailed it _ , Gavin thought once again.

And then Nines’ excited expression fell slack and turned into a frown. He rummaged in the pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. Looking up at Gavin, he held it up. A ridiculous act since they both knew, Gavin had hidden it there. 

It read: ‘RK900 #313 248 317-87’

Gavin had actually remembered the numbers. The more crucial part of this, however, was the tiny self-drawn image below the serial number.

Two rings. 

And a tiny heart. Very tiny. The whole drawing went along the thin line of being either way too sappy, too cringy or down-right stupid but the deed was done.

Nines gaze darted up with a lopsided smirk. “What does this mean, Gavin? Is this supposed to be-”

"It’s-” he intervened, “it's way too early for that, right, it’s only been a few weeks, I know that,” he said and stopped his words as sudden uncertainty took over. He inhaled deeply to gain some bravery. “That's why this is a- it’s a  _ pre-proposal _ . It’s like a warning that I’m gonna ask you for real one day if you don’t run away now.”

"I see. I'm listening."

"Listening?" Gavin asked.

"Even if it's a pre-proposal, people usually have something to say when they do this, don't they?"

"I'm not gonna fall down to my knees," Gavin said, watching the smile on Nines' face grow wider. "Don't! Don't you dare to say this, I know I've been on my knees before for different reasons! Okay, okay, listen, here's my pre-proposal-” he cut off, searching for the right words, “you're my favorite pain in the ass and I'd like you to continue fucking me for the rest of my life. Will you allow me to properly propose to you one day?"

Perfect. Another 'nailed it' moment.

“Huh,” Nines huffed, "as expected you worded that awfully. I'll consider your request," he deadpanned.

“You'll  _ 'consider’ _ it?!”

Nines laughed. "You may call it a hidden pre-'yes'. I tried matching your style by choosing equally poor words and to be honest, the only reason why I would want to consider it is because  _ I  _ might want to propose to  _ you _ ."

"Uhm, you're already in the lead with the 'I love you's," Gavin protested, "proposing was my idea, let me have it!"

"Gavin, didn’t you say love is not a competition?"

“I should reconsider the whole ‘love’ thing!”

"Unfortunately I can't let you. You've assigned me with the life-long objective of keeping you from, I quote,  _ 'fucking this up' _ ."

"Oh, yeah, all of a sudden you listen to me. You're complicated, maybe I should hire someone to write your manual."

"We both know you'd be too lazy to read it and I doubt you'd understand the complexity of it. You can't handle me without a manual and you won't be able to do so with one."

"You’re not complex. You don't make any sense," Gavin challenged.

"Isn't that basically the same? I don’t make any sense to you  _ because  _ I’m complex."

"No. It's a subtle change in mindset," Gavin said, quoting Chloe as if he understood it. "You know what, screw the manual, who needs one in this time and age, the trial and error method is much more exciting,” he said, stepping forward, “and whenever I’m about to fail, you've got my back. ‘Cause you're my counterpart: rational and calm when I'm not."

Gavin cocked his head to the side and smirked. It was strange to think about how much had changed. A year ago an asshole unwilling to adapt, despising androids. Five months ago his new partner cast doubts. Four months ago the first sparks of a crush inflamed. And then it was over for Past-Gavin.

Nines snaked his arms around Gavin’s waist to pull him close. "You're my counterpart. Telling me to pull my shit together when my surroundings overwhelm me," he replied. 

The change wasn’t all about Nines. Today, the thought of befriending Connor didn’t frighten him. He could imagine hitting a bar with Hank. The idea of voicing an apology became important to him. Justice was a complicated system that he had agreed to bend, if necessary, not for his personal benefit but for his belief of righteousness. A part of him remained what people defined as ‘an asshole’ but he found himself less irritated these days and his words lacked the hurtful bite and more often than not offered the playful bite. 

People always told him, he could never change. Gavin believed it. Believed the older he became the less likely change was about to happen. 

Nines proved them wrong. Turned his world upside-down in the best way possible.

"We’re a perfect match."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support. Thank you, readers, for granting me your time. Thank you, avid comment writers, for making me smile and thank you for reaching out to me on other platforms and leaving messages.
> 
> Ironically, I've started this story because I can't express myself. I finished it out of spite because I usually lose interest after a while and leave things half-done. I've never written anything in my life for fun and thought I couldn't do it or wouldn't enjoy it. 
> 
> I doubt I'll ever be satisfied with anything I create, that's probably the creator's curse I gotta live with but as a non-native speaker and non-writer, I can say I learned a lot about the language, writing in general and the most random trivia. I guess that's a win at least, haha. 
> 
> I wanna pretend this story doesn't mean much to me but it's given me more emotions than I'd like to admit and has occupied my thoughts for every single day since I started it. Thank you for staying until the end. I genuinely appreciate every hit/kudos/comment you gave me along the way. You kept me going. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm devouring reed900 content on [Tumblr](http://liminalityyy.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heylimchi)


End file.
